Academia de Música
by Yuzuky
Summary: El corazón latiendo a mil por horas, el micro segundo entre los dedos y las cuerdas, la respiración entrecortada y los nervios a flor de piel. Luego de ese micro segundo, cuando comienza la guitarra, la batería, y todos los demás instrumentos que componen una música..luego todo parece mucho mas sencillo, ningún drama amoroso, ni rompimientos, solo la hermosa melodía de la música...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero que nada le agradezco mucho a Masashi por crear a tan increíbles personajes, los cuales me han ayudado a inspirarme en todas mis historias. Segundo, escribo porque me gusta, y escribo de ellos porque tengo fans que les gusta mis historias y por eso sigo escribiéndolas, (gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen). Tercero y ultimo, esta historia se la dedico a mi hermana menor, ya que recién me mude de casa, la deje sola y como se lo mucho que la divertían mis historias cuando estábamos juntas, escribo esta para ella, para entretenerla mientras este lejos. (espero te guste).

Historia será relacionada con la música, al final pondré traducción de las canciones que ponga en ingles, para que las entiendas. Normalmente estarán relacionadas con el personaje que la cante, por ello pongo la traducción. No es necesario leerlas, pueden pasárselas si quieren igual, o (lo que yo recomiendo) escucharla mientras la cantan, (exactamente ese pedacito de la canción que ponga). Las canciones las escojo por la voz del cantante, a veces la relaciono con el personajes y otra simplemente las escojo por la letra nada más. Espero la disfruten.

P.D.: Alice es mi OC, surgió en mi historia pasada (enredados parte II). Lo cree en esa historia porque necesitaba a alguien exclusivamente para ello y pues me gusto y la seguí incluyendo en otra de mis historias (Oneshot de GaaMatsu). Aquí les dejo alguno de sus datos.

Nombre: Alice

Edad: alrededor de los 30 quizas.

Apariencia: joven, piel blanca con pecas. Ojos azules y cabello naranja.

Personalidad: bueno ya la verán según la historia va. Es un personaje segundario que me ayuda a arruinar la vida de los Sabaku mayor mente.

En fin, sin más que decir aquí esta mi historia.

…

Academia de Música

…

6:30 am

Hyuga House.

"HINATA" gritó por milésima vez el chico mientras corría hacia el cuarto de la su prima y golpeaba la puerta con el cepillo "ya es tarde" gritó de nuevo y recibió quejidos a modo de respuesta. Neji volvió a retomar la ardua labor se peinar su larga cabellera.

"Dale tiempo a la princesita" indicó con odiosidad Hanabi quien salía ya lista de su cuarto. "después de todo necesita mucho arreglo" indicó proponiéndose bajar a la cocina pero su primo la freno.

"un momento" indicó y la evaluó de pies a cabeza, "no puedes ir así, recuerda que somos los más privilegiados y reconocidos de la academia"

"¿qué hay de malo con mi ropa?" preguntó enojada y se evaluó ella misma. Llevaba un simple sweater gris, pantalones negros ajustados y unos converse, y llevaba su cabello en una cola de caballo de medio lado.

"lista" indicó Hinata quien salió con una ropa algo similar, solo que con una versión mas rosa y en vez de un pantalón ajustado y converse, llevaba una falta beige clara larga y unas zapatillas.

"demonios, ¿qué tengo que vestirlas también?" indicó terminando con su cabello "tu cambiate completa, Hanabi, ya sabes que tu padre no las dejaran salir así. Escojan un vestido rápido o algo más elegante que eso". Indicó con asco a la ropa de las chicas.

"pero…así me siento cómoda" indicó con timidez Hinata.

"no me importa" respondió y luego entro a su cuarto, cerrando tras él.

"odio mi vida" indicó Hanabi enojada y entro de nuevo a su cuarto "otro intento fallido de ser yo misma"

"en eso estamos igual" indicó Hinata sonriendo y entro de nuevo a su cuarto aunque no muy feliz al respecto "¿cuándo podre ser yo misma?" se preguntó en voz baja entrando a su closet. En realidad no era tan necesario ir ese día a las audiciones, ya que solo debían ir los que querían entrar a la academia, ellos ya estudiaban hay pero su padre insistía en estar presentes ese día para ver a los nuevos estudiantes que quizás estudiarían con ella, la competencia. "Es innecesario, no es como si fuera a cambiar mucho mi vida después de todo" pensó la chica indignada.

…

6:30 am

Uzumaki's House.

"NARUTO" gritaba el chico mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta, con clara irritación "esta fue tu estúpida idea así que despierta de una vez o nunca llegaremos a las audiciones" indicó dando un ultimo golpe.

"Shikamaru, relajate" indicó sorprendido de la personalidad de su usual relajado amigo ese día.

"Chou no puedo con esto" indicó dejándose caer en el sofá mientras se colocaba las medias, "no me gusta tanto estrés, no me gusta ese lugar, no quiero estudiar música, es muy problemático. Prefiero seguir trabajando en la cafetería, así estoy feliz" indicó con voz cancina.

"lo se pero esto lo hacemos por Naruto, es nuestra banda…no podemos dejarlo solo" contestó para darle algo de ánimos "aparte creo que será una muy buena oportunidad para nosotros…salir del barrio, hacernos conocer, será una beca de estudio, no tendremos que pagar nada, solo sacar buenas calificaciones".

"si, supongo que si" indicó no muy seguro y volteó al oír la puerta del rubio abrirse. Naruto salió ya listo pero con cara somnolienta.

"listo" indicó seguido de un gran y largo bostezo.

"bien entonces vamos ya" indicó Shikamaru y corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada.

"¿sin comer?" preguntó Naruto dolido y vio hacia la nevera suplicante "no. Te hará mal para la voz, y ya estas acabado de levantar lo cual no ayuda mucho tampoco así que roguemos a que te termines de despertar de aquí a la academia. Andando" indicó empujándolo hacia la salida "solo puedes tomar agua" contestó y rió un poco.

"malvado" se quejo el rubio tomando su botella agua.

…

7:30

Academia.

"esta es la famosa academia de música" indicó el rubio mientras recogía la mitad de su cabello en una cola, "esa es la fila. Diviértete" contestó riendo maliciosamente.

"¿tan larga?" preguntó la rubia con claro estrés.

"sip" contestó su hermano.

"genial. Una pregunta…¿por qué entran tantos estudiantes?" preguntó algo nerviosa y confundida.

"son estudiantes, verán las audiciones" contestó sonriendo "suerte" le inspiró un poco de valor al ver la expresión de susto de su hermana menor. "Ino, calma, cantas increíble no te preocupes, estarás bien"

"¿seguro? Digo, igual y si lo hago bien y entro…digo, es difícil ser aceptada ¿no?" preguntó nerviosa "tu aun eres…"

"no te preocupes, y creeme no…no me molestan por eso" contestó algo irritado ante el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. "Estarás bien creeme, entrare a buscar puesto"

"genial" indicó algo asustada y vio a su hermano alejarse dentro de la academia, justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los penetrantes ojos negros de un misterioso chico que siguió de largo hacia dentro, sin prestarle atención.

…

La larga fila de jóvenes se extendía a lo largo de los desconocidos pasillos. El teatro estaba abarrotado, lo cual aumentaba los nervios de muchos de los que se disponían a aplicar aquella mañana. Music&Dance Academy, uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de todo el país abrió sus puertas aquella tarde tan famosa para todos los habitantes del área, quienes se quedaban en sus casas al saber la cantidad de chicos y chicas de todos los países que llegaban solo para aplicar hay. El día era perfecto, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, los pájaros cantaban felices, casi acompañando a los presentes en el pequeño teatro que se usaba para las audiciones iniciales. El jurado presente estaba compuesto por 5 personas, Kakashi Hatake - profesor, Utakata Shimura - profesor, Alice - profesora, Tsunade - Directora, he Itachi - uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia y actualmente músico solista famoso. Todos se acomodaron en sus sillas, preparados para la larga jornada de aquel día. Debían de romper muchos corazones, y conceder a otros los sueños más deseados y generalmente lo más difícil era soportar los llantos de todos los que no lograban entrar en la academia. Aunque no les daban respuesta inmediata, era a veces muy obvia la reacción del jurado ante algunas de los chicos y chicas que se presentaban. Todos miraron la larga pila de currículos delante de ellos, preparados para los primeros participantes.

"Adelante Sabaku's" indicó Alice por el micrófono algo nerviosa al reconocer el apellido de los chicos. Ambos se asomaron por una esquina del repleto escenario y luego entraron por él. Uno de ellos, castaño, sonreía complacido a ver el rostro de sorpresa de la chica "Sabe quién somos" pensó, aunque sabía que era seguramente por su hermana, o quizás sus padres. El otro, pelirojo, se quedó a mitad del camino pensativo entre si salir corriendo o no al ver la cantidad de personas que lo verían "pensé que sería algo más privado" pensó y suspiró nervioso. El auditorio estaba repleto de lo que parecían ser estudiantes del lugar observándolo a él, aparte de los jurados que miraban hacia el escenario, a la espera de que se presentara. "Maldición" pensó el pelirojo mientras volteaba hacia atrás y luego hacia el escenario una vez más, detallando como la multitud de estudiantes comenzaban a susurrar y algunos a reírse.

"Gaara…" lo llamó casi en un susurro su hermano mayor. "Ven" indicó, se acercó al piano y esperó a que su hermano se acercara con toda su lentitud.

"no…no creo que sea buena idea" indicó nervioso y volteó hacia atrás para buscar una salida rápida.

"muy tarde" indicó y lo jalo con la mano y luego lo empujo hacia el micrófono, que cayó al suelo y causo un horrible sonido. Todos los presentes rieron ante el nervioso chico.

"lo…lo siento" se disculpó en un susurro, viendo a su hermano mayor quien solo se cubrió los ojos para tratar calmarse.

"esto no ira bien" indicó furioso, "vamos hazlo por mi" le suplico sonriéndole.

"ok" indicó no muy seguro, con dolor y tomó el micrófono.

"no tenemos todo el día" indicó con odiosidad Itachi, y causo otra oleada de risas.

"Déjalo que se prepare, solo tiene una oportunidad" indicó Alice sonriéndole al pelirojo, inspirándole algo de valor. Todo quedo en silencio y al tiempo que comenzó la música fue como si hubieran apretado el switch de encendido en Gaara, quien cambió por completo en personalidad. Itachi lo miro con odio mientras todas las chicas se movían en sus sillas y acercaban su rostro más hacia el escenario con una ridícula sonrisa, entre ellas Alice.

Ya no tienes derecho a pedir perdón, le mueves el suelo a mi corazón  
Y tú te diviertes con mi dolor.  
Ya había logrado dejarte ir, perdiste poder y olvide sentir  
No sé porque diablos estas aquí

Ya, maldigo tu nombre y tus besos  
Tu voz y tus labios perversos  
Me enseñaste a odiar cuando te perdí  
Ya, tu tiempo se ha ido y ya es tarde  
Hoy vuelo en un cielo que arde  
Quiero aterrizar, pero ya no en ti  
 _Camila- me enseñaste a odiar._

El escenario quedo en un silencio mortal. Era claro del talento de ambos chicos y pues claro su apellido era el culpable. Itachi observó a la multitud de chicas que aplaudían un poco tarde y luego vio la sonrisa maliciosa de ambos Sabaku's, sorprendiéndose del cambio de actitud tan repentino del pelirojo. "Gracias…estaremos llamándolos o enviándoles por correo la carta de aceptación de aquí a una semana" indicó Kakashi sonriéndoles.

"gra…gracias" agradeció el pelirojo y salió con rapidez del escenario. Kankuro lo siguió casi corriendo.

"siguiente" se oyó desde el escenario. Después de esa primera presentación algunos quedaron paralizados, otros decidieron retirarse quizás sabiendo que no tenían chance. Pasaron las horas y muchas personas cantaron, otras tocaron instrumentos y otras incluso bailaron. En algunas ocasiones se veían forzados a frenar al estudiante debido a lo malo que era y lo rechazaban enseguida, o en otras porque no hacía falta cantar mucho para saber que merecía su puesto en la academia. Un rubio de ojos azules paso por los pasillos, acercándose al escenario y entre el público logró divisar al amor de su vida. Una de las razones por las que estaba ahí, presentándose. Sakura Haruna, la estudiante más exótica de la academia, aunque el chico aun no sabía su nombre. Durante las semanas de clases, siempre la veía pasar frente al local donde se la pasaba, por lo que había decidido armarse de valor para aplicar; "si solo por ella" les había indicado mil veces a sus amigos toda aquella semana, quienes no terminaban de creerle. Naruto era un chico algo sencillo en apariencia, pero roquero en cuanto a gustos musicales, nunca en su sano juicio se le hubiera ocurrido entrar en una academia como esa. A su lado estaba su mejor amigo, Shikamaru, quien lo había seguido, dejándose llevar por el rubio sin saber porque exactamente estaba ahí, y también Chouji, quien pondría la parte tecno de la música. "hola" saludó el rubio y espero a que Shikamaru tomara la guitarra, aunque lo acompañaría con algunas partes de la canción también, y Chouji tomó su puesto. La música comenzó a sonar y de aquel aspecto tan inocente salió una voz tan inesperada que despertó el interés del jurado.

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling. I can't seem...

 _[Bridge:]_  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(shikamaru: without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

 _[Chorus]_

Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
 _Linkin Park- Crawling.(**)_

El resto del día se hizo eterno, con ciertas excepciones para el jurado, y por ultimo lograron terminar el arduo día de trabajo. El resto de la semana la tendrían para evaluar las audiciones y luego enviarían las cartas de aceptación. Muchos esperaban con ansias a que las semanas pasaran hasta que llegara la carta. El día esperado no tardó en llegar y al siguiente todos los seleccionados se encontraron en el mismo teatro donde se presentaron, mesclados con los estudiantes con los que verían clases. Los mismos miembros de jurado estaban esperando sentados en el escenario, pero en el centro había tres sillas, _"quizás alguien se presentará"_ pensó Naruto y busco a su alrededor sin prestar mucha atención. La directora se puso de pie y camino hacia el centro, deteniéndose frente al micrófono. "Bienvenidos a Music &Dance Academy. Quiero que sepan que esto es un colegio elite donde solo los mejores pueden entrar, así que siéntanse con suerte por estar aquí" indicó y sonrió "ahora les daremos una pequeña demostración de lo que somos, primero nuestros mejores instrumentalistas, los Hyuga" indicó y se apartó del escenario. Naruto volteó al tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban con un delicado rostro pálido de ojos muy claros y cabello largo azulado. Llevaba un elegante vestido banco, casi angelical y junto a ella salió otra chica idéntica del mismo tamaño, pero de cabello castaño y un chico de cabello largo también. Todos llevaban un chelo.

"genial, esto será tan entretenido" comentó Naruto en forma sarcástica, casi para obligarse a voltear la mirada de la misteriosa chica.

"si, creo que tendrás que despertarme" indicó Shikamaru bostezando antes de tiempo.

"esos son los hijos del dueño de la academia, más respeto principiante" indicó la dulce voz de una chica detrás del rubio, sintió a suave mano sobre su hombro y al voltear sus ojos se encontraron con dos perlas verdes, era la chica peli rosa que esperaba encontrar.

"hola" saludó casi embobado al tiempo que la música comenzaba a sonar. No era la clásica música instrumental, todo lo contrario, era una versión moderna de Nothing Else Matter(*). Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, era su canción favorita. Sus ojos fueron directo a la chica peli azul.

"Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, muy fuera de tu alcance" indicó otra voz detrás de él, esta vez un chico, pero estaba tan hipnotizado por la delicadeza y el talento de la chica que casi no le prestó atención al comentario.

"no me importa" indicó "ósea, no me gusta ni nada" contestó casi mintiendo y volteó para encontrarse con un misterioso chico de gafas negras.

"si claro" indicó a peli rosa sonriendo "mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, un placer" saludó dejando al chico algo embobado.

"él es Naruto" indicó Shikamaru al ver que su amigo se quedaba mudo, "yo soy Shikamaru y él es Chouji"

"un placer. Él es Shino, amigo de Hinata, la otra es su gemela, Hanabi, y él es su primo, Neji".

"cuéntame y ¿todos son tan buenos como ellos?" preguntó Naruto al recuperar su habla.

"nadie es tan bueno como yo" indicó con una media sonrisa.

"apuesto todo a que son habladurías" indicó una seca voz detrás de la chica.

"claro que es cierto y lo sabes, Sasuke" indicó con odiosidad la chica.

"son increíbles" indicó el rubio en un susurro sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que sus ojos iban a parar en la peli azul, que tocaba muy inspiradamente la parte del solo, pero sin perder la elegancia.

"puedes disimular un poco" le susurro Shikamaru, al tiempo que los Hyuga dejaban de tocar.

"Muchas gracias" indicó Tsunade poniéndose de pie de nuevo. "para comenzar les presentó a sus profesores" procedió la directora y mientras los presentaba cada uno daba una pequeña señal de saludo "todos estarán viendo clases como en un colegio normal, solo que verán clases agregadas de música, instrumento, y entre otras más, ya les pasarán su horario con las clases especificadas. Todos estarán ubicados en sus niveles correspondientes, sé que será rudo dado que hay alumnos que están con nosotros desde primaria" indicó con una sonrisa maliciosa "pero es parte de la enseñanza". "Ahora el grupo de Danza" indicó y se alejó de nuevo. Pasaron varios estudiantes des pues de eso y luego les dieron las indicaciones de donde tendrían clase. Su primera clase seria ese mismo día para un grupo de estudiantes, el resto que no fue nombrado se fue. Entre los que quedaron estaba Naruto y casi todos los que estaban a su alrededor, contando Sakura. A una distancia considerable logró divisar los famosos Hyuga. El profesor que quedó frente a ellos en el escenario llevaba el cabello elevado hacia un lado, blanco pero no se veía viejo, en realidad era muy joven.

"bien, conozco a unos cuantos, pero no a todos así que porque no comenzamos con presentarnos rápidamente. Empezamos por la ultima fila después de mi. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, seré su profesor de vocalización. El último de la fila de derecha a izquierda diga su nombre por favor."

"Shino Aburame"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Chouji Akimichi"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Neji Hyuga"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Hanabi Hyuga"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Ten Ten"

"Rock Lee"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Sai"

Otros estudiantes siguieron presentándose, causando que la clase se hiciera un poco larga, tediosa y aburrida. Luego de eso el profesor dio indicaciones de cómo funcionaria sus clases, como evaluaría a los estudiantes y dio una introducción de cómo seria el final. Al finalizar todos salieron casi corriendo del lugar. Muchos se fueron pero una gran parte del salón quedo en la entrada, mientras se ponían al tanto de sus vacaciones con sus amigos y los nuevos se conocían poco a poco. "Odio a los nuevos" comentaba la castaña Hyuga una vez la clase terminó. Estaban en la entrada, esperando a que llegara su carro.

"lo se, yo también" coincidió Hinata sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario de su hermana.

"¿tu que opinas Neji?" preguntó Hanabi pero torció los ojos al ver que estaba muy ocupado con su novia.

"¿decías?" preguntó apartándose de ella.

"lo siento…"se disculpo la chica algo avergonzada.

"Sakura…te presente a mi primo no para que te la pasaras besuqueándote con él" se quejo Hinata molesta. Notó que a la distancia un rubio algo bronceado miraba hacia ellos y luego al ver que la Hyuga lo miraba fijamente se volteó.

"su nombre es Naruto" indicó Sakura sonriendo.

"no me interesa, a aparte creo que te veía a ti." Comentó con rapidez.

"en fin…¿qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta hoy?" preguntó Sakura pero notó que Hinata no accedería, la conocía demasiado bien, así que se volteó hacia Hanabi.

"perfecto, nuestros..."

"NO" indicó Neji con rapidez.

"hay vamos…"suplico Sakura.

"nuestros padres no estarán hay hoy. Así que será perfecto" indicó Hanabi.

"no deberíamos" indicó Hinata con seriedad "ya sabes como es….será peligroso…y si…no…"comenzó la chica a bajar su guardia, empezó a tartamudear sin notarlo. Sakura la observó cruzada de brazos.

"vamos Hinata…no seas así, será en mi casa igual" indicó y sin esperar nada a cambio se alejó de su grupo y caminó hacia las escaleras de la entrada. Su salón era el último que estaba en la entrada, esperando a irse. "Perfecto" pensó la chica instantáneamente. "HEY" gritó la chica y captó la mirada de todos instantáneamente, "Fiesta hoy en mi casa" gritó y escuchó los gritos de euforia de parte de sus compañeros "esta de mas decir que están invitados todos, incluso los nuevos" indicó Sakura sonriendo.

"eres increíble, ni siquiera conoces bien a todos y ¿ya lo estas invitando a tu casa?" preguntó Sasuke quien acababa de salir de la academia y a su lado un chico mayor que él pasaba por su lado.

"tu también estas invitado" indicó sin poder evitar su estúpida sonrisa "claro que eres tan orgulloso y te crees la gran cosa así que no espero verte hay realmente" indicó cambiando su tono de voz lo más que pudo.

"¿puedo ir yo también?" preguntó el chico mayor y se quitó sus gafas negras, dejando ver mejor su rostro.

"Itachi…por supuesto" indicó sorprendida "¿te divertiras en una fiesta de menores?" preguntó algo sonrojada.

"si, ¿puedo llevar a unos amigos?"

"si"

"genial" indicó con sarcasmo Sasuke y se alejó, tropezando con una chica rubia pero siguió su camino sin prestarle atención.

"¿estas bien?" preguntó la pelirosa acercándose a la chica quien se sobaba su hombro adolorido.

"Si, gracias" indicó Ino algo indignada, "es un…"

"¿imbécil?" preguntó la chica riendo "pero tu mirada dice otra cosa"

"mi nombre es Ino" se presentó la chica, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

"Sakura" indicó "también estas invitada".

"te conozco, eres hermana de Deidara, ¿no?" preguntó con una sonrisita en su rostro.

"si, ¿por qué?¿algún problema?" preguntó algo desafiante, notando que en la voz del chico había un tono de burla.

"ITACHI" gritó su hermano enojado desde el parking.

"salvado por la campana. Adiós Sakurita, nos vemos en la noche" indicó sonriendo y se alejo.

"HERMANITOS" gritó la chica y corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos, causando que muchos de los presentes en la entrada voltearan a verlos.

"Temari, por favor" indicó Kankuro enojado parándola con rapidez mientras que Gaara por su parte la ignoro.

"¿qué tal su primer día?" preguntó y se cruzo de brazos.

"nada del otro mundo" indicó Kankuro y volteó hacia Gaara quien seguía sin prestarle atención a los dos, como solía hacer.

"Gaara…" lo llamó Temari, recibiendo la fría mirada de su hermano fija en sus ojos.

"¿si?" preguntó.

"¿te fue bien hoy?"

"supongo" indicó con indiferencia.

"¿hermanos verdad?" preguntó una cálida voz detrás de ellos. Alice, una de las profesoras de cabello naranja los veía sonriendo. "Lo supe al ver su apellido, y aparte el talento era obvio" indicó y observó a Gaara quien la vio fijamente.

"si profesora Alice, el es Kankuro, y el es el menor, Gaara" indicó Temari señalándolos respectivamente, "ella es la profe de historia, Alice".

"un placer" saludó Gaara, causando que sus hermanos voltearan a verlo algo sorprendidos.

"bueno, los veré en clases. Hasta entonces" se despidió alejándose hacia su coche, donde un joven menor que Gaara la esperaba en el asiento de copiloto.

"es linda, ¿no crees, Gaara?" preguntó Kankuro al notar que el chico no dejaba de verla.

"callate" indicó algo molesto y sonrojado a la vez, "vámonos" indicó y se volteó, tropezando con una chica.

"lo…lo siento" se disculpó la joven castaña de pelo corto.

"ve por donde vas" indicó y siguió de largo.

"dis..disculpa a mi insensible hermano menor" indicó Kankuro y luego siguió a Gaara.

…

bien eso fue todo por ahora, espero la hallan disfrutado. Si tienen alguna consulta, sugerencia o cualquier otro comentario no duden en dejarme sus opiniones al respecto ya que suelo tomarlas en cuenta para mi historia.

Para los que les quedaron dudas:

Nuevos estudiantes:

Naruto

Shikamaru

Chouji

Ino

Matsuri

Gaara

Kankuro

Y quizás alguno otro personaje segundario de la historia real, conforme valla escribiendo.

Viejos estudiantes, grupo donde queda Naruto:

Hinata, Neji, Hanabi(de la misma edad que Hinata)

Sakura, Sasuke, Sai

Tenten, Rock lee

Kiba y Shino

Y quizás personajes segundarios (Karin, Suigetsu, Karui, etc)

Grupo mas grande:

Itachi,

Temari

Deidara

Sasori

Y básicamente, Akatsuki…

p.d: espero en serio les guste. Llevaba tiempo con esta historia en mi cabeza, escogiendo canciones e historias. Tengo muchas cosas ya planeadas y quizás otras que surjan a lo algo de la historia. Tratare de escribir y publicar lo mas seguido posible pero no aseguro nada -.- …lo siento por eso.

(si me recomiendan música que les guste solo díganme y las tomare en cuenta :D)

Canciones:

(*)Hinata neji y hanabi apocalíptica- nothing else matter

(**)Linking Park- Crawling.

Arrastrándose en mi piel

consumiendo lo que es real

caigo por temor

confundiendo lo que es real

Hay algo dentro de mi que jala por debajo de la superficie

consumiendo, confundiendo

esta falta de autocontrol temo que nunca acabe

controlarlo no parezco

Para encontrarme a mi mismo otra vez mis paredes se cierran

(sin un sentido de confianza y estoy convencido

de que hay demasiada presion que aguantar)

me hesentido asi antes

tan inseguro

(**coro**)

Arrastrándose en mi piel

consumiendo lo que siento

caigo por temor

confundiendo lo que es real

El desasosiego sin fin se ha apoderado de mi

distrayendo, reaccionando

junto a mi voluntad me paro al lado de mi propio reflejo

su hechizo no parezco adivinar

Para encontrarme a mi mismo otra vez mis paredes se cierran

(sin un sentido de confianza y estoy convencido

de que hay demasiada presión que aguantar)

me he sentido así antes

tan inseguro 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno primero que nada le agradezco mucho a Masashi por crear a tan increíbles personajes, los cuales me han ayudado a inspirarme en todas mis historias. Segundo, escribo porque me gusta, y escribo de ellos porque tengo fans que les gusta mis historias y por eso sigo escribiéndolas, (gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen). Tercero y último, esta historia se la dedico a mi hermana menor, ya que recién me mude de casa, la deje sola y como se lo mucho que la divertían mis historias cuando estábamos juntas, escribo esta para ella, para entretenerla mientras esté lejos. (espero te guste).

Historia será relacionada con la música, al final pondré traducción de las canciones que ponga en inglés, para que las entiendan. Normalmente estarán relacionadas con el personaje que la cante, por ello pongo la traducción. No es necesario leerlas, pueden pasárselas si quieren igual, o (lo que yo recomiendo) escucharla mientras la cantan, (exactamente ese pedacito de la canción que ponga). Las canciones las escojo por la voz del cantante, a veces la relaciono con el personaje y otra simplemente las escojo por la letra nada más. Espero la disfruten.

P.D.: Alice es mi OC, surgió en mi historia pasada (enredados parte II). Lo cree en esa historia porque necesitaba a alguien exclusivamente para ello y pues me gusto y la seguí incluyendo en otra de mis historias (Oneshot de GaaMatsu). Aquí les dejo alguno de sus datos.

Nombre: Alice

Edad: alrededor de los 30 quizás.

Apariencia: joven, piel blanca con pecas. Ojos azules y cabello naranja.

Personalidad: bueno ya la verán según la historia va. Es un personaje segundario que me ayuda a arruinar la vida de los Sabaku mayor mente.

En fin, sin más que decir aquí está mi historia.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Fiesta**

10:30 am

Hyuga House.

"Eres increíble Sakura" discutía la peli azul por el teléfono. "Es el primer día de clases…dios, no puedo creer que en serio vallas a hacer una fiesta".

"¿cuál es el problema? Aparte quiero conocer a los nuevos también, hay muchos chicos interesantes" indicó sonriendo, aunque sabía que la Hyuga no la veía.

"pero…estas con mi primo" comentó algo acusante.

"si cierto." Contestó acordándose que hablaba con Hinata, la prima de su novio.

"sé que no te gusta, tranquila. Sé que es por culpa de tu madre y de mi padre de que estén juntos" comentó la chica.

"no es que sea mal chico, ¿me entiendes no? Solo que no hay…chispa. Es tan cerrado a veces, no me deja ver su verdadera personalidad".

"si lo sé. En fin, antes te gustaba…" comenzó a decir la chica.

"NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONARMELO" gritó Sakura quien después respiró profundamente "por favor" indicó después. "me están llamando en la puerta Hinata…seguimos después"

"ok…lo siento. En fin, está bien, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos" se despidió la chica.

Sakura terminó la llamada de Hinata y se acercó a la puerta, y al abrirla se quedó petrificada.

"Hola, frentona" saludó una atorrante voz, dejando helada a la pelirosa.

…..

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, con su guitarra. Cantaba muy bajito una de sus canciones favoritas mientras se perdía poco a poco en sus pensamientos.

 _Dead inside!_

 _Revere a million prayers_

 _And draw me into your holiness_

 _But there's nothing there_

 _Light only shines from those who share_

 _Unleash a million drones_

 _Confine me then erase me babe_

 _Do you have no soul?_

 _It's like it died long ago_

 _(Cantaba pensando específicamente en una peli rosa)_

 _Your lips feel warm to the touch_

 _You can bring me back to life_

 _(pensaba en todo o que podía hacer la chica por él, pero sabía a a perfección que la chica nunca cambiaria)_

 _On the outside you're ablaze and alive_

 _But you're dead inside!_

 _(muse- dead inside)_

 _Flashback_

 _El sol estaba oculto a pesar de la hora. Las nubes grises inundaban el cielo he indicaban la fuerte lluvia que se avecinaba. La chica más popular estaba frente a él, sonriéndole. "De todos los chicos… ¿Por qué yo?" se preguntó estresado. La chica era sin duda hermosa, pero para su desgracia carecía de personalidad propia, solo quería ser aceptada por todos, "demasiado plástica" pensó de nuevo, ignoró por completo lo que la chica le decía ya que no era necesario escucharlo, ya sabía las palabras que estaba diciéndole. La pelirosa quedó muda al ver que el chico ni siquiera la miraba "como me lo esperaba, ni siquiera trata de intentarlo" indicó en su mente, enojada. Se cruzó de brazos y captó la atención del pelinegro. "Te crees la última coca cola del desierto ¿no?" le preguntó con enojo mientras lo observaba fijamente a los ojos._

" _¿Disculpa?" preguntó sorprendido y confundido a la vez sin entender que había cambiado en tan pocos minutos._

" _esto es una estúpida idea. Eres un idiota, lo sé, pero pensé que quizás…maybe…no sé, serias diferente si me…si te decía que…HAY te odio enserio. ¿Qué esperabas que lloraría y saldría corriendo? PUES NO UCHIHA. Te odio y desde ahora serás mi enemigo." Indicó y luego se dio media vuelta y se fue. El chico quedó confundido y a la ves interesado, eso sí que no se lo esperaba._

" _¿así que no eres tan vacía por dentro?" se preguntó en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de que sonreía._

 _Fin del flashback_

"SASUKE" gritó su hermano por milésima vez.

"¿Que?" preguntó como si acabara de oírlo por primera vez. Estaba en su habitación con su guitarra, inmerso en sus pensamientos al punto que solo sostenía la guitarra en sus manos, paralizado.

"¿estás bien?" le preguntó algo preocupado Itachi.

"si, todo bien. ¿Qué quieres?" preguntó amargado.

"nada. Es que me voy a la fiesta ya, vienes… ¿no?" fue más como una afirmación y en su expresión era claro de que no podría negarse "no seas emo, vamos".

"ok" indicó sin ánimos "pero recuerda que ella me odia y que yo a odio a ella. Ir no tiene mucho sentido, odio las multitudes de gente sin cerebro y …¨

"sin nada de personalidad que no pueden pensar por sí mismos…lo se siempre dices lo mismo. YA vístete, te espero abajo" indicó su hermano sonriendo y luego se fue.

…

La casa de los Haruno no era una de las más grandes del barrio, tampoco una de las más llamativas o caras. La pelirosa no entraba en la lista de los más ricos del colegio, pero a pesar de eso había conseguido ganarse su puesto como la más popular del colegio. Quizás era por su actitud, o su apariencia, o tal vez por su voz y su música, pero había algo en toda ella que la había ayudado a llegar a ser la más popular, una combinación entre todo eso y su personalidad, la cual podría asustar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Estaba en la sala de su casa cuando el timbre sonó. "Es demasiado temprano" pensó a pelirosa con enojo. Se acercó a la puerta y al abrir se encontró con un rostro familiar. La rubia la miro entre una sonrisa burlona mezclada con odio intenso. Su cabello recogido en una trenza, sus ojos de un azul impactante, su clásica camisa morado

"¿Ino?" saludó a modo de pregunta la peli rosa un tanto confundida ante el sobrenombre "creo que llegas muy temprano" pregunto, pero quedo helada en la puerta.

"Hola frentona" volvió a saludar y sin esperar respuesta y sabiendo que quizás no la reconocería con su aspecto actual. Apartó a la chica y entro, "¿Qué tal? ¿será aquí a fiesta?" preguntó con claro desagrado.

"¡eres tú! ¡Ino Yamanaka…cuando te presentaste no te reconocí, ni mucho menos pensé que serias la misma gorda Yamanaka…" indicó Sakura mientras observaba de arriba abajo a la rubia, quien sonreía satisfecha.

"me transferí" indicó con tranquilidad, "estaba en la salida cuando te oí gritar a voz popule a reunión en tu casa, me imagine que no me reconocerías" contestó y luego de examinar la casa con rapidez se volteó y enfrento a la chica a los ojos. "Tanto tiempo Sakurita"

"si…añales, Ino-pig" contestó y detallo lo delgada que la chica estaba.

"ya no tienes derecho a llamarme así" contestó y dio una vuelta para demostrarle su cuerpo.

"lo noto" contestó con molestia "¿Qué te operaste acaso?" preguntó riendo.

"No" indicó molesta, "ejercicio y dieta" contestó.

"¿para qué regresaste Ino?" preguntó Sakura "¿por Sasuke? Por qué te informo…ya no me interesa"

"¿por…? No me digas… ¡te rechazo? JA era de esperarse…" comentó feliz.

"NO" mintió, "fui yo la que dejé de admirarlo…aparte me conseguí un novio mucho mejor…Neji Hyuga"

"¿Neji?" preguntó algo intimidada.

"si" indicó sonriente, "en fin, Ino llegaste algo temprano" comentó con molestia.

"tenemos muchas cosas que hablar… ¿no crees?"

…

"Sai, ya no necesito mucho de tu ayuda así que puedes retirarte, pero…sé que es mucho pedir, pero… ¿podrías buscar a Shin y llevártelo a casa?" preguntó Alice mientras sacaba una gran pila de papeles, "aún me falta terminar de registrar todos estos exámenes pasados, estoy demasiado atrasada y bueno…"

"profesora, para eso soy su asistente…no se preocupe. Puede mandarme donde necesite, hay estaré" indicó, aunque le molestaba un poco tener que ir a buscar al chico. "¿Dansou está ocupado de nuevo?" preguntó mientras trataba de no ser tan directo con sus preguntas, sabía que Dansou era un ejecutivo muy ocupado, pero _"no le mataría buscar a su hijo de vez en cuando"_ pensó en un suspiro.

"tiene otra reunión" contestó y suspiro "últimamente nunca tiene tiempo libre.

"es muy extraño de él" contestó una voz con claro sarcasmo desde la entrada.

"Utakata" Saludó Alice con demasiada felicidad.

"vengo a ayudarte" contestó sonriendo.

"yo me retiro" contestó Sai y sin esperar respuesta se fue de la oficina. No entendía las relaciones sociales, Dansou era prácticamente su padre, cuando era pequeño lo había adoptado al ver que era huérfano. A los pocos años se casó con Alice y esta sospechosamente quedo embarazada. El pequeño nunca se pareció en nada a Dansou, aparte de su cabello negro. Con el paso de los años Alice y Dansou se distanciaron demasiado, al punto que trataban de mantenerse ocupados para nunca hablarse, dejándolo a él prácticamente al cuidado del pequeño. "Alice está enamorada de Utakata" pensó Sai, lo podía notar en la mirada cada vez que se veían, "Dansou está enamorado de su trabajo" pensó al ver que nunca salía de él sino hasta tarde. "Todo esto están confuso, por eso prefiero no interactuar con nadie, no vale la pena…todos son demasiado falsos y mentirosos" pensó mientras se detenía frente a la puerta del salón de baile, miro a través del gran ventanal y notó que aún seguían practicando. Shin era 3 años menor que él, los ojos azules de su madre, el cabello negro de su padre, piel blanca y una extraña personalidad que no la había sacado de ninguno, por lo que hacía sospechar a Sai de si era realmente hijo de Dansou. Era el turno del chico y este se puso de pie, estiro un poco sus largos y flacos brazos y luego de lanzarle una mirada seductora a la pequeña Hyuga, la más joven de la familia, comenzó a dar expertos y perfectos pasos de baile contemporáneo por alrededor de la sala, dejando a todos sorprendidos como siempre, y aun profesor demasiado orgulloso. Después de que terminó todos aplaudieron y la clase terminó.

"¿vas a la fiesta?" fue la primera pregunta que le hizo Shin al chico al verlo. Se había vuelto tan usual que Sai lo buscara que ya ni preguntaba dónde estaban sus padres.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó sin saber de qué hablaba.

"dios, toda la escuela habla de ella. No me parece raro que no tengas amigos. Es de Sakura Haruno" indicó, pero Sai aún no comprendía a que venía el tema "estudia contigo…"

"no entiendo a qué vienes con eso" indicó el chico.

"a que deberías ir, vamos" indicó sonriendo, "si voy contigo me dejaran entrar…"

"Alice jamás te dejara ir…"

"ni se va a enterar" contestó enojado "nunca está en casa igual y siempre llega después de las 2 de la mañana al igual que mi padre…lo cual es demasiado sospechoso así que…podemos ir y regresar un poco antes" contestó casi suplicándole "por favor, así lograre llamar la atención de…"

"Hanabi Hyuga. Lo sé, te vi. Olvídate de ella, su padre es demasiado problemático y jamás te dejara salir con ella. Es la única estudiante que está en música, instrumento y en ballet, aparte de formar parte de la familia Hyuga" indicó Sai sin muestra de burla, simplemente era como siempre hablaba, decía la verdad tal cual, sin querer herir realmente a nadie, pero siempre termina por hacerlo.

"gracias, que lindo de tu parte" indicó con sarcasmo, aunque sabía que el chico no lo captaría." Vamos Sai…te vendría bien salir de vez en cuando, a parte no me des falsas esperanzas si tú mismo estas saliendo con…"

"bueno está bien" indicó con rapidez "no lo hables tan libremente, aun no es formal. Te acompañare solo porque sé que no pararas de pedirlo…" contestó no muy satisfecho.

"Yeyy" indicó el chico sonriente.

….

La fiesta era un poco intima, aunque llego gente que Sakura no reconocía en su totalidad. Se imaginó que era del grupo de Itachi, de resto eran todos los estudiantes de su salón. Como era de esperarse, Sakura había preparado una pequeña tarima con una guitarra electroacústica como karaoke. Todos estaban agrupados entre sus grupos habituales, y para sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke apareció en la fiesta. Una música electrónica sonaba suavemente de fondo, para entrar en calor, integrando poco a poco a todos los presentes. Ino no dejaba de observar a Sasuke, quien sorprendentemente la veía con interés, sin poder reconocerla. Sakura lo noto a distancia, a pesar de sus intentos fallidos por captar a atención del pelinegro mientras coqueteaba con Neji. Se soltó del chico excusándose y se acercó hacia la rubia quien volteó algo sorprendida. "¿Si?" preguntó con una sonrisa odiosa, esperando la respuesta de la pelirosa "¿muda frentona?" preguntó con satisfacción.

"Ino pig, te reto" le respondió la chica causando que todos voltearan a verlas.

"RETO!RETO!RETO!" gritaron todos a su alrededor.

"bien, es tu casa, así que tu empieza" le indicó Ino. Sakura se acercó a la tarima y empezó a buscar la música de fondo, un chico, cuyo nombre si no mal recordaba era Chouji, se acercó a ella, la apartó sin pedir permiso y conecto su computadora y otras cosas más que no supo bien que era y luego de consultar con ella que quería, a lo que Sakura contestó de mala gana, comenzó a tocar su música de dj. Todos reconocieron que seguía a continuación por lo que acompañaron con aplausos al ritmo de la música.

 _Sakura: I'm gonna love ya_

 _Until you hate me_

 _And I'm gonna show ya_

 _What's really crazy_

 _You should've known better_

 _Than to mess with me, honey_

 _I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya_

 _Gonna love ya, gonna love ya_

 _Like a black widow, baby_

 _Lo que siguió a continuación sorprendió a Sakura, de todo lo que pudo cantar nunca se imaginó que Ino pudiera cambiar tanto en todos esos años, de ser alguien tan insegura, gorda y patética a alguien con tanto talento._

 _Ino: This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same_

 _First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray_

 _We went from nothing to something, liking to loving_

 _Al momento en que comenzó a cantar captó la atención de todos, especialmente la de Sasuke y Shikamaru quien estaba entrando junto a Naruto y Chouji en ese momento. "uh…quien es esa chica" pensó él sin poder dejar de verla._

 _It was us against the world and now we just fucking_

 _It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you_

 _Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you_

 _I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between_

 _Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean_

 _Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long_

 _If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song_

 _You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored_

 _And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer_

 _Now sing (cantó lo último señalando a Sakura)_

 _Sakura pudo sentir por fin la adrenalina que no había sentido en un largo tiempo, quizás justo cuando la rubia había decidido irse. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, y notó como Sasuke pasaba la mirada por Ino, de arriba abajo y luego lentamente volteaba a ver a Sakura, fijamente, esperando, casi desafiándola. "Ya verás"._

 _Sakura: You used to be thirsty for me_

 _But now you wanna be set free_

 _This is the web, web that you weave_

 _So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)_

 _Ambas: I'm gonna love ya_

 _Until you hate me (Right)_

 _(las chicas comenzaron a verse fijamente, desafiándose, mientras apaudian al ritmo de la música, y comenzaban a dar lentos pasos en círculos, sin dejar de verse)_

 _And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)_

 _What's really crazy_

 _You should've known better_

 _Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now)_

 _I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya_

 _Gonna love ya, gonna love ya_

 _Like a black widow, baby_

 _(Black, black widow, baby)_

"Aunque no te guste admitirlo, está la gana la rubia" indicó Shikamaru acercándose a la pista.

"Gracias, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, a ti no te conozco" se presentó la chica, quien lanzó una mirada fugaz a Sasuke. El Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido, _"otra reacción que ya me esperaba"_ pensó la chica sonriendo complacida.

"Soy nuevo, mi nombre es Shikamaru" contestó el chico mientras le ofrecía su mano a modo de saludó.

"gusto en conocerte" indicó Ino quien luego volteó a ver a Sakura. "Welcome to the new year, everything is gonna change, honey"

"bring it on, Ino-pig".

"con gusto, Frentona"

…

La música electrónica de Chouji había pegado tanto que siguió de Dj el resto de la noche, muy satisfecho y agradecido por los halagos. De vez en cuando saltaba alguno de los estudiantes a cantar junto a él. Naruto llegó tarde a la fiesta, debido a un trabajo de tiempo parcial que tenía. Al llegar ya muchos estaban perdidos, borrachos, o dormidos en cualquier esquina, sin importar lo incómoda que fuera. Saludo a Sakura quien no le prestó mucha atención en ese momento, ya que bailaba con un chico de pelo largo, al que recordaba como uno de los Hyuga, "Genial" pensó al ver que se besaban "novia nada más y nada menos que del chico más importante de toda la escuela" pensó y suspiró con tristeza.

"no te mortifiques tanto" indicó una dulce voz por detrás de él, al voltear se encontró con unos enormes ojos claros, un fino rostro de tez pálida y una larga cabellera azul oscura. "no se quieren tanto como aparentan"

"Tú eres…Hinata, ¿cierto?" preguntó un tanto abobado al ver lo hermosa que era de cerca.

"sí, un placer" contestó sonriendo.

"mi nombre es Naruto"

"si estudiamos unas cuantas clases juntos" contestó la chica.

"si, no pensé que me notarias…"

"no soy…de esa clase de chicas. Conozco a cada uno de mis compañeros"

"oh, es que…por cómo te vez... pensé que serias…"

"para nada" indicó, pero se quedó callada al ver que Sakura se acercaba. "Sakura" 

"No sabía que habías invitado a tu novio" contestó.

"mi…nov… ¿quién?" preguntó un tanto asustada mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto quien estaba con la misma cara de interrogación.

"a tu novio" volvió a decirle señalando con sus ojos hacia detrás de la chica. Esta se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Sai.

"Hola" saludó secamente mientras lanzaba una mirada fría hacia el rubio.

Naruto se quedó petrificado, el chico que tenía ante él no lo conocía aún. Más pálido que Hinata, "si es que es posible" pensó, cabello negro, ojos negros y hasta toda la ropa que llevaba era negra, no vestía tan elegante como Hinata, o como Neji, pero si se podía notar que a pesar de su simpleza tenia demasiado estilo. Hinata lo saludó con el mismo hola y aunque Sakura o había llamado el novio de la chica, ninguno de los dos se inclinó para besarse, y no hicieron ninguna muestra de afecto. El ambiente quedo en un momento de incomodidad, el silencio se prolongó quizás demasiado para el gusto de Naruto quien decidió tomar a Sakura de la mano hacia la pista de baile, esta no opuso resistencia, dejando a Neji un tanto furioso.

"No sabía que vendrías" indicó Hinata a Sai una vez quedaron a solas.

"no tenía pensado venir, pero cierta persona me obligo" indicó y señalo hacia Shin y Hanabi quienes empezaban a dar expertos movimientos de danza en la pista de baile.

"oh, ya veo, no pueden dejar de verse ni unos segundos".

"si, supongo. Pensé que tu hermana no tendría ningún interés en alguien como él, después de todo es menor que ella".

"lo sé, pero se hace ganar" indicó sonriendo.

…

"Vamos Gaara, no seas aguafiestas…acabamos de llegar prácticamente, socializa con tu grupo" indicó Kankuro casi empujándolo.

"no quiero" indicó cruzándose de brazos. Estaban sentados en un rincón apartado de la fiesta, mientras a su alrededor la mayoría bailaban, bebían o se besaban. "Esto es incómodo" se quejó apartando a una pareja de su espalda.

"vamos, no seas grumpy" le indicó y se puso de pie, jalando a Gaara de un brazo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. "Recuerda que el doctor receto que…"

"silencio" lo indicó amenazando, observando a su hermano con un odio intenso.

"que trabajaras en tus ataques de ira" termino de decir con un poco de miedo, aunque en esas últimas semanas había logrado superar el miedo a su hermano menor, al punto que casi le había agarrado cariño. "Vamos, integrémonos un poco, o por lo menos cantemos algo"

"no estoy de humor" contestó y se soltó de su hermano bruscamente, golpeando a alguien sin querer. Escuchó un pequeño chillido y volteó instantáneamente, "lo siento" indicó un poco asustado.

"Tu" indicó la chica a la que había golpeado, la reconoció enseguida, era la que había tropezado con él "Mira por dónde vas" indicó cruzándose de brazos.

"no iba a ningún lado, solo me solté de mi hermano y sin querer te golpeé. De seguro andabas atravesada"

"¿disculpa?" preguntó ofendida.

"no es personal, es así con todos" indicó Kankuro interponiéndose entre los dos. "mi nombre es Kankuro, este grumpycat de aquí es Gaara Sabaku, mi hermano menor, ¿y tú eres?"

"Matsuri, un placer. Puedes decirle a tu hermanito que controle sus ataques"

"si está trabajando en eso" indicó sonriéndole.

"Matsurii" gritó una suave voz por detrás de la chica.

"Sari" saludó la chica a su amiga quien acababa de llegar junto a su novio. "Sasori…hola" saludó Matsuri un tanto de mala gana.

"Hola, yo las dejo, saludare a mi grupo" indicó y se fue con rapidez.

"¿y ellos son?" preguntó con interés al ver al pelirojo de atractivos ojos verdes.

"Los hermanos Sabakus, un placer" saludó Gaara cambiando por completo su humor. Le sonrió atractivamente, observándola de arriba abajo, su hermosa cabellera larga, un vestido sencillo negro, y ojos marrones claro del mismo color que su cabello.

"Sari, un placer" contestó sonriéndole igual.

"¿y a estos que mosca le pico?" preguntó muy bajito Matsuri, creyendo que nadie la había oído, pero pudo percibir como Kankuro aguantaba la risa.

…

"Sasori, tarde como siempre" saludó Itachi con un movimiento de cabeza.

"si bueno Sari se tardó demasiado" contestó quejándose.

"te perdiste la pelea de Divas" indicó HIdan emocionado.

"¿divas?" preguntó casi sin interés.

"Si, pues al parecer la hermana de Deidara es todo lo contrario a él"

"bueno. Supongo, es mujer o ¿no?" contestó Sasori con odiosidad.

"bueno…me refiero a que es super diva, y canta rap pero con estilo" contestó enojado "ya veras, le quitara el puesto a Sakura in no time" contestó sonriendo con malicia.

"ni que te importara demasiado quien es más popular que quien. A parte si esos dos son parientes, algo nerd tiene que tener" contestó con odiosidad el pelirojo mientras Deidara pasaba por al frente, claramente oyendo todo lo que decían.

"¿Nerd? ¿Es así como me llaman ahora?" preguntó deteniéndose frente al chico. Deidara llevaba su larga cabellera rubia, que parecía ser un requisito indispensable de los Yamanaka, una camiseta negra demasiado abierta por los lados, un pantalón de cuero ajustado y unas botas negras. "El año pasado era emo, luego pase a ser "comegato* y ahora soy nerd, pronto te quedaras sin sobrenombres" contestó desafiante, deteniéndose frente al chico.

"oh cremé, tengo muchos bajo la manga, no te preocupes"

"lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a meter a mi hermana en nada de esto" indicó molesto.

"contigo es suficiente. Todo lo que digo te lo tomas exactamente como lo espero." Indicó con su odiosa sonrisa.

"Vamos Sasori, no pierdas tu tiempo con rapunzel" contestó Hidan, quien desde que conoció al rubio siempre lo llamaba igual. "Oh al menos no hoy, disfrutemos"

"es muy raro de ti, Hidan" contestó Itachi poniéndose de pie, se colocó detrás del rubio, quien se tensó rápidamente. Itachi lo sobrepasaba en altura y para molestarlo se acercó mucho a él, pegando su cuerpo al del rubio. "Estoy demasiado aburrido en esta fiesta" indicó mientras colocaba sus brazos en los hombros de Deidara, a modo de abrazo, sonriendo con malicia al ver que el chico quedaba petrificado.

"¿no estarás empezando a sentir lástima por él o sí?" preguntó Kisame siguiéndole la corriente "digo, ya sabes lo que puede pasar si cree que lo estas defendiendo"

"ya basta…" indicó débilmente el rubio, claramente nervioso al sentir los largos brazos de Itachi en él.

"Obvio no" indicó sonriendo nervioso, "digo mira lo rojo que esta, obvio que se lo que pensara, es asqueroso" contestó y sonrió ampliamente al ver los ojos de Deidara volverse de todo rojizo.

"Rapunzel, creo que ese sobrenombre le viene como anillo al dedo" contestó Sasori y acercó su rostro al chico.

"estoy demasiado de acuerdo contigo" indicó Itachi, "bueno, ya me aburrí" contestó y paso sus labios por la mejilla del rubio, ruborizándolo, "eres tan fácil de leer…" le indicó en el oído, para que solo él oyera. Apartó lentamente sus manos, dejando que una de ellas recorriera la espalda del rubio. "Vámonos a la tarima" indicó y sin voltear ni una sola vez, todo su grupo lo siguió.

"Deidara… ¿paso algo?" preguntó Ino acercándose a él

La música tecno, de parte de Kisame en esta ocasión, dejo a Deidara mudo, y la canción que vino de voz de Itachi y Sasori, y el resto del grupo lo dejo mudo.

 _[Itachi:]_ Sasori estaba con el bajo de la música, y acompañaba a Itachi en la letra de la canción. El Uchiha cantaba mientras observaba al público, paso sus hipnóticos ojos negros entre los presentes, deteniéndose en Sakura y luego en Deidara, solo para molestarlo.

 _I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm a slave to your games_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _I wanna chain you up_

 _I wanna tie you down_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _[Kisame]_ Mientras cantaba manejaba experto la música.

 _I'm a sucker for pain_

 _I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles_

 _Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion_

 _We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure_

 _Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog_

 _Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for_

 _Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety_

 _Walk slow through the fire_

 _Like, who gon' try us?_

 _Feeling the world go against us_

 _So we put the world on our shoulders_

 _[Itachi, Sasori:]_

 _I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm a slave to your games_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _I wanna chain you up_

 _I wanna tie you down_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _[Hidan:]_ Tomó el micrófono con una mano y comenzó a cantar mientras se paseaba por el escenario. El público enloqueció.

 _I been at it with my homies_

 _It don't matter, you don't know me_

 _I been rollin' with my team, we the illest on the scene_

 _I been riding 'round the city with my squad_

 _I been riding 'round the city with my squad_

 _We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing_

 _Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what_

 _We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in_

 _Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a concussion_

 _I know I been bustin', no discussion for my family_

 _No hesitation, through my scope I see my enemy_

 _Like what's up? Hold up, we finna re-load up_

 _Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up_

 _[Itachi, Sasori:]_

 _I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm a slave to your games_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _I wanna chain you up_

 _I wanna tie you down_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

El Grupo en general tenia demasiado estilo, un tanto moderno, pero con un toque retorcido y oscuro, casi inspiraban miedo, pero nadie le presto tanto a los cantantes ya que al momento de que habían empezado a cantar, casi todos entraron en un medio de trance, bailando, moviéndose con la multitud. Incluso aunque no te movieras podías sentir como las personas pegadas a tus costados te movían por ti.

 _[Hidan]_

 _I'm devoted to destruction_

 _A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction_

 _I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me_

 _See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy_

 _Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat_

 _Tongue kiss a shark, got jealous bitches up in the boat_

 _Eating peanut butter and jelly fishes on toast_

 _And if I get stung I get stoked, might choke_

 _Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal_

 _Naked in the North Pole_

 _That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul_

 _And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads_

 _So I don't fear shit but tomorrow_

 _And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain_

 _You just fuckin' complain, you ain't tough as you claim_

 _Just stay up in your lane, just don't fuck with Lil Wayne_

 _I'mma jump from a plane or stand in front of a train_

 _Cause I'm a sucker for pain_

 _(Sucker for pain- Suicide Squad Soundtrack)_

Llego el punto en la fiesta en que solo quedaban los más cercanos, los más conocidos. Casi todos habían perdido la conciencia, claramente debido al alcohol, pero, algunos a pesar de no haber tomado tanto, se dejaban llevar, sabiendo que los presentes si lo estaban. Entre ellos Hinata, quien había bebido muy poco, ya que no era su costumbre. Pero igual así podía sentirse relajada, quizás porque como todos a su alrededor no recordarían ese momento al día siguiente, o quizás porque ya empezaba a sentirse un poco a gusta con la gente, o tal vez era el momento, algo en el aire que te hace perder la cordura aunque sepas con todo tu ser que e niver de alcohol en tu sistema no es tan elevado, "no hay manera de que me deba sentir tan mareada" pensó sintiendo como no podía mantenerse tan recta, como sus ojos iban de un lado a otro a demasiada velocidad. "Solo llevo dos copas" pensó con seguridad. Vio a su alrededor y Sakura se besuqueaba con su primo, "asco" indicó y siguió su recorrido, para su sorpresa Ino se besaba con Sasuke, o quizás era su cabeza que empezaba a jugarle trucos, "Quizás si bebí demasiado"

"No, creo que es algo en el aire, una sustancia que se crea cuando estas en un buen ambiente, con gente que puedes confiar, a pesar de que no bebas demasiado, esta te hace creer que pierdes parte del conocimiento" indicó una voz a su lado. Pensó por un momento que era Sai, pero el chico no podría saber tanto de ese ambiente, si casi ni sabía cómo hablar con las personas. Al voltear sus ojos se encontraron con unas grandes perlas azules.

"Hola" indicó elevando su copa, a modo de salud "ah ya no bebes nada, bueno…mejor lo dejo, ya estoy filosofiando demasiado. Quizás yo si este borracho" contestó y dejo el vaso en la mesa.

"es filosofando" indicó Hinata riendo.

"si eso mismo" contestó riendo igual, "¿sabías que la música dejo de sonar hace media hora? Nadie a dicho nada" indicó viendo a su alrededor. "cantemos" indicó y sin escuchar los quejidos de la Hyuga se puso de pie y la jalo, pero al llegar a la tarima le ofreció un chelo.

"gracias" indicó sorprendida.

"Sé que no cantas…bueno no lo sé, pero te vi el día de la audición, sé que lo tocas, muy bonito, por cierto. Yo canto". Indicó y espero que la chica se sentara y él tomó la guitarra y espero a que la chica empezara. Hinata comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía. Naruto la observaba embelesado, casi perdiéndose en ella, en su voz, y en la música, casi olvidándose que tenía que tocar. (Elgar / Something inside - Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Steve Erdody- August Rush). Luego Naruto se le unió con la guitarra y con su voz, en esta ocasión canto algo más suave, siguiendo a la chica y al ambiente de la noche. Unas cuantas parejas comenzaban a bailar, e incluso su hermana Hanabi se le unió con el violin, y Shin con la batería. el resto de la noche paso con rápidez y a pesar de ser un poco temprano, todos se teriraron, y despues de todo tendrian clases al día siguiente. Todos quedaron extremadamente cansados y agotados por la fiesta. Al día siguiente comenzarían seriamente las clases.

….

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Si les parece mejor que deje las letras en español después de cada capítulo me dicen. Pongo las letras en ingles ya que perdería un poco el sentido si las pongo en español. Eh tardado mucho lo sé, pero prefiero tomarlo con calma y subir un buen capitulo. El primero me ha quedado más como un PIlot. En este introduzco un poco más a los personajes.

Soundtrack- Capitulo 2- Fiesta.

 _Muse- dead inside._

 _Black, black widow, baby_

 _Sucker for pain- Suicide Squad Soundtrack_

 _Elgar / Something inside - Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Steve Erdody- August Rush_

*comegato: sobrenombre muy venezolano que le ponen a todos aquellos que visten de negro, mas referentes a roqueros.

En esta ocasión no quize perder mucho tiempo buscando la traduccion de las letras pero si estan interesados en que las pongan solo haganmelo saber y con gusto las agrego :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Duetos**

Era un pequeño salón, el más pequeño del colegio que logró encontrar, solo y apartado del bullicio. El pelirrojo se acercó al único piano de la habitación. Había logrado escaparse de sus dos hermanos justo a llegar. Gaara siempre había sido la oveja negra de la familia, solo podía cantar y tocar unos cuantos acordes en guitarra y piano, a diferencia de sus hermanos que podían adaptarse a cualquier instrumento, baile y canto. Él en cambio poseía dos pies izquierdos. Prefería estar solo y normalmente no le iba bien el público, pero durante la audición algo había captado su atención, más bien alguien. El pelirrojo comenzó a tocar unas cuantas notas al azar en el piano y luego sin darse cuenta comenzó a tocar una melodía, dejándose llevar, sin darse cuenta de su alrededor.

 _First you fall, then you fly_

 _And you believe that you belong_

 _Up in the sky._

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, recuerdos y la música que no había notado que alguien lo miraba desde lejos.

 _Flap your arms, as you run,_

 _Every revolution brings you closer to the sun._

 _You fall asleep in motion, in unchartered_

 _Hemispheres,_

 _And you wake up with the stars_

 _Fallin' down around your ears._

 _And when they hit the ground,_

 _They're nothin' but stones_

 _That's how you learn to live alone._

 _That's how you learn to live alone._

Alice, la profesora de Historia, se fue acercando poco a poco al chico que seguía sin notarla y luego se sentó junto a él, y fue ahí cuando el pelirrojo quedó algo paralizado al verla. Esta le indicó que siguiera y el chico algo sonrojado e intimidado siguió.

 _Bit by bit, you slip away,_

 _You lose yourself in pieces_

 _By the things that you don't say._

 _You're not here, but you're still there_

Podía sentir a mirada de Alice fija en él, sin poder evitarlo no pudo disimular lo inmersa que se sentía al escucharlo cantar.

 _The sun goes up and the sun goes down,_

 _But you're not sure you care._

 _You live inside the false,_

Gaara volteó a mirarla, mientras seguía cantando, sus miradas se unieron por esos minutos. Alice se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

 _Till you recognize the truth._

 _People send you pictures,_

 _But you can't believe it's you._

 _Seems forever since your house_

 _Has felt like home_

 _(How You Learn to Live Alone Jonathan Jackson)_

El chico dejo de tocar, sin poder seguir por los nervios y por la mirada de la profesora, aunque ya no lo veía fijamente, podía sentir su presencia _, "Demasiada presión"_ pensó él. Volteó a verla y ambos se vieron por largos minutos, o quizás fueron segundos, ninguno supo descifrarlo. A pesar de ser una profesora aun lucía joven y hermosa, y había notado que ella no pudo despegar la vista de él durante su audición y durante esos minutos que estaba cantado en el piano, notó lo mismo, aunque quizás simplemente era por ser profesora, y les prestaba atención a todos por igual. Sabía que no tendría chance, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, aunque no fuera para nada su estilo el ir buscando o conquistando a chicas.

"Hermoso" indicó Alice sonriéndole con un hilo de voz "La música y la letra" corrigió mientras carraspeaba un poco, desvió la mirada con rapidez al ver la cara de sorpresa de Gaara.

"solo quería algo de paz" contestó un poco nervioso. "¿Por qué está usted por aquí, profesora?" preguntó cambiando de tema. La observó directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que el lugar donde estaban era un poco solitario y apartado de todos.

"Alice, llámame Alice." Indicó sonriéndole, "odio que me digan así, me siento más vieja de lo que soy"

"Pero…" empezó a decir, pero se quedó mudo al ver la expresión de sorpresa y un poco enfadada de la profesora.

"ya sé, tienes toda la razón" contestó y lanzó un gran suspiro en tono depresivo "Soy vieja, tengo que aceptarlo"

"no es lo que quise insinuar, digo…se ve hermosa…digo, joven para su edad. Aunque en realidad no se su edad, solo que…sé que tiene un hijo…no que la haya estado siguiendo o nada…" _"dios Gaara…cállate" pensó el pelirrojo sonrojado._

"eres tan nervioso" indicó riendo "aunque pierdes todos tus nervios cuando cantas, te sientes más seguro y se te olvida lo tímido que eres. Aunque te eh visto con los más cercanos a ti y no eres para nada nervioso… ¿te pongo nervioso?" preguntó y lo vio fijamente, sin apartar la mirada, ruborizando al pelirrojo "ya supongo que eres así con gente que no tratas" indicó y se puso de pie. "Ven, ya casi comienza mi clase y si no me equivoco es con tu grupo"; " _y no debería seguir estando a solas contigo…me pones nerviosa" pensó Alice sonrojándose ligeramente._

"Si por supuesto".

…...

La gran Academia de Música era reconocida por su gran programa de artes, su combinación de clases, entre ellas Danza, instrumentos, historia, canto, y pintura, entre otras cuantas generales. Cada año se agrupaban por sus edades, y a pesar de que algunos eran nuevos en la academia, para poder obligarlos a avanzar sus clases, no todas… eran agrupadas con chicos que tenían más experiencia. Aun así, todos los que lograban entrar a la academia era por su talento, y si escogían música como principal carrera, eran agrupados según ella, y as demás clases de complemento tales como danza no eran impartidas al nivel profesional de la misma. Debido a esto cada año tenían una ardua labor de ubicar a los estudiantes en donde debían estar, donde su mayor fuerte estaba, teniendo así a varios grupos de primeros estudiantes. Una vez llegabas al último año tenías un poco más de libertad a la hora de escoger las clases, como era el caso de Deidara. Tomaba clases de instrumentos más que todo, pero había visto clases de canto al comienzo de sus años en la Academia. Pero para experimentar algo diferente, o más bien para alejarse del grupito de Sasori, había decidido tomar clases de escultura durante ese semestre. Para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo había tomado la misma decisión. El chico acababa de entrar al salón, captando la atención de todos, por sobre todo de las chicas. Su andar y su mirada, como si todo su alrededor le perteneciese.

"Demonios" indicó con dolor el rubio.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sai a su lado, quien a pesar de ser más joven que Deidara, estaba en clases de escultura más avanzadas por su gran talento en las artes.

"Sasori está aquí" indicó y acto seguido como si fuera ya un reflejo, se escondió detrás de Sai, acto que no sirvió de nada ya que Sai era demasiado delgado como para cubrirlo, aunque físicamente ambos eran de la misma contextura, Sai era más bajo que Deidara.

"si, siempre ha estado en escultura" Indicó el pelinegro. Estaba tomando todas las clases relacionadas de Arte y solo unas cuantas de instrumentos.

"demonios…pensé que no estaría aquí"

"¿tanto lo odias?" preguntó no con demasiado interés.

"no es… si…algo así" contestó y trato de no hacer contacto visual con el chico, "¿Por qué de pronto tan interesado?"

"no me interesa" indicó secamente "pero que tú le tengas miedo a alguien es raro, sueles ser el más ruidoso, mujeriego y payaso donde sea que vallas. Nunca te había visto así" contestó y volteó a su lado para verlo.

"bueno…eso es porque no has estado en las clases que veo con mi grupo". Indicó y aun sin levantar la mirada sintió la presencia del pelirojo detrás de él.

"hola Barbie"

"¿enserio? ¿no era Rapunzel ayer?" preguntó el rubio armándose de valor, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

"¿ese es tu mayor problema? ¿te gustaba mejor Rapunzel?" preguntó con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

"NO" indicó algo sonrojado al darse cuenta de a estúpida pregunta que le había hecho.

"si te soy sincero no me gustan ninguno de los dos" indicó el pelirojo y luego acercó su mano hacia la larga cabellera de rubio, tomó un mechón que tapaba un ojo del rubio y lo sostuvo un micro segundo. Deidara se quedó helado mientras su corazón latía a mil por horas, rezando para que el chico no lo escuchara, "aunque tengo que admitir que Rapunzel no te queda mal" indicó y al percibir la mirada confusa de Sai este lo soltó y se alejó tan rápido como había llegado.

"Actúa como un niño cuando le gusta alguien" indicó Sai con tranquilidad.

"¿Qué?, estás demente" contentó Deidara y luego se sentó. Pensó por varios minutos, aun con su corazón acelerado. Luego pregunto "¿Por qué lo dices'"

"pues así actúan los niños cuando están enamorados. En vez de decirlo molesta a la niña que le gusta. Actúa igual contigo, poniéndote sobrenombres de mujer…y jugando con tu pelo" respondió y volteó a ver a Deidara quien se había quedado paralizado y sonrojado. _"Las personas son tan lentas y tontas"_ pensó el chico mientras torcía los ojos y continuaba su escultura.

…...

"Buenos días estudiantes, bienvenidos a clase de duetos. Es un tanto raro lo sé, pero es importante para que aprendan a cantar en grupos, en duetos, y a trabajar con estudiantes que quizás terminen solo en instrumentos, por ende, estamos aquí. Ahora… mi nombre es Kakashi y la dinámica será esta…nombrare a tres personas y tomaran el lugar del frente para cantar y tocar instrumentos, dependiendo de que deseen, y les lanzare una música, tienen que tocarla, improvisar si no se saben la letra, no se clasificaran por los instrumentos ni si por desafinen, pero traten de no desafinar. La dinámica es que toquen en grupo y sepan armar una pequeña banda, improvisar y que sintonicen mutuamente. "indicó y quedo mudo al ver las expresiones de susto de todos "vamos no sean cobardes, ¿algún voluntario?, no se valen que sean ya una banda Naruto" indicó al ver que el chico levantaba su mano y la de Shikamaru y Chouji. "bueno ya que nadie quiere propongo a Sakura" contestó y oyó un poco de abucheos, era de esperarse de parte del profesor, quien aparentemente tenía un cariño especial por la peli rosa, "y Sasuke. Empecemos con dos por ahora nada más".

"¿Qué? No way" indicó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

"no quiero" indicó Sakura.

"perfecto, eso me convence más. Adelante, a canción Almost is never enough" indicó sonriendo.

"bien" contestó claramente molesto. Se puso de pie y tomo el piano y comenzó a tocar, sin esperar a Sakura quien lo tuvo que seguir sin más remedio. La suave melodía del piano comenzó a sonar y todos los presentes empezaron a seguirlos aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música.

 _Sakura: I'd like to say we gave it a try_

 _I'd like to blame it all on life_

 _Maybe we just weren't right,_

 _But that's a lie,_

 _That's a lie_

Sakura comenzó a cantar con su suave voz, todos quedaron mudos y cualquier muestra de burla se fue instantáneamente. Sasuke y Sakura podrían odiarse, pero cuando comenzó a tocar, Sakura lograba mantenerse al punto con él, y Sasuke lograba sacar lo mejor de la chica.

 _Sakura: And we can deny it as much as we want_

 _But in time our feelings will show_

 _'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up_

 _The truth is everyone knows_

Sasuke la observaba a su lado, mientras seguía el tono con el piano. Por más que odiara lo típica que solía aparentar Sakura, seguía teniendo la mejor voz que había escuchado. Quizás por eso la odiaba tanto, porque conocía el potencial que podría tener si tan solo dejara de querer aparentar lo que no era en realidad. _"Pero no cambiara" pensó el chico._

 _Sakura: Almost_

 _Almost is never enough_

 _So close to being in love_

 _If I would have known that you wanted me_

 _The way I wanted you_

 _Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

En este punto unas cuantas estudiantes cantaron de fondo en con los dos, sincronizados.

 _But right here in each others arms_

 _And we almost_

 _We almost knew what love was_

 _But almost is never enough (Sakura lo observó con sus enormes ojos verdes, y el chico la vio fijamente a ella)_

 _Sasuke: If I could change the world overnight_

 _There'd be no such thing as goodbye_

 _You'll be standing right where you were_

 _And we'd get the chance we deserve_

Sasuke comenzó a cantar, sorprendiendo a Sakura quien no esperaba que cantara con ella, no esa canción, y menos en ese tono, tan despropio de él.

 _Sasuke: Try to deny it as much as you want_

 _But in time our feelings will show_

 _Ambos: 'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up_

 _The truth is everyone knows_

 _Ambos: Almost_

 _Almost is never enough (ambos se veían fijamente, moviendo los brazos, conectandose con el ritmo, la música, la letra, y la historia)_

 _So close to being in love_

 _If I would have known that you wanted me_

 _The way I wanted you, oh_

 _Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

 _But right here in each others arms…._

 _(Ariana Grande - Almost Is Never Enough ft. Nathan Sykes)_

Ambos se miraron al acabar, no podían negar lo mucho que se anhelaban, pero eran tan diferentes el uno del otro que, de cualquier forma, no podrían entenderse jamás o quizás nunca lograrían entrar en un entendimiento mutuo, pero… ¿hace falta eso en el amor? El entenderse, o estar en la misma página se volvería demasiado clásico y cotidiano, demasiado monótono, como si pintaran con un mismo color. Puedes llegar a encontrar diferentes tonalidades, pero todo se volvería demasiado igual con el tiempo. Quizás por eso la peli rosa se sentía tan atraída al Uchiha, ambos tan diferentes, tan polos opuestos que se preguntaba si en cualquier momento de su vida lograrían estar juntos y para su sorpresa, el chico pensaba exactamente lo mismo, solo que ninguno de los dos o sabia.

…...

"así que te gusta la famosa Sakura" indicaba un chico moreno con ojos puntiagudos a la hora del descanso. Estaban sentados en el comedor, en la mesa más alejada del lugar, un tanto rechazada y con un basurero demasiado cerca de ellos. Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji se sentaron en ella seguidos de Kiba, el moreno que había dicho el comentario.

"¿CO…Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto algo sonrojado y molesto a la vez.

"¿la verdad? Se te nota a leguas" indicó riendo.

"No. Solo uno que está en la misma situación lo logra saber" indicó una seria voz detrás de ellos.

"SHINO" se quejó Kiba, sonrojándose.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Naruto.

"Hinata" indicó ignorando la mirada asesina del moreno.

"Oh…Hi…Hinata. ¿no mencionaste que era intocable?" indicó Naruto algo celoso ante Shino quien parecía no importarle.

"si lo es, ya se lo he dicho mil veces, pero no se le puede hacer nada" indicó con voz cansina.

"bueno…pero aparte de todo…que es inalcanzable y la más popular aparte de Sakura…está comprometida." Indicó Kiba dolido y sin muchos ánimos.

"¿en serio?" preguntó Naruto claramente sorprendido, "¿comprometida? ¿no es demasiado joven para eso?"

"sus padres están achapados a la antigua" comentó Kiba. "Hay vienen, se ven tan perfectos juntos los dos. Lo odio" indicó el castaño viendo Sai quien venía al lado de la Hyuga.

"¿él?" preguntó al verlo mejor, su blanca tez, ojos y cabello negro azabache, rostro perfilado y demasiado frio para su gusto, y sin una muestra de sonrisa en el rostro "Parece a Sasuke"

"Hey, no me insultes Baka" indicó el chico que pasaba justo por ahí.

"metiche" indicó enojado el rubio.

"¿me insultas y me dices metiche?" indicó Sasuke sorprendido.

"tú eres el que lo ves como insulto, digo solo te compare con él" indicó y siguió comiendo.

"es insulto suficiente" indicó y sin esperar respuesta o permiso se sentó en la mesa, "es de esos que se creen lo mejor del colegio, parte del grupo de los instrumentalistas más que todo, que creen que por ser classic music son los mejores".

"pero tú eres…UChiha…por ley tú y tu hermano son los más..." comenzó Kiba a decir.

"si en general…pero a la vista de los profesores somos considerados más rebeldes. La familia de los Hyugas es considerada los más privilegiados. Seguido de los Haruno y luego de la familia de Sai, Dansou, Alice, Shin que es su hijo y Sai, que es medio hermano"

"sí que eres chismoso" indico, pero quedo mudo al ver la expresión asecina del Uchiha.

"es algo que todos los que estudiamos aquí saben, Baka"

"Teme…" indicó el rubio torciéndole los ojos. "¿y luego quien sigue en la cadena de los populares?"

"supongo que los Sabaku" indicó Shino y señalo hacia la mesa donde esta Temari, Kankuro y Gaara. "ella es la más popular de las chicas grandes" indicó y vio la expresión en el rostro de Shikamaru. "oh no, olvídalo" indicó con rapidez, "no tienes ni el más remoto chance"

"¿por?" preguntó con interés.

"es la novia de mi hermano" indicó Sasuke volteando a verlo fijamente con ojos filosos.

"oh…" indicó y vio como Itachi Uchiha se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba Temari y la besaba apasionadamente. Pudo percibir la mirada de odio y de asco de los dos hermanos incluso a distancia.

"demasiado drama para mi" indicó CHouji. "INO, ven siéntate con nosotros" indicó el chico sonriente a la rubia quien acababa de pasar frente a ellos y parecía perdida.

"claro, gracias" indicó la chica "hola chi…Sasuke" saludó algo sorprendida.

"Ino" saludó el Uchiha casi cambiando de voz. "has cambiado mucho desde la última vez" indicó y le sonrió.

"si...bueno…un poco" indicó sonrojándose.

"un poco es demasiado poco. Parecías más a Ch…" comentó Kiba pero sintió la mano de Shino rápidamente en su boca, callándolo.

"dedícate a comer" indicó con seriedad.

"tu tan bocón como siempre…Kiba" indicó Ino claramente enojada "¿de que hablaban" preguntó inocentemente.

"de los dramas que te has perdido durante estos años" indicó Kiba.

"oh, ya me enteré de algunos en realidad, mi hermano y Sakura me pusieron al tanto" indicó la chica sin mucho interés.

"¿Qué clases hay después del break?" preguntó Naruto terminando de comer.

"danza" indicó Ino sonriendo "me encanta"

"¿danza?" preguntó con dolor el rubio.

"no es tan ruda la clase, créeme si no todos rasparíamos, bueno la mayoría" indicó Kiba, "aunque yo también la odio" contestó.

"¿Por qué la odias? Eres uno de los mejores de la clase" indicó Shino.

"igual no me gusta"

…...

"Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Gaito Gai y soy su profesor de danza" su aspecto era diferente del resto de todos los profesores del lugar, que parecían sacados de una agencia de modelaje. Él en cambio era el más normal, sin contar la ropa que llevaba puesta claro está. Su licra verde ajustada, una camiseta ancha y larga que todos agradecieron y su cabello negro tipo hongo. A pesar de su estilo, era el único profesor que parecía estar preparado para dar clases. A su lado una versión miniatura, pero más pálida que él y con una versión negra de su ropa los observaba y a su lado estaba otra chica con dos moños de bailarina a cada lado y una ropa similar negra, ambos con rasgos chinos muy marcados. "Él es Rock Lee y Tenten, están en un nivel mayor que ustedes en baile, pero estará con nosotros este semestre para ayudarlos un poco. El curso anterior a ustedes fue un poco desastroso así que decidí traer a un chico y una chica del curso superior a ustedes para ayudarlos en las rutinas." El profesor sin decir más se acercó al equipo de música que se encontraba en una esquina del salón de espejos y colocó una canción. La melodía de Just give me a reason comenzó al tiempo que Rock Lee y Tenten se colocaban en posiciones. Desde la ventana Neji, los observaba, ya que no había matriculado esa case de baile.

 _Right from the start_

 _You were a thief_

 _You stole my heart_

 _And I your willing victim_

 _I let you see the parts of me_

 _That weren't all that pretty_

 _And with every touch you fixed them_

La canción comenzó y ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, con movimientos sutiles y en sincronía el uno con el otro. Ambos danzaban con pasos ligeros, casi como si no pesaran.

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

 _Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

 _Tell me that you've had enough_

Of our love, our love

Rock Lee tomó a Tenten del tobillo, alzándola mientras ella misma se impulsaba, cayendo con delicadeza unos metros más allá. Y luego comenzaban la parte en coreografía, sincronizados a la perfección.

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _I'm sorry I don't understand_

 _Where all of this is coming from_

 _I thought that we were fine_

 _(Oh, we had everything)_

 _(Just Give Me A Reason - Pink ft. Nate Reuss) (video en Youtube: Quang Đăng & Hoàng Yến |)_

Los movimientos expresaban de manera clara y sencilla la letra de la canción, claro de que había movimientos difíciles, que solo un experto o alguien con experiencia podría hacer. Tenten se movía con delicadeza y gracia y Rock lee la cargaba con agilidad elevándola por los aires y cargándola entre sus brazos. Ambos moviéndose en sincronía y con pasión palpable. Al terminar la canción todos no pudieron evitar aplaudir, incluidos Gai que parecía un padre orgulloso de su hijo. "Bien chicos, es algo así lo que queremos que presenten en su último examen" indicó y espero a ver la reacción de todos, la cual fue exactamente lo que esperaba. "Ya relájense, harán una coreografía en conjunto, la música la practicarán con el profesor Utakara y con Kakashi quien les ayudara a formar grupos. No son grupos fijos así que no se preocupen por ello, ahora…a practicar". Comenzaron con estiramientos básicos y rutinas sencillas, más que todo para ver que tal estaban en cuanto a elasticidad. Muchos tenían un poco de experiencia otros no tanto como era de esperarse. La clase paso lenta y dolorosa y al final todos se retiraron a su cuarta y última clase del día, con el profesor de canto, Utakata.

…...

"Buenos días alumnos, quisiera hacer la primera clase de canto más dinámica, así que decidir los grupos del ultimo nivel con ustedes, solo por esta semana, para que adsorban todo lo que puedan de ellos. Mi nombre es Utakata Shimura, seré su profesor de canto, una materia base para todos por igual. Quisiera conocerlos un poco, pero de manera distinta, conozco sus nombres por lo que porque no se paran al frente y cantan un trozo de una canción para conocer sus voces. Empezare yo para animarlos y luego seguir alguien de este nivel y luego alguien del curso más avanzado, se armará una rara combinación de música, pero será entretenido…a ver…" tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar varias notas al azar. Mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir al ritmo de la música.

 _Fixing up a car to drive in it again_

 _Searching for the water, hoping for the rain_

 _Up and up, Up and up_

 _Down upon the canvas, working meal to meal_

 _Waiting for a chance to pick your orange field_

 _Up and up, Up and up_

 _(up &up- Coldplay)_

Siguió con la melodía de la guitarra, cambiándola de manera neutra y luego espero a que alguien se parara, como era de esperarse Ino y Sakura se pararon al mismo tiempo y Utakata señalo a la rubia, para variar. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se sentó, claramente enojada.

 _hm mmm eh eh y eh…. yeah….yeah_

 _I stare at my reflection in the mirror_

 _Why am I doing this to myself?_

 _Losing my mind on a tiny error,_

 _I nearly left the real me on the shelf._

 _No, no, no, no, no..._

 _(Jessie J- Who you are)_

Siguieron uno del grupo más grande y luego logro cantar Sakura. La siguiente que se puso de pie fue Temari, la hermana mayor de los Sabaku.

 _Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros_

 _Tan largos tan grises_

 _Mis días sin ti_

 _Mis días sin ti son_

 _Tan absurdos_

 _Tan agrios tan duros_

 _Mis días sin ti_

 _Mis días sin ti_

 _No tienen noches_

 _Si alguna aparece es inútil_

 _Dormir_

 _(Shakira- moscas en la casa)_

Pasaron varios más, entre ellos Gaara, Kankuro, Itachi y su grupo uno a uno, Naruto, Sasuke y otros más de su grupo. Siguió luego Kiba, quien no estaba muy seguro de poder cantar, luego Paso Hana, su hermana que, si tenía mejor voz y luego siguió Shino, quien no dejaba de voltear a verla, mientras ella trataba en lo más profundo de ignorarlo.

ya lo sé qué extraño es

verte aquí verte otra vez

Te sienta bien estar con el

Que, si te puedo olvidar,

tu pregunta esta de mas

Yo también he vuelto amar

 _(Mark Anthony- A quién quiero mentirle)_

Luego por cantar quedaban dos chicos y dos chicas, Hinata y Matsuri, quienes se podía notar que no querían cantar al igual que los dos chicos, Sasori y Deidara. Sasori torció los ojos al ver que ninguno se paraba y decidió ponerse de pie, cruzados de brazos, no muy feliz de tener que hacer eso.

 _Today is gonna be the day_

 _That they're gonna throw it back to you_

 _By now you should've somehow_

 _Realized what you gotta do_

 _I don't believe that anybody_

 _Feels the way I do about you now_

El profesor siguió con la música, y cuando iba a cambiar esperando a que Hinata se pusiera de pie, Sasori siguió cantando. Sus ojos estaban conectados a una persona en especial, aunque fue solo por unos microsegundos, Deidara lo notó, claro ya que el mismo no dejaba de verlo, no podía evitarlo.

 _Back beat, the word is on the street_

 _That the fire in your heart is out_

 _I'm sure you've heard it all before_

 _But you never really had a doubt_

 _I don't believe that anybody feels_

 _The way I do about you now_

Sasori pasaba cerro sus ojos, pero cada vez que los abría solo miraba a Deidara, aunque demasiado rápido como para que alguien se diera cuenta.

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

 _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

 _There are many things that I would_

 _Like to say to you_

 _But I don't know how_

 _Because maybe_

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_

 _And after all_

 _You're my wonderwall_

 _(Oasis-Wonderwall)_

"Lo siento" indicó el pelirrojo claramente avergonzado.

"no tienes que disculparte por inspirarte Sasori, es normal. No me lo esperaba de ti eso está claro" contestó sonriendo. "bien…Hinata tu turno" indicó sobresaltándola, _"Demonios, pensé que se había olvidado de mi" pensó la Hyuga suspirando._ "¿puedo ir yo primero?" preguntó Matsuri al ver la cara de dolor que la Hyuga tenía. "Bien" comentó Utakata sin quejarse mucho. Matsuri se puso de pie y vio fugazmente como Hinata volvía a respirar, agradeciéndole.

 _Ah, hey, ah oh_

 _Baby, baby yeah, are you listenin'?_

 _Wondering, where you've been, all my life_

 _I just started living_

 _Oh, baby are you listenin' oh?_

La chica tenía una personalidad única, con sus pircings, cabello corto rapado por un pequeño costado sobre su oreja derecha, su ropa alocada, crop top y una licra negra, una chaqueta de jean más grande que ella, y su manera única de moverse mientras cantaba.

 _When you say you love me_

 _Know I love you more_

 _When you say you need me_

 _Know I need you more_

 _Boy I adore you,_

 _I adore you_

 _(Miley Cyrus- Adore you)_

Luego siguió Deidara de mala gana, sudando frio mientras veía como el grupo de Itachi lo observaban atentos. El profesor siguió esperando a que el rubio cantara.

 _Alone in the dark, hole in my heart, turn on the radio_

 _And the words fall out, but they got no place to go_

 _Wasted on you, high on the fumes_

 _Know I should let you go_

 _But the world won't stop_

 _And all I got is your ghost, oh, oh oh_

 _(Adam Lambert- Another lonely night)_

Cuando fue el turno de Hinata, entro Neji Al salón. "Disculpe, pero necesito a Hinata, tenemos que retirarnos temprano" indicó el chico sin muchos detalles "Um…suerte la tuya Hinata. LA próxima clase serás la primera" Indicó con voz amenazante y la chica sin esperar más tomo sus cosas y se retiró con rapidez.

…

El grupo de Itachi se encontraban en un famoso café cerca de la academia donde solían reunirse al salir de clase. Decorado de forma orgánica, con un jardín vertical en una pared, piso y algunas paredes de madera, un amplio espacio con mesas y sillas y sofás para sentarse, la barra para pedir y una pequeña tarima donde solían ponerse a cantar. Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji trabajaban en él desde mucho antes de empezar la academia, razón por la cual el rubio conocía a Sakura, la mayoría de los chicos de la Academia solían ir. "¿Qué les parece la chica nueva?" preguntó Hidan mientras buscaba a su alrededor a ver si estaba presente.

"¿te refieres a la hermana de Rapunzel?" preguntó Sasori mientras jugueteaba con la larga cabellera de Sari, quien charlaba en ese momento con Temari.

"Si" indicó y elevo los hombros a modo de defensa al ver la expresión de todos los del grupo "¿Qué? Podrá ser hermana de un loser pero ella es todo lo contrario" indicó sonriendo tontamente al recordar la voz de la chica.

"Tiene un punto" indicó Itachi, "Es enemiga de Sakura, pero tiene carácter, personalidad, y rapea, creo que es tu estilo. Pero te lo advierto, esa niña está enamorada de mi hermano desde que tiene uso de razón. No le llegas ni a los talones a Sasuke".

"Ahw tan lindo, siempre alabando a tu hermanito" comentó Temari y volteó hacia su novio.

"yo si lo quiero, no como tú" indicó riendo ante la expresión dolida de la chica.

"JAMAS" indicó y se cruzó se brazos "yo los amo".

"bueno, bueno…" indicó tratando de calmarla.

"El punto es que puedo conquistarla, digo, soy mayor que tu hermano y aparte quizás ya lo superó"

"no lo creo…nadie supera a Sasuke Uchiha." Indicó Sari y quedo muda al ver la expresión asesina de Sasori "bueno digo, para aquellas que le gusta" indicó bajito. "Todos saben que Sakura sigue flechada por tu hermano, y que esta con Neji por obligación" indicó y volteó a ver a Sasori, "vamos no te pongas así…a mí no me gusta"

"Si, tiene una debilidad por los pelirojos nada más…si tienes que preocuparte por alguien hazlo por el hermano de Temari" indicó Kisame riendo ante la expresión de alarma de Temari.

"mi hermano no es una amenaza, tranquilo".

"me da igual" indicó Sasori sin muchos ánimos.

"bueno chicos yo me retiro" indicó Hidan como siempre hacia a esa misma hora.

"¿Qué haces durante este tiempo?" preguntó Kakuzo en tono acusatorio.

"no te incumbe" contestó con tono enojado.

"y aun así andas buscando novia ¿no te vale solo con una?" indicó Itachi apartando sus labios de los de Temari.

"no, no es suficiente" indicó con una sonrisa, dando a entender que si salía con alguien.

La verdad no era una relación seria para él y prefería ni mencionarlo. Había empezado unos meses atrás antes de comenzar clases, aunque aún seguía considerándolo un experimento del que ninguno de sus amigos jamás se enterara. "Para que soporten los juegos macabros de Hidan tiene que ser una mujer fuerte" indicó Kakuzo en un suspiro.

"¿y tú como sabes?" preguntó Sasori con clara preocupación.

"ese chico es como mi hermano pequeño, me dice todo, aunque no deba. Pero desde que tiene esa nueva novia no me cuenta mucho. Pero se sus extravagantes gustos, juegos satánicos y bueno…gustos extravagantes en cuanto a…"

"IIIUuuu no más" se quejó Sari mientras se tapaba los oídos "mucha información" indicó enojada.

"lo siento, olvide que había niñas aquí" contestó y sonrió ante la expresión dolida de la chica.

"déjala" indicó Sasori casi por obligación.

"pobre de la chica entonces" indicó Temari un tanto preocupada.

…

Naruto limpiaba y organizaba la barra cuando oyó una hermosa voz llamándolo. Para su sorpresa, aunque una parte de él ya sabía de quien era, sus azules ojos se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos verdes viéndolo fijamente. Sakura Sonrió ante a inocente y algo boba sonrisa de Naruto. _"Es tan lindo"_ pensó la peli rosa _. "No puedo creer que este aquí"_ Pensó el chico y notó como Shikamaru y Chouji quienes estaban a su lado reían bajito. "Hola, Sakura" saludó tratando de quitar la sonrisa, sin mucho éxito.

"Hola Naruto" respondió Sakura. "me encanta tu sonrisa" indicó un tanto más bajo para que solo él la escuchara.

"¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?" preguntó algo sorprendido de verla hay.

"¿Qué es tan raro que una chica como yo venga a estos bares? Digo, Itachi es más rico y está aquí, claro, pero como es un chico es normal. Una chica no puede ¿eso es lo que preguntas?"

"bueno…yo…solo preguntaba…porque nunca te vi entrar antes. Solo pregunto por eso lo ¡juro!" indicó algo asustado "creo que está bien que estés aquí, alegras mi día…digo, alegras el día, y el bar en si" indicó algo nervioso.

"Ya, vale, está bien" indicó y rio "solo me gusta molestarte" contestó y le sonrió.

"y… ¿tu novio está de acuerdo de que andes por aquí?"

"no lo sabe y ni debería importarle si lo supiera. El también anda en su mundo sin preocuparse por mí. Naruto…si salieras conmigo, ¿te gustaría que estuviera por aquí?"

"Pues…por supuesto" indicó y rio ante la sorpresa de la chica, "es donde trabajo tontita"

"oh, claro" indicó y rio también con el chico. Era una sensación satisfactoria y rejuvenecedora hablar con aquel rubio. Diferente y nuevo, fresco y divertido. Todo lo que Neji no era y Sasuke jamás podría ser.

….

Al día siguiente,

"So…tell me... ¿estás seguras de querer hacer esto?" preguntó el chico un tanto asustado, y observó de nuevo por la ventanilla hacia el comedor. "Ino a mí no me convence"

"Chouji...por favor… me dijiste que esto siempre lo hacen de vez en cuando en las cafeterías ¿no?" preguntó y vio que asentía "entonces no hay problema. Quiero conquistar al Uchiha y para hoy al terminar clases, sé que será mío, y Sakura morirá de celos" indicó sonriendo con malicia "tú me ayudaras con la música" indicó con demasiada tranquilidad "¿podrás?".

"Ok, vale. Kiba fue el que me lo comentó, yo también soy nuevo" contestó sin poder negársele a la rubia "pero, ¿Por qué Sasuke? No es el más popular, Neji lo es, él es simplemente…casi el rebelde… ¿no?"

"son cuentas pendientes con Sakurita, y aparte para mi sigue siendo un bombón. No se cómo no puede ser el más popular"

"bueno creo que entre las chicas sigue siendo el más deseado, supongo. No se la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, soy nuevo también, pero en clase no paran de chismosear".

"bueno tampoco es que me importe mucho, yo solo sé que lo quiero para mí. ¿me ayudaras no?" le suplicó sonriéndole.

"si, si" contestó y terminó de arreglar un carrito de ruedas donde tenía su equipo preparado, "bien, vamos antes de que me arrepienta de ayudarte" indicó y suspiró profundamente.

"ok" indicó y sin esperar le dio una patada a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par y causando que todos los ojos presentes en la cafetería se dirigieran a ella. La chica se encaminó lenta y seductoramente, moviendo sus caderas y sus manos de manera experta, ojos fijos en Sasuke quien sostenía un café en la mano. La observó de arriba abajo, con la ceja levantada y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba sentado en la mesa de su hermano y su grupito, quienes observaban a la rubia fijamente.

"les dije que tenía mucho más estilo que su hermano" indicó Hidan, lanzando una mirada hacia la esquina de la cafetería, donde Deidara y Sai estaban sentados.

"shhh, esto será interesante" lo callo Itachi quien desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia Sasuke y luego hacia la rubia, y por ultimo busco por la sala los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura, los cuales ardían con furia visible.

"This one's for you, babe…" dijo Ino señalando a Sasuke, quien la vio sonriendo y moviendo su silla para quedar al frente de la rubia. Chouji enchufo con rapidez su equipo, haciendo contacto visual con Shikamaru, quien lo veía con confusión. La música comenzó a sonar e Ino se puso en posición.

 _Oh my, oh my, oh my  
Oh my, oh my, oh my  
Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my _

_Ino comenzó a cantar, captando la atención de todos. La última frase la pronunció mientras movia un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, tomando impulso en la última nota._

 _It ain't my fault you keep turning me on  
It ain't my fault you got, got me so gone (no bailaba al ritmo de la música, era más como su sus manos y su cuerpo se conectaban con las notas de la música de Chouji ponía, moviéndose levemente)  
It ain't my fault I'm not leaving alone  
It ain't my fault you keep turning me on_

 _Comenzó a moverse un poco más, haciendo su pequeña coreografía, y sin darse cuenta, al poco tiempo unas chicas se movían detrás de ella, siguiendo los movimientos que ella hacía._

 _I can't talk right now, I'm looking and I like what I'm seeing  
Got me feeling kinda shocked right now  
Could've stopped right now, even if I wanted  
Gotta get it, get it, get it, while it's hot right now (Ino se acercó un poco más al Uchiha, quien quedo totalmente paralizado eh hipnotizado ante la rubia)  
Oh my god, what is this?  
Want you all in my business  
Baby, I insist, please don't blame me for whatever happens next_

 _Se alejó de Sasuke, dejando caer lentamente la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, y se puso en el centro del ´pequeño grupo de chicas bailarinas, y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Sakura la observaba a distancia, sin saber qué hacer, debía de admitir lo original que era la rubia, no la clásica música, y menos la clásica persona que cantaría esa clase de música._

 _No, I can't be responsible  
If I get you in trouble now  
See you're too irresistible  
Yeah that's for sure_

 _(Zara Larsson - Ain't My Fault)_

La chica terminó de cantar, todos a su alrededor aplaudieron sorprendidos mientras que ella solo veía al Uchiha, quien seguía un tanto sorprendido, pero con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, y sus negros y filosos ojos fijos en ella. La rubia se le acercó hasta estar frente al chico, le sonrió y luego de lanzarle un pequeño beso se dio media vuelta, dejando que su larga cabellera rubia ondeara por los aires, y luego se fue, con el mismo estilo con el que había entrado, no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa maligna a Sakura, quien estaba aún en shock.

…

Shikamaru corría por los pasillos con desesperación. No era típico de él el estar corriendo, el llegar tarde, pero si el de quedarse dormido en el techo de la academia. Normalmente Chouji solía estar con él durante el descanso para despertarlo, pero en esa ocasión el chico había estado ayudando a Ino con un plan malévolo del que no había prestado atención. Ahora corría por los pasillos perdido sin saber cuál era la siguiente clase, en que salón, piso o con que profesor era. _"Maldición, este colegió es demasiado grande" pensó_ Shikamaru quedando paralizado ante el final del pasillo, que se dividía en dos, decidió girar por la esquina izquierda, aunque no sabía si había estado por ese pasillo ya que eran salones muchos más largos. No estaba seguro, pero para él todos eran iguales, solo que los números cambiaban y en ese momento no recordaba el número que le tocaba. Escuchó una música sonar en el salón siguiente, demasiado alta para su gusto. Se acercó sin saber si entrar o no, _"Ya que, quizás sea esta" pensó el chico_ y decidió entrar. El salón era lo suficientemente grande como para que notaran que había entrado y todos los presentes parecían ser más grandes y profesionales, la música estaba tan alta que no escucharon el momento en que se abrió y se cerró la puerta. En el centro del salón bailaba y cantaba lo que para él parecía ser ya una cantante famosa. Su hermosa y abundante cabellera dorada oscura, ojos de un verde azulado, y una ropa ajustada a un cuerpo con curvas perfectas, se movía de manera sensual, sin ver a nadie, concentrada totalmente en su momento. Todos la observaban fijamente, concentrados en ella nada más. No noto al chico que la ayudaba con la coreografía, parecía ser clase de baile y canto.

Los ojos negros de Shikamaru se encontraron con los ojos verde azulados de la chica, fijos en él. La chica sonrió al notar al chico estupefacto en la entrada. Movía sus labios al ritmo de la música, sus brazos danzaban al igual que sus caderas y piernas al sonido de lo que parecía ser tango. Unos ojos negros penetrantes lo sacaron de su ensueño, lo que parecía ser los ojos de Sasuke mirándolo fijamente, pero al verlo bien se dio cuenta de que era el hermano mayor del Uchiha, viéndolo con un poco de odiosidad en la mirada, mientras seguía en su baile sensual con la chica, que debía de ser su novia si lo dejaba tocarla así. Shikamaru quedo congelado por lo que pareció ser unos minutos eternos, hasta que la música se paró y la pareja dejo de bailar. Itachi Uchiha tomó a Temari de la cintura, atrayéndola a él para luego besarla apasionadamente, uniendo más allá de sus labios. Shikamaru desvió con rapidez la mirada salió con rapidez del salón, aun con el corazón en la boca "esta gente de aquí es demasiado rara" pensó y volvió al techo del colegio, al único lugar a salvo. Justó cuando deambulaba por los pasillos sin saber bien por donde había llegado, tropezó sin querer con alguien.

"lo siento" se disculpó y elevó la vista para ver con quien había tropezado y sus ojos se encontraron con una chica que llevaba anteojos, su cabello rubio pálido recogido en un moño de bailarina y un gran suéter blanco que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Llevaba unas licras negras debajo del suéter se podía notar una pequeña falda.

"no, yo disculpa…no veía por donde iba…estoy perdida…soy nueva" indicó apenada y un poco sonrojada.

"yo bueno, yo también estoy perdido y soy nuevo. Un placer, soy Shikamaru Nara" se presentó el chico.

"Shiho" se presentó apenada, "entonces supongo no podrás ayudarme a encontrar mi salón…"

"uhm, nop" contestó y se cruzó de brazos "pero puedo guiarte hasta el techo por lo que queda de hora y ya estando ahí mi amigo nos encontrara, ya solo queda 1 hora de clase por este turno, no vale la pena"

"ouh…supongo…" contestó un tanto deprimida viendo su reloj "bueno, ya que...es que me quede dormida en la librería y mi amiga no vino a buscarme"

"que cosas, a mí me paso lo mismo, pero en el techo" indicó sonriéndole, causando que la chica se sonrojara un poco más.

"bueno…entonces…guía tú" contestó sonriéndole al chico.

"bien, a ver si puedo llegar…" susurró para él.

…

El Hyuga la tomó de la mano al salir de clases, sin esperar respuestas y sin escuchar a las quejas de la chica. Siguió el camino por el largo pasillo repleto de estudiantes que acababan de salir de sus respectivos salones de clases, esquivándolos de manera experta y sin soltar la mano de la chica. Sakura trató de zafarse sin éxito, lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia atrás y sus ojos verdes se toparon los negros ojos del Uchiha, quien los veía con intriga y una pisca de preocupación en el rostro. Neji abrió la puerta del salón más apartado y vació del pasillo y entro con Sakura quien se logró quitar la mano del Hyuga ya una vez adentro. La chica se acarició de manera dramática su mano, aunque no la había lastimado en realidad. Neji se volteó y la vio a los ojos fijamente, cruzó sus brazos y puso la cara más seria que tenía. "¿Qué hice ahora?" preguntó Sakura con puchero en el rostro y luego en un gestó típico de ella, arreglo su moño, soltó su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo, y lo observó con sus enormes ojos verdes.

"cómo si no supieras, Haruno" indicó y luego a ver que la chica seguía con la misma expresión dolida de victima suspiró y bajo os brazos. "Sakura…"

"ya, si, lo se Neji" indicó y la chica también suspiró "lo siento en serio, pero sabes perfectamente que Ino y yo…hay mucha historia detrás. Y aparte ahora Sasuke y ella…" la chica sintió como su voz se rompía.

"Sakura, olvídate por una vez del estúpido Uchiha que solo te rompió el corazón años atrás" Neji se acercó y a tomó por ambos hombros "ve lo que tienes al frente" indicó y la miró fijamente a los ojos, acariciando su rostro con su mejilla, para luego posar sus labios suavemente sobre los de la peli rosa, en un suave y tierno beso que lanzó pequeñas ondas de electricidad por e cuerpo de la chica. No era común en Neji eso de estar celoso, pero le empezaba a gustar _"creo que tendré que darle celos más seguido" pensó_ la chica y respiro profundamente cuando el chico separó un poco los labios de los de ella. "Sé tú historia con el Uchiha, pero no puedes olvidar la nuestra" indicó sonriéndole.

"lo siento, los e" indicó y también le sonrió.

 _Flashback_

 _Haruno lloraba en la esquina escondida del salón de música, detrás de un piano enorme y blanco. Lloraba de manera descontrolada, sin poder frenar sus lágrimas. Acababa de sufrir el rechazó más grande de su historia y de la persona que más había admirado por un largo tiempo, aunque no quiso llorar frente a él no pudo impedir romper en llanto. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos, y en sus lágrimas y dolor que no escuchó el momento en que la puerta se abrió. Neji estaba en sus propios pensamientos antes de entrar a ese salón tan familiar para é y que normalmente solía estar vacío. Acababan de darle una terrible noticia, de que estaba comprometido con una chica, de que jamás podría escoger a nadie, y de que estaba destinado a pasar el resto de ese año encadenado a alguien que aun ni conocía. No es que él tuviera muchas opciones en cuanto al amor, pero en su debido momento si quería ser capaz de escoger a alguien, por lo menos conocerla antes de tener que comprometerse. Su familia era la clásica familia japonesa, con viejas tradiciones y sabía que incluso sus primas ya estaban comprometidas con alguien, aunque para la suerte de ellas, tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlos ya. Escuchó las lágrimas a entrar a aquel desolado salón y en una esquina apartada detrás del gran piano la vio. Era una chica a la que quizás había pasado por alto en varias ocasiones, pero no pudo evitar sentir el dolor de ella al escucharla llorar de aquella forma. Sin esperar mucho y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó al gran piano en silencio y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, Say something pero solo en piano. La chica elevo la vista, sorprendiéndose._

 _Sus verde y llorosos ojos se encontraron con los pálidos del chico misterioso. Su largo cabello recogido en una elegante cola de caballo, su blanca piel y su media sonrisa viéndola a ella. La chica identifico la canción, sonrió porque la letra definía como se sentía en ese momento. Se puso de pie como pudo y se sentó al lado del chico y comenzó a cantar con un hilo de voz._

" _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something"_

 _Say Something - A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera (Official Music Cover) by Tiffany Alvord_

 _Fin del flashback_

"te amo Sakura" le susurró Neji al oído.

"y yo" le dijo no muy convencida, sonriéndole falsamente. A pesar de lo tierno que era, una parte de su corazón no le pertenecía a ella, sino al Uchiha, y por más que deseara tomarla devuelta y dársela a Neji, ya no podía, porque quizás esa parte siempre pertenecerá a Sasuke, por más que lo odiara en ese momento.

…

Hinata se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín de la academia durante su tiempo libre cuando vio al rubio acercándose a ella. Sintió como su corazón latía repentinamente, acordándose del momento que habían tenido en aquella primera fiesta, aunque sabía que quizás el chico ni se recordaba. Naruto se sentó al lado con un pequeño saludo, viendo a su alrededor sin encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando. Notó como la Hyuga se erizaba un poco cuando su brazo rozo levemente el de la chica. Volteó a verla a los ojos, como esperando a que la chica dijera algo, o quizás era él quien iba a preguntarle algo, pero por algún motivo ninguno dijo nada y solo se vieron a la cara fijamente, Naruto sonriéndole y abriendo los ojos un poco a modo de pregunta, pero la chica no entendía que esperaba y solo le sonrió torpemente elevando un poco los hombros confundida. "¿qué?" preguntó sin poder aguantar la risa, a lo que el chico rio también.

"no sé, la verdad" indicó y suspiró "¿Dónde están los demás? Sueles estar siempre acompañada" indicó y notó como la chica borraba su sonrisa, "claro, está preguntando por Sakura, era de esperarse" pensó y suspiró.

"pues Sakura esta con mi primo, su novio" indicó un tanto cortante.

"oh" contestó y notó el cambio de humor de la chica, sin entender bien que había dicho.

"Hinata" saludó una refinada voz detrás de la chica, ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo, pasando sus rostros muy cerca del otro.

"S..Sai" tartamudeo la chica, y respiró profundamente por lo que acababa de pasar, "Naruto, él es mi novio, Sai. Sai él es Naruto, un…amigo"

"prometido, en realidad" indicó Sai con una odiosa sonrisita.

"Ya, un placer" saludó el rubio un tanto molesto. Inspeccionó con odiosidad al chico, su pelo negro demasiado peinado, su ropa demasiado elegante para su gusto y demasiado negra, y esa odiosa y falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" preguntó la chica extrañada, "sueles estar en arte"

"si, pero me toca clase de baile, desgraciadamente" contestó en un suspiró "espero a Deidara"

"Oh, ya" ambos quedaron en un silencio un tanto incomodo por unos minutos en los que Naruto los vio fijamente a los dos, _"no parecen novios" pensó con el ceño fruncido._

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?" preguntó Naruto y vio como ambos volteaban al mismo tiempo a verlo, ambos demasiado elegantes y serios, con una postura demasiado estirada para su gusto.

"bueno...este…un...tiempo…un año creo…" contestó Hinata perdiendo un poco su elegancia, tratando de recordar cuanto tiempo era y contando con sus dedos, el rubio rio sin poder evitarlo.

"unos 10 meses" indicó Sai sin cambiar su expresión.

"ya…" indicó Naruto sorprendido, "tanto y aun así ¿no se llevan tan bien?" pensó el rubio sin desviar la vista de Hinata quien comenzaba a sentirse demasiado incomoda.

Deidara por otra parte venia por su camino con su hermana, quien venía demasiado feliz. Según los comentarios durante la clase de danza, Ino era casi oficialmente la nueva Sakura, y ella y Sasuke serían la pareja más popular de la academia, robándole así el título a Sakura y a Neji. El rubio suspiró sin importarle mucho, aunque si tenía un poco de celos hacia su hermana quien acababa de ingresar y ya casi era la más popular, él en cambio era todo lo contrario. Itachi y su grupo nunca lo dejaban, y ya se estaba cansando. "Hermanito, tranquilo esto solo será beneficioso para ti" indicó su hermana, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Deidara volteó para verla a los ojos, sin entender bien como lo beneficiaria a él que ella saliera con Sasuke, "Porque Sasukin es el hermanito de Itachi, y tú eres mi hermano mayor" contestó sonriéndole maliciosamente, "pensándolo bien, creo que tiene razón" pensó el rubio, pero trato de no sonreír mucho, prefería no celebrar antes de tiempo.

"no lo sé" indicó secamente.

"ya verás" indicó la chica sonriéndole, "no te volverán a poner ni un dedo encima. Aparte no sé cómo con tu personalidad te dejas hacer esas cosas. Si le hablabas claro de una, cantaras y conquistaras a todos los demás, jamás podrían contigo"

"es…más complicado. Además, me da igual, que hagan lo que quieran" indicó no muy convencido. El chico se frenó justo delante de Sai, "por cierto Ino, él es Sai, es amigo mío de arte"

"oh…un placer" saludo la chica con un hilo de voz al ver bien al chico de frente, parecía una versión más arreglada y pálida de Sasuke.

"si, hola" saludó y la observó de arriba abajo, fijamente, "eres idéntica a Deidara, incluso en el cabello"

"hey…bueno vámonos a clase" indicó el rubio y jalo al chico, alejándose del grupito sin esperar, despidiéndose de Hinata y de Ino.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Sai viendo bien a su amigo.

"bueno…bien, supongo. No los he visto todo el día, solo en clases de baile y han estado concentrados así que no me han prestado atención y en la cafetería Ino los distrajo sin querer así que…"

"genial pero no es eso lo que te pregunte en realidad" indicó seriamente viéndolo a los ojos sin mucho cambio de expresión.

"ha…bueno…bien…si…no, realmente no. Prefiero no hablar de eso"

"pero…deberías de hablar con Ino, o con alguien. No puede seguir…"

"NO, no quiero hablar de ello" indicó decidido y siguió su camino, Sai detrás solo suspiró y lo siguió.

…

"Gaara" saludó un tanto informal Alice al pelirojo que estaba justo afuera del salón donde les tocaría clases.

"Ali…Profesora" saludó corrigiéndose a tiempo.

"puedes llamarme Alice, no hay problema" indicó picándole un ojo.

"pues a mí me parece muy informal" indicó una tosca voz detrás de la chica.

"Utakata" Alice lo observó abriendo los ojos sorprendida, un tanto satisfecha al ver la expresión seria y dolida del chico.

"Profesora Alice es la forma correcta para tus mayores" indicó Utakata y le lanzó una mirada fría a pelirojo.

"si, por supuesto" indicó el chico, "mejor me...retiro" indicó despidiéndose y alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

"Alice"

"Hay Utakata, pobre chico ya lo asustaste" contestó la chica mientras evitaba mirarlo.

"Alice" la llamó, esta vez tomándola de ambos hombros, haciendo que la chica lo viera fijamente. Utakata se acercó y acercó a la chica hacia él, ambos conectando sus miradas fijamente.

"Mamá… ¿todo bien?" preguntó una inocente voz detrás de la peliroja.

"Si Shin, cariño" indicó la chica y se zafó de las garras de Utakata, "ya me voy a clases" indicó y se proponía escaparse, pero Utakata la freno de nuevo.

"nos vemos después de clases, ¿o no?" preguntó casi a forma de súplica.

"no, esta vez me toca llevarme a Shin, no puedo" contestó y se fue.

Gaara en realidad no se había ido, había escuchado todo y visto todo. Sabía que la profesora tenía un hijo, y ahora sospechaba que tenía una historia con Utakata, o eso parecía ser. _"viéndolo bien…tiene un aire a Shin" pensó y los analizó a los dos._ Gaara solo observó a la profesora alejarse corriendo, volteó por una milésima de segundo, conectando sus azules ojos con los verdes de Gaara y luego siguió su huida. "Gaara" lo llamó una seria voz detrás de él y al voltearse un poco asustado se encontró con Kankuro, ¿Qué es lo que intentas? Es muy problemático, por favor piénsalo bien. No te enrolles con esa tipa, es más enrollada que…un hilo" indicó esto ultimó con un poco más de cariño, realmente preocupado por su hermano menor.

"no intento…no quiero…" intentó decir sin terminar ninguna frase.

"GAARA" saludó o más bien gritó una voz detrás del pelirojo quien volteó algo asustado de nuevo.

"Sari" saludó el chico, cambiando completamente el tono de voz y le lanzó una media sonrisa a la chica, quien no pudo evitar sonreír con él. "¿Qué tal?"

"bien, todo bien" indicó algo sonrojada, viéndolo a los ojos y sonriendo tontamente mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

"¿harás algo hoy?" preguntó y tomó la mano de la chica, quien se quedó paralizada y sonriente.

"bueno…yo…"

"Sari" la llamó una voz seca y seductora detrás de la chica, un tanto intimidadora, "¿podrías soltar la mano de mi novia?" fue más una orden que una preguntó y esta vez sonó claramente molestó.

"Sasori" saludó la chica, soltando con rapidez a Gaara, "él es mi novio, Sasori, Sasori él es Gaara, un amigo"

"si, un amigo" indicó Gaara con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"bueno, ya me voy, hablamos luego, Gaara" indicó la chica rápidamente, antes de que Sasori entrara en modo asesino.

"vez, es como si llamaras a todas las chicas problemáticas" indicó Kankuro y suspiró, "esas son las peores, hay que mantenerse alejados de ellas, no traen nada bueno" indicó el chico y tomó a su hermano del hombro y lo alejo de ahí.

…

La oscura habitación era su santuario, el frio y el miedo era tan palpable que podía sentirlo, y lo alimentaba. Lo hacía sentir poderoso, el único lugar donde su líder no reinaba, el único donde él era el dueño de todo y por sobretodo del débil y aterrado cuerpo que yacía ahora inerte frente a él. No estaba muerto, podía sentir la débil respiración de aquel tentador y aun así imperfecto cuerpo desnudo. Siempre había sido igual para él, el segundo o tercer a mando, nunca era el perfecto y nunca había sido el primero. Nunca le tocaba lo mejor o lo que deseaba, siempre debía conformarse con lo segundario, con lo imperfecto, y no con lo que realmente deseaba. Esta situación era la misma otra vez, deseaba a la rubia con toda su pasión, desde que la conoció, cuando aún estudiaba hay y no se había ido, pero no era la más deseada, aun así, se conformaba con ella, pero su 'líder' no lo dejaba, lo mataría de la humillación, así que se tuvo que callar sus deseos. Se conformó con lo peor, aunque no estaba nada mal, pero, nadie podía enterarse jamás. Ahora regresaba, la misma chica que amaba, pero no podría tocarla, porque pertenecía al hermano del líder de su grupo, y otra vez debía permanecer callado, conformarse con lo segundo. "Quizás me excedí" pensó el chico al ver todos los moretones y sangre que emanaba del cuerpo inerte, "pero es que me molesta tanto, tenía que descargarme con algo, y que mejor que mi juguete sexual" pensó mientras de manera un tanto sádica, acariciaba la larga cabellera rubia del chico.

…

Eso es todo por ahora:D. Sorry por la tardanza, me han pasado mil y una cosa, que prefiero ni contar. Tratare de escribir pronto el próximo cap. Tengo muchas ideas y las podre en compu :P. Creo que saldrán muchos caps para todo lo que tengo planeado hacer O.o por lo que serán muchos capítulos y una laaarga historia, espero que no les importe :D. Sean pacientes por la 4 parte…sé que la desearan leer.

Saludos.

 **Soundtrack**

1. _How You Learn to Live Alone Jonathan Jackson._

2\. _Ariana Grande - Almost Is Never Enough ft. Nathan Sykes_

3\. Quang Đăng & Hoàng Yến | Just Give Me A Reason - Pink ft. Nate Reuss (video de baile)

4\. _Up &up- Coldplay_

5. _Jessie J- Who you are_

 _6\. Shakira-Moscas en la casa_

 _7\. Mark Anthony- A quién quiero mentirle_

8. _Oasis-Wonderwall_

9\. _Miley Cyrus- Adore you_

10 _. Adam Lambert- Another lonely night_

11\. _Zara Larsson - Ain't My Fault)_

12\. _Say Something - A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera, Official Music Cover by Tiffany Alvord_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Rompimientos y otros desastres**

Aun no podía creer que aquella chica estuviera de regreso. Tantas cosas habían paso tan seguido que no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo por completo, en especial al ver tanto cambio en su físico. Recordó que tiempo antes de que se marchara su destino estaba más cerca de ella que de Sakura, y su corazón estaba mucho más acelerado que de costumbre sabiendo que en cualquier momento Ino podría hablarle de todo su pasado. Neji suspiró sin querer entrar a la clase compartida con el salón de su novia, quien hablaba muy entretenidamente con su prima Hinata. Y casi como si la hubiera embocado en sus pensamientos, Ino pareció frente a él. El chico solo levantó su ceja y la observó con sus brazos cruzados y su expresión de molesto, aunque realmente se sentía así ya que cuando la chica se fue, Sakura jamás se podría enterar de su historia con la rubia. "Hola, Hyuga" saludó con una sonrisa malévola que dejaba expresar que los temores del chico eran ciertos.

"Ino" fue lo único que logró decir.

"veo que haz coronado, digo…con tu compromiso con Sakura y todo eso"

"No es un compromiso, a diferencia de mis primas yo no estoy obligado a casarme…"

"no es cierto, ambos sabemos que mientes" indicó y comenzó a acariciar un mechón de cabello del Hyuga; "estabas comprometido conmigo si no me equivoco"

"hasta que te fuiste"

"si, pero sé que Sakura nos abe mi historia contigo, ¿o sí? No sé cuánto pueda afectarle sabiendo que tú fuiste prácticamente mi novio antes de que fueras de ella, y de toda nuestra historia juntos, y de que incluso habías estado de mi parte tiempo atrás, cuando sabias que ella me molestaba…y mucho menos ahora que tengo lo que siempre deseo…"

"Sasuke" indicó con un suspiró

"si" contestó y sonrió complacida, "nuestra cita fue excelente, ya es mi novio"

"te rechazó cuando eras gorda… ¿y ahora sales con él" preguntó con claro enojo, "¿Cómo puedes salir con alguien así'"

"tengo mis propios motivos, mis propios deseos y planes, Neji. Igual que este es parte de mi plan" indicó y acercó su rostro al de Neji, "disfrútala en el corto tiempo que te queda, no la tendrás por mucho"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con frustración; "¿Qué te importa a ti que yo salga con ella? Tu estas con Sasuke ahora, yo no te importo"

"me importa, le quitare todo lo que fue mío alguna vez, y quiero quitarle su felicidad y hacerla sentir lo que yo sentí años atrás cuando tuve que correr de mi hogar por su culpa" susurró en el oído del chico y luego lo soltó y se proponía alejarse cuando al voltearse se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos azabaches, su corazón latió fuertemente a pensar que era Sasuke, pero luego notó que era Sai, "Sai" lo saludó, pero el chico solo la vio con cara de pocos amigos y luego entro a clases.

"¿paso algo, Neji?" preguntó Sakura acercándose al Hyuga y lanzó una mirada fulminante a Ino quien le sonreía.

"Sakura…creo que…necesitamos hablar" contestó el chico mientras desviaba los ojos de los azules de Ino quien lo seguía viendo a distancia, "sé que no se detendrá" pensó y lanzó un largo suspiro. Neji la tomó de la mano y se fue del pasillo, ignorando por completo de que era hora de clase, de que estaban a punto de entras y de que él nunca faltaba a sus clases. Pasó rápidamente por al lado de Tenten y Rock Lee, quienes eran sus amigos, que lo miraron sorprendidos. Sakura no se quejó, ya que si el chico le decir y hacia eso debía de ser muy importante. Neji entro en un aula que estaba vacía y una vez adentro se volteó para verla de frente, posó su mano suavemente en el rostro de Sakura y la dejo unos minutos así.

"¿Neji, que es lo que pasa?" preguntó la chica mientras tomaba la mano de su novio, claramente preocupada.

"Sakura, hay algo muy importante que debo contarte"

"ya me imagino, no es común de ti dejar a clase"

"pero primero…" indicó y la volvió a tomar de la mano, se acercó hacia él centro donde reposaba una guitarra acústica, la chica se sorprendió al ver que el chico la tomaba y comenzaba a afinarla un poco y empezaba a tocar una melodía, y para sorprenderla aún más, comenzó a cantar.

 _Softly we tremble tonight,  
Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site,  
I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

El chico la miraba con tristeza, pero a la vez con demasiado amor, nunca se imaginó llegar a estar tan enamorado de la chica, pero hay estaba, tratando de comunicárselo.

 _Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me…._

Su corazón latía a millón, como antes de la tormenta, sabía lo que le esperaba, sabía que no sería nada fácil y mucho menos bonito.

 _We made plans to grow old,  
Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?_

 _(the red jumpsuit apparatus – cat and mouse)_

"gracias…supongo" comentó la chica al entender bien la letra, un tanto confundida.

"antes de que Ino se fuera, antes de que saliéramos juntos…yo…conocía a Ino"

"¿si?" preguntó extrañada.

"no solo la conocía, sino que…ella y yo…estábamos comprometidos"

"c... ¿CÓMO?" preguntó sorprendida, claramente enojada, pero aun no entendía a que iba todo aquello, aparte del hecho de que lo único que le 'pertenecía' que no estaba relacionado con Ino resultaba ser todo lo contrario. "Al final todo ronda a su alrededor, nada de mi vida se ha separado de ella" pensaba mientras se masajeaba su sien.

"lo siento, nunca te lo mencione, pensé que ya como no estaba en nuestra vida…no importaría" suspiró y luego se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas.

"no es solo eso, ¿cierto?" preguntó la chica al notarlo dar demasiadas vueltas a su alrededor, "me conocías bien desde el inicio…" aquello lo dijo como una afirmación, no una pregunta.

"si"

 _Flashback_

 _La rubia lloraba en su esquina, como era de costumbre a esa hora del día después del encuentro con la peli rosa. Él chico por su parte se encaminaba hacia ella, como era de esperarse ya que era su prometida, de familia importante y su padre no quería que la dejara sola en ningún momento. Se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, y luego posó su brazo alrededor de la chica, atrayéndola a él en un abrazo, "tranquila. Todo estará bien" le susurró al oído, "el Karma le llegara a Sakura en cualquier momento, ya veras"_

 _Fin del flashback_

Durante clases…

"bien el día de hoy quisimos unir nuestras clases, de Alice y mía, para crear otra dinámica" indicaba Utakata cuando vio entrar a Sakura y a Neji tarde a su clase, ambos con expresiones de que algo había pasado, "y quisiéramos que cantaran un dueto o en grupo canciones que fueron Hits en su momento y que quedaron grabadas en la memoria de todos" indicó sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin concentrarse bien en su clase, "¿Por qué con Alice?" preguntó en su mente, sin querer verla.

"Si, ¿Por qué no empezamos nosotros dos?" preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿nosotros?"

"si"

"no, mejor unos estudiantes, ¿Qué tal Gaara?" indicó tras evaluar con rapidez la mirada de todos, y la de Gaara estaba concentrada en el árbol que se podía ver a través de la pequeña ventana del salón. El chico tras escuchar su nombre volteó asustado y sorprendido, "si tú e Hinata" contestó viendo el rostro asustado de la Hyuga, "me debes un cantó" indicó sonriendo. Gaara volteó a ver a la pálida chica que estaba tan asustada como él. El chico suspiró y se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y sin esperar la jaló hacia el escenario. Gaara la observó por unos minutos, quizás esperando a que le hablara o indicara que podían cantar, escucho unas risitas detrás de él y mientras se mordía el labio tomó el rostro de la peli azul, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran, "tranquila, solo sígueme a mi" indicó y tomó la guitarra, comenzó a tocar sin esperar y sin dejar de ver a los ojos claros de la chica, quien comenzaba a sentir su acelerado corazón relajarse. Estaba temblando, pero notó que el pelirojo le pasaba lo mismo, así que se calmó un poco. Sabaku fue el primero en comenzar, cautivando como siempre las sonrisas de las chicas, aunque siempre sintiera nervios antes de cantar, y actuara de manera extraña sus encantos eran visibles para todas, Hinata incluida, que no dejaba de sonrojarse ante la mirada penetrante de los verdes ojos del chico, puestos fijamente en los de ella.

 _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away (a pesar de mirar a Hinata, su mirada se desvió hacia Alice justo en esa frase, aunque no lo quisiera, iba destinada a ella)  
I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well (el chico miro de nuevo a Hinata, inspirándole valor a que se le uniera en la última frase, muy bajito y suave como para que la escucharan realmente)  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

Alice se erizo un poco al escucharlo cantarle, porque sabía que era para ella, había sido el quien escogió la canción. Quizás no tan famosa, si vieja y un tanto popular en su época, pero quizás era demasiado claro de que estaba destinada a ella.

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome (la chica se le unió, se podía escuchar su voz pero muy bajito)  
And I don't feel right when you've gone away  
You've gone away,  
You don't feel me here anymore_

Hinata comenzó a cantar, su voz causó que Naruto dejara de ver a Sakura y se fijara en ella, era demasiado perfecta, con un toque roquero debido a la canción.

 _The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight (Él corazón del rubio y el de Hinata mismo latían sorprendentemente rápido mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas.)  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

 _(broken – seether ft amy lee)_

Por otra parte, Matsuri no pudo negar el talento que el pelirojo tenía, y aunque solía ser callado y un poco tímido, sabía que dentro era muy oscuro y tenebroso, e incluso un poco cruel. Sus ojos verdes y su cautivadora sonrisa se encontraron con los de ella, causando que su corazón diera un pequeño salto, para luego volver a la normalidad.

"no sabía que podía cantar" comentó Naruto en voz baja, más para él que para nadie.

"hace muchas cosas que no sabes, Uzumaki" contestó Kiba, quien no había dejado de verla durante toda su presentación.

"pero, ¿quién es el pelirojo?" preguntó Sakura, entrometiéndose en la conversación.

"¿buscando tu nueva presa?" preguntó Kiba, notó que Neji se habías entado muy separado de la chica.

"no te incumbe…pero digamos que si" indicó sonriendo.

"Es nuevo, es mi hermano menor" contestó Kankuro, quien estaba detrás de la peli rosa, "su nombre es Gaara Sabaku, yo soy Kankuro".

"oh, un placer, son los hermanos de Temari, ¿cierto?"

"si, creo que todos la conocen"

"es muy popular entre los mayores" indicó Sakura un poco celosa. Volvió a voltear hacia el pelirojo, quien no dejaba de ver a Hinata y esta tampoco lo dejaba de ver. "Un placer conocerlos entonces" indicó con una sonrisa que indicaba que algo tramaba.

….

"Hey, en serio no lo discuto, ni te culpo" decía el pelinegro, "pero…debería importarme, ¿no?" aquello haba sido una pregunta.

"creo que esa es la respuesta, Sai" indicó Hinata en un suspiro, ya cansada de todo aquello, "si ni siquiera sabes entonces no vale la pena" contestó y se dejó caer en la silla.

"supongo que tienes razón…pero ¿y nuestras familias? No es que me importen mucho, pero…"

"ya veré que le inventó a mi padre. Fue él el de la idea".

"ok, entonces ¿terminamos?" preguntó un tanto confundido.

"tampoco es que parecíamos novios de todas formas" indicó y sonrió.

"si, supongo que tienes razón" coincidió y para sorpresa de la chica, sonrió.

Sai se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón de clases, sabía que todo aquello no iba a ser tan color de rosas cuando su padre adoptivo, Dansou, se enterara, "pero no me importa lo que diga". A diferencia de su padre, quien tenía muchos negocios, él no estaba bajo ninguna herencia, y sabía que no estaría en ninguna. Aquel compromiso con la hija mayor de los Hyuga era para que se beneficiaran ellos, motivo por el cual sabía que aquello no iría nada bien, pero sabía que no podrían llegar lejos, no había nada de química entre ellos, todo era demasiado extraño. Siguió su camino sin ver al frente, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos tratando de ver qué hacer con su padre cuando sintió que tropezaba contra alguien, igual que distraído que él. Escuchó un pequeño quejido, y luego al ver al frente se encontró con Ino.

"Sai" volvió a saludar por segunda vez la rubia, "hey…lo que paso con…"

"No hace falta que lo digas" la frenó rápidamente, luego suspiró, "escuche que terminaron, eres…impresionantemente egoísta, falsa, plástica, y superficial" indicó con extrema frialdad y una sonrisa en él rostro.

"¿disculpa?" preguntó claramente dolida, "eso paso por…ni siquiera te incumbe, y no es mi problema y mucho menos mi culpa"

"sembraste la semilla, es lo único que me basta para comprender la clase de persona que eres"

"pues no me importa tu opinión" contestó enojada y cruzada de brazos.

"no me incumbe tu historia con ella, ni me interesa sus vidas o sus tragedias" contestó con demasiada frialdad, "solo digo que odio las personas como tú"

"bien, tampoco es que me interese lo que piensas de mí"

"bien" indicó y se cruzó de brazos

"bien"

"bien"  
"ok, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó Deidara quien había llegado a donde estaban ellos, _"extraño" pensó_ al ver a Sai con aquella actitud.

"No, nada" indicó Sai sin dejar de ver a Ino a los ojos, "no sé cómo puede ser tu hermana"

"bueno…somos diferentes en personalidad, pero en físico somos iguales" indicó casi con dolor, a lo que ambos voltearon a verlo un tanto confundidos.

"¿paso algo?" preguntó la chica con preocupación, cambiando por completo su personalidad y su tono de voz. "Te paso algo, o se… ¿Quién?" preguntó casi leyendo la mente del rubio.

"Nadie, calma. Todo está bien Sis" indicó con una falsa sonrisa y un guiño de ojo. Tomó a Sai del brazo y despidiéndose de su hermana se alejó.

"Deidara…"

"no puedo…necesito decírselo a alguien…" comenzó a decir, casi para él mismo. "No, no digas nada y solo escucha" indicó antes de que Sai hablara, "no le puedes decir esto a mi hermana ni a nadie más"

"no conozco a nadie más y no me agrada tu hermana en lo absoluto, tranquilo" indicó sonriéndole

"estoy saliendo con alguien" quedo callado, pero luego se retractó "más bien como que me está obligando a salir con él…bueno ella…bueno si…él"

"ya sé que eres gay, Deidara, es obvio"

"ouch"

"sorry, sabes que no tengo tacto para estas cosas"  
"si, si lo sé"  
"pero… ¿Quién?"

"Hidan" sentenció y luego se dejó caer en la pared, a modo de soporte, "es complicado" indicó y luego de dejarse caer en el suelo, le indicó a Sai que hiciera lo mismo y luego comenzó a explicarle todo. "Comenzó cuando mi hermana se fue, buenos unos años luego de eso. Es como si estuviera obsesionado con ella, pero como no puede tenerla…bueno…el punto es que no puedo hacer nada, me tiene amenazado" indicó con un hilo de voz. Justo a su lado, sin que se diera cuenta y entre los casilleros, un pelirojo de ojos castaños lo escuchaba, con el corazón en la boca, y en un silencio mortal.

….

El pelirojo se detuvo en el mismo lugar donde siempre se escondía de la gente, donde le encantaba perderse. Pero al llegar escuchó una voz que provenía de ahí, por lo que decidió escuchar desde afuera, dejándose llevar por la hermosa melodía de la misteriosa voz. Adentro, una chica de cabello corto marrón cantaba muy inspirada mientras trataba de alejar de sus pensamientos todo el mundo exterior. Matsuri era una chica muy sencilla, con un mundo simple, una familia numerosa y una amiga de toda la vida, amiga a la cual había sido secuestrada por el peor grupo de la academia donde asistía, razón por la cual había decidido entrar también para ver que tanto encanto tenia aquel lugar que había cambiado tanto a su amiga. Aunque fuera un tanto dramático, Sari era casi su hermana, desde que eran niñas siempre habían estado hay para cada una, por lo que integrarse en todo ese mundo era muy importante para ambas. Decidió alejarse aquella tarde después de ver como su amiga seguía siendo humillada por la banda de Sasori, encontró aquel lugar misterioso apartado de todo y no logró resistirse al gran piano desolado.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light (la chcia solo pdoia pensar en su amiga mientras cantaba la canción)  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Gaara decidió entrar en silencio por una de las puertas del gran salón, observó desde aquella distancia a la misteriosa chica, pero no podía verla bien en su totalidad, solo logró ver un gorro negro que sobresalía un poco del piano, desde su punto de vista._

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now (Gaara se decidió acercar justo cuando tropezó con una silla)  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _(safe and soud – Taylor switf)_

El estruendo causó que Gaara callera en el suelo con varias sillas encima de él. La chica se asustó y como no logró ver a nadie se puso de pie rápidamente, "FANTASMA" gritó en su mente y asustada decidió correr por la puerta más cercana a ella, alejándose rápidamente del salón, sin ver al pobre chico que yacía en el suelo, no sin antes dejarse en el asiento una bufanda que había traído. Cuando el chico logró ponerse de pie notó que la chica se había ido, "Maldición" murmuró mientras se acercaba al piano, "¿que se cree…cenicienta?" pensó tomando la bufanda en su mano, "¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?" pensó mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento. "No te creía un chico de bufanda, y menos esa con flores" indicó una conocida voz frente a él, al elevar la vista se encontró con Alice. "Hola" saludó la chica sentándose a su lado.

"Al…profesora" saludó un tanto asustado

"ya te dije que…"

"no creo que sea buena idea…esto es…"

"¿mal en todos los sentidos?" preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello rojo del chico, "lo sé"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alice?" preguntó pronunciando su nombre casi por primera vez, causó que la chica se ruborizara, "estás casada…y aparentemente tienes un amante…no creo que haya espacio para mí en tu vida"

"quizás sea por eso mismo que te necesite…alguien nuevo, para alejarme de todos estos problemas de mi vida diaria" indicó y se alejó del chico, "pero tienes razón, no sé lo que hago, esto no es correcto" indicó y se puso de pie con rapidez "debo de irme, es lo mejor".

"no" indicó tomándola por la mano, frenándola antes de que se alejara y con una fuerza sorprendente para él mismo, la volteó y la jaló hacia él, juntando sus labios con los de ella, en un beso casi prohibido en ese desolado y casi misterioso salón.

….

Sakura se dejó caer en un alejado árbol del amplio jardín, sin poder parar de llorar. A pesar de sus intentos de animarse, no podía creer que la única persona que no estaba vinculada a Ino había terminado siendo todo lo contrario. Necesitaba respirar, pero por más que intentaba el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Aunque pareciese dramático, el chico había pensado lo peor de ella y había comenzado a salir con ella era por venganza a lo que le había hecho a Ino, para ver quién era en realidad, pero todo fue por Ino. Quizás Sakura lo había tomado todo al extremo como solía hacer, pero _"¿Por qué?"_ pensaba una y otra vez, sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin saber con certeza si el Hyuga en serio la había querido o no. No se dio cuenta de que había alguien justo detrás de ella, que la había visto llegar al árbol, en llanto. Sasuke la observó venir, quizás era por la forma en que lloraba, pero sabía que no era un melodrama común de los que la chica solía hacer eventualmente, quizás algo grave le había pasado en realidad, _"de seguro tiene que ver con el estúpido de Neji"_ pensó y sin poder contenerse se acercó a la chica.

"Sakura" saludó con su voz casi ronca, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura quien no pudo evitar erizarse al oír a voz de Sasuke.

"Déjame, no estoy para escuchar tus burlas hoy" indicó mientras intentaba secarse sus lágrimas, las cuales habían dejado de caer. Sintió que Sasuke se sentaba a su lado, sin decir nada por unos minutos.

"no vengo a burlarme… ¿Qué paso?" preguntó con demasiada gentileza como para ser el Uchiha que ella conocía.

"no creo que te importe"

"no seas malcriada y dime" le dijo mientras intentaba controlar su tono de voz

"bien…termine con Neji" contestó sin querer verlo a los ojos

"oh" fue lo único que pudo decir, "ya veo. Lo siento, aunque ese estúpido Hyuga no te merece" comentó tan tranquilo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, "bueno, me refiero a que es un imbécil y se veía venir"

"gracias" le respondió Sakura y volteó a verlo a los ojos, los cuales estaban fijos en los de ella, "nunca pensé que serias amable" indicó y le dedicó una sonrisa que ruborizo un poco al Uchiha.

"si, sorprendente incluso para mí" indicó y sonrió también y luego casi sin controlar sus manos, su dedo rozo el rostro de la chica, secándola una de las lágrimas que bajaban por la mejilla, "pero no es como tú el quedarte con brazos cruzados" indicó el chico alejando la mano con rapidez, dejando a Sakura un tanto confundida y sonrojada.

"lo sé, y no planeo hacerlo" contestó sonriéndole ahora con un poco de malicia, "sé que es raro viniendo de mí, pero... para esto necesito prepararlo todo, ¿me ayudas con tu guitarra?"

"por supuesto" indicó sonriendo también con malicia, un poco agradecido de que la relación con el Hyuga y Sakura hubiera acabado, ya que el chico la estaba convirtiendo en otra más del montón, aunque Sakura no quisiese admitirlo.

La pelirosa indicó a Sasuke que la siguiera, cosa que hizo sin preguntar mucho. Sakura buscó a Naruto para que la ayudara con el bajo y buscó a un viejo compañero de sus clases de arte para que la ayudara con la batería, Sai. Y al poco tiempo los tuvo a todos en la cafetería antes de que llegaran todos los estudiantes a comer. "Gracias chicos" indicó la chica.

"de nada, para lo que quieras Sakura" indicó el rubio acercándose a la chica, aun sin comprender porque quería tocar "pero, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó.

"ya sabrás, tranquilo" indicó sin querer entrar en detalles, "y de nuevo, gracias Sai, en serio"

"si, tranquila, no hay problema, después de todo siempre me ayudas con historia" indicó sonriente

"¿con historia? ¿en serio'" preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

"sí, soy buena ¿y qué?"

"nada" contestó riendo.

Al poco tiempo se encontraban afuera de la cafetería, listos para entrar por las puertas con todo el equipo listo. Los estudiantes vieron todo preparado, pero como solía ser costumbre, no preguntaron ni tocaron nada. El Hyuga como siempre estaba sentado con sus primas y otros más, sin Sakura ya que la chica no se encontraba presente, y el resto del colegio comía en sus respectivas mesas hasta que visualizaron a la pelirosa entrar con un look totalmente diferente, se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse antes de entrar, cosa que dejo a Sasuke y a Naruto sin poder desviar la vista de ella. Su larga cabellera rosa suelta, una simple camisa blanca y unos jeans negros, y a su lado Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, quienes se encaminaron hasta donde estaba todo montado, captando la vista de todos los presentes, incluido Neji quien podía imaginarse que todo eso era dedicado a él. "Saludos, estudiantes" comenzó Sakura recibiendo a cambio todas las miradas de los presentes fijos en ella con seriedad, "esto está dedicado a Neji Hyuga" indicó y todos comenzaron a tocar.

 _If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury? (La chica se montó en una de las mesas)  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me (caminó su rumbo hacia el Hyuga)_

 _Well sentence me to another life_

 _Como era cosa de costumbre todos los presentes mantuvieron sus comidas muy cerca de ellos._

 _Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain (Sakura actuaba de manera mucho más natural, moviéndose al ritmo de la música)  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same  
(Hey) (Sasuke y Naruto por su parte no podían dejar de verla, era como si fuese una persona totalmente diferente)  
We're not the same  
(No)  
Oh, we're not the same  
Yeah but we used to stick together,  
We wrote our names in blood,  
(Hey)  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (_La chica llego justo al frente de la mesa del Hyuga) _  
It's good, it's good_

Neji trataba de no verla, aunque era un tanto difícil teniéndola al frente. __

 _Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir (la chica lo señalaba mientras cantaba cada palabra)  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger (aquello en realidad había sucedido, cosa que el Hyuga solo pudo verla a los ojos con tristeza)  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out _

Sakura se sentía mucho más libre, aunque pudiera sonar raro, porque sabía que terminar con el Hyuga podría costarle e puesto que se había ganado, todo por lo que había trabajado, pero sabía que era para mejor, porque ahora podía respirar naturalmente de nuevo.

 _Ignorance is your new best friend,  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

 _(Paramore – ignorance)_

Neji solo se puso de pie, dejando su comida intacta y a todos los ojos puestos en él, recibió unos cuantos susurros a su alrededor, incluso unas cuantas risitas. Siguió su camino sin mirar hacia atrás, hacia la puerta.

Oculta entre la multitud, Ino sonreía complacida del resultado de todo, Sasuke logró verla a distancia, sabiendo con certeza de que era debido a ella. Naruto solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer, pero se imaginaba que Neji tuvo que hacer algo terrible para que la chica hiciese algo como aquello, observó como Hinata se ponía de pie, observaba con odio a Sakura y sin decir nada se iba tras su primo. Sai solo observó toda aquella situación sin saber qué hacer, tanto drama lo solía confundir, pero sabía que era causado por Ino, de eso estaba claro, lo que no sabía era por qué. _  
_

…

"Creo que he hecho algo incorrecto" indicó el pelirojo sin poder guardarse más para sí mismo todo aquello

"no…" comenzó Kankuro sabiendo hacia donde iba todo aquello

"¿Qué?" preguntó Temari sin saber nada de lo que ocurría

"si…" indicó Gaara avergonzado, "bese a Alice"

"GAARA" gritaron sus dos hermanos mayores al unísono

"lo sé, lo sé…no fue lo más correcto" indicó arrepentido, "me deje llevar"

"fue culpa de Alice también, ella es la adulta, debe comportarse" comentó enojado Kankuro, "no quiero verte de nuevo con ella"

"¿no crees que es extremo?" preguntó Temari sorprendida del comportamiento de su hermano

"no"

"no eres mi padre"

"soy lo más cercano y me escucharas, no es correcto, está casada y tiene un hijo casi de tu edad Gaara"

"Esto es injusto" se quejó el pelirojo

"creo que Kankuro tiene la razón"

"¡Temari!, ¿tú también?"

"si, es lo correcto Gaara"

"bien, lo que sea" contestó enojado y se puso de pie, me voy" indicó indignado

"solo te queremos proteger" contestó Kankuro, pero no recibió ningún comentario a cambio.

Gaara solo se encaminó a la puerta, alejándose de sus hermanos. Aunque podía entender la preocupación de estos seguía sin comprender que tan malo era, a él quizás no le caería tan mal aunque pensando en la perspectiva de Alice sí que sería problemático, aparte del hecho de ser profesora, estaba casada y tenía un hijo y hasta un amante, no había espacio para nadie más, _"¿Dónde quedo yo entonces?"_ pensó y recordó lo bien que se había sentido cantar y ayudar a aquella chica tímida en la clase, _"Hinata…quizás deba intentar salir con alguien de mi edad antes de involucrarme más con alguien tan complicada como Alice"_ pensó sin ver por dónde iba, tropezando a su paso con alguien que venía igual que él. Perdió de nuevo el equilibrio al golpearse en una herida que se había hecho recientemente con las sillas, cayó al suelo sobre la chica, cosa que pudo deducir al sentir el delgado cuerpo debajo de él, "cállate" se dijo así mismo y elevo la vista hacia el rostro de quien había aplastado y ante él tuvo unos enormes ojos verdes y una hermosa cabellera rosa esparcida por todo el suelo. La chica o miraba un tanto sonrojada y sorprendida a la vez al ver tan apuesto chico ante ella, identificándolo instantáneamente como Gaara, _"el chico de la clase…debe ser el destino"_ pensó en un largo suspiro.

"lo siento" se disculpó Gaara sentándose un segundo sobre ella, "no te vi, bueno no venía viendo a nada en realidad"

"no te preocupes, yo también venia viendo a la nada" sonrió la chica.

"si la nada es muy interesante" el chico se calló instantáneamente avergonzado, _"¿la nada es muy interesante? ¿really? Tonto"_

"no es tonto, es cierto" contestó la chica y luego rio al ver al chico sonrojarse

"lo siento, pensé que lo había pensado, dios…soy Gaara" indicó, "aunque ya me conoces estudiamos juntos… ¿Sakura cierto?"

"si, ejem... ¿podrías…?" empezó a decir viendo al chico de arriba abajo, quien seguía sobre ella.

"si, lo siento" contestó un más rojo y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano a la chica al pararse.

"Gracias, un placer" indicó la chica sonriéndolo seductoramente, "las clases ya acabaron… ¿ibas a un lugar específico?"

"no, no realmente" indicó y le sonrió también, "¿quieres ir por un café?"

A lo lejos Hinata acababa de salir de clases, estaba tan cansada y un poco dolida pro todo el día de clase que había tenido, su único mejor momento había sido cuando tuvo que cantar con Gaara, entre tantas desgracias era lo único que no tenía nada que ver con Sakura. Se proponía ir a buscarlo para hablar, cosa que no era muy común en ella cabe de recalcar _, "pero no sé qué decirle"_ pensó buscando a su alrededor sin éxito. Al ver más hacia la salida logró visualizarlo y para su desgracia estaba junto con Sakura, quien lo tomaba del brazo, sonriendo y riéndose seductoramente, como siempre solía hacer, _"típico"_ pensó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, _"demasiado típico, y acaba de terminar con mi primo, ¿Cómo se atreve?"_ pensó mientras trataba en todo su poder no derramar ninguna lagrima. Se desubico por unos minutos, sin saber si seguir de largo, retrocederse, quedarse ahí, hasta que decidió voltearse, y en su paso tropezó con alguien, tumbando todos los libros que tenía con ella. "Lo siento" se disculpó la chica viendo que era Naruto, se sobresaltó un poco, sonrojándose levemente, "Naruto, lo siento".

"no te preocupes, venia distraído, yo lo siento, te tumbe todo" indicó ayudándola a recoger sus pertenencias, "¿estás bien?" preguntó al notar los ojos llorosos de la chica.

"si, estoy bien, no pasa nada" indicó con una falsa sonrisita.

"bien, lo siento igual" indicó y terminó de darle el último libro para luego ponerse de pie, "¿has visto a Sakura? Necesitaba hablar con ella".

"claro, típico, tú también" indicó muy bajito pero el chico logró escucharla.

"¿algún problema?" preguntó un tanto sorprendido y confundido.

"no" indicó con seriedad, pero luego lo vio a los ojos, "pensé que serias diferente de todos los de la academia, pero ya veo que eres justo igual a todos. Llegas tarde, Sakura ya se fue con otro, a diferencia de otros que tardan en recuperarse de un rompimiento, como mi primo, por ejemplo, existen otros como Sakura que solo tardan unos segundos en conquistar a otros" contestó sorprendiéndose a ella misma al verse perder la paciencia con Naruto, al verlo perseguir también a Sakura.

"yo…bueno…lo siento si te molesto" indicó un tanto disgustado, luego siguió su camino, pero se devolvió, "lo siento por tu primo y por lo de Sakura, no me incumbe, pero deberías de escuchar toda la historia. Pensé que Sakura era tu amiga…"

"es complicado" indicó y suspiró un tanto apenada, aunque aún seguía pensando que Naruto estaba equivocado.

"siento que te disguste que valla por ella, pero…ella fue la razón por la que entre a la academia" indicó y luego siguió su camino, dejando a la chica sorprendida y más triste aún.

…..

La rubia no podía creer que lo que su plan hubiera sucedido tan bien, aunque como era de esperarse, siempre había un hilo suelto en algún lugar. _"¡porque tuvo que cantar Sasuke con esa…!"_ pensó y refunfuño un poco. Se cruzó de brazos sin querer ver a Sasuke, quien a su lado parecía reaccionar de la misma forma, _"No entiendo cuál es el problema, solo la ayude con la guitarra"_ pensó sin entender a su nueva novia. "Ino, te lo advierto, me vuelves a molestar al respecto y se acabó" indicó Sasuke cruzado de brazos en la puerta de su carro ya sin poder aguantar más a la chica.

"Ah, claro porque tú eres el que debería estar molesto. Cantas con Sakura, mi rival, frente a todo el colegio después de que aceptaras ser mi novio, ¿qué crees que dirán de mí ahora?" preguntó enojada viendo a su alrededor, notó que Sakura salía por la puerta en ese momento, con Gaara Sabaku de su lado, mientras captaba la mirada de sorpresa de todos, incluido Sasuke.

"No me importa" indicó aún más enojado al ver a Sakura que miraba a su dirección.

"ok... lo siento, tienes razón, no importa" indicó y mientras dejaba de ver Sakura quien volteaba a su dirección se volteó y besó con todo o que tenía a Sasuke, quien para su sorpresa también le devolvió el beso. Sakura desvió rápidamente la mirada, claramente dolida. "Vamos al café, ¿te parece?" preguntó la chica sonriéndole.

"si, ok" indicó al ver que Sakura iba también al bar.

"Sis" Saludó Deidara acercándose a ambos, quienes voltearon al mismo tiempo, "¿vas a algún lado?"

"si, y tú también vienes" indicó y lo tomó de la mano, "ahora que salgo con Sasuke, no debería haber problema con que tu estés con nosotros también, ¿cierto, Sasuke?"

"no sé, ¿tenía algún problema'" preguntó sin saberlo, volteando a ver a Deidara.

"por eso me encantas" indicó Ino y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "bien, vamos"

"no creo que sea buena idea" indicó, pero su hermana no lo escuchó y siguió su camino hacia el café.

El café como siempre estaba repleto de los estudiantes de la Academia, un dolor de cabeza para Naruto quien ahora le tocaba empezar su turno en el café. "Antes Sakura nunca se pasaba por aquí, y ahora viene casi todos los días. Me alago al principio porque pensé que era por mí, pero ahora vino con ese pelirojo" pensó viendo al chico con odio. Luego suspiró tristemente, "quizás Hinata tenía razón, fui muy ruda con ella. No debí hablarle así de esa forma, se le veía deprimida también, y esta eso con su primo…"

"Y terminó con su novio, según escuche por ahí" indicó Shikamaru a su lado

"¿P…Perdón?" preguntó Naruto algo avergonzado viendo a su amigo

"siempre hablas en voz alta, agradece que estas por aquí y nadie más que yo te estoy oyendo" indicó y suspiró, "también odio trabajar este turno, pero ¿Qué se le hace?" preguntó y observó a Temari con Itachi a lo lejos.

"lo siento" indicó y suspiró de nuevo, "bueno ni modo"

"creo que ahora habrá una explosión de Divas" indicó al ver que Ino entraba al café.

"oh…"

Deidara entró al lugar con el corazón en la boca, sintiendo la mirada de Hidan fija en él de manera instantánea y casi asesina, _"esto me costara, lo sé"_ pensó y suspiró. Para su tranquilidad, Sasuke escogió una mesa un tanto alejada del grupo de su hermano, cosa que a Ino tampoco le importó y Deidara agradeció. Hidan por su parte, tarde o temprano tendría que acostumbrarse a ver al rubio más seguido de lo que quería imaginarse, _"ahora que Sasuke sale con su hermana…tarde o temprano tendremos que aguantárnoslo"_ pensó nervioso sin dejar de ver al rubio. Sasori por otra parte notaba la tensión de Hidan cuando vio al rubio llegar, _"sé que algo anda mal desde hace tiempo, solo que no sé qué es"_ pensó y vio que el rubio se ponía de pie, alejándose de la mesa y casi de manera instantánea vio a Hidan ponerse de pie, siguiéndolo. El resto del grupo no les prestaba atención, cada quien andaba en su mundo, por lo que Sasori decidió seguirlos, aunque no era tanto por el chisme, o por el misterio que podrían traerse entre manos Hidan y Deidara, tan solo era su instinto que le indicaba que algo pasaba. Los siguió con distancia, sin que notaran su presencia y se escondió justo a tiempo cuando Hidan tomaba a Deidara por la mano, pegándolo hacia la pared. Por lo que parecía, estaba furioso, diciéndole cosas al odio del rubio, quien asustado solo veía hacia el suelo, Hidan tenía sus dos brazos contra la pared, impidiéndole al rubio poder escaparse.

"te lo advierto…no creas que porque tu hermana esta con ese Uchiha, ahora podrás sentarte junto a nosotros"

"lo sé" indicó en un susurro que Sasori casi no escuchó.

"silencio Rapunzel" le gritó al tiempo que daba un golpe a la pared. "Por tu bien…harás que tu hermana se aparte de Sasuke, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer…mientras tanto mantendrás tu hermoso rostro alejado de mi grupo. NO pienso dejar que se enteren de esto, y tu estando cerca de mi…lo podrán ver" comentó y tomó el rostro del chico con una mano, moviéndolo hacia el suyo, luego para más sorpresa para Sasori, lo beso. Aunque fue un beso _"demasiado rústico para alguien tan delicado como Deidara"_ pensó, pero sacudió la cabeza, sorprendiéndose él mismo. Luego elevó la vista y notó que el labio del rubio sangraba un poco, y no dejaba de temblar.

Sasori se escondió cuando vio que Hidan se alejaba y pasaba por al lado del pelirojo sin notarlo, dejando a Deidara solo, quien se dejó caer al suelo sin mucha fuerza _, "ya se con quién está esté sádico"_ pensó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, _"jamás pensé que sería él"_ pensó y sin poder evitarse así mismo se acercó y se dejó caer a lado de rubio quien al notarlo solo lo vio asustado y con ojos llorosos, esperando a que atacara, "no sabía que Hidan hacia esto" indicó y sin controlar su cuerpo, su mano se movió por si sola hacia la mejilla del chico, limpiándole una lagrima que bajaba por ella.

"¿es…escuchaste?" preguntó nervioso al sentir la mano del pelirojo rosar su piel.

"tranquilo…por tu bien y por el mío no diré nada" indicó y alejo su mano y la mirada del chico, "pero esto no puede seguir, digo…esta…mal, está abusando de ti, ¿no?"

"si...es complicado"

"solo sé lo que veo al frente mío y… esto…está mal" indicó Sasori mientras lo volvía a ver a los ojos.

"¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo ahora?" preguntó un poco escéptico.

"bueno…yo…¡yo que sé! Lo único que reconozco es que Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzo y yo nos gusta molestarte, pero sabemos que no nos prestas atención, es un bulling sano. Hidan…eso que te está haciendo es daño psicológico y físico. No lo apoyo…digo…no lo apoyamos" indicó un tanto nervioso al sentir la mirada tan fija del rubio en él.

"oh" fue lo único que contestó, un poco confundido, "gracias, supongo"

"no es un: gracias, pero de nada" indicó y luego rio, _"no es tan malo como pensé"_ se dijo mentalmente el pelirojo.

"nunca imagine entablar una conversación normal con Sasori" pensó en voz alta el rubio y luego rio, "eres agradable, aunque trates de ocultarlo"

"ni lo menciones" indicó un tanto enojado, "no en serio, está prohibido que hables de esto con nadie, ni tu hermana ni tu amigo…Sai…ni nadie"

"ok" indicó "my lips are seal"

…

La Hyuga se dejó caer en uno de los salones de planta baja, sin muchos ánimos de salir a ningún sitio. "Nadie me entiende" pensó sollozando, aunque una gran parte de ella sabía que era su propia culpa, por dejarse cerrar así misma, no poder confiar en nadie, creer que nadie la comprendería, al igual que su padre no la entendía, oh Hanabi y Neji. "Ni siquiera Sai" pensó sintiendo un vacío en su interior. Había jurado que era su oportunidad de tener una relación real con alguien, una relación seria, pero al final no había funcionado, "Al igual que mi amistad con Sakura, o con Naruto…" pensó y escuchó como la puerta se abrió en ese momento, pensaba que era alguien de limpieza, pero notó que era uno de sus compañeros. "Kiba" saludó la peli azul, secó sus lágrimas con su mano, aunque no eran tantas las que había dejado derramar ya que tenía mucho control de ellas.

"Hinata… ¿paso algo?" preguntó el castaño, al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas frente a la chica, colocando sus manos cruzadas sobre las rodillas de la chica.

"bueno…solo tuve un horrible día" indicó con una triste sonrisa, "terminé con Sai"

"oh" indicó y suspiró, "lo siento. Aunque no te merece, Hinata" comentó y rozó la mejilla de la chica con su mano, "mereces a alguien que te quiera y que te lo diga todo los días, eres hermosa y perfecta en todo lo que haces, y me encanta tu personalidad, sin importar lo mucho que calles" indicó el chico con una sonrisa.

"Kiba…gracias" indicó sonriendo de verdad.

"Hinata, tengo algo que confesarte…" comenzó el chico y tomó su guitarra acústica y sin esperar se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a tocar unos cuantos acordes, para luego comenzar a cantarle. Hinata no recordaba haberlo oído cantar en su vida, quizás si tocar la guitarra en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre estaba en su mundo y quizás nunca le había prestado la atención suficiente.

 _Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos_

El chico la observaba fijamente, mientras lanzaba sonrisas seductoras. La chica sabia a donde iba todo aquello, o al menos se lo imaginaba. No era la primera vez que veía al chico, lo había detallado varias veces, en sus fallidos intentos de confesársele a ella.

 _Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo solo te acaricio_

 _Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo_

Recordó que el chico siempre había estado hay en todas sus tragedias, familiares, intentos de novios, y ahora con lo de Sai. Aunque nunca pensó que el chico estuviera pensando de aquella forma. Sus miradas se cruzaban, su corazón se aceleraba nervioso.

 _Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido  
Lo que no sabes es que_

Ya la chica se esperaba que le iba a decir, era obvio, pero nunca pensó ver que el chico tuviera el valor de enfrentar sus sentimientos, o de romper su amistad. En la situación que la chica estaba podría darse la oportunidad, no solo porque quería un novio, sino porque conocía bastante bien a Kiba, y era perfecto.

 _Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada_

 _(reik – yo quisiera)_

…

"Sari, te digo que no me agrada en serio, tienes que escucharme… ¿Sari?" la llamó Matsuri en un intento de hablar con su amiga.

"Lo siento Matsu…pero es que… ¿Cuándo Gaara comenzó a salir con Sakura?" preguntó sin poder dejar de observarlos, Gaara sonreía demasiado al igual que Sakura, mientras ambos se toqueteaban demasiado para ser una primera cita.

"oh…" fue lo único que logro decir al verlos, ya que para ella también había sido una sorpresa, "¿no estas con Sasori?" preguntó y Sari volteó por fin hacia su amiga con rapidez, "ya era hora de que reaccionaras"

"lo siento, si es cierto…es que es tan…frio" indicó erizándose, "es hermoso y todo, pero no me hace caso y por un momento pensé que Gaara si me prestaba atención, ahora me doy cuenta de que no" indicó y suspiró, "¿Qué hago entonces?"

"lo primero es termi…Sasori" saludó la chica callándose al instante.

"¿conspirando contra alguien?" preguntó con una ceja levantada, pasando su vista de Sari a Matsuri.

"no, contra nadie" indicaron al unísono las chicas, un tanto nerviosas. "¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Sari con interés.

"por ahí" indicó un tanto nervioso, luego se sentó al lado de su grupo, el cual estaba justo al lado de las chicas. "Que sorpresa que tu hermano no se sentó con nosotros, Itachi" indicó con una media sonrisa.

"si, supongo, no controlo todas sus decisiones, pero bueno…esta con su nueva chica ahora, ya era hora"

"supongo, y escogió bien, no lo crees ¿Hidan?" preguntó con interés, captando la atención del nervioso chico y de su propia novia.

"Supongo" indicó tratando de quitarle importancia.

"¿ya dejaran de molestar al pobre de Deidara entonces?" preguntó Temari con interés.

"¿perdón?" preguntaron Itachi e Hidan al mismo tiempo.

"solo es una pregunta, su hermana sale con tu hermano ¿no? y ahora…mi hermano sale con Sakura, ¿eso no nos hace un solo grupo?"

"Sakura e Ino en un solo grupo…estás demente cariño. Y no, no dejaremos de molestar a…Rapunzel, o si, no se…depende de cómo me sienta" indicó con tranquilidad Itachi.

"no me digas demente, y no sé porque te preocupa tanto el pobre chico, ¿Por qué te gusta molestarlo?"

"¿celosa de alguien como él?" preguntó con una media sonrisa, pero Temari se separó de él, cruzada de brazos, "vamos…no es nada personal, se nota que tiene un pequeño crush en mí, y se nota"

"¿estás seguro? No todo ronda tu alrededor" indicó Hidan malhumorado.

"escuche que tiene novio" confesó Sasori y observó los asustados ojos de Hidan, "pero no tengo ni idea de quién es, es solo un chisme"

"¿ah sí?" preguntó con un poco de celos Itachi "bueno…bien, todo arreglado entonces, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo tengo ojos para ti"

"pues más te vale que así sea" indicó Kankuro que estaba en una esquina, cerca de Matsuri.

"gracias hermanito" indicó Temari sonriendo, "por cierto, viste que Gaara por fin nos escuchó"

"si, por fin"

"milagro que los escuchara, por lo que eh visto no escucha a nadie" indicó Matsuri un poco alto para su gusto, "ups" susurró apenada, pero notó las risitas de todos y notó la mirada fulminante de Gaara un poco a distancia.

"si es un milagro" indicó Kankuro sonriéndole, "eres…graciosa"

"gracias" contestó con una media sonrisa.

En unas mesas más halla…

"¿Cómo puede cambias tan rápido?" preguntó indignado el rubio.

"no Lo sé" indicó Chouji con un suspiró sin dejar de ver a Ino.

"no debiste ayudarla" indicó Shikamaru suspirando, "aunque no cambiaría mucho"

"exacto" indicó, "pero… ¿Por qué Sasuke? Nadie se le compara" contestó indignado

"si, y mucho menos alguien como tú, ¿es lo que piensas?" preguntó una voz detrás de ellos, a lo que todos voltearon a ver quién era, encontrándose con una chica de piel morena, cabello rojizo y unos ojos ámbar.

"al…algo así…" indicó con un hilo de voz, "¿Quién eres?"

"mi nombre es Karui" indicó sonriendo.

"un momento, ¿ese no es…Kiba eh Hinata?" preguntó Naruto observando hacia la puerta, ambos entraban tomados de la mano. Y para más sorpresa de todos los presentes, Hinata paso de largo, sin sentarse al lado de Sakura quien solo la vio fijamente, dolida. Siguió su camino al lado de Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji y Naruto, quien seguía su turno de trabajo.

"hola chicos" saludó Kiba con una sonrisa

"Kiba…" saludó Naruto claramente molestó, "tan rápido cambian las parejas aquí… ¿no crees Hinata?"

"si, supongo que sí" indicó un tanto apenada, "al igual que las amistades, supongo"

"esto es…inesperado" comentó Shino aun en shock.

En ese momento entro Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee, quienes iba a seguir de largo, pero Ino los llamó y ambos se sentaron con ellos, sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes, dejando a Sakura solo con Gaara. _"Dos logrados, uno más para lograr dejarla sola"_ pensó Ino con una sonrisa complacida, pero para su sorpresa, Sai, Shin y Hanabi llegaron a la cafetería, sentándose junto a Sakura, _"Claro…Sai"_ pensó un tanto furiosa, y sorprendida, dado que Deidara estaba con ella en su mesa, y era su hermano, pero era normal que escogiera a Sakura. A simple vista, lo único que había logrado hacer era separar a los Hyuga, " _no era lo que quería"_ pensó enojada. Sakura por su parte sabía que había sido un golpe bajo, pero _"mejor tener a mi lado a gente que si me quiera"_ pensó lanzando una mirada fugaz a un triste rubio que a observaba a distancia, _"Naruto…"_ pensó suspiró.

"No es normal verte depre…Sakurita" indicó Shin a su lado.

"si, lo sé, fue un largo día" indicó con una media sonrisa, "pero veo que todo va bien para ti. ¿Qué tal todo Hanabi?"

"bien, es increíble en serio" indicó la Hyuga sonriendo, "pero ¿cómo puede separarse Neji, Hinata y tú en tan solo un día? No entiendo" indicó mientras recorría con la mirada todo el lugar.

"bueno…supongo que no éramos tan unidos como pensaba"

"ok, supongo, pero… ¿Qué hace mi hermana con ese?" preguntó mientras lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Kiba, "no es nada para ella, ¿no estaban juntos?" preguntó a Sai.

"ya no, como puedes ver" indicó sonriendo, "no éramos…compatibles"

"¿pero ahora como voy a salir si no tienes novia Sai?" preguntó Shin con un puchero.

"claro porque ese es tu problema" indicó con sarcasmo el pelinegro

"bueno solo…decía" contestó algo apenado, "solo tengo que conseguirte una nueva novia entonces" indicó y se puso de pie.

"Shin…no, siéntate" indicó un tanto asustado, "no pienso…"

"solo toca conmigo, confía en mi" indicó y lo jaló hacia el pequeño piano que estaba en la tarima, luego tomó el micrófono.

"es muy…espontaneo" indicó Sakura sorprendida.

"si bueno…no has visto nada" luego se sonrojo al notar lo que había dicho, "digo…su madre es la profesora Alice después de todo"

"¿es el hijo de Alice?" preguntó Gaara con demasiado interés.

"si" indicó sorprendida al ver que el pelirojo la llamara solo por su nombre. Sai se sentó en el piano y vio a Shin, quien tomó el micrófono y luego le dio una señal, a lo que el chico comenzó a tocar, captando a atención de todas las presentes.

 _I wonder how your body tastes (la voz de aquel pequeño niño en serio era predilecta)  
Inside of someone else's place  
Pull away your eyes it's nothing left to heal (todas las miradas de las chicas estaban fijas en ambos chicos cosa que puso un poco celosa a Hanabi)  
I'm alone but I know everything you feel_

Gaara supo que, si era, en definitiva, hijo de Alice, pero algo en la personalidad y en el talento de aquel chiquillo le indicaba que había algo más, "Dansou es su padre…no puede ser" pensó, aunque podría ser que salió enteramente a Alice.

 _And you waited all the rain  
For tears my heart has caged  
And we fall through fate  
But we raise and rise again_

Entre todas las miradas de sorpresa y de curiosidad de todas las chicas, incluida Ino, Sari lo veía con demasiada atención. Lo había visto en clase de arte, a Sai, pero no sabía que podía tocar de aquella forma, siempre tan callado y apartado de todos, _"con razón salía con alguien como Hinata" pensó._

 _And I run, run, run, run, run,  
And I run, run, run, run, run,  
I run, run, run, run, run,  
I just run run run._

 _(Tokio Hotel – Run run run)_

Alice entro en ese momento, observó a su hijo, orgullosa de su talento y para su sorpresa se encontró observando a Gaara quien tenía su brazo alrededor de Sakura, "oh…" pensó deprimiéndose, aunque sabía que era para lo mejor, vio que Kankuro la observaba fijamente, "sabe" indicó avergonzada de sí misma. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Shin estaba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria. "Shin, cariño…tenemos que irnos es importante" indicó y se dio la vuelta sin querer hacer más contactó visual con Gaara.

"ya va" indicó el chico parándola, "me despediré de mi novia" indicó y se alejó sin darle tiempo a Alice de quejarse. La chica salió de aquel lugar, sintiéndose un poco ahogada. No sabía que le pasaba, aquello no era común en ella, pero acababa de pelearse con Utakata, y ya casi ni veía a Dansou, y la esperanza de un nuevo amor la había hecho un poco más feliz. _"Pero es tan solo un niño"_ se dijo a sí misma.

"Necesito decirle algo…profesora Alice" indicó una voz detrás de ella, demasiado similar a Gaara, pero al voltearse con el corazón en la boca se fijó de que era su hermano mayor, Kankuro.

"Kankuro…claro, o que quieras" indicó mientras volvía a respirar.

"Se dé lo suyo con Gaara" contestó sin dar rodeos, los ojos de Alice se abrieron asustada y tan nerviosa se puso que no se percató de que Shin estaba a punto de salir, escuchando aquella última frase de Kankuro y quedando helado en la puerta de salida.

"NO…no puedes hablar de esto aquí" indicó nerviosa y con los ojos muy abiertos

"no me importa" contestó cruzado de brazos, "lo único que quiero es que te mantengas alejada de mi hermano, si te veo a un metro de distancia de él, le diré a Dansou, es la palabra de nosotros los Sabaku contra la tuya nada más" indicó amenazadoramente, aunque fuera un tanto extremo, era lo necesario para mantenerla alejada.

"tranquilo…no pasara nada, fue un error mío, un terrible error" indicó y suspiro profundamente, "nada sucederá"

"ok, eso espero" contestó y en ese momento Shin salió, poniendo la mejor cara que pudo.

"ya podemos irnos, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó casi con un hilo de voz.

"no, nada cariño, vámonos" indicó Alice y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de ahí.

…

Alice y Shin llegaron a la gran mansión, donde Dansou los esperaba en el comedor. Sai también se le había unido a la cena familiar, aunque normalmente trataba de mantenerse alejado de aquellas reuniones familiares. Shin aún no había enfrentado a su madre al respecto, prefería esperar a que su padre no estuviera presente, debido a que solía tener una personalidad algo intimidante, y prefería discutirlo por separado. "Ya era hora" indicó con demasiada frialdad indicándoles que se sentaran, "sé que no es común en mí hacer esta clase de cosas, pero el momento lo amerita" comentó y luego espero a que todos estuvieran sentados. Aquella clase de comportamiento era típico en el cada vez que tenía una noticia importante, o cuando iba a regañarlos por algún motivo. "el señor Hyuga me informó hoy que los acuerdos del negocio están a solo un paso de ser firmados, solo quería agradecerles a mis dos hijos por hijos por ayudarme a cerrar este negocio" indicó mientras tomaba una de las copas, llena de vino, y brindaba. Sai sintió un frio recorrer su espalda, recordando que aquella mañana había terminado su relación con Hinata, _"no creo que influya en nada…"_ pensó no muy convencido.

"¿todo solo porque salimos con sus hijas?" preguntó Shin sin comprender todo el asunto.

"así es el mundo de los negocios" indicó con un tanto de frialdad.

"¿Qué pasaría si de casualidad terminamos con ellas?" preguntó Sai con un poco de miedo.

"Eso no pasara" indicó y lo observó con ojos filosos, "destrozaría todos mis planes así que por tu bien espero que no pase" indicó dada por terminada la conversación.

"Dansou, no me gusta que involucres a nuestros hijos en tus negocios" indicó defendiéndolos.

"pues ya es tarde, están involucrados, así que nada terminara hasta que no puedan hacerle nada a este acuerdo de negocio" concluyó y siguió comiendo.

"genial" indicó con sarcasmo Sai sin saber que hacer ahora.

"tranquilo, pensare en algo" le indicó Shin con una sonrisa animándolo.

…

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, creo que ya le estoy tomando el hilo a la historia, espero se vea mucho mejor que antes. Me toma un poco de tiempo escribirla pero creo que así es mejor, para que no tenga tantos errores y le pueda dar vueltas a la historia :D. Espero la disfruten!

Soundtrack:

 _(the red jumpsuit apparatus – cat and mouse)_

 _(Paramore– Ignorance)_

 _(safe and soud – Taylor switf)_

 _(broken – seether ft amy lee)_

 _(reik – yo quisiera)_

 _(Tokio Hotel – Run run run)_

Next chap.

Padres

Reacciones inesperadas

Nuevas parejas

Nuevos personajes


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Tiempos locos requieren medidas extremas**

La gran mansión Hyuga era la más llamativa de todo al barrio, no por lo grande sino por su estilo arquitectónico. Era la clásica antigua casa japonesa, pero mansión al fin. Grandes jardines y espacios, un pequeño lago, aquellos famosos techos, en fin, todo el conjunto era un lugar mágico, cosa que Hinata amaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Hanabi, Neji y ella solían correr por aquellos amplios jardines cuando aún sus vidas eran simples. "Pe…pero…Sai…bueno…bueno si ok lo hare porque eres mi amigo, pero estoy saliendo con Kiba…y tendré que decirle…ok…nadie más sabrá, vale" contestó Hinata y luego colgó la llamada, lanzó el teléfono hacia su cama, sin querer volver a verlo. Acababa de decirle a su padre que querían hablar con ellos, era la primera vez que se revelaría contra sus decisiones, plan fallido antes de comenzar debido a un supuesto negocio entre el padre de Sai y ella, "le hare el favor supongo" le comentó a Hanabi quien había escuchado todo.

"tranquila, igual no lo sabrá, y tendrás la oportunidad de engañarlo igual…a nuestro padre igual. Es rebelde en lo que a mí respecta" indicó animándola.

"supongo" contestó no muy convencida, "pero a ti por lo menos te fue bien" comentó refiriéndose a Shin.

"no mucho que se diga, después de todo es un niño. Es increíble y gracioso, pero muy infantil a veces, pero no me desagrada es hermoso y es demasiado talentoso, igual no es que me atraiga nadie en particular después de todo…"

"Lady Hyugas, su padre las busca" indicó uno de los sirvientes desde la puerta. Hanabi volteó con rapidez al desconocer aquella nueva voz, "reconozco a todas" pensó y al voltear se encontró con una atractiva sonrisa, piel tostada, cabello marrón y ojos oscuros. El chico se sonrojo al tener la vista de Hanabi tan fija en él.

"Hanabi" la reprendió Hinata bajito, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

"lo siento" se disculpó, "digo, preséntate, no te conozco" ordenó poniéndose seria de repente.

"oh, cuanto lo siento, lady Hanabi, mi nombre es Konohamaru, me contrataron no hace mucho" indicó aun sonrojado.

"ah, ok" contestó un poco apenada y luego lo siguieron, Hanabi ignoró la mirada de Hinata.

Entraron a la gran sala donde Hiashi los esperaba sentado, y Neji estaba sentado al frente de su tío. El padre de Neji, Hizashi, siempre estaba de viajes por negocios de la empresa, mientras Hiashi, el hermano mayor y dueño de la empresa, se encargaba de todos los asuntos de la cede principal ubicada en la ciudad, por lo que Neji vivía con su tío. Al vivir con Hiashi, este era el que tramitaba los pedidos de su hermano menor y a su vez daba las órdenes a sus hijas de con quién debían estar, aunque no siempre era algo por todas las de la ley, podrían cambiar de opinión, todo y cuando el padre escogiera o diera su consentimiento si veía a los pretendientes aptos suficiente para todas las responsabilidades. Cabe de resaltar que sus hijas heredarían ambas pro igual gran cantidad de la empresa de su padre, al igual que Neji, por lo que debían estar seguros de que el pretendiente no quería solo el poder de ellas y de su apellido, aunque fuera a veces muy extremo era muy necesario hacer aquel sacrificio por el bien de todo el trabajo que había hecho por todos los años y por el mismo futuro de sus hijas.

"papa" saludaron ambas y luego se sentaron.

"hijas, quería pedirle su estatus" indicó y las observó con detenimiento, "¿Cómo van los hermanos Root?"

"bien padre, todo bajo control" indicó Hanabi tomando el control de la pregunta, antes de que Hinata pudiera fallar en mentir, "de verdad no parecen malas personas, Shin es un sol"

"ok… ¿y Sai?" preguntó apartando la vista de Hanabi hacia la peliazul.

"bien, es…está bien" indicó brevemente, para no entrar en detalles.

"ok, quiero felicitarlas entonces" indicó sonriéndoles, "el negocio con Dansou va muy bien y en parte es por ustedes, y Neji como ya lo discutimos no tienes por qué preocuparte, después de todo Sakura era de clase media, una mera becada de la Academia, así que no tienes por qué deprimirte, tu padre estará por fin relajado y feliz".

"pe…si, comprendo tío" indicó amargamente, sintiéndose un poco culpable de que hablaran de aquella forma de Sakura, quien era una de las mejores estudiantes de la Academia y la menos interesa en el dinero, comparándola con otras chicas con las que había salido.

"bien, eso será todo por ahora, si hay algún cambio o problema, me lo hacen saber" indicó y luego les indicó que se fueran.

"siento que nada ira bien si sigo mintiendo" susurró Hinata a ambos.

"no te preocupes, Kiba no le importara, a menos que quiera ser asesinado por nuestro padre" indicó riendo.

"Hanabi tiene razón, por ahora mejor no le digas" indicó Neji un tanto cabizbajo.

"no te preocupes Neji, ya encontraras a la indicada para ti" contestó Hinata mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"si…supongo".

…

La Familia Haruno era conformada por Mebuki Haruno, madre de Sakura, quien trabajaba en un hospital, como enfermera, y Kizashi Haruno, quien trabajaba en una librería. Eran personas simples y comunes, de clase media. Sakura había logrado entrar en la academia por una beca de estudio, razón por la cual se mantenía número uno en todas las clases, para lograr mantenerla, aunque fuera vista como una sabelotodo. Además, pudo ser alabada por todo el colegio y temida por muchos bajo su propio talento y un poco por su personalidad, pero no por su dinero. Todo lo que le había sucedido esa semana la había bajado de sus nubes, sabiendo que la llegada de Ino con su nuevo look y talento musical podrían hacerla bajar en todo, sin mencionar el pasado que ambas tenían mutuamente. "Esto solo me tenía que pasar a mi…y ahora ni siquiera Hinata me habla…" pensó deprimida, recordó la cara de dolida de la chica, y de Naruto también, "de seguro Naruto tampoco me hablara…" pensó y suspiró.

"ese suspiró fue muy largo cariño… ¿pasa algo? Cuéntame" preguntó su padre con cariño, sentándose al lado de su hija y comenzando a acariciar la larga cabellera de esta.

"nada pa…es que…Hinata no me habla" indicó sin querer entrar en muchos detalles

"bueno estoy seguro de que se le pasara, es buena chica, sencilla a pesar de la familia de la que viene" indicó con tranquilidad.

"pero esta vez es diferente…le hice algo malo, terminé con su primo"

"no creo que tenga problema, si es tu amiga de verdad no dejara que algo así a desanime a hablarte, habla con ella, pídele perdón y sé que todo irá bien, es tu amiga después de todo, y eres una buena persona cariño, no trates de ser algo que no eres"

"ok, por eso te quiero daddy" indicó abrazándolo.

…..

La casa de Itachi y Sasuke era desolada y pequeña, a pesar de ser de una familia adinerada habían decidido vivir en un pequeño y elegante apartamento para ambos. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, dejándolos huérfanos a ambos. Su tío Obito Uchiha los había acogido cuando eran más pequeños, pero ahora los dejaba vivir solos, mientras él se encargaba de otros asuntos. Aunque Itachi estaba bajo el control de la empresa, ya que sus padres le habían dejado todo a su nombre, por ser aún estudiante uno de sus otros tíos, Madara, se encargaba de la empresa familiar. La casa de los Uchiha ahora estaba habitada solo por Itachi, Sasuke e Ino, quien se había ido con el Uchiha. Sasuke estaba en la sala inmerso en sus pensamientos, en los cuales solo estaba Sakura y Gaara, _"¿Por qué él? ¿enserio? Después de tocar juntos, y de ver el brillo en tus ojos nuevamente, siendo por fin la chica que recordaba que eras hace tanto tiempo atrás… vuelves a encadenarte a otra cara bonita de personalidad oculta, para dejarte influenciar por alguien que no te merece, ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme…?"_ pensó, aunque sabía que por más que lo quisiera quizás su destino estaba estar separados, quizás nunca lograrían estar juntos en el mismo tiempo, misma situación otra vez, quizás jamás pudieran experimentar lo que era estar juntos _. "En cambio…"_ miró a su lado, Ino dormía plácidamente en sus piernas, con su cabellera recogida en un moño de bailarina, un gran suéter de Sasuke y una sábana cubriendo sus piernas _, "Ino es todo lo que quiero que Sakura sea, y no debo cambiar a Sakura para que este conmigo, aunque cambiarla signifique que sea ella misma otra vez, si lo pienso así, creo que en realidad no la merezco del todo"_ pensó en otro suspiro, esta vez prolongado, _"y sé que Ino en verdad me quiere, o eso parece, creo que mejor le doy una oportunidad"_ .

"¿pasa algo?" preguntó Itachi en un susurro al ver a su hermano tan pensativo.

"no, nada…bueno, solo que…creo que debo darme otra oportunidad…y dejar de esperar a que la gente cambie…o quizás dejar de desear cambiar a la gente"

"quizás sea buen tiempo para hacerlo entonces" lo animó un poco Itachi.

"¿no ibas a ver a Temari?"

"me cancelo al último minuto, no sé porque…"

"ya, vale"

"creo que mejor me voy" dijo Ino despertándose, sin darse cuenta cuando se había dormido, "lo siento Sasuke" indicó un tanto apenada.

"no te preocupes, si quieres vamos a mi cuarto un rato" indicó y para sorpresa de Ino, sonrió.

"¿seguro?" preguntó un tanto asustada.

"si tranquilos yo igual me retiro, saldré con la banda" indicó Itachi y le pico un ojo a su hermano, "ya sabes dónde están, en la primera gaveta a la izquierda" indicó y antes de que Sasuke le lanzara un cojín cerró la puerta tras él.

…..

Y a pesar de lo mucho que se había abstenido, negado y apartado de aquellos ojos ámbar, de negárselo a sí misma y prohibírselo, hay estaba…con aquellos ojos mirándola fijamente a ella. No era común en su ser, el engañar, pero él lo ameritaba. La primera vez había sido prohibido, inesperado, y extrañamente apasionante, aunque hubiese sido solo un beso. Luego ninguno pudo apartarse, por más que intentaban sus miradas se encontraban más de lo necesario. Y ahí estaban, en unos de los pasillos de la Academia, que seguía abierta para unos cuantos estudiantes y profesores. Temari lo observaba con aquellos seductores y falsos inocentes ojos verdes oscuros, mientras Sasori la seguía con la vista, a través de pequeños pasillos. Al estar solos comenzaron a cantar, el pelirojo comenzó al suave ritmo de sus pasos, mientras la chica bailaba sin dejar de verlo.

 _Sasori: Cuando estás bien te alejas de mí  
Te sientes sola y siempre estoy ahí (comenzó a acercarse, tirándola contra la pared)  
Es una guerra de toma y dame  
Pues dame de eso que tienes ahí_

Temari podía sentir los pasos y la mirada seductora de Sasori, quien se sentía demasiado atraído a la chica, por alguna extraña razón a pesar de tener novia, la cual, aunque se sintiera culpable, no la quería. Días atrás se sentía confundido, por cierto, rubio que no dejaba de estar presente en todos lados, pero después de aquella noche, aquel beso, no había dejado de pensar en la chica.

 _Sasori: Oye baby no seas mala  
No me dejes con las ganas  
Se escucha en la calle  
Que ya no me quieres  
Ven y dímelo en la cara_

Ambos se vieron fijamente, recordando su primer beso, al tiempo que recorrían pequeños pasillos y salones, bailando en la solitud de la academia. Temari se sentía culpable, claro está, peor al mismo tiempo no podía seguir ocultando sus deseos.

 _Temari: Pregúntale a quien tú quieras  
Vida, te juro que eso no es así  
Yo nunca tuve una mala intención  
Yo nunca quise burlarme de ti  
Conmigo ves, nunca se sabe  
Un día digo que no y otro que sí_

Sasori por su parte la necesitaba, al estar con Sari no sentía ningún deseo hacia ella, confundiéndolo por largas semanas, pensando quizás que sus deseos se encontraban en otro lado, pero después de seguir con su vista bien a Temari, no podía negar la tensión sexual entre ambos.

 _Sasori: Yo soy masoquista  
Temari: Con mi cuerpo, un egoísta_

Ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en su mundo, en ellos dos que no notaron a la chica que se escondía detrás, sin querer se había quedado más tiempo de lo debido, y por ende estaba ahora viéndolos mientras aquellos se seducían. Matsuri no pudo evitar salir corriendo, sin saber qué hacer, no sin antes grabarlos, sabía que si no lo hacia su amiga, segada por el pelirojo, nunca la creería.

 _Tú eres puro, puro chantaje  
Puro, puro chantaje  
Siempre es a tu manera  
Yo te quiero, aunque no quieras_

 _Tú eres puro, puro chantaje  
Puro, puro chantaje  
Vas libre como el aire  
No soy de ti ni de nadie_

 _(chantaje – Shakira & Maluma)_

… _._

Ino Yamanaka llego a su casa un poco tarde, y como se esperaba… Deidara se despedía desde la puerta de una chica a la que no reconoció. _"Siempre lo mismo"_ pensó esperando a que la chica se fuera para luego entrar, lo vio fijamente mientras el chico la ignoraba con cara de inocencia y entraba a la casa. La casa Yamanaka estaba sola por el momento, claro está, ya que sus padres estaban trabajando en la misma empresa de la familia, una revista reconocida en la ciudad, por lo que Deidara aprovechaba su poco tiempo libre, _"cuando Hidan esta con la banda, y no me necesita"_ pensó erizándose, en salir con cualquier chica que se lo pedía. A pesar de ser molestado por los de Akatsuki, Deidara era popular entre las chicas, y aunque a escondidas saliese con Hidan, aun sentía la necesidad de salir con las chicas, quizás para sentir que aun poseía un poco de masculinidad, o quizás de poder ante algún ser, aunque en realidad no sentía atracción por ninguna de ellas, tampoco por Hidan claro, la verdad es que no quería a nadie, solo a su familia, y quizás un poco a Sai, por ser su amigo.

"otra que no conozco, ¿Qué acaso te vendes por dinero?" preguntó con seriedad Ino, al ser prácticamente la mayor, solía cuidarlo más que sus propios padres.

"no" indicó enojado, "simplemente me gusta distraerme en mi tiempo libre, pero nunca me gustan así que busco a nuevas" indicó mintiendo.

"no te creo nada"

"no me importa, en fin… ¿no te ibas a quedar con Sasuke?" indicó con una media sonrisa.

"bueno…ya es tarde…me quede un buen rato a solas con él si eso preguntas…pero ya tenía que volver, no quiero que mis padres piensen mal"

"oh bueno que piensen lo que es" indicó riendo a carcajadas, pero su aun adolorido abdomen lo hizo torcerse un poco de dolor, sin poder evitar una mueca.

"¿pasa algo?" preguntó claramente preocupada.

"no, es solo…que fui al gym un rato" indicó con rapidez, "llevaba tiempo sin ir y me duele el cuerpo" indicó y luego se sentó en la sala.

"ah, vale" indicó no muy segura, pero sin querer discutir.

"Sai vendrá…así que no te…no peleen" indicó advirtiéndoselo.

"¿Por qué viene? Es tarde" indicó enojada.

"tenemos examen de arte mañana, y necesito su ayuda" indicó con tranquilidad al tiempo que la puerta sonaba. Se puso con rapidez de pie y fue a abrir, al voltear se fijó en que Ino había desaparecido con rapidez, _"se me olvido decirle que se quedara en el cuarto de huésped…espero no halla problema"_ pensó y dejo pasar al chico, saludándolo.

La chica se había ido tan rápido a su cuarto tan solo para no saludar al pelinegro. Odiaba la manera en que la veía, como si la juzgara por todo lo que hacía, aunque en cierta forma la veía tal cual era. Sasuke por otra parte casi ni la notaba, _"es como si estuviera conmigo solo por tener a una novia…pero no ogro entrar en su corazón"_ pensó, aunque aquella tarde la había mirado diferente, se ruborizó tan solo pensarlo. Estaba tan agotada que decidió tan solo ponerse su pijama, una bata rosa un poco corta, luego se soltó su larga cabellera rubia y se dejó caer en su cama, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Se arrepintió un poco por haberle quitado el novio a Sakura, pero, _"Neji era mio…y ella lo sabía… ¿era necesario que saliera con él?"_ se preguntó mentalmente, _"digo, de tantos con lo que pudo salir cuando me fui…escogió al único que estaba de mi lado en ese entonces"_.

 _Flashback_

 _7 años de edad, primaria…_

" _¿estás bien?" preguntó la pequeña Ino, llevaba su cabello corto recogido en un moño. Observaba a Sakura, que lo llevaba completamente alborotado, mientras lloraba en una esquina escondida del colegio. Espero, pero no contestó, "Sakura, no las escuches, solo quieren molestarte, siempre toman a alguien para eso, y si muestras debilidad…nunca te dejaran en paz"_

" _pero… ¿Por qué a mí?" preguntó elevando la vista hacia la rubia._

" _pues…primero porque gritaste frente a todas que Sasuke era tuyo, y sabes que todas le gusta…y segundo porque eres muy tonta y te dejas ver llorar por todos, también porque todo te lo tomas muy apecho"_

" _pe..pero…" y luego comenzó a llorar de nuevo._

" _vamos ya" indicó y se sentó a su lado, calmándola._

Aquel momento había sido en el que comenzaron a hablarse, siendo amigas por primera vez, sin importarles que las chicas as molestaran, ya que si eran dos todo se volvía un poco más fácil de sobrellevar.

 _12 años…_

" _Sakura…" la llamó una de las chicas populares, que solían molestarla._

" _¿si?" preguntó con sequedad, llevaba un moño con su larga y hermosa cabellera rosa, su esbelta y fina figura era la envidia de todo el colegio ahora, y sin contar la increíble voz que había desarrollado._

" _si quieres ser la más popular…tienes que tener a los más populares en tu grupo… y…bueno…si sigues con Ino-pig…" indicó señalando a la rubia, quien había ganado unos kilos de más, "jamás sucederá"_

 _Sakura había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían intentado decírselo, pero siempre las ignoraba, "no me interesan las apariencias"_

" _bueno quizás esto si te interese…escuche que estuvo hablando ayer todo el día con Sasuke…y este incluso rio" indicó y por fin capto el interés de Sakura, "le gusta, claro… ¿Qué, no lo sabias? A ella siempre le ha gustado también"_

 _Horas después…_

" _lo siento Sakura…debí decírtelo…pero, no quería arruinar nada…aparte no fue nada serio…" indicó quitándole importancia._

" _Sabes lo importante que es para mí…y que mi mejor amiga me mintiera…"_

" _pero…no le gusta nadie, ya intenté hablar con él, aunque es más agradable de lo que parece…" indicó sonriendo, pero luego se retractó, "no vamos arruinar nuestra amistad por un chico"_

" _supongo que tienes razón…"_

" _bien…porque me invitó a salir…" indicó muy bajo, pero la chica la escuchó._

" _¿¡QUE!?, imposible si eres una…"_

" _¿una gorda? Eso es lo que piensas de mí, siempre lo he sabido, eres demasiado materialista, y sé que es una falsa faceta que te pones, no eres así, Sakura, Sasuke siempre saca lo peor de ti"_

" _JA, y tú eres la que no quieres arruinar la amistad por un chico"_

" _creo que no puedo seguir con esto, seré yo misma, gorda como estoy, me iré con Sasuke a donde me invitó, y si no fueras tan falsa, podrías ir conmigo también" indicó, pero se dio cuenta de que quizás había sido un poco ruda, siempre había sabido la manera en que Sakura se sentía hacia Sasuke, sin saber nunca muy bien porque, o cuando lo conoció, o porque lo quería tanto, "lo siento…"_

" _siempre…" comenzó y evitó las lágrimas, pero su voz empezó a sonar entrecortada, "siempre he sido sincera con mis pensamientos, digo lo que quiero y lo que siento, eso nunca lo cambio o lo oculto, y siempre te lo deje claro, pero ya veo que no te importa mucho tampoco…"_

"Si pienso en el momento cumbre en que nuestra relación se vino en picada, creo que fue ese momento" pensó Ino y suspiró, ambas fueron siempre sinceras, pero a la vez, ocultaban sus sentimientos de cada una. "y después de ahí se unió a las chicas populares, y comenzó a hacerme la vida cuadritos…me humillo frente a Sasuke en nuestra cita…bueno salida…solo me invitó a una fiesta familiar, donde mi familia también iba…y…fue horrible…" pensó sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

"he… disculpa…pensé que era el baño" indicó Sai en la entrada, paralizado al ver a la chica en aquella ropa, y más aún por lo que acababa de decir _, "creo que moriré aquí mismo"_ pensó con miedo.

"PERO…SI ERES…dios…es…es la de al lado imbécil"

"lo siento, hay muchas puertas, me confunden" indicó y se quedó frente a ella, "¿hablabas de Sakura cierto?" preguntó y a ese punto la chica solo lanzó un largo suspiró para relajarse.

"si" indicó sin querer entrar en detalles.

"lo siento…Deidara me dijo lo buenas amigas que eran"

"¿Por qué hablan de mi cuando están juntos? Es una extraña conversación para hablar con tu pareja…"

"¿pa…pareja?"

"si"

"he…somos amigos, no soy gay"

"¿en serio? Pero, ¿si sabes que hermano…?"

"si, lo sé, pero no es Gay, ¿Cómo sabes?"

"convivo con él, aunque intente ocultarlo lo sé" indicó con tranquilidad, "¿Cómo que no es gay"

"es…bueno deberías hablarlo con él no conmigo, y no soy su pareja, lo reitero, solo vine a ayudarlo con una tarea, es un buen amigo mío nada más"

"bien, bien, lo siento, es que…tenías esa pinta rara de no se…"

"¿de qué? ¿de gay?" preguntó claramente ofendido

"ya, vale, lo siento mucho" indicó riendo, el chico se ruborizó un poco al verla reír tan sinceramente, "¿no ibas al baño?" preguntó la chica.

"oh...si…otra cosa, Deidara acaba de salir"

"¿salir?" preguntó y se puso de pie instantáneamente, "¿Cómo que acaba de salir?"

"es…un asunto importante, dice que llegara tarde, y que no lo esperes despierto"  
"pero… ¿Cómo se atreve a invitarte y a luego dejarte solo en casa?"

"siempre es así, creo que le falta un tornillo, pero bueno…no te preocupes, usare el baño y me iré"

"son las…12 de la noche, dios, esta demente. Y no, tú te quedas, está el cuarto de huésped de todas formas"

"¿segura?" pregunto un tanto apenado, "¿note estorbare?"

"para nada, así me haces compañía…estoy sola" indicó y se retractó al instante, "bueno no es como si te vas a quedar en mi cama" comentó con rapidez.

"obvio no" comentó igual.

"bien, entonces…te quedas… ¿A dónde fue?" preguntó esta vez seria, acercándose a Sai, quien se sonrojo aún más.

"no me dijo" indicó y se alejó un paso, "en verdad no lo sé, pero…Ino…" comentó con seriedad, Ino se ruborizó un poco al oír al chico tan serio, llamando su nombre, "ten cuidado con Deidara, es muy…esta en…solo cuídalo" indicó y se fue al baño, dejando a la rubia confundida.

…

En la academia todo estaba aún casi vacío para el nuevo día de clase, solo un pequeño grupo se encontraba presente a fuera del aula de clase donde tendrían su primera clase con todos los alumnos presentes, en el teatro de la academia. Shikamaru charlaba junto a su reciente y nueva novia Shiho, la chica de lentes con la que se había tropezado unas cuantas veces. A su lado Naruto llego a los poco minutos, sin querer estar ahí, pero sin saber a dónde ir, _"genial, otros tortolitos"_ indicó de mala gana. Shikamaru solo le sonrió apenado, sabiendo lo que probablemente podría estar pensando su amigo. "ella es Shiho" la presentó, sin recordar bien si ya lo había hecho.

"si, ya lo sé" indicó con voz cansina.

"¡Hola!" saludó una voz detrás de ellos, y al voltearse el rubio se encontró con una chica muy igual a Shiho, solo que llevaba un flequillo adelante y no llevaba gafas.

"Shion, hola, lo siento me tuve que venir antes…estaba con…"

"tu novio, lo se hermanita" indicó y volteo a ver al rubio, evaluándolo de pies a cabeza, sonrojándolo, luego sonrió de manera seductora, "Hola, mi nombre es Shion"

"Hola, soy Naruto" saludó tontamente, "eres…"

"gemela de Shiho, si" indicó con rapidez, "y tú eres el famoso chico roquero de este año"

"he…supongo que sí" indicó sonrojado y sonriéndole.

Ambos hablaron por los pocos minutos que tenían libres, hasta que fueron llegando los estudiantes a clase. Entre ellos llego un atareado Sai, junto con Ino, quien se apartó tan rápido como pudo del chico, para que no se dieran cuenta de que venían del mismo lugar. Sai vio a su alrededor, tratando de ubicar a Hinata, quien estaba al lado de Kiba, como era de esperarse, pero extrañamente distanciada del castaño. Al verse mutuamente conectaron miradas, casi diciéndose que necesitaban hablar y ambos asintieron en silencio. Sakura llego con su larga cabellera suelta, un body negro ajustado al cuerpo y un pantalón alto y pegado al cuerpo, con sus tacones, y a su lado Gaara entro con su típica camisa blanca sencilla y un bléiser negro. Sasuke solo desvió la vista cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ya sin muchas ganas de pelear, o prestarles atención. Fueron llegando el grupo más grande Deidara llego primero, con una camisa dos tallas más grandes que él, negra y sus típicos pantalones negros rotos y sus botas negras, y lentes oscuros, los cuales no se quitó, su pelo recogido en una media cola torcida y despeinada. Luego llego el resto del grupo de Itachi, aunque Sasori ya había llegado con antelación.

"¿Por qué no fuiste al ensaño?" preguntó Itachi a Sasori, una vez sentados.

"enferme" mintió rápidamente.

" _mentira_ " indicó Matsuri en su mente, ya que estaba sentada detrás de él.

"bien chicos, ahora por favor abran paso a las primeras chicas que cantaran" indicó Alice con rapidez cuando entro, "como saben las presentaciones de hoy serán rápidas y tan solo para mostrar su progreso de esta semana. Shiho, Shion, adelante, el escenario es todo suyo" indicó y su mirada paso por casualidad frente a Gaara y Sakura, quienes en ese momento se besaban. Tan solo se quedó mirándolos fijamente, pero desvió la vista cuando los ojos de Gaara llegaron a los de ella. Las chicas se pusieron de pie y al poner la pista comenzaron a cantar, casi al mismo tono e idénticas, todos los ojos estuvieron fijos en ellas.

 _I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh  
La la la la, la la la la  
I can la la la la la la  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want, don't stop.  
Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got  
'Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more._

 _Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't FICA a what they say or what they think, think.  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind._

 _I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time forever  
Never wanna hear you say goodbye._

 _I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you._

 _Untouched.  
And I need you so much  
See you, breathe you  
I want to be you  
Ah la la la, ah la la la_

 _You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me, give me, give me all of you  
Don't be scared, of seeing through the loneliness._

 _I want it more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me  
And no one else is going to be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be_

 _So even if the world falls down today  
You still got me to hold you up up  
And I would never let you down down_

 _The Veronicas – untouched_

…

"Hinata…necesito hablar contigo…en privado" indicó Sai mientras interrumpida a Kiba en plena conversación y sin esperar respuesta la jaló, apartándola del lugar.

"ouch" se quejó cuando por fin la dejo de jalar, "lo se…"

"¿Quién te dijo?"

"mi padre. Sé que tienen una importante…negociación que dependen de nosotros por alguna extraña razón" lo dijo de mala gana.

"si, lo siento" indicó un tanto apenado, "pero me serviría de mucho si por lo menos en público…siguieran viéndonos juntos…por lo menos ante los ojos de aquellos que puedan comunicare algo a tu padre"

"y eso significa salir en público en la Academia, ya que mi padre es el dueño de ella…" indicó suspirando profundamente, _"y justo cuando creí que por fin me había desligado de los deberes de mi padre…"_ pensó con depresión.

"Exacto" indicó Sai y luego suspiró, tomó a la chica de la barbilla, con gentileza, haciendo que lo viera a él, "lo siento" indicó con sinceridad.

"lo se…" indicó y sonrió con tristeza, "no es tu culpa. Tendré que hablarlo con Kiba…aunque no estará tan feliz al respecto" indicó y luego se alejó de Sai. "Kiba..." lo llamó y espero a que el chico se pusiera de pie para llevárselo al rincón más apartado del lugar, "necesito hablar contigo"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó un tanto nervioso, "¿Qué te dijo Sai?, ¿te está molestando?"

"no, nada que ver" indicó, "es un problema con la familia…" comenzó Hinata mientras le explicaba todo el asunto de su familia, la familia de Sai y de los negocios. "Por eso mismo necesito que entiendas porque te pediré que salgamos en privado…si puedes, o si quieres…por ahora es muy importante y no puedo ofrecerte más"

"pero no entiendo porque, digo el problema es de Sai, no tuyo…el negocio es de su familia, la tuya no se verá afectada" indicó un poco celoso y con sequedad.

"lo sé, pero…es que estuvimos juntos por un tiempo…manteniéndolo un poco en privado claro, por la familia…pero, no puedo simplemente dejarlo, así como así, no sabes lo que podrían hacerle…"

"no me importa, lo único que quiero es estar contigo, y no quiero esconderlo"

"lo se Kiba, pero ahora es lo único que puedo ofrecerte…lo siento" indicó y sin esperar nada más se alejó del lugar. Pasó con rapidez pro al lado de la mesa donde Naruto y una rubia charlaban demasiado felices, y notó como la chica posaba su mano en la pierna del rubio quien se ruborizaba, _"no debería importarte"_ indicó en su mente. Hinata se encaminó hacia uno de los salones vacíos, sin saber qué hacer, con demasiados sentimientos en su cabeza, teniendo que salir con Sai, aun sin quererlo, mientras quería ser novia de Kiba, aunque en su corazón no dejaba de salir Naruto y todos sus movimientos y con quien hablaba _, "¿Por qué aquella rubia? ¡no le gustaba Sakura? Y ahora le gusta alguien más…aunque no sabe lo que siento… ¿lo que sientes? Apenas lo conoces…demonios"_ pensó y tumbo una silla, sin poder aguantar su enojo. Se acercó a uno de los chelos que estaban en la pared y se sentó, luego de probarlo comenzó a tocar _, (_ _Saint-Saëns - Cellokoncert nr.1*)_ mientras su mente estaba en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Comenzó partes con mucha más intensidad que otras, dejándose llevar sin darse cuenta de que el rubio la había seguido, intrigado al ver a la chica tan enojada. Quedo mudo a ver el talento que tenía Hinata con el cello, si bien podía cantar un poco, su habilidad con el instrumento era impecable. Al verla tan inspirada el chico se decidió unir con lo poco que conocía del piano sorprendiendo a la chica quien al ver que el chico le indicaba que siguiera, siguió, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.

"increíble" aplaudió el chico cuando culminaron la canción

"gracias…tu tampoco estuviste mal" indicó sonriéndole, olvidando por completo que estaba enojada.

"¿paso algo, Hinata?" preguntó y se sentó junto a la chica.

"no…nada…" indicó sin querer entrar en detalles.

"sé que…peleamos el otro día, lo siento" se disculpó el rubio, "supongo que en parte tenías razón con Sakura…aunque no la culpo…tu tampoco deberías culparla"

"lo sé, todo esto de Ino la tiene un poco…confundida supongo" coincidió, "lo siento mucho también"

"no te preocupes" indicó sonriendo, "después de todo somos amigos, ¿paso algo con Sai?"

"bueno…es complicado, pero…digamos que termine con él, pero nuestros padres tienen unos negocios muy importantes, y supongo que por el momento no puedo terminar con él" indicó un poco confundida, "si conocieras a mi familia supongo que entenderías lo complicado que es todo este asunto"

"supongo que entendí, un poco digo, no seré de todo este mundo, pero entiendo. Y acababas de empezar a salir con Kiba…" indicó con un poco de felicidad, "así que terminaras con él, ¿no?"

"no lo sé, si él quiere intentarlo…"

"oh, claro" comentó un tanto desanimado

"pero no sé qué suceda…todo esto me tiene mal supongo" indicó con poca energía.

"me imagino"

"y tu…te vi con aquella chica, ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Shion, es hermana de la nueva novia de Shikamaru…" indicó sonriendo

"oh ya, las gemelas"

"si"

"ya" indicó quedando en un silencio algo incómodo.

"creo que…deberíamos de irnos a nuestra próxima clase.

"si, tienes razón"

…

"Sari…lo que te digo es lo que vi" termino de decirle Matsuri. Ambas estaban en unos asientos apartados de la Academia durante el primer descanso.

"es…imposible…no puede ser, quizás te equivocaste. Temari está con Itachi…nunca lo engañaría" indicó a la defensiva, pero, algo en todo aquello le indicaba que quizás su amiga tenía razón.

"ok, sabría que tendría que recurrir a esto" indicó y sacó su celular, dejándole el video a la chica, para que lo viera. "Lo siento" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"no…no…no puede ser" empezó a decir de manera un tanto histérica, "esto…no puede ser, tienes que…borrarlo, o … ¿Cómo borras en ese celular? Tienes que borrarlo, nadie puede verlo…esto…no puede ser" la chica comenzó a tocar muchos botones al mismo tiempo en el celular de la chica, mientras sus lágrimas salían violentamente.

"SA…Sari calma, ven…dame el celular" indicó, pero vio como la chica se congelaba y luego veía a Matsuri con preocupación.

"creo que…lo envié"

"¿crees que lo enviaste? ¿a quién?"

"¡A TODOS!" gritó y sin saber que hacer solo se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por el pasillo.

….

Minutos antes…

La cafetería estaba full como todos los días, los grupos divididos como siempre y como era de esperarse Itachi y su banda llegaron observando y evaluándolos a todos, dirigiéndose a su mesa. Deidara como siempre comía en la mesa junto a Sai y otros chicos de arte, y en la mesa de al lado estaba Ino con Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru y Naruto. Itachi se acercó junto a su banda, haciendo una pequeña parada frente al rubio, quien ya se lo esperaba, lo que los otros no se esperaban y no sabían, cosa que Hidan conocía a la perfección, el rubio ya había perdido la paciencia, y cualquier rastro de miedo, después de la noche anterior con el chico. "hola rapunzel" saludó con odiosidad Itachi.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó desafiante y con pocos ánimos de charlar. Sai algo sorprendido y sabiendo que algo malo había sucedido volteo a verlo.

"oh, alguien se paró del lado opuesto de la cama hoy" indicó Kisame sonriendo.

"en realidad en otra cama" indicó El rubio sonriendo desafiante, volteando a ver Hidan con rapidez, Sasori lo percibió, sabiendo a que podría referirse.

"oh, ok. Itachi…deberíamos…" comenzó el pelirojo mientras trataba de apartarlo un poco, Hidan a su lado se tensó de manera violenta, y en sus ojos se pudo ver la furia, Sasori a su lado espero a que no se le abalanzara encima del delicado rubio, _"¿delicado? ¿en serio?"_ pensó Sasori, casi avergonzándose de él mismo.

"no, deja, así será más divertido" indicó sonriendo sin saber que sucedía.

"deberían irse, hay muchas personas a las que molestar" indicó secamente Sai, a este punto toda la cafetería los veía, mientras comían en silencio.

"oh, ¿tú también amaneciste en la cama equivocada?" preguntó riendo.

"eh…" el chico se sonrojo un poco mientras miraba de reojo a Ino, quien también se sonrojo y desvió la vista con rapidez, "no" mintió.

"ya basta, déjennos en paz. No pienso quedarme sentado escuchándolos" indicó Deidara poniéndose de pie.

"ok, calma hay princesita" indicó Kakuzo, poniendo una mano en el pecho del rubio con un poco de rudeza, haciendo que el chico retrocediera un poco, mientras trataba de esconder el dolor, aunque igual lo notaron.

"vamos, solo bromeamos un poco" indicó Itachi colocando su mano con suavidad en el hombro del chico, "no es nada personal, Rapunzel" indicó

"Deidara, mi nombre es Deidara, y no me llames así" indicó y quito la mano del Uchiha de su hombro.

"es de cariño, y vamos…suena mejor que llamarte Gay"

"no soy gay" indicó sin quitar la vista de los ojos negros del chico, quien lo veía fijamente, causando que el rubio se ruborizara levemente, aunque odiara admitirlo se sentía un poco atraído hacia el chico.

"Vamos, ya admítelos Rapunzel… eres gay" dijo Itachi con media sonrisa, mientras a su lado Hidan no sabía cómo actuar, o que decir, una parte de él disfrutaba molestar al rubio, pero otra temía por lo que podría hacer el rubio si todos supieran que él era gay. La furia de hace rato se transformó en miedo.

"ok, bien. Primero que nada, eso sonó racista. Segundo no soy gay, pero tienes razón, me gustan ambos, soy bisexual" indicó causando que todos los vieran con ojos abiertos, al ver que lo admitía con facilidad y ante todo el colegio. Hidan lo vio fijamente, en estado de shock, Sasori solo sonrió de medio lado, sin saber muy bien si aplaudírselo o reír o simplemente detener a Hidan por si se desmayaba o se le abalanzaba encima. Y sin esperar nada, le hizo una seña a Chouji y a Sai y ambos acercaron al escenario, donde Deidara comenzó a cantar.

 _Well I was walkin' for some time  
When I came across this sign  
Sayin' "who are you and where are you from?"  
We don't like when visitors come._

Al tiempo que comenzó a cantar todos los del comedor comenzaron a golpear las mesas al ritmo de la música, y puede que el rubio fuera víctima de bulling, pero en general tenia demasiado talento musical y mucho estilo. _  
'No trespassing' that's what it said  
At least that's what I could read.  
No trespassing? yeah, my ass!  
Wait till ya get a load of me!_

Tenía una honda de rockero pero la música tecno de Chouji iba perfecto con la voz y personalidad del rubio quien sonreía hacia todos, cantándole especialmente a los miembros de Akatsuki, la banda de Itachi. _  
_

_One day I was trippin' and that's when I could see  
That the ether I had tapped into could be reality  
It was great, that's when I climbed that optimistic vine  
Once I hit that mountain peak I began to lose my mind_

Hidan no podía quitarle la vista de encima, y aunque odiara admitirlo muy dentro de él, el chico tenía demasiado estilo y su corazón no dejaba de latir por él. _"Maldito seas, Deidara, pagaras por esto"_ indicó en su mente, _"antes era por diversión, ahora es personal"_

 _I don't need no sympathy. I won't cry and whine.  
Life's my light and liberty  
And I'll shine when I wanna shine._

 _Make their faces crack  
There's no turning back.  
Let's go!_

 _Adam Lambert - Tresspassing_

Una vez acabado de cantar, casi al instante todos los celulares comenzaron a sonar, "quizás un mensaje de la academia" pensó la mayoría de los presentes, y al abrirlo vieron lo que Sari acababa de enviar por accidente desde el celular de Matsuri, Sasori bailando junto a Temari mientras seductoramente terminaban besándose. Todos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos mientras veían a Itachi y luego a Sasori y a Temari, estos un tanto intrigados vieron sus respectivos celulares y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo la bomba estallo. Sasori solo abrió los ojos un tanto en Shock, Temari se quedó helada frente a Itachi quien solo seguía viendo el video una y otra vez. Deidara y su pequeña banda se bajaron rápidamente del escenario sin saber muy bien que hacer y en ese instante entro Sari un tanto desesperada a la cafetería, aunque más triste y enojada que desesperada, _"si lo envié sin querer, pero el hecho es que me engaño"_ pensó para sí misma, más atrás de ella llego Matsuri, a quien todos comenzaron a ver con mala cara, "demonios, no fui yo" pensó un tanto enojada, aunque no era el momento para preocuparse por eso.

"explícame esto, AHORA" indicó Itachi mientras trataba de controlar su voz, lanzando miradas a Temari y a Sasori.

"Itachi…yo…" comenzó Temari sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"deberíamos hablarlo en privado, ¿no crees?" pidió Sasori con la mayor gentileza posible.

"Por favor…" suplicó Temari.

"no tienen ningún derecho de pedirme nada, si quiero hablarlo aquí lo hablo aquí" indicó y tan solo con una mirada asesina que recorrió los ojos de casi todos los presentes en la cafetería, contando a su grupo, todos se pusieron de pie, "¿Qué esperan? FUERA" indicó sorprendentemente enojado y todos los presentes comenzaron a salir uno en uno con rapidez. "¿desde cuándo?" preguntó una vez todos salieron del lugar.

"después de la fiesta que hizo Sakura…" indicó Temari.

"Desde… ¿Por qué? ¿cómo te atreviste…?"

"lo siento" fue lo único que pudo decir

"y tu…" comentó ignorando el: 'lo siento' de Temari, "ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme" indicó, "escuche suficiente" indicó y sin decir más salió del lugar.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó Temari hecha una furia

"no sé, creo que es la amiga de Sari" indicó al ver el celular nuevamente, "Sari…SARI" se acordó y se dio media vuelta, corriendo a buscarla.

"¿Matsuri?" leyó en el mensaje, "tu vida a acabado" indicó y salió de la cafetería.

…..

Matsuri logró esconderse en un rincón apartado de la academia, donde nadie la veía y donde en realidad, nadie pasaba. _"¿Cómo estará Sari?"_ pensó la chica al recordar a ver visto como Sasori se la llevaba casi arrastrada a una de las aulas vacías, _"todo esto está mal"_ pensó y suspiró, "ahora todos piensan que fui yo, aunque sé que no es el momento para preocuparme por ello digo…pero…"

"es normal si estas involucrada, y más si piensas que eres responsable" indicó una voz detrás de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos y asustándola. "Lo siento…no fue mi intensión" indicó Kankuro sonriendo.

"oh…eres tú, y me escuchaste… que horror, ¿hable en voz alta? Bueno obvio que hable en voz alta ya me contestaste…"

"No te preocupes" indicó riendo.

"bueno…creo que ese es el problema, no puedo dejar de preocuparme…o de pensar"

"bien, entonces te ayudo" indicó y se acercó a una de las guitarras y comenzó a tocar 'imagine' de John Lennon. Y le hizo seña a la chica para que cantara.

 _Matsuri: Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us(era sencillo para la chica cantarla ya que era una de sus canciones favoritas)  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today... Aha-ah..._

Kankuro solo la observó sonriendo mientras seguía tocando con la guitarra de manera experta. Sintió que la puerta se abría, pero ambos estaban demasiado inmersos en su dueto. __

_Kankuro: Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion, too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace... You..._

Kankuro no podía dejar de ver a aquella chica, desde el momento en que Gaara se tropezó con ella no podía dejar de admirarla, aparte del talento musical, su estilo y personalidad eran totalmente diferente a todas aquellas chicas que había conocido hasta ahora.

 _You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one  
_ _Imagine (Spanish & English Version) | John Lennon | Alex G ft Gustavo Cover_

"oh…son tan tiernos" dijo la odiosa y sarcástica voz de Gaara. Kankuro volteo a verlo un tanto sorprendido ante el tono de voz de su hermano menor.

"¿y a ti que te dio?" indicó un tanto confundido, pero igual su hermano siempre sufría unos cuantos ataques de personalidad.

"nada" indicó inocentemente, "solo pasaba por aquí y me pareció reconocer…" indicó y volteó a ver a la chica un tanto confundido, "pero debí escuchar mal de seguro" indicó casi queriendo convencerse a sí mismo, _"no puede ser ella"_ pensó muy decidido.

"ok…" contestó el castaño más confundido que antes.

"genial" indicó Matsuri quien se cruzó de brazos, "tu novia debe estar buscándote"

"no lo creo…no andamos todo el tiempo encima de cada uno" indicó con frialdad.

"disculpen…no quería…interrumpirlos, pero ya comenzara la otra clase dentro de poco y debo preparar el aula" indicó una conocida voz detrás del pelirojo, quien se volteó con rapidez quedando cara a cara con Alice.

"sí, claro" indicó Kankuro con rapidez y tomó inconscientemente a Matsuri de la mano, quien se sonrojo. Se proponía salir cuando volteó a ver a Gaara para indicarle que lo siguiera.

"un momento, necesito hablar con el señorito Sabaku" indicó con rapidez, sin querer voltear a ver a Kankuro quien casi se quedó como una piedra en la entrada.

"vamos" lo empujo Matsuri hacia afuera.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Gaara cuando su hermano y Matsuri salieron del salón, se cruzó de brazos, casi protegiéndose a sí mismo.

"así que estas con Sakura ahora, ¿no crees que fue demasiado repentino?" preguntó dando un paso al frente, acercándose al pelirojo.

"eso no te incumbe"

"eres mi alumno y me preocupa las relaciones que tienes…Sakura es…"

"no necesito que me digas nada más de ella" contestó con rudeza, "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"yo…lo siento" indicó tratando de entrar en razón ella misma, Alice solo se dejó caer en una silla, "tú no tienes nada que ver con esto…es solo…"

"¿pasa algo con…Dansou?"

"no solo con él…es complicado Gaara, pero…él y yo ya prácticamente no somos pareja, nada, no quiero seguir con él, pero por múltiples razones no lo puedo dejar por ahora" indicó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, sin saber si quiera porque le contaba aquello al pelirojo, "y…luego esta…"

"¿Utakata?, te eh observado quizás demasiado…" indicó algo avergonzado.

"si, bueno…me gusta…pero obvio no quiere nada hasta que termine con Dansou, así que creo que estoy encadenada a un ciclo que no tiene fin, y por un momento cuando te conocí, no se…creo que por fin salí de esa rutina, lo siento"

"no, entiendo" indicó y la tomó de la mano, "pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es que resuelvas tus problemas con ambos, no creo que sea el momento de estar buscando…o buscándome"

"si, lo sé, lo siento, eres un chico, pero creo que eres más maduro de lo que estime. Gracias" indicó y lo abrazó, ruborizándolo.

…..

Sari estaba frente al chico, después de tanto correr y apartarse logró tomarla de la mano, queriendo razonar con ella, aunque una parte de él no tenía nada más que decir, no podía explicar nada más de lo que la chica ya había visto, _"ya no hay más que decir"_ pensó y suspiró. "Sari…"

" _Tell me what did you see in her  
'Cause I've been living in sweet despair  
I don't really know what's in the cards of life  
All I really know is my tears won't dry tonight" cantó Sari, sin querer hablar, sin poder hacer más que cantarle, quizás por ser un poco cobarde, o quizás porque la música le daba fuerzas para estar frente a él._

"Sari…hablemos por favor" indicó el chico, intentando hacer que la chica se callara, pero seguía cantándola a capela.

 _Love was hidden within your smoke  
Blinding lights and disheartened hope  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

"Sari, lo siento mucho…sé que hice mal…aunque ya sabíamos que esta relación no iba a ningún lugar"

" _One mistake it's all it really takes  
To take my breath away  
Go on put the knife in  
Run away, don't need you anyway  
Although I wish you'd stay  
Go on put the knife in"_

 _Sweet despair – Cher Lloyd_

"yo…lo siento en serio. Nunca pensé en herirte…o en clavarte un cuchillo…fue…me dejé llevar por un deseo"

" _You've been foolish…And I've been stupid…_ no puedo perdonarte Sasori, me engañaste y…engañaste a tu mejor amigo"

"me duele haberte engañado" indicó un tanto seco, "pero no me arrepiento de haber herido a Itachi, no es mi amigo, y solo vine por la decencia de seguirte, pero no me gustas y no me arrepiento de haber estado con Temari" indicó y luego salió del lugar, dejando a Sari sola y más destrozada aún. __

"¿no crees que fuiste demasiado rudo con ella?, en serio creo que te quería" indicó la voz de un chico detrás de él.

"Ra…Deid" saludó el pelirojo sin querer llamarlo por el sobrenombre, sabiendo que ya no tenía ninguna ciencia. El rubio se ruborizo al oírlo llamar así, sintiendo como su corazón daba un salto, cosa que el pelirojo pretendió no notar, "no…no me importa, era la única forma de que me odie más fácil y me supere"

"Ja, es eso o la dejaras traumada de por vida" indicó y rio de manera natural, por primera vez frente al pelirojo, quien se sonrojo un poco.

"bueno…me da igual, ¿tú que harás? Casi matas a Hidan y a mí de un infarto, pensé que lo revelarías a todo el colegio. Era eso lo que tenía sobre ti ¿no?, ya no podrá hacerte nada, ¿cierto?" preguntó un tanto preocupado.

"pues…no"

"¿Cómo que no?" preguntó claramente confundido.

"la amenaza es contra mi hermana, o eso fue al principio…la va a herir a ella porque es a ella a quien quería desde el principio, y si…digo algo o me niego a algo…el…podría…"

"ser capaz de cualquier cosa…bueno entonces tendremos que tratar de mostrarle a Sasuke lo peligroso que es Hidan para su novia…de esa manera podrá defenderla contra él, y créeme, Hidan jamás tocaría al hermano menor de Itachi."

"bueno perdona que no te confíe en ti, digo, tu que eras amigo de Itachi lo engañaste con su novia, ¿Por qué crees que Hidan no haría nada a Sasuke?"

"porque una cosa es la novia de Itachi…y otra es su hermano, es lo único que tiene, lo protege más que a nada en el mundo y si Sasuke se mete con Hidan porque quiere a su novia, Itachi lo apoyara"

"¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?" preguntó un tanto sonrojado y a la vez con algo de miedo.

"ya te dije antes…nadie merece este trato" indicó mientras posaba su mano inconscientemente en el hombro del chico, con suavidad, "cada vez que te veo estas más herido. No creo que Hidan en serio quiera a Ino…es solo una excusa para que no hagas nada, pero…creo que en verdad esta obsesionado contigo…quizás este enamorado de ti"

"pues eso no me deja más tranquilo…él es…aterrador" indicó erizándose.

"me imagino que lo es, no te preocupes, te ayudare, ahora más que…me echaron del grupo" indico y no pudo evitar reír.

"si, quien te manda"

…

Existen muchas versiones de una historia, una perspectiva por cada persona presente en ella, y aunque no lo veas de esa forma, en una puedes ser el héroe que vino a salvar a una doncella de un triste final, pero en otras puedes ser considerado el villano que engaño a otra, que se cambió de bando, y en otras…puedes ser el príncipe azul perdido que cayó en los brazos de la princesa equivocada. Una castaña no podía dejar de suspirar y pensar en todos los sucesos de ese primer mes en el colegio, y gracias por la aparición de Ino, un nuevo rayo de luz se encendió no solo en sus ojos sino en los ojos de su pareja, quien también había sido víctima de ese mismo destino, princesa que cae en los brazos del príncipe erróneo. Tenten lo observó a distancia, el Hyuga se le veía tan decaído y deprimido de una forma en que jamás lo había visto, pero aun así ella estaba con Rock Lee ahora, aunque en sus desgracias ambos se habían encontrado, consolándose mutuamente cuando Sakura, el amor secreto de Rock Lee, y Neji comenzaron a salir. Con tan solo una mirada de ojos entre los dos mejores amigos supieron que era momento de parar su relación, ya que no había mucho que decir, quizás eran almas gemelas, quizás sus destinos los volverían a unir más adelante, no estaban claro del todo, pero lo único que sabían era que, por el momento, su destino era separarse.

"gracias por todo" indicó de manera muy madura la chica.

"no hay de que, gracias también" indicó Rock Lee y sin poder evitarlo, la beso gentilmente, un beso de despedida, o quizás de un hasta luego. La chica se encamino hacia Neji, con lentitud y determinación, después de todo había esperado suficiente para aquel momento. "Neji…"

"Tenten…hola" saludó cabizbajo.

"vamos, arriba esos ánimos. Sé que es difícil, pero…vendrán cosas mejores."

"eso espero" indicó sonriéndole.

…

La rubia llego a su casa sola, adelantándose a Shiho quien seguía con su novio. Entro en silencio a su cuarto y cerro tras ella con llave, siguió su paso en silencio hacia un pequeño y apartado armario escondido dentro de su walking closet y al abrirlo encendió una vela ya desgastada por su tanto uso. Dentro había múltiples fotos de un rubio muy parecido a Naruto, pero mayor, _"Yondaime"_ pensó y suspiró, _"sé que no puedo estar contigo porque estas casado…pero tu hijo…"_ indicó en su mente y coloco una foto del rubio, nueva y recién tomada, desprevenido claro está. _"Sera la llave que abra la puerta para conocerte"_ indicó y suspiró profundamente otra vez, _"es tan idéntico a ti…y tan hermoso…"_ indicó y beso a ambas fotos. En la profundidad de su cuarto, lo más oscuro y retorcido de su alma, su corazón y su ser, anhelaba a aquel hombre famoso que solía cantar en una de las más famosas bandas de rock de tiempos antiguos. Nadie había reconocido al rubio, _"claro, ineptos que no saben de buena música"_ pensó con odio, pero Shion claro que lo había reconocido, aquellos ojos azules, cabello rubio y sonrisa angelical, _"es el hijo de Minato"_ pensó riendo de manera maniaca, _"nunca te dejare ir"._

…

Bien eso es todo por ahora, disculpen la tardanza pero…vacaciones, diciembre, etc… las mejores que eh tenido en un largo tiempo y bueno…me han traído fuerzas eh inspiración para continuar, espero les guste como va…ya le tome totalmente el hilo… _¡Yey for me!_

 **Next chap**

El padre de Naruto

Nuevas parejas, pero… ¿Dónde están los corazones en realidad?

 **Next opcoming song…**

 _I want you back…Cher Lloyd_

 **Soundtrack 5**

 _(chantaje – Shakira & Maluma)_

 _The Veronicas – untouched_

 _*Saint-Saëns - Cellokoncert nr. 1 (Chloë Moretz playing cello (If I Stay))_

 _Tresspassing – Adam Lambert_

 _Imagine (Spanish & English Version) | John Lennon | Alex G ft Gustavo Cover_

 _Sweet despair – Cher Lloyd_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **True love, broken hearts and a shot of rock and roll**

Aún era un poco temprano para llegar a la academia, pero después de lo sucedido el día anterior Sasuke decidió adelantarse a su hermano, "siento mucho lo que le paso, pero conociendo su carácter…prefiero llegar antes" pensó y abrió la puerta del salón, el cual estaba vacío aun y solo. Decidió aprovechar el tiempo que tenía solo para tocar un poco, tomó la guitarra y comenzó a dar unos cuantos tonos al azar, dejándose llevar un poco. Luego de unos segundos más comenzó a tocar una melodía con la guitarra eléctrica y comenzó a cantar, ignorando a la chica que escuchaba detrás de la puerta del salón de clase, en un silencio mortal.

 _I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I want to break the spell  
That you've created _

Pensaba solo en Sakura, aunque deseaba poder cantar de alguien más, de Ino… en sus más profundos deseos, solo estaba la chica, pero en un sentido un poco extremo, tanto que lo asustaba.

 _You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I want to play the game  
I want the friction_

Cuando pensaba en ella solo se daba cuenta de las vueltas que solían hacer, siempre era un juego para ellos, ella lo buscaba, pero en el momento menos indicado para él, y viceversa.

 _You will be  
The death of me  
Yeah, you will be  
The death of me_

" _Sakura será mi perdición"_ pensaba a menudo, sabiendo que, si le daba una oportunidad, si se daba un chance con ella, seria todo para él, el final, aunque quizás no en un sentido literal, pensaba que cuando estuviera con ella no podría negarse a nada, le entregaría todo, su corazón, alma y demás, y aunque fuera un poco tonto, eso lo asustaba.

 _I wanted freedom  
But I'm restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

 _Muse - Time Is Running Out_

Y para su buena suerte, Sakura abrió la puerta en ese momento, interrumpiéndolo. _"Genial"_ pensó parando la canción. Sakura solo le dirigió una mirada un tanto confundida al Uchiha y luego evaluó toda la sala vacía, _"Extraño, ¿Dónde estará Ino?"_ pensó y él casi pudo hasta leerle la mente, sonrió sarcásticamente y desvió la vista de la chica. "Vamos…pregúntalo" indicó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"bien… ¿Dónde está Ino? Es extraño que no esté sobre ti" le preguntó dejándose caer en una silla un tanto cerca del chico, _"pensé que le cantaba esa canción a ella…"_

"creo que no es de tu incumbencia, pero, ya que preguntas, no estamos todo el día juntos, y mucho menos llegamos al mismo tiempo…nos damos nuestro espacio" indicó con aquella ridícula y condenadamente sexy sonrisa, "¿y tu novio el pelirojo?" preguntó y vio a su alrededor.

"no ha llegado, y su nombre es Gaara" indicó y lo observó con seriedad, "¿Por qué tan seria esa canción? ¿cansado de Ino?"

"JA" rio un tanto nervioso, pero luego se quedó mudo la vio fijamente, sin poder seguir con sus comentarios sarcásticos, "sabes que no era para ella"

"pues no lo sé, no leo tu mente" indicó con el corazón palpitándole a mil por horas, pero al mismo tiempo un poco enojada, "creo que a veces se te olvida que no leo mentes"

"bien, supongo que tienes razón, pero…creí que no hacía falta que me la leyeras" indicó y se acercó un poco a la chica, quien sintió que su corazón explotaría, "con tan solo mirarnos sé que sabes lo que pienso"

"no me basta con pensarlo, necesito oírlo, Sasuke"

"¿Por qué él?" preguntó el Uchiha entonces.

"porque sí, ¿Por qué no él? no es como si tuviera una lista de chicos siguiéndome…sigo…a pesar de ser popular me tienen un poco de…miedo supongo"

"no, no entendiste mi pregunta" indicó y se comenzó a masajear su frente, pensando bien en si decirlo o no, "¿Por qué fuiste a él y no a mí?" le preguntó, causando que la chica sufriera un mini paro cardíaco.

"¿Really?, ¡estás de broma!" indicó perdiendo los estribos, sin darse cuenta de que estaba de pie, "¿después de que me rechazaras? Y ¿de qué salieras con INO? Mi antigua mejor amiga y ahora rival, la cual destruyo mi relación con Neji" indicó y comenzó a dar caminatas por todo el salón, a lo que Sasuke solo se quedó mudo, sabiendo que había hecho mal. Luego se puso de pie y la tomó de los hombros, para que parara de caminar, "no tienes…derecho a decirme eso ni nada, ninguno después de todas las decisiones que has tomado" indicó sin poder evitar llorar, "sí…si en verdad quieres que te escoja a ti…tienes que darme motivos para hacerlo porque no pienso tener mi corazón roto una vez más" indicó y luego se zafó del chico y se fue del salón de clase, no sin antes tropezarse con Naruto, quien solo le dio el paso para que saliera.

"¿Qué le hiciste ahora?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos, soltando su mochila en una esquina del salón.

"no es de tu incumbencia"

"si lo es. NO…no lo vez, pero, lo único que haces es herirla, no la mereces Sasuke, Solo déjala en paz"

"no te incumbe lo que haga con ella"

"si me incumbe porque la amo" indicó con seriedad

"pues lamento decírtelo chico, pero ella jamás te amara"

"eso no lo sabes, y…no me importa si ese es el caso. Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, y sé que contigo jamás lo será, lo único que haces es pensar en ti mismo" se quedó mudo al ver que él chico no respondía de vuelta, y solo se dejaba caer en su silla de nuevo. "Sasuke…"

"lo sé, Naruto" indicó con un hilo de voz.

"lo siento…" indicó y se dejó caer en el asiento también y en ese momento entro Hinata, Neji y Hanabi por la puerta. "Hinata" Saludó el chico con demasiada alegría.

"Naruto, hola… ¿sabes que paso con Sakura? La vi alejándose del salón"

"bueno, quizás debas buscarla" indicó sin querer mirar o culpar a Sasuke.

"oh…ok" indicó y sin pensarlo mucho se fue.

"eres un poco tonto Naruto" indicó Sasuke tras evaluar como el rubio miraba a Hinata, y viceversa.

"¿Qué?"

"nada…ya te darás cuenta" indicó riendo.

"me das miedo…sufres de bipolaridad"

"calla" indicó cruzándose de brazos, miró luego fijamente a Neji con un tanto de odio, "Hyuga"

"Uchiha" fue lo único que dijo y luego se sentó muy alejado de él.

"ok…" indicó Hanabi confundida y se sentó junto a su primo.

….

"Sakura… ¿paso algo?" preguntó Hinata inocentemente, acercándose a la chica, quien había corrido al baño más cercano.

"si, pero dudo que te importe" indicó algo dolida.

"si me importa, eres…bueno…la única amiga sincera que tengo" indicó y se dejó caer junto a la chica, quien estaba en una pequeña banca.

"¿estás segura de eso?" preguntó y volteo a verla con ojos llorosos, "pensé que era…la mala en tu historia"

"nunca" indicó con sinceridad, "eres la única que me habla a mí por mi personalidad, y no por…mi apellido" indicó con tristeza, "no sabes lo mucho que eh sufrido para tener tan solo una amistad sincera en toda mi vida, y siempre me han buscado por ser la hija del dueño de la Academia, por ser Hyuga, siempre ha sido por eso sin importarles yo en verdad" indicó y luego volteó a verla fijamente, "tú eres la única que me habla porque de verdad le agrado. Y a pesar de que a veces trates demasiado en ser la más popular y tener la atención de todos…sé que nuestra amistad si es sincera"

"y…no… ¿no me odias por lo que le hice a tu primo?"

"bueno…aunque suene un poco mal…ese es su problema, no dejare que un chico arruine nuestra amistad…aunque ese chico sea familia mía" indicó un tanto apenada, pero recibió un abrazó de la pelirosa.

"gracias" indicó entre sollozos, "dios…estoy de atoque hoy, estúpido Uchiha, ya te contare todo luego"

"ok" indicó y sonrió.

…..

"¡GAARA! Ya vamos tarde dios, ¿te falta demasiado?" preguntó Kankuro un tanto nervioso, sin dejar de ver la hora.

"ya, calma, estoy… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?" preguntó señalando a Matsuri, quien inocentemente sonrió desde la puerta.

"vino a desayunar"

"iuhhh no, no…no" indicó Gaara mientras señalaba a su hermano con un dedo.

"deja el drama…"

"que horrible en serio, tienes mal gusto"

"HEY" indicó la chica cruzándose de brazos, "tan fea no soy"

"no lo digo por tu apariencia, es…más por tu personalidad"

"ya, déjala en paz Gaara, y sí, estamos saliendo, y no es tu problema con quien salgo y con quien no"

"bueno…solo decía"

"¿y tu novia? Pensé que te harías con ella también" indicó su hermano.

"no, ella la se fue" fue lo único que dijo, "por cierto… ¿Temari se paró?" preguntó alarmado acordándose del suceso del día anterior y ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y corrieron al cuarto de su hermana. "TEMARI"

"no pienso ir" fue lo único que dijo desde el otro lado, en un estado un tanto medio dormido y borracho.

"vamos Temari" indicó Kankuro con suavidad, "no puedes encerrarte…tienes que tener valor y afrontar tus problemas"

"problemas que tu causaste y que te buscaste tu solita" indicó Gaara muy tranquilo, casi divirtiéndose con todo aquello.

"que cruel eres con tus hermanos"

"con todos" indicó el pelirojo sonriendo macabramente.

"pobre Sakura" murmuro bajito.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?" preguntó una voz intimidante detrás de todos los tres, y casi al instante Temari ya estaba frente a la puerta de su cuarto, lista y arreglada.

"papá" saludó la chica abriendo la puerta, "no pasa nada, esperaban por mí para irnos"

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó confundido el pelirojo, casi con miedo.

"es mi casa si no mal lo recuerdo, Gaara" contestó con seriedad, evaluando a su hijo de pies a cabezas. A su alrededor, los dos hermanos estaban un poco mudos. Matsuri solo evaluó al padre de Gaara, quien se asemejaba bastante a Kankuro, pero no tenía mucha similitud con el pelirojo.

"pensé que estabas de viaje hasta el próximo mes"

"cambie de planes, y no me gusta que me interrogues" indicó y lo apartó con una mano del camino, "no me gusta que traigan extraños a la casa si no los conozco" indicó tras evaluar con su vista a Matsuri y luego siguió su camino.

"es tan…" comenzó Gaara pero Kankuro le tapó la boca con su mano.

"calma hermanito, lo sé" indicó con suavidad, "ya vamos tarde" contestó y luego jalando a Temari, salieron los tres de la casa.

…..

"bien chicos, les tengo una visita sorpresa, y por ende necesito que se agrupen para poder tocar en grupo" indicó Kakashi mientras todos los del salón se agrupaban en pequeños grupos de 4 y de 5. "El día de hoy tenemos un invitado especial, el cual les dará comentarios al final de su performace…Minato, pasa adelante" indicó y luego entro por la puerta una versión más grande de Naruto, quien solo se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que hacer o a donde esconderse, _"Maldición"_ pensó el rubio al ver que los azules ojos de su padre se fijaban en él, con clara sorpresa, mientras todos los de la clase miraban confundidos al rubio y al invitado especial, casi deduciendo el parecido. "Es…un increíble artista y roquero famoso, ya casi retirado" indicó sonriendo, tratando de llamar la atención de sus estudiantes.

"gracias, Kakashi, es un placer estar aquí y conocerlos a todos, UNA gran sorpresa" indicó viendo fijamente a su hijo.

"si, sorpresa" indicó Kakashi confundido, pero casi deduciendo la situación, "¿Por qué no empiezas tu Naruto? Eres uno de los pocos chicos que cantan rock" indicó sonriendo con un poco de malicia, aunque lo hacía para inspirarle valor al chico, ya que, según lo deducido, _"de seguro vino a este colegio sin permiso de su padre, Kushina de seguro"_ indicó en su mente, al conocer a ambos muy bien.

"ok…" indicó intimidado, pero se puso de pie y le hizo señas a Shikamaru y a Chouji quienes que habían quedado pegados a su silla con un poco de miedo al ver los afilados ojos azules de Minato fijos en ellos, casi fulminándolos. Pero Naruto solo los jalo por la muñeca y se acercaron a sus respectivos instrumentos, para luego comenzar a tocar, uniendo a su grupo en el último minuto a Sasuke, en el bajo, y Sai en la batería; luego de arreglarse el chico comenzó a cantar.

 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Shikamaru)Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Shikamaru)Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Una parte de él muy pequeña se la dedicaba a su padre, de eso no había duda, pero a su vez, una parte de él la había inspirado Hinata, tras la conversación que tuvo con ella acerca de su padre, la observó de reojo, notando que la chica prestaba atención a la letra de la canción.

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

" _creo que tenemos mucho en común"_ pensó el rubio sin dejar de verla, y aunque aún no o notaba, gran parte de su día lo pasaba evaluando ciertas expresiones de la chica, la cual aunque no hablara mucho, no podía impedir mostrar sus sentimientos mediante su rostro, y aunque el chico aún no se daba cuenta, no podía dejar de ver a la chica.

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Shikamaru) Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Shikamaru) Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

 _Linking Park – numb_

…

"Hermanito" lo llamó la rubia, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos, y aparte dejándolo un tanto confundido ante aquel llamado.

"¿Qué mosca te pico?" preguntó Deidara algo asustado.

"hay, nada" indicó con una sonrisa, "bueno para ser sinceros…Sasuke anda muy romántico en estos días"

"pero si ni siquiera lo he visto contigo hoy" comentó y observó a su alrededor sin ver al Uchiha.

"bueno…no hoy en particular…solo en general me refiero, me ve más seguido y nos besamos mucho más…estoy segura de que pronto podremos…"

"AHHHH" gritó tapándose los oídos.

"vale…vale…" comentó sonrojada, "el punto es que…me preguntaba… ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"bien…supongo" comentó sonriendo y sin poder evitar ver hacia Sasori, quien para su sorpresa le sonrió también.

"eh…no, no puedes volver a caer en eso" contestó Ino volteando el rostro de su hermano.

"¿en qué?" preguntó inocentemente.

"en él" indicó y elevo su ceja, "te gusto por mucho tiempo, cuando eran pequeños y luego se unió con los otros, a molestarte…aunque lo hayan exiliado por así decirlo…no debes de caer en eso otra vez"

"mira quien lo dice…la que sale con Uchiha Sasuke, el que la rechazó hace mucho tiempo por tu apariencia y ahora sale contigo"

"bueno…pero… es distinto, nunca me molesto"

"creo que ignorarte es mucho peor que molestar…"

"bueno, pero…es diferente contigo, Sasori no es…gay ni bi tampoco, engaño a su amigo con Temari, una de las chicas más hot de todo el cole, después de mi claro" indicó con una sonrisa.

"si…supongo…" indicó cabizbajo al ver que el chico tomaba a Temari de la mano mientras entraban a un salón cercano".

…

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó el pelirojo un tanto nervioso, la chica aparentemente no capto a que se refería, "nosotros dos me refiero"

"bueno…sé que…es complicado supongo…digo…la verdad es que no lo sé" indicó un tanto confundida.

"lo sé, todo paso tan rápido, lo único que hacíamos era…bueno, placer pues" indicó algo sonrojado.

"si, exacto, no tuvimos tiempo de pensar en nada, y no es como si quisiéramos salir juntos como novios, ¿o sí?"

"no, estamos en la misma página" indicó con tranquilidad, "pero después de todo lo que paso, si lo dejamos así…"

"quizás todo empeore con Itachi…"

"y Sari…si lo sé" contestó y la miro, "lo siento por todo, ten cuidado con él, es peligroso"

"tu ten cuidado, yo tengo a mis hermanos, y bueno yo puedo sola, pero tu…tu ten cuidado con él"

"tranquila, se cómo funcionan"

"si, lo sé, pero no será lo mismo, esta vez van contra ti"

Sasori y Temari después de hablar un rato más se fueron a la siguiente clase, y aunque recibían miradas juzgadoras, siguieron su camino juntos, aunque separados por unos centímetros. Al llegar a la clase siguiente, se encontraron con Itachi preparado para cantar, cosa que era de esperarse, ya que, voluntariamente dependiendo de la clase, podría cantar el alumno que lo deseara, en este caso el Uchiha. A su lado estaba Kisame, con su tabla de dj, y Kisame y Kakuzo con la guitarra y micrófonos _, "genial"_ pensó el pelirojo y sin dudarlo mucho se acercó a donde estaba Deidara, sentándose al lado del rubio, quien lo miro sorprendido _, "claro como ahora no le hablan…se sienta conmigo"_ pensó, pero decidió no rechazarlo, ya que después de todo lo necesitaba.

 _You were my sun, you were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance, made other plans (el Uchiha cantaba mientras pasaba la vista de Temari a Sasori)  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

El Uchiha aún no podía creer que uno de sus amigos pudiera haberle hecho aquello, aunque "pensando en quienes en verdad son mis amigos...solo cuento a Kisame" pensó sabiendo que era el único con el que de verdad podía contar, los demás estaban siguiéndolo por ser Uchiha, por su apellido y por su fama nada más, aunque "nunca supe porque Sasori me seguía, no es la clase de chico que le interesa la fama" pensó y suspiró, mientras seguía con la canción.

 _You don't have to say, what you did  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance  
With you and me (aunque no sabía si la chica quería continuar)  
There'll never be  
Don't it make you sad about it?_

" _nunca quise herirte, Itachi"_ pensó la chica mientras controlaba sus lágrimas, _"solo sucedió, aunque…nuestra relación ya iba en picado de por sí"_ pensó sin querer ver a Sasori, _"y con Sasori, solo fueron dos noches de estúpido placer…nada más…no lo amo en verdad"._

 _You told me you love me  
Why did you leave me all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me on the phone  
Girl I refuse  
You must have me confused with some other guy  
The bridges were burned  
Now it's your turn, to cry_

 _Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river_

 _(Justin Timberlake - cry me a river)_

…..

"no sabía que habías decidido inscribirte en la academia, hijo" contestó casi a modo de súplica a Naruto, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, sin verlo a los ojos.

"lo sé" contestó y trató de calmarse, luego lo miro a los ojos, "sabes que no te odio ni nada, que me inscribiera con el apellido Uzumaki y no con el tuyo…era porque no quería que supieran que eras mi padre…ya te dije que quiero ser famoso a mi manera, si llego a ser una banda de rock conocida…"

"quieres que te conozcan por ti y no por mí, lo sé, no tienes que explicarte" indicó con una sonrisa, luego poso su mano en la cabeza de su hijo, "no te mortifiques, no pasare por aquí otra vez al menos que así lo quieras, te comprendo y apoyo lo que quieras hacer, pero tendré que hablarlo con tu madre…" contestó asustado.

"si, bueno, esa será tu tarea" comentó sin querer hacerlo él.

"NARUTO" gritó una voz conocida, _"Shion"_ pensó el rubio nervioso, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto al sentir los brazos de la chica en el suyo.

"Shion" saludó Naruto viendo a la chica, "él es…"

"tu padre, lo sé" indicó con emoción, dejando al rubio un tanto confundido, "sé que tu apellido es Namikaze, pero te inscribiste como Uzumaki para no llamar la atención, tan modesto, pero bueno…Un placer, son Shion, una gran fan de usted y su banda, y bueno la novia de su hijo" indicó sonriendo.

"eh…el placer es mío" contestó algo asustado, "ya me retiraba, tengo que ir a otro grupo de clase, ya estaremos hablando" indicó y se alejó con rapidez.

"¿sabías quién era antes de salir conmigo?" preguntó el chico mientras se quitaba a Shion de encima, claramente disgustado.

"¿hay algún problema con eso? Digo, no lo mencione ni nada…"

"no era por ser modesto, simplemente no quería que la gente me tratara diferente por ser hijo de Minato" indicó y se dio la vuelta, "claramente tu si sabias desde el inicio, tengo que irme" contestó con sequedad y se fue.

El chico no odiaba su verdadero apellido, ni mucho menos a su padre y su fama, pero con anterioridad, el apellido se había convertido en una gran carga, y en falsas amistades para conocer a su padre, por lo que con el tiempo decidió vivir por su propia cuenta en un piso compartido con sus amigos de su banda, y comenzar en la Academia con el apellido de su madre, el cual era menos conocido, para que no lo vieran solo por su apellido, para comenzar y ganarse la fama bajo sus propios méritos. "no están difícil ni estúpido…pero…Que Shion salga conmigo solo por mi apellido…" pensó claramente enojado, dirigiéndose solo a la única persona que podría entenderlo en ese momento. Mientras caminaba sin ver bien por donde iba sintió que tropezaba con alguien a su paso y para su mala suerte, era Sasuke.

"Demonios…tonto, ¿Qué no ves por dónde vas?" preguntó de mala gana, quitándose al chico de encima.

"Ouch... lo siento, pero no tienes por qué tirarme" indicó apartándose de él, "lo siento" indicó de mala gana, ya que al final había sido él quien caminaba sin ver por dónde iba.

"¿Qué mosca te pico?" preguntó sorprendido, "normalmente siempre me responderías, jamás me dirías lo siento" indicó mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

"no te incumbe" indicó y se cruzó de brazos, sin querer verlo a los ojos.

"ah…ya, ¿es porque tu padre esta aquí?" preguntó y sonrió al ver los ojos abiertos del rubio, "bueno digo, soy fanático del rock, y ustedes son idénticos físicamente, no es muy difícil de adivinar"

"pe…pero…siempre me tratas…"

"¿mal? Bueno no me caes muy bien...digo te la pasas…" quedo mudo, sin querer reconocer porque lo odiaba tanto.

"¿persiguiendo a Sakura? Ja, bueno…" indicó y sonrió, luego lo vio a los ojos, "gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"por tratarme como plazcas, sin pretender caerme bien por mi apellido…y por no decirle a nadie"

"no me incumbe, y ni era mi secreto como para ir diciéndolo" indicó y luego suspiró, "se lo que sientes"

"¿en serio?"

"soy Uchiha, créeme, he vivido así toda mi vida" indicó y rio, "creo que a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias…somos más idénticos de lo que me gustaría admitir."

"supongo que tienes razón" contestó y por fin pudo comprender un poco más a Sasuke, "no era un secreto…bueno, no lo pensaba negar si me lo preguntaran, solo no quería que…al ver mi apellido…"

"vieran tu legado y no a ti, lo sé, pero en mi caso, sería una deshonra si hiciese eso" contestó con un tono amargo en su voz.

"si, me imagino" indicó el rubio, "No puedo creer que te entienda"

"si, yo tampoco puedo creer que te entienda a ti" indicó.

"gracias, Sasuke" contestó y sonrió, luego siguió su camino.

"Naruto" lo llamó el Uchiha, el chico solo se quedó quieto, esperando, "sé que tu apellido puede hacer que la gente te quiera falsamente, pero…antes de juzgarlos quizás solo debas hablar con ellos" indicó dando casi en el punto del problema del rubio, "yo juzgue a Ino porque solía ser mi fan número uno, pero al darle una oportunidad, me di cuenta de que me quería más allá de mi apellido, ¿entiendes?"

"si, eso creo…Gracias" contestó y siguió caminando, sin poder creer que Sasuke y él tuvieran algo en común. Corrió por los pasillos hasta que logro encontrar a la persona que buscaba, quien de casualidad estaba al lado de Shiho, "Shikamaru, necesito hablar contigo" indicó y sin esperar respuesta lo jaló, separándolo de la chica.

…..

Sakura se encamino hacia la cafetería después del largo día de clase junto a Hinata, ya ambas reconciliadas. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su pequeña y estúpida pelea, y aunque en ocasiones Hinata se cansaba de tener que ser a sombra de Sakura ante los ojos del colegio, en cierta forma era mucho más relajante para ella, al ser Hyuga y la hija dueño de la academia, solía tener muchos ojos y personas detrás de ella, siguiéndola, así que no tener la atención de todos todo el tiempo, era como un respiro, _"Aunque siempre hallan chicos como Naruto siguiéndola…"_ pensó y suspiró al ver al rubio en la barra, observando a Sakura, "sé que le gusta, y sé que Sakura jamás gustara de él, y sé que me…" la chica se frenó en sus pensamientos al sentir los azules y penetrantes ojos del chico en ella, sonriéndole, se ruborizo y sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, _"oh no…"_ pensó apenada _, "esto está mal…tengo que pretender estar con Sai, cuando apenas acabo de comenzar a salir con Kiba…y ahora…no puede ser que me guste…"._

"¿es lindo no?" indicó Sakura sonriéndole con picardía a la peliazul, casi leyéndole los pensamientos, "tranquila, no diré nada más"

"pero es imposible…nunca pasara" indicó con depresión

"no digas nunca" indicó animándola, "veo como mira para acá todo el tiempo…"

"no es a mi" indicó suspirando, "aparte…estoy con Sai"

"lo sé…digo... ¿no estabas con Kiba?"

"no en realidad…digo, sí, pero no ahora…es complicado…"

"y por complicado te refieres a 'es mi familia', ¿Correcto?"

"sí, prácticamente"

"¿prácticamente?"

"bueno…es…la familia de Sai"

"oh…ya, comprendo" indicó la pelirosa un poco enojada, "no puedo creer que tengas que hacer todo esto por ellos, por su familia, y por la tuya, es estúpido, debes hacer lo que en realidad quieres Hinata, déjate ir"

"es complicado"

"¿Qué tal?" saludó una voz conocida detrás de las chicas, "¿teniendo un pequeño heart to heart?" preguntó Ino con aquella odiosa sonrisa, aunque Hinata pudo percibir cierto celo hacia ambas, y un poco de dolor en aquella sonrisa.

"no es de tu incumbencia… Ino" indicó Sakura un tanto molesta, "¿Qué quieres?"

"solo pasaba por aquí…y me pareció extraño verlas charlando tan amigablemente, digo... ¿olvidas tan fácilmente, Hinata?"

"yo…"

"no todos son como tu Ino…que siguen amarrados al pasado"

"pues mira quien habla"

"tu empezaste"

"no…tú lo hiciste…cuando me hablaste en la salida y ni siquiera te acordabas de mi nombre…digo sé que estoy flaca, pero…por dios, ¿Cómo pudiste Sakura? NI SIQUIERA…ni siquiera ¿un poco?" pregunto claramente dolida.

"yo…bueno…es que…pasaron años Ino…y…pensé que jamás te volvería a ver…nunca me dijiste que te ibas…sé que peleamos, pero, irte sin avisar, ¿sin decirme?"

"¿y que esperabas? Estaban sobre mi todo el tiempo…tu incluida, sin ayudarme, sin decir nada…tu…"

"yo…Ino…" Ambas quedaron en un silencio incomodo, Hinata incluida, ya que, al estar en el medio de ambas, conociéndolas desde niñas, podía ver claramente lo mucho que morían por hablarse, a pesar de sus diferencia y problemas del pasado, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba lo herida y traicionadas que se encontraban. Y para su sorpresa una banda comenzó a sonar a fondo, las tres voltearon al mismo tiempo encontrándose con Naruto en la guitarra, Shikamaru con el bajo, Chouji en esta ocasión con la batería y para sorpresa, a Sasuke en el micrófono. Primero se escuchó el sonido del bajo, luego se unió Naruto con la guitarra, la batería y al final comenzó Sasuke.

 _Here I am on  
The phone again and  
Awkward silence is  
On the other end_

La canción estaba dedicada a Sakura y a Ino, a ambas por igual, y aunque no lo dijera en persona, solo los presentes que las conocían podían ver con facilidad, ellas incluidas.

 _I used to know the sound  
Of a smile in your voice  
But right now (Naruto cantaba junto con Sasuke de fondo)  
All I feel  
Is the pain of the fighting  
Starting up again_

Sasuke las observaba poco, quizás por sentirse observado, o avergonzado de cantar algo para ella, expresando con claridad lo mucho que las conocía a ambas. Ino por su parte dejo de ver a Sasuke, guiando su mirada a Sakura quien lo veía en ese momento, con aquel brillo en sus ojos, esa añoranza de estar entre los brazos del Uchiha, algo que quizás ni Sakura misma notaba, pero ino siempre lo podía ver con facilidad, ya que ella misma lo veía. Los ojos verdes de la chica se fijaron en Ino.

 _All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind (on my mind)  
All the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us through it every time (after time after time) Sasuke cantaba mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Ino y luego os de Sakura. _

Ambas se miraron por un largo rato, durante ese trozo de la canción que Sasuke cantaba para ambas. Sonrieron un poco, quizás por ver la verdad en aquella frase, o por verse realmente por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

 _Some say that  
Time changes  
Best friends can  
Become strangers_

 _But I don't want that  
No not for you  
If you just stay with me  
We can make it through_

Sakura se sentía arrepentida, claramente ella había decepcionado a Ino, sin querer la había apartado, no apropósito, pero lo había terminado haciendo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que al final de todo, Ino había ganado, era ella la que estaba en los brazos de Sasuke, después de todo lo que le había confiado hace tiempo, de lo mucho que amaba a Sasuke, desde antes de que Ino se fijara en él y al final…"es ella la que esta con él..."

 _So here we are again  
The same old argument (las chicas solo se vieron fijamente, avergonzadas)  
And now I'm wondering  
If things will ever change  
When will you laugh again  
Laugh like you did back then  
Make noise till three am  
And the neighbors will complain_

 _(Good Charlotte – Say Anything)_

Ninguna quería seguir peleando, y la verdad es que Ino ya se estaba cansando de todo aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, quizás si seguía, volvería a sacar a la Sakura que solía conocer, y liberarla de aquel mundo en el que ella misma la había metido.

…..

"Háblame Itachi" decía por milésima vez Kisame, ya un tanto preocupado por su amigo, quien seguía tirado en el viejo sofá del garaje donde solían practicar.

"nunca te habíamos visto así" indicó Hidan preocupado, "digo…no sabíamos que te gustaba tanto Temari"

"NO…no es solo Temari…digo si me gustaba, pero…es…"

"Sasori" indicó Kisame y luego suspiró, "si, lo sé. Creo que nadie se esperaba aquella traición"

"y ahora de paso habla con Deidara" indicó Hidan y luego recibió miradas de sorpresa de todos, incluido Itachi, "¿Qué?"

"bueno…normalmente le dices algún sobrenombre, nunca por Deidara" indicó Itachi sorprendido, casi interesado, "¿Qué pasa contigo Hidan? No lo había notado, pero te veo diferente…algo preocupado, nervioso, e incluso deprimido"

"No…no pasa nada…creo que no deberíamos cambiar el tema, tu eres el tema ahora" indicó con nerviosismo.

"es cierto Itachi, no cambies el tema" indicó Kisame concentrándose en su amigo, ayudando sin darse cuenta a Hidan quien volvió a respirar.

"estoy bien…"

"pues no lo parece. Normalmente conspirarías contra Temari y Sasori" indicó preocupado.

"pues…escuche que terminaron" indicó sonriendo, "así que por lo menos no duraron nada"

"pero eso es…peor. O quizás no" indicó Hidan al recibir miradas de odio de Kisame, "bueno, vamos a causar estragos, o practiquemos al menos"

"ese es el problema…el centro de mi depresión" indicó Itachi mientras se ponía de pie, "necesitamos a alguien…no tenemos remplazo de Sasori y…él era bueno en verdad" indicó dejándose caer en el asiento de nuevo, casi llorando.

"oh, ya entendemos" indico Kisame torciendo los ojos, sabiendo que era cierto.

"yo tengo la solución de tus problemas" indicó Hidan con una sonrisa macabra.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Kakuzo claramente asustado de su satánico amigo, "no vamos a poner a Rapunzel si es lo que quieres"

"NO" indicó demasiado enojado, "es…un amigo mío, va a la academia, pero normalmente pasa desapercibido, no está en nuestras clases, no en las que vemos juntos…"

"¿en qué clase va contigo entonces?"

"no lo conozco de la academia, digo…si estudia en ella, pero lo conozco de afuera"

"eso lo hace más…terrorífico supongo" indicó Kakuzo algo preocupado, viendo que los demás pensaban igual.

"no es solo eso, se hace llamar Pain" indicó sonriendo, "bien, vamos a conocerlo, no sean cobardes"

"claro, conozcamos a un chico que te conoce por quien sabe que clase han visto juntos, y que se hace llamar Pain, nada sospechoso en eso" indicó con sarcasmo Kisame.

"bueno ya que…" indicó Itachi quien se puso de pie, "vamos" y a continuación todos se pusieron de pie sin cuestionar más.

…..

El chico observo la gran casa Hyuga, preparándose para el arduo trabajo que tenía por delante. Una gran reja con seguridad, un muro algo demasiado alto y difícil de escalar, un amplio jardín antes de llegar a la gran casa, y por su suerte no había guardias, pero para su seguridad tendría que colarse por entre los arboles del jardín, por si había cámaras escondidas. "Bien… vamos Kiba, todo por Hinata" pensó y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a escalar un árbol cercano al muro, decidiéndose entrar por una esquina con más árboles en vez de en la entrada. A pesar de estar a punto de caer un par de veces, logro llegar al borde del muro, del cual una vez encima lo pensó mil veces hasta lograr lanzarse hacia un arbusto, el cual le causo más moretones de los que esperaba, "no es como en películas" pensó con poco aire en sus pulmones. Le tomó unos minutos reponerse hasta que logro escabucharse por entre los árboles hacia un costado de la gran casa, logro identificar una de las ventanas hacia uno de los cuartos, espero a ver si veía alguna sombra femenina, esperando no entrar en el cuarto equivocado y para su suerte logro identificar la silueta de Hinata, "perfecto" pensó y comenzó a escalar. Casi llegando logro escuchar una hermosa voz, que no reconoció como Hinata, pero al estar tan alto ya lo único que podía hacer era seguir hasta lograr entrar por la ventana. Para su suerte estaba abierta, pero con una cortina. Entro en silencio atreves de la ventana y la cortina al ser pesada y oscura para su sorpresa, lo cubrió bastante bien. La chica tocaba la guitarra acústica mientras comenzaba a tocar una canción desconocida para el castaño.

 _You don't want me, no_

 _You don't need me_

 _Like I want you, oh_

 _Like I need you_

 _Era todo lo que no había esperado de la chica, quizás una canción más clásica, o algo con el violín o el chelo, pero nunca una canción común con guitarra acústica y con un toque único. Se asomó un poco para verla, arrepintiéndose al instante al encontrarla en su cama solo con una camiseta blanca y unas bragas negras, guitarra en mano, su cabello un tanto despeinado y suelto._

 _You can't see me, no_

 _Like I see you_

 _I can't have you, no_

 _Like you have me_

 _Hanabi nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, no realmente, no es como si pudiera decírselo a Hinata, confiarle aquello haría que la chica tuviera demasiado peso sobre ella misma, y Neji ni hablar. Y aparte de ellos dos, no había ninguna otra compañera o amiga sincera con la que pudiera relacionarse. Aquello que tenía con Shin fue planificado por sus padres, y a pesar de lo mucho que Shin gustara de ella, creo que amaba era su imagen de chica perfecta y popular que muy dentro de ella no era real. Pero a pesar de todo, logro cautivarla con sus encantos._

 _You can't feel me, no_

 _Like I feel you_

 _I can't steal you, no_

 _Like you stole me_

 _(the pretty reckless – you)_

El chico sin querer se enredó de la cortina mientras trataba de salir antes de que la chica lo notara, solo para perder el equilibrio y caer, quedando a la vista de la chica, quien grito y dio un salto hacia atrás. "¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?" gritó, aunque después de callo al instante, esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado, aunque creía ser la única en la casa Hyuga en aquel momento.

"lo…lo siento…yo…me equivoque de cuarto…lo siento…mucho…en serio" contesto entre tartamudeo.

"estás demente en serio… ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así sin saber cuál cuarto es cuál? Podrías haber terminado en el cuarto de Neji y el…JA él te hubiera asesinado al instante" indicó y se cruzó de brazos.

"ooh...ya que lo mencionas…no lo pensé" indicó asustado y respirando con dificultad. Luego observo a la chica fijamente de arriba abajo, luego carraspeo y desvió la vista. "podrías…eh…estas en…"

"oh…maldición" indicó y se lanzó hacia la cama, donde tenía una dramática bata fina y larga de baño. "NO. VISTE. NADA" indicó amenazadoramente.

"no, tranquila" indicó con un hilo de voz, tratando de mantenerse cuerdo y sin poder quitarse de la vista el cuerpo de Hanabi. "No…esperaba…verte así"

"pues obvio que no"

"no, me refiero a tu ropa…es…me refiero a la canción"

"oh, eso…bueno no esperaba que me vieran…cantando…" indicó apenada, más aún.

"pero…cantas bien" indicó sonriéndole. "Cuéntame Hanabi… ¿Qué paso con Shin?" preguntó y se sentó al lado de la chica en la cama, sin esperar invitación.

"no pienso hablar nada contigo" indico cruzándose de brazos.

"vamos, Hanabi. Necesitas hablar con alguien y lo sabes" indicó viéndola fijamente, ruborizándola un poco, al ser la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de aquella forma.

"es que…es complicado"

"creo que esa es una frase familiar entre ustedes los Hyuga"

"si, un poco" indicó riendo, "Shin es perfecto, en todos los sentidos" indicó con un poco de tristeza.

"nadie es perfecto, Hanabi"

"bueno, pero… es que…creo que me eh enamorado de él"

"¿y qué hay de malo en eso?"

"creo que…él nunca podrá amarme de la misma forma, no en realidad…" indicó y al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Kiba suspiró y agrego, "ama la versión falsa de mí, no la verdadera, y no creo que en verdad me ame, no si le muestro quien soy"

"ustedes dos tienen una extraña forma de pensar" indicó y rio, "aunque sé que es difícil para ustedes, digo…siempre estar al nivel necesario, pretender ser no sé...fancy, educadas, aunque por dentro simplemente quieren ser libres" indicó y sonrió al ver el rostro de sorpresa de la chica, "creo que eh pasado mucho tiempo observando a tu hermana"

"ya veo, pero tienes razón, pero, ¿cuál es el punto?"

"solo déjate llevar, dale una oportunidad, poco a poco, déjate conocer" indico el chico y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, paso su mano por el cabello de la chica, "eres hermosa, y puedo apostar a que, por dentro, sea quien seas, también lo eres"

"eso no lo saber"

"si lo sé, puedo verte, poco perote veo"

"¿y que ves?"

"no eres tan fancy como todos creen. No quieres ser a mejor, pero no quieres darle tiempo a nadie de criticarte, o humillarte, no de la forma en que me imagino tu padre te trata, o trata a tu hermana" indicó y se sonrojo al ver os ojos de sorpresa de Hanabi.

"tienes que dejar de ver a mi hermana"

"lo sé"

"gracias" indicó y sin esperar, paso sus manos por el cuello del chico, abrazándolo con delicadeza, ruborizándolo.

"por cierto..." indicó apartándose rápidamente, "¿tu hermana vendrá?"

"oh…si eso creo, pronto supongo" indicó apenada.

…..

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo todos ellos aquí?" preguntó el Uchiha claramente enojado.

"oh, si no te dije…sorry bro, pero hare una fiesta" indicó Itachi con tranquilidad.

"q… ¿Cómo?"

"una fiesta" indicó Hidan sonriendo.

"no, es imposible" indicó cruzándose de brazos, "te lo prohíbo"

"pues no puedes, yo soy el mayor, hago lo que quiero y estoy deprimido…vamos hermanito…" indicó esto último apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano, "en serio" indicó con sinceridad.

"si…lo se" contestó de mala gana, "pero…entonces…" Indicó con una sonrisa malévola.

"sí que se parecen" indicó Kisame asustado.

"ok, si puedes invitarlos también" contestó casi leyéndole los pensamientos a su hermano.

"perfecto" indicó y con tan solo un mensaje y unas horas después, el acogedor apartamento de los Uchiha estaba full, con la música tecno de Kakuzo, las luces apagadas, bebidas por doquier, pequeños grupos de gente jugando diferentes juegos de cartas, de bebidas, o simplemente bailando y charlando, otros besándose en esquinas, y en general, casi toda la academia en el apartamento el cual estaba a punto de reventar.

Entre los presentes estaba Sasori y Deidara, quienes, para su propia sorpresa, fueron invitados. _"No me parece buena idea_ " pensaba el rubio viendo para casi todos lados, esperando a que alguien lo humillara de alguna otra forma, pero solo veía rostros desconocidos, hasta que sintió las frías manos de Sasori en su rostro, volteándolo hacia él, _"Damm… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan hermoso?"_ pensó inconscientemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sasori solo lo vio por un momento, evaluándolo por largos minutos, perdiendo el hilo de lo que iba a decir, _"Maldición"_ se dijo mentalmente. "¿puedes calmarte?" indicó en voz alta, no muy seguro si de era para Deidara o para él mismo.

"ya, vale, lo siento" indicó sintiendo aun las manos del pelirojo en su rostro, "eh…tus manos están heladas" comentó sin querer decirle que las quitara, cosa que Sasori hizo con rapidez de todas formas.

"si, esta frio el ambiente"

"pues yo más bien tengo calor" indicó sintiendo como su corazón latía con rapidez al sentir al pelirojo tan cerca de él. Sintió que alguien lo empujaba hacia adelante, acercándolo más hacia el pelirojo, "lo siento" indicó colocando su mano sobre el pecho del chico.

"no, tranquilo, hay demasiada gente aquí" indicó al oído del rubio, ruborizándolo más, "vamos a otro sitio" indicó y sin esperar tomó la mano del rubio entre la suya y se alejó de aquel lugar, sin darse cuenta de que unos furiosos ojos lo observaban a distancia. "Bien aquí estamos mejor" dijo y cerró la puerta tras él, sin darse cuenta de que estaban en el baño. "oh, no creo que podamos estar mucho tiempo aquí"

"¿Qué es lo que haces, Sasori?" indicó con seriedad el rubio, cruzándose de brazos, sin desviar sus penetrantes ojos azules de los ambar del chico"

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó un tanto nervioso.

"a mí, a esto, nosotros… ¿Por qué me ayudas?, ¿Por qué me ves así? Sabes que…dios…no creo que seas tan lento ni ciego para no verlo Sasori"

"Deid…" indicó y el rubio se ruborizo, perdiendo su postura, "sé que…lo siento ¿sí?" indicó y luego agrego, "No sé porque, pero siento la necesidad de ayudarte, y no puedo dejar de seguirte, de verte con la mirada…es…tu culpa" indicó acercándose al rubio, haciendo que este terminara de perder la poca defensa que le quedaba, "si hay alguien a quien culpar eres tú por mirarme como me miras" indico acercando su cuerpo al del chico, quien estaba en estado de shock. Paso su mano por el largo cabello rubio de Deidara, acercó su rostro con algo de rudeza al de él.

"S…Sa…Sasori…" indicó débilmente pero luego Sasori lo tomó del rostro y sin esperar acercó sus labios torpemente hacia los del rubio, uniéndolos primero suave y torpemente, quizás por miedo, nervios de lo inexplorado, hasta que después sintió como el rubio aceptaba el beso, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirojo, empujándolo hacia atrás. El beso se volvió más intenso, y la suavidad quedo atrás, convirtiéndose en algo rustico, igual de torpe, al estar en un lugar tan pequeño, empujando y tumbando cosas por todos lados. Sasori jugaba con el largo cabello del rubio, enredando sus manos, acercando su cuerpo al de él, sus labios jugueteando más allá de la superficie, explorando lo desconocido, dejándose llevar por lo prohibido y por una extraña pasión cohibida por largos años. Ambos fueron sacados a la realidad cuando escucharon la puerta sonar muy alto, seguido de furiosos gritos de parte de alguien conocido. Se separaron nerviosos y agitados, viéndose por largos minutos, arreglándose su ropa y en caso de Deidara su cabello despeinado.

"ABRAN YA LA MALDITA PUERTA" indico furioso Sasuke y al abrirse la puerta quedo mudo, casi perdiendo su furia.

"lo siento Sasuke" indicó Deidara guiñándole un ojo y luego se escabullo, Sasori luego lo siguió sin mirar al Uchiha. Sasuke solo quedo mudo al ver el gran desastre que habían dejado atrás.

…..

"¿y cuánto llevan saliendo?" pregunto la castaña sin dejar de ver a Sakura fijamente a los ojos, un tanto celosa al verla tan abrazada y pegada de Gaara.

"Bueno…unos días" indicó la chica sin entrar en detalles, viendo a su vez a la pequeña chica con extraña ropa y apariencia roquera que estaba junto a Kankuro, "¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?"

"la misma edad que Gaara"

"oh, ósea que eres menor que Kankuro"

"si, supongo"

"unos dos años nada más" indicó el castaño tranquilamente.

"también llevan poco tiempo saliendo" comentó Gaara sonriendo.

"oh, ok" indicó Sakura sonriendo, "no lo aparentan, se ven bien juntos" indicó y escucho una sarcástica pero baja risa proveniente de Gaara, "¿Qué?"

"no, nada" indicó y observo a Matsuri fijamente, la chica solo lo observo con un poco de miedo y algo sonrojada, "¿Cómo esta Sari?" pregunto con interés

"oh…mal" indicó cabizbaja, "obviamente no quiso venir, aunque insistió que viniera, a pesar de mis intentos de quedarme con ella no me dejo"

"mejor dejarla sola, ya se le pasara" indico con tranquilidad, "Sasori no parecía un buen chico" comentó.

"si lo sé, eso le dije yo"

"bueno siempre ha sido serio, solitario a pesar de estar en la banda de Itachi, pero de todos era el que menos molestaba a nadie. Pero nunca se esperaba que hiciese lo que hizo" contestó Sakura con tranquilidad.

"pero al final lo hizo" comentó Matsuri

"no significa que sea malo, todos cometen errores al menos una vez. Además, uno nunca sabe si tenían o no problemas cada uno con sus respectivas parejas"

"pero igual…" indicó Matsuri.

"Sé que si Temari lo hizo…fue por…bueno la verdad es que no sé que andaba pensando cuando engaño a Itachi" comentó Gaara.

"si bueno…supongo…no sé, en fin, el punto es que no tienes derecho a decir de que es culpa de Sasori, cuando tienes una relación… y falla…es problema de los dos, los dos son culpables, no solo uno"

"Bueno…supongo, en todas las relaciones es igual me imagino" indicó Matsuri y volteo a ver a Neji con rapidez, pero Sakura entendió la indirecta.

"ok, vamos a calmarnos" indicó Kankuro un tanto nervioso.

"eso díselo a tu novia, es ella la que busca pelea en el lugar equivocado" indicó Ino quien se sentó junto ellos, dejando a todos helados, excepto a Sakura quien solo la vio fijamente.

"me leíste la mente" indicó Sakura con una media sonrisa.

"¿estamos soñando verdad?" pregunto en un susurro Matsuri.

"no lo creo" contestó Kankuro asustado.

"¿no se van a poner a pelear o sí?" preguntó Gaara con poca delicadeza.

"no, tranquilo" indicó Ino.

"no entiendo a las mujeres" indicó y suspiró.

"eso no es nuevo" contestó Matsuri quien se puso de pie y se alejó antes de que él chico contestara.

…..

Hinata entro a la fiesta, esperando no encontrarse con Kiba ni con Sai por el momento, había estado ignorándolos durante todo el día y para su sorpresa, lo primero que vio al llegar fue a Sakura y a Ino charlando tranquilamente, _"oh…wow"_ pensó con algo de celos, _"eso no me lo esperaba"_ Indicó mentalmente para luego alejarse, sin querer acercarse a ninguna por el momento, pero al voltear a otra esquina se encontró con Kiba quien bailaba demasiado cerca de Hanabi, quien aparentemente no le daba mucha importancia, al contrario se le veía muy emocionada, "oh wow, este es el día de darme sorpresas, supongo"

"eso parece" indicó Naruto susurrándoselo al oído, la chica dio un brinco asustada y ruborizada, tumbando la bebida que tenía Naruto sobre ambos.

"Lo siento" se disculpó viéndolo a los ojos.

"no, tranquila, no esperaba esa reacción" indicó con una media sonrisa.

"eres...estúpido" indicó riendo también y dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

"ven, vamos a secarte" indicó y luego se sonrojo a tope, "bueno, para que te seques tu digo…"

"si, vale, entendí" contestó también sonrojada yo siguió hacia la cocina, donde le ofreció un pañuelo para que se secara. "¿Cómo estás?" preguntó la chica al ver al rubio tan cabizbajo y distraído.

"bien" indicó sin querer entrar en detalle, volteo a vera, encontrándosela frente a frente, observándolo fijamente, _"damm…nunca la había detallado tan de cerca…es hermosa"_ pensó sonrojándose.

"¿Cómo te va con Shion?"

"no muy bien" indicó y vio al suelo, tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa, "es complicado"

"una frase que vengo escuchando demasiado hoy…la vida es complicada…just…fuck it" indicó tirando el pañuelo en la mesa, asustando y sorprendiendo al chico, quien la veía así por primera vez. Hinata solo lo miro, con los ojos abiertos, y su corazón latiendo a mil por horas.

"mi padre es Minato Namikaze" indicó y noto la cara de sorpresa de la chica, "sé que tu entenderías perfectamente lo que eso significa. No quería que nadie lo supiera, pero resulta que ella lo sabía desde el inicio, y creo fervientemente que es una de las razones por las que salió conmigo, es fan de la banda de mi padre"

"oh…ya" indicó y volteo hacia otro lado, "¿y?"

"¿y?"

"si, ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?" es fan…no la hace totalmente mala. Simplemente te quería conocer"

"bueno es…falso…toda esta relación…es falsa, no es lo que quiero"

"ya, entiendo" indicó y se colocó al lado de chico, "quieres a Sakura" indicó sorprendiendo al chico.

"¿tan obvio soy?" pregunto sonrojado.

"no" indicó con dolor, sintiendo como con aquello terminaba de comprobarlo, "yo simplemente te observo demasiado" indicó y quedo muda, sonrojándose. El chico volteo a verla, sorprendido y un tanto apenado.

"oh" indicó y sus miradas se encontraron. "Hinata…"

"no" indicó y puso su dedo en el labio del chico, dejándolo un tanto en shock. Sintió como ambos corazones latían casi a la misma velocidad. "Estoy con Sai" contestó, "aunque es falsa nuestra relación, es lo que nuestros padres quieren…al menos por el momento" contestó y vio la cara de tristeza del rubio, "y aparte…estoy empezando una relación con Kiba…él es…bueno…y me quiere…" contestó con tristeza.

"pero tú no lo quieres" indicó un tanto enojado.

"tenemos eso en común" contestó y lo vio con ojos llorosos, "tú y yo me refiero…anhelando a alguien no correspondido…con alguien a nuestro lado que nos adora, pero no podemos amar…no en realidad"

"supongo que tienes razón" contestó y se colocó frente a la chica, acorralándola contra la mesa, dejándola un tanto paralizada, observándose mutuamente, "lo siento" indicó sabiendo que la chica se refería a él, no era tan tonto como para no verlo, aunque no se hubiera confesado completamente.

"no te preocupes" indicó con un nudo en la garganta.

"sabes…sé que quizás jamás podre estar con Sakura, pero entre nosotros dos al menos uno debería de poder cerrar las heridas"

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó, pero su pregunta quedo contestada al instante. Las cálidas manos del chico tomaron con suavidad su mejilla, acercándose lentamente hacia los fríos y pálidos labios de Hinata, uniendo sus labios en lo que era prácticamente su primer beso.

No solo el cerebro de Hinata quedo paralizado, sino todos sus sentidos y extremidades. Lo único que sentía era el cálido y dulce sabor de los labios del rubio en los de ella, sus manos la sostenían sobre la mesa, ya que si no fuera por eso podría haber caído al suelo. No quería que el tiempo acabara, podría estar así por siempre, pero sintió como el chico se separaba, una parte para agarrar aire, otra para poder calmar su corazón que latía sorprendentemente rápido. Se había contenido demasiado para no dejarse llevar, cosa que todos sus sentidos lo gritaban que hiciera. La vio a los ojos, viendo lo sonrojada y nerviosa y en shock que estaba, su delicada tez, su larga cabellera un poco despeinada por él, sus labios entre abiertos, respirando entrecortadamente, sus ojos pálidos fijos en él, _"maldición ¿Qué es esto?"_ pesó sin poder estar claro de lo que sentía hacia ella, por lo que decidió darse vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Shion, con ojos llorosos. "Shion… ¿Cuánto…"

"lo suficiente" indicó y salió corriendo, empujando a todos a su paso, llamando a atención de todos los presentes.

"Shion…vamos, lo siento…puedo explicarlo…"

"no…no tienes nada que explicar…" indicó y lo empujo alejándolo de ella, luego lo vio a los ojos, sin querer dejarlo ir, a pesar de lo que había hecho, "¿Por qué?" pregunto y lanzó una mirada de odio hacia a Hyuga.

"vamos a hablarlo en otro lugar…" indicó a modo de súplica.

" _Feeling used…But I'm…Still missing you…"_ comenzó a cantar Shion a capela, la música quedo apagada y todos los ojos en ella.

"Shion…vamos" indicó sin querer ver a nadie"

" _And I can't…See the end of this…Just wanna feel your Kiss Against my lips…And now all this time_ … _Is passing by…But I still can't seem to tell you why…It hurts me every time I see you…Realize how much I need you"_ Naruto intento tomarla de la mano pero la chica solo lo empujo, dejando su mano un rato en el pecho del chico, una suave música en piano comenzó a guiarla, pero ninguno volteo a ver de dónde provenía.

"Por favor…" suplicó, pero sin ningún resultado.

" _I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you (la chica lo observo a los ojos, mientras lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla)  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her (dijo esto sin saber si mirar a Sakura o a Hinata, pero sus ojos quedaron fijos por un rato en Naruto y luego pasaron a la Hyuga, quien miro a suelo)  
And I'll never be her" _termino sin poder continuar por las lágrimas.

Todos quedaron en silencio, aunque la música en piano siguió su ritmo, y lo que nadie esperaba era que otra voz se les uniera. El chico se armó de valor, sabiendo que la oscuridad de la habitación no lo delataría, pero su corazón seguía latiendo demasiado fuerte como para frenarse, y sus ojos buscaban a una persona en específico.

 _I miss you when I can't sleep (comenzó una voz masculina a rapear, los ojos de todos, Shion y Naruto incluidos comenzaron a buscar de donde provenia)  
Or right after coffee  
Or right when I can't eat (todos comenzaron a rodear Hidan quien llevaba el micrófono en mano, mientras sus ojos buscaban a alguien en especial entre la multitud)  
I miss you in my front seat  
Still got sand in my sweaters  
From nights we don't remember  
Do you miss me like I miss you? (sus ojos se detuvieron en la persona que buscaba, alguien que se escondía al lado de Sasori, Deidara)  
Fucked around and got attached to you, (indicó con un poco de odio en su voz, dejando a Deidara y a Sasori helados, aunque solo ellos se habían dado cuenta de que Hidan veía al rubio, nadie más lo había notado)  
Friends can break your heart too, and  
I'm always tired but never of you  
If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit  
I put this real out, but you wouldn't bite that shit  
I type a text but then I nevermind that shit  
I got these feelings but you never mind that shit_

 _(i hate you i love you – Gnash ft Olivia o'Brien)_

Shion soltó a Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y comenzó también a cantar junto a Hidan, mientras la gente enloquecía, a excepción de Naruto, Deidara y Sasori. Naruto simplemente decidió alejarse del lugar, sabiendo de que no tenía más nada que decir, Hinata trato de detenerlo sin éxito, y Deidara solo quedo paralizado en su silla, aunque Sasori intentaba llevárselo a otro lado, pero el rubio simplemente quedo en shock sin saber qué hacer, hasta ese punto el chico juraba que Hidan simplemente lo molestaba, que simplemente quería vengarse por algún motivo, de que en verdad amaba a su hermana y por algún raro y retorcido motivo se conformaba con él, pero ahora sabía que no era así. 

…..

Entre las tantas cosas que ambos se escondían aquello era sin duda alguna la gota que desbordo el vaso de agua. Y como todo lo oculto tiene que algún día debe salir a la luz del sol, aunque no lo desees, y así fue el caso de aquella noche, en la cual aquella vieja carta que nunca tuvo el valor de entregar ni pudo dignarse a botar volvió a salir de su escondite. Quizás ya había olvidado su existencia, después de todo habían pasado muchos años desde que a escribió, o quizás juraba que la había quemado, pero la realidad es más cruda, y cuando llego aquella noche a su casa hay lo encontró, con la dichosa y vieja carta donde le contaba todos sus temores y verdades a aquel hombre, carta que nunca entrego, y carta que ahora posaba en las manos de su peor pesadilla, Dansou. Alice comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, la cara de Dansou lo decía todo, desesperación, confusión, y furia. Él solo se puso de pie, dejando la carta en la mesa, carta dedicada al verdadero padre de Shin, se encamino con una inquietante lentitud hacia la chica, quien se había quedado helada en la entrada, sin querer acercarse, sin poder escapar.

"Dansou…puedo explicarlo…" comenzó, pero él solo elevo una mano para que parara, y ella volvió a quedar muda.

"Ya la carta lo explica todo" indicó con sequedad.

"pe…"

"NO" indicó gritando, trato de calmarse, antes de hacer algo indebido, aunque su furia era demasiado, tanto que le costaba controlarla.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Sai quien se proponía salir en ese instante.

"Vete a tu cuarto" ordeno Alice instantáneamente con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, aunque había intentado ocultarlo, cosa que asusto más a Sai, sabiendo que ella jamás lo ordenaba a nada, a menos que fuera buscar a Sai.

"Sai, es una orden" indicó Dansou, dando a entender de que algo pasaba, ya que podía leer a la perfección cuando su padre estaba realmente furioso.

"No, no puedo dejarte con Alice estando de esa forma… ¿Qué pasa?"

"bueno, ya que insistes, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Alice?"

"no es manera de discutir esto…" indicó, pero al ver la expresión de Dansou callo, carraspeo y respiró profundamente, "Shin…es…su padre es…no es Dansou" indicó al final, sin saber de qué otra forma decirlo.

"oh…" indicó aunque ya se lo había visto venir, "y…¿Quién es?"

"Utakata"

…..

 **Soundtrack**

 _Muse - Time Is Running Out_

 _Linking Park - numb_

 _Justin Timberlake - cry me a river_

 _Good Charlotte – Say Anything_

 _The Pretty Reckless – you_

 _(i hate you i love you – Gnash ft Olivia o'Brien)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Una cucharada de verdad, una pisca de venganza y una copa de traición.**

"Utakata" contestó una voz débil por teléfono.

"no lo siento…habla Anko…Utakata esta…ocupado" indicó la voz riendo, "¿Quién habla?" preguntó la extraña voz.

"oh…na…nadie" contestó la voz de Alice rompiendo en llanto, corto la llamada antes de que pudieran notarlo. Luego sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, mientras no paraba de llorar marco el último número que quisiera marcar. Espero un par de minutos y contestó la voz del chico a gritos, "Ga…Gaara…lo siento mucho…lo siento en verdad, pero…te necesito" indicó entre llantos, asustando al chico quien sin esperar más salió de la fiesta.

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó sin pensárselo dos veces, saliendo sin despedirse de nadie.

…..

"¿Dónde demonio se metió Gaara?" preguntó la chica más para sí pero no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la escuchaba por detrás.

"Se fue" indicó asustando a Sakura, "lo vi irse, ¿no te dijo?" indicó con una odiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"no" contestó cruzándose de brazos. "no te incumbe"

"¿le hablas a Ino ahora?" preguntó cambiando de tema, con un poco de interés en su tono.

"oh…bueno…casi, hay vamos poco a poco supongo" comentó sin querer detallar, lo observó a os ojos mientras él también la veía claramente preocupado, "¿Por qué?"

"cada vez…no olvídalo" indicó dándose la vuelta, pero la chica lo tomó de la mano, impidiéndole salir.

"dime, Sasuke" pidió la chica.

"cada vez te veo más inalcanzable" contestó dándose la vuelta, tomándola del rostro, haciendo que la chica bajara todas las barreras y defensas que tenía hasta ahora. "El tiempo sigue pasando y tu solo estás más lejos… ¿algún día estaremos untos?" preguntó casi para sí mismo, pero la chica lo escuchó. Podía sentir las frías manos de Sasuke en su rostro, mientras la veía con ojos tristes.

"Quizás si…quizás no…" indicó con un hilo de voz, "lo siento" se disculpó sin saber muy bien por qué.

"no, yo lo siento" se disculpó el chico y tan solo puso su frente en l6a de la chica, sintiendo como ambos corazones latían al unísono, y como sus labios se iban acercándose, casi por cuenta propia, pero antes de que pudieran besarse la puerta de donde estaban escondidos se abrió, dejándolos a la vista. "Itachi…" indicó con un hilo de voz, alejándose de la chica, quien tan solo se fue de a habitación.

"Sasuke" indicó con un tono de regaño, actuando casi por primera vez como el hermano mayor que era.

"no te debo explicación" indicó proponiendo alejarse, pero sintió la mano de Itachi en su mano.

"Ino y Sakura son amigas" contestó con seriedad, "no les hagas esto, Sasuke. Te arrepentirás, y aparte…Ino me agrada, es buena chica muy dentro de sí" indicó, pero Sasuke solo se quitó la mano de su hermano y se fue.

"Itachi" saludó una voz detrás de él, sacando a Itachi de sus pensamientos. El Uchiha se volteó y miro con odio a la persona que lo saludaba.

"Sasori"

"solo quería…"

"no hace falta decir más" contestó dándose la vuelta.

"Itachi, lo siento en verdad, sé que no hay palabras que puedan explicar lo arrepentido que estoy…pero…esto es importante…"

"no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme"

"bien, pero igual te lo diré…Hidan…es peligroso, y está haciendo algo más allá de lo permitido y de lo…humano…solo quiero que lo sepas…y que veas por ti mismo lo que es."

Una música muy estridente y terrorífica comenzó a sonar en el fondo, sacándolo de su conversación. Itachi volteo con una sonrisa complacida, "oh ese es nuestro miembro integrante…te suplantara" contestó y colocó su mano en el hombro de Sasori, intimidando y asustando un poco a Sasori quien por fin comprendía como se sentía Deidara cada vez que el Uchiha hacia aquello. "Ven…te lo presento, Su nombre…Ja…es Pain" indicó señalando al estrambótico chico, con demasiados pircings, cabello naranja demasiado alborotado, tatuajes, y demasiado maquillaje para ser un chico, tocaba junto con Hidan, Kakuso y Kisame.

 _Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree (el chico comenzó a cantar en una suave y lenta voz)  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused._

 _Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree(el chico tomó el micrófono con ambas manos, mientras se dejaba caer al selo en sus rodilas)  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody is looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you_

Pain era todo lo que hasta no habían visto entre los estudiantes, demasiado oscuro, misterioso, aterrador, y como Sasori se esperaba, amigo de Hiddan, lo cual en pocas palabras describía lo que podría esperarse de él.

 _Some of them want to be abused._

A pesar de su aspecto y del miedo que inspiraba, tenía un talento fuera de lo normal, entre su voz y su estilo, era una mezcla única.

 _I want to used you and abused you  
I want to know what's inside  
Moving on hold your head,  
Moving on keep your head,  
Moving on hold your head,  
Moving on keep your head,  
Moving on hold your head,  
Moving on keep your head,  
Moving on._

 _(Marilyn Manson – Sweet dreams)_

…..

El sol de la mañana se filtró por la pequeña abertura que la cortina no logro cubrir, llegando justo a sus ojos los cuales se abrieron poco a poco, adaptándose a la luz. Lo primero que vio fue la cortina, desconocida para él, _"el techo tampoco lo conozco"_ pensó detallando la lámpara que colgaba justo en el centro. Sintió que algo se movía a su lado, y asustado se volteó con rapidez, viendo fijamente el rostro de una chica frente a él, y para su peor pesadilla, era la que menos esperaba. "Alice" indicó en voz baja, despertándola de su sueño, su larga cabellera enredada entre su brazo, sus ojos azul claros fijos en los verdes de él, su cara de arrepentimiento podía leerse con facilidad y él se imaginaba que a suya también se veía igual.

"Gaara" indicó y se sentó con rapidez, notando que no llevaba ropa, "maldición" indicó tapándose el rostro, claramente arrepentida, "lo…lo siento"

"ya me lo veía venir" indicó sentándose también, sin querer verla, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a doler.

"esto fue un error, no debí llamarte…lo siento…" indicó volteando a verlo, pero Gaara se puso de pie, sin querer verla, "Gaara…" indicó tratando de llamar su atención, aunque desvió la vista del cuerpo desnudo del chico.

"no" indicó mientras recogía poco a poco su ropa desperdigada por el suelo, colocándosela a su paso, "no me arrepiento, pero…Sakura…y ahora vienes a…maldición…no hay palabras Alice" indicó sintiendo como se le rompía la voz.

"lo sé" indicó, "no volverá a pasar"

"no te volveré aceptar, aunque así intentes…ya tengo claro de que no me quieres, no realmente. Estoy listo si tú quieres, pero…solo me quieres porque Utakata no está disponible…y porque no amas a Dansou…"

"es complicado"

"tú eres complicada, la situación es simple. Divórciate de Dansou, termina de una vez la NO relación que tienes con Utakata…luego...luego podríamos estar juntos" indicó volteando a verla, una vez vestido.

"eres…demasiado menor Gaara, tienes una vida por delante…yo…tengo un hijo de mitad de tu edad por dios…"

"ok…entiendo…ya se tu respuesta" contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior, "no vuelvas a venir a buscarme" indicó y salió de la habitación de aquel extraño motel sin mirar atrás.

…..

La hora de entrar a clases llego, todos los estudiantes del grupo más grande estaban entrando, a excepción de Sasori y Deidara, quienes esperaban en alejados de la entrada, para entrar de últimos, pero para su suerte, Itachi y su grupo no planeaban alejarse de la entrada, apropósito claro está. "Creo que…" indicó Deidara pero Sasori lo observó con un tanto de odio, "no me culpes a mi…tú fuiste el que te enrollaste con la novia del líder de la banda más popular de la academia" indicó con una sonrisa odiosa en su rostro.

"tampoco es que…bueno si…pero no terminamos en nada, ya deberían dejarme" indicó sin querer verlos a la cara.

"aja, ni siquiera han empezado"

"lo sé, pero lo veo en sus ojos, no me dejara ir tan rápido" indicó haciendo contacto visual con Itachi.

"no te creí gallina, Sasori" indicó en voz alta, haciendo que todos los que quedaban afuera voltearan a verlos. "digo, después de todo eras uno de nosotros, ahora te escondes con Rapunzel" indicó y el guiño un ojo a Deidara, quien desvió la vista con rapidez.

"no me escondo con Ra…con Deid" indicó y se mordió la lengua al decirle de aquella forma, Deidara se sonrojo, Hidan lo miro con un odio demasiado intenso y el resto de la banda rompieron a reír.

"ya, ok…entiendo porque no lograste satisfacer a Temari…eres ahora novio de…'Deid'" indicó riendo Itachi.

"no me llames así" indicó el rubio con un poco de odio a lo que Sasori le dio u pequeño golpe en un costado.

"lo empeoras"

"oh si, lo siento, supongo que tu novio es el único que puede llamarte así" indicó y volvió a reír.

"en serio no vi venir eso" indicó Kisame riendo, "¿verdad Hidan?" indicó y a voltear a verlo notó un poco de furia en el rostro del chico quien cambio de aspecto con rapidez.

"JA, si" indicó y se acercó un poco, "la pareja perfecta" contestó sin desviar la vista del rubio quien se asustó de nuevo, como un reflejo, Itachi también lo notó, algo confundido y preocupado ante aquella reacción, sabiendo que ninguno lo había literalmente herido físicamente, a lo que noto como el chico llevaba unos cuantos moretones en los brazos y en el cuello.

"apártate, Hidan" indicó Sasori con claro odio.

"¿pasa algo aquí?" preguntó Alice acercándose al grupo, "la clase comenzara, entren ya" ordeno, a lo que todos respondieron y entraron.

…..

El salón estaba vacío, a excepción de Hinata y Sai, quienes se acomodaban en una esquina, cerca de un piano. "Hinata…creo que…todo en serio está mal" indicaba el chico en una inusual voz. La chica volteó a verlo, notando un pequeño pero rojo moretón en un cachete del pálido rostro de Sai. "oh…esto… fue ayer. Dansou…perdió un poco la paciencia. Verás, no quería que pretendieras por mucho tiempo más, sé que Kiba no quiere salir contigo a escondidas y que no han hablado como es debido por culpa de mi pero…si cortamos ahora…creo y temo de que…Dansou podría…en serio podría pasar algo malo" indicó un tanto asustado.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó mientras ponía su mano con suavidad en el rostro de Sai, quien se ruborizo un poco.

"Alice…Alice paso" indicó y se apartó de la chica, "solo…solo toca conmigo, ¿sí?"

"ok" indicó y se apartó también, tomando su Chelo.

Sai comenzó a tocar una suave melodía al piano, ("Say Something" (A Great Big World) Cello and Piano Cover by Caitlin & Max), Hinata comenzó a seguirlo con el Chelo, ambos conectándose de una manera increíble, y aunque a la chica no le gustaba admitirlo, nunca se conectaba tan bien con nadie más, ni siquiera con su propia hermana y Neji. Ambos estaban con sus respectivos instrumentos, no se veían, aunque sus cuerpos se movían por cuenta propia, casi por inercia, sabiendo que era lo que iba a hacer el otro, aunque se tratara de música, eran como si sus cuerpos se conectaran, quizás no se gustaran realmente de una manera física, como es común, pero sus mentes se atraían, cada vez que comenzaban a tocar juntos, cada vez que se trataba de sus talentos, y su música, era como si nadie más pudiese entenderlos. Ambos no se habían dado cuenta de que el salón comenzaba a llenarse, atrayendo a todos sus compañeros, entre ellos Naruto, un tanto celoso al ver a la chica tan feliz e inspirada tocando con Sai, y entre ellos también Ino, quien sentía un tanto de envidia de Hinata por haberse robado a su mejor amiga y ahora porque a pesar de no querer la atención de nadie, podía robarse con facilidad a todos, "incluido Sai" pensó celosa, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Finalizaron y algo avergonzados miraron a otro lado cuando comenzaron a escuchar aplausos hacia ellos.

…..

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba esconderse de la chica, Naruto sabía que le debía una explicación a Shion, quien cruzada de brazos lo ignoraba con todo lo que podía. Aunque ella lo había engañado, o usado porque conocía a su padre, él había hecho algo mucho peor, besar a otra chica estando aun con ella, _"Aunque fue Hinata"_ pensó casi tratando de quitarle importancia, pero cada vez que recordaba aquel beso su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera extraña para él. Shion por otra parte no quería hacerse la ruda, ya que en realidad deseaba estar con el rubio sin importar que, pero, _"¿Por qué con Hinata?"_ pensó con demasiado dolor como para poder perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

"Shion" comenzó Naruto y tomó a la chica del brazo, dándole la vuelta para verla de frente.

"¿Por qué con Hinata?" preguntó con lágrimas ya corriendo por su mejilla.

"no es lo que piensas…no me gusta Hinata…lo siento mucho" indicó y notó que la chica lo veía con algo de esperanza. "Pero…" agrego luego, "tengo que confesarte que…no quiero volver contigo, iba a terminar antes de que pasara eso, no que lo hubiera planeado, pero… no es correcto que siga estando contigo porque no me gustas…lo siento"

"¿no te gusto?" preguntó sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente, "¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿¡porque comenzaste a salir conmigo si no me querías en verdad!?"

"Sé que hice algo terrible, y lo siento mucho por eso, pero…me gusta alguien más"

"JA, así que, si hay alguien más, lo sabía"

"pero no es Hinata" contesto casi defendiéndola.

"¿Quién?"

"no te servirá de nada saberlo…solo quería disculparme por todo Shion, mereces a alguien mejor" indicó con una media sonrisa.

"¿Quién?" preguntó de nuevo esta vez a modo de orden.

"Sakura" indicó por fin.

"oh, ya me imaginaba…digo ¿Quién no gusta de ella?" preguntó sin esperar respuesta, "ok, Naruto…pero no me rendiré…te amo, sin importar que no me quieras tu a mí, no puedo negar lo que siento" contestó acariciando la mejilla del chico.

"Shion…"

"Shhh" indicó poniendo su dedo en los labios del chico, "no importa que tenga que esperar, volverás a mi" indicó y se fue del lugar.

Camino por los pasillos con lágrimas en los ojos, sin ver por dónde iba, ni quienes la veía. Solo podía sentir dos cosas, un dolor terrible por no poder estar con el rubio más, y un odio terrible hacia Sakura e Hinata, pero principalmente por la pelirosa. Su deseo en ese momento era destruirla de cualquier forma posible. En su camino se encontró con su hermana, quien la tomó de la mano, aunque no la visualizaba a ella, su mente y sus ojos buscaban a una pelirosa, la cuan no tardo en encontrar. "Le hare la vida imposible" susurro al oído de su hermana, la siguió hasta el baño, donde espero unos segundos para luego entrar, con Shiho a su lado completamente confundida. Ambas entraron en un silencio absoluto, y luego entraron a uno de los cubículos, tan en silencio que Sakura ni Ino notaron que estaba presente.

"Sakura…" comenzó Ino un tanto arrepentida.

"¿si?" preguntó mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al gran espejo del baño.

"siento mucho todo esto" contestó la rubia sin querer ver a la chica a los ojos, "se lo mucho que Sasuke te gusta…o gustaba…no sé, pero…una parte de mi fue por él pro venganza, otra porque aun lo amaba, y bueno…en verdad me gusta, ¿sabbes?"

"sí…lo sé" contestó con claro dolor, "no te preocupes Ino, yo…estoy enamorada de alguien más ahora…Gaara en verdad…me gusta"

"me alegro por ti, espero en verdad seas feliz…y además…es un Sabaku, es hermoso la verdad, no quiero ni imaginarme como será en la cama"

"INO" indicó algo sorprendida, pero rio, "si…" indicó algo sonrojada.

"¿aún no…?" preguntó sorprendida.

"no"

"bueno…lánzatele" indicó y rio ante la expresión de la chica, "hay mi querida Sakurita, siempre has sido más inocente de lo que quieres aparentar. Déjame adivinar… ¿nunca hiciste nada con Neji tampoco o sí?"

"yo…bueno…nunca estuve al cien por ciento convencida de Neji…y…bueno…" contestó casi defendiéndose.

"tranquila, entiendo" contestó abrazándola, "no hay nada de malo con ser virgen y querer esperar al indicado, es romántico en verdad" contestó y luego la vio a la cara, "solo tienes que estar segura de que Gaara se lo merece, ¿ok?"

"si, por supuesto" indicó y luego añadió "ni se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie, ¿ok?"

"si, si, tranquila"

"Esto es una señal divina, Shiho, todo saldrá como quiero, ya verás" indicó y rio de manera maniaca una vez Sakura e Ino se alejaron del baño.

…..

"So… ¿rompieron con las chicas al final?" preguntó Chouji sin comprender bien a sus amigos.

"yo no" indicó Shikamaru sonriendo.

"a pesar de mis advertencias, esas chicas son…locas" indicó Naruto, haciendo reír a Sakura, quien estaba a su lado.

"lo siento, Naruto" indicó Hinata, aunque nadie de los presentes comprendió a que se refería.

"tranquila, igual…iba a pasar de todas formas" indicó sonrojado sin querer verla de nuevo a los ojos.

"¿paso algo entre ustedes?" preguntó con interés la peli rosa.

"no" indicaron al unísono. "por cierto… ¿Dónde está Gaara?" preguntó Naruto al ver que la chica estaba sola.

"no sé, no vino hoy" indicó algo preocupada, "siempre vienen los tres juntos, él y su hermano y Temari, pero…hoy no vino"

"extraño, y más porque se fue de la fiesta sin avisarte" indicó Sasuke con aquella odiosa sonrisa.

"deja, Sasuke" indicó Ino dándole un golpecito en el hombro, "deberías llamarlo, digo…por si a las moscas..."

"supongo" concluyó Sakura sin muchos ánimos.

"¿y Sai dónde está?" preguntó Ino con interés a Hinata, quien también estaba sola.

"oh…bueno…es…complicado" indicó y vio que Naruto la veía con una sonrisa, cosa que la hizo reír, y todos simplemente la vieron confundidos, "bueno, es…problemas con su familia en realidad" indicó esta vez sin una sonrisa en el rostro. "Se fue junto con Shin"

"¿por eso no vino Alice correcto?" preguntó una voz detrás de ella, al voltear se encontró con los preocupados ojos de Kankuro, "de la profe…Alice…digo"

"si, supongo"

"oh" concluyo con clara preocupación y algo de enojo en su rostro.

"¿Gaara está bien?" preguntó Sakura al chico, quien solo la observo, pensando que decirle.

"si, solo…bebió mucho anoche…" mintió con facilidad.

"oh…ya" indicó Sakura sin creerle mucho.

…..

En el dichoso rincón, apartado de todos los estudiantes, Gaara se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, cosa que normalmente no hacía, pero el tiempo lo ameritaba. No había ido a ninguna clase, no quería estar ahí, pero al mismo tiempo era el único lugar que lo calmaba. Se sentía avergonzado, apenado, arrepentido, usado, sucio, había cometido un terrible horror, y nunca se o iba a perdonar, "No puedo ver a Sakura…no quiero" indicó en su mente, sin poder contener las lágrimas que querían salir, pero se las trago, no creía merecer derramarlas. No se dio cuenta de la chica que entraba al mismo salón, chica que también se escondía de la multitud hay, de todos los estudiantes, Matsuri lo observó preocupada al verlo tan apagado, pero cuando proponía decirle algo noto que el chico comenzaba a murmurar una canción a capela, dejándola callada y abobada.

 _Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta  
Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta  
Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte  
Entiende que, aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte_

La chica solo lo observó, sin querer moverse, atontada por la hermosa voz del pelirojo, pero aparte también un tanto preocupada por la letra, por el comportamiento del chico, y por su ánimo.

 _La luz ya, no alcanza  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza  
Un ángel te cuida (la mente de Gaara solo podía pensar en Sasuke cuando cantaba aquella frase)  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida_

Y aunque no quería admitirlo, Gaara no era lo que mostraba ser, y Sasuke no era lo que aparentaba ser, el Uchiha en realidad se preocupaba por Sakura, de verdad no quería verla herida, y "yo…yo la herí" pensó casi llorando.

 _Y aléjate de mi amor  
Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo  
No soy quien en verdad parezco  
Y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo_

 _Si aún no me lo crees amor  
Y quieres tu correr el riesgo  
Veras que soy realmente bueno  
En engañar y hacer sufrir  
A quien más quiero  
A quien más quiero_

 _(Camila – Aléjate de mí)_

"eso lo dudo, si cantas una canción como esa…es porque realmente sabes que la quieres…y realmente te preocupas por ella" indicó la chica asustando a Gaara quien casi se cae de la ventana al perder el equilibrio. "lo…lo siento" se disculpó asustada.

"maldi…MATSURI" gritó enojada, "no hagas eso" concluyo y se pisó de pie.

"lo siento" indicó acercándose al chico, quien solo desvió la vista, "habla conmigo, Gaara… ¿Qué paso?, prometo no decir nada" indicó claramente preocupada.

"Matsuri…no, no puedo decirlo a nadie es…vergonzoso"

"nadie ha hecho algo tan vergonzoso como yo Gaara…así que, habla" indicó la chica, quien se sentó en una esquina del suelo, indicándole al chico que se sentara junto a ella. Gaara solo la vio, pero sin querer alejarse…se sentó.

"es…complicado, y tienes que jurarme no decirle a nadie porque te matare si lo haces" concluyo con voz muy seria, la chica solo lo vio con ojos muy abiertos, "no literalmente, tonta"

"vale, vale" contestó sonriéndole, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco, para luego comenzar a contar su historia con Alice, con Sakura, y de la noche anterior, sintiendo como se sacaba un peso de encima, sincerándose con la persona menos esperaba, y viendo como lo escuchaba con toda su atención, sin juzgarlo, sin detenerlo, sin criticarlo. A veces as personas menos esperadas son aquellas las que en realidad te hacen hablar, y aquellas que menos esperas resultan ser las que más te sorprenden. En ese pequeño y escondido salón, aquellos dos compartieron lo que sería el comienzo de algo diferente y nuevo para ambos, sincerándose ambos por primera vez, hablando de manera sincera, cosa que quizás ninguno de los dos hacia desde hace tiempo, Matsuri porque no había hablado con Sari desde hace semanas, y Gaara porque sus hermanos simplemente lo criticarían, o lo verían diferente ya que lo conocían muy bien. Ambos unidos por estar tan solos en aquel momento, en cierta forma.

…..

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos, rumbo a su siguiente clase, aunque aún era un poco temprano, pero detrás de él alguien lo seguía con una distancia que le permitía mantenerse escondido. Mientras giraba en una desolada esquina sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo, cubriéndole la boca para impedirle gritar. Sintió como le arrastraba hasta un salón, sin poder resistirse debido a la fuerza del chico. Deidara intentó quitarse la mano de la boca, o el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, pero sin éxito, sintió como el chico lo lanzaba al suelo y cerraba la puerta tras él, dejándolo en completa oscuridad. "¿Hidan?" preguntó sabiendo que debería tratarse de él. Pero para su sorpresa, Hidan no se acercó a él, solo se quedó en la puerta, quizás analizando la situación, o sus palabras. "Hidan…" lo llamó en la oscuridad.

" _Baby I'm preying on you tonight…"_ comenzó a cantar a capela el chico, algo más parecido a un murmuro, pero Deidara solo lo escuchó, _"Hunt you down eat you alive…Just like animals…Animals…Like animals-mals…"_ Deidara se quedó helado, sin saber qué hacer.

 _So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you_

Hidan nunca se imaginó estando en aquella posición, cantándole a aquel chico de larga cabellera, viéndolo todo el tiempo en su cabeza, en su mente, su débil cuerpo bajo el suyo, sin poder defenderse, su olor, su contextura delgada, un tanto bronceada, sus increíbles ojos azules, era como una droga para él.

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea (eso estaba dedicado especialmente a Sasori, ya que los había visto entrar al baño juntos, y sabia que no era muy común en el pelirojo, sabia que algo pasaba entre ellos.)  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground_

 _(Maroon 5 – Animal)_ _  
_

" _You can pretend that it was me…But no, oh"_ Hidan quedo callado por un minuto, podía escucharse solo la respiración agitada de Deidara, que solo quería salir corriendo de ahí. "Rap…Deidara… ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué qué?" preguntó confundido, y un tanto asustado, aunque la canción había sido un tanto obvia para él. Se puso de pie para estar a la misma altura de Hidan, quien seguía en el mismo lugar.

"¿Por qué con Sasori?, ¿porque me hiciste sentir así?"

"¿así como?, ¿y que tiene que ver Sasori con todo esto? No estás diciendo nada coherente, no te entiendo"

"¿no basto con que cantara esa canción para ti?" indicó acercándose al rubio, "Deidara…todo esto empezó por tu hermana…pero…después de un tiempo… ¿crees en realidad que era solo por ella?" indicó colocando su mano en la fría mejilla de Deidara quien dio un paso atrás, pero Hidan atrapo la barbilla del chico con su mano, impidiéndole alejarse de él.

"es imposible…" indicó algo sorprendido, "no puedes estar hablando en serio".

"pero cierto" indicó Hidan sonriendo maniáticamente, "estoy…obsesionado contigo Deidara…ya que decir enamorado sería demasiado empalagoso…y no es amor…eres una droga, que me asfixia, me ahogas, aunque me eleves por un rato"

"you are…a sick bastard" indicó quitándose la mano de su mejilla.

"di lo que quieras"

"un psico" indicó perdiendo la paciencia, "¿Qué demonios esperas que haga?, lo único que haces es herirme, maltratarme, ahorcarme, y…muchas cosas más…"

"espero que hagas nada, como siempre. Que te dejes dominar, y que sigas siendo lo que siempre has sido" indicó tomando su rostro y acercando sus labios a los del rubio, uniéndolos en un beso forzoso, en el cual Deidara luchaba por soltarse, sin éxito, sintiendo como Hidan exploraba su interior, dejándolo total y completamente indefenso. "Todo quedara igual que antes, no me importa lo que digas tener en mi contra…seguirás siendo el experimento de mi pasión secreta, de mis juegos y…rituales…mi pequeño y débil juguete sexual" indicó con una sádica sonrisa.

"déjame…" suplicó con desesperación, alejándose del chico, tropezando a su paso con un asiento que lo hizo caer al suelo. Sintió como Hidan aprovechaba y saltaba sobre él, tomándolo de las muñecas.

"puedes decir lo que quieras, pero…sigues teniéndome miedo…y no importa lo que creas poder hacer…nunca podrás contra mí, Rapunzel" indicó besándolo de nuevo mientras dentro de sí comenzaba a sentir la conocida ira, furia, y rencor hacia ese ser que tanto lo hacía perder la cabeza, porque al besarlo su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo normal, haciéndole perder el sentido de todo, y eso lo enfurecía, sabiendo dentro de sí la verdad, algo que jamás quería o admitirá así mismo, que era diferente. Todo aquello le daba furia y todo eso era causado por aquel estúpido hermoso e inocente rubio, que ahora yacía bajo él, entre sus labios, colocó sus manos en el fino cuello del rubio, apretando fuerte contra él, impidiéndole respirar, mientras seguía explorando su boca, inmerso en sus pensamientos y sentimientos sin darse cuenda de la presencia de alguien más en aquel salón. Deidara comenzó a dar patadas con sus pies, que eran lo único libre, aunque no podría pegarle a Hidan, más bien hacía ruido, como si quisiera llamar la atención de alguien. De pronto la luz se encendió, casi por sí sola, o eso esperaba Hidan, quien a elevar la vista se vio rodeado de su peor pesadilla. Pero las manos de Hidan seguían en el cuello de Deidara, quien comenzaba a perder su conocimiento, aunque la vista de Hidan yacía en los castaños ojos de Sasori y del resto de su banda.

"Game over" indicó con una odiosa sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho en el rostro del pelirojo, al notar que Hidan había quedado en estado de shock. Sus manos seguían alrededor del cuello del rubio, quien luchaba por sacárselo de encima sin éxito. Los demás comenzaron a asustarse.

Podía escuchar los gritos de todos, aunque aún no reaccionaba, sintió los brazos de Kakuzo y Kisame en ambos brazos, quienes intentaban apartarlo del rubio, mientras Itachi y Sasori intentaban despegar las manos de Hidan que seguían aun alrededor del cuello. Deidara había comenzado a tener un aspecto un tanto morado y ya casi no lograba visualizar más que borrosas sombras frente a él, de aquellos que anteriormente solían molestarlo. Podía escuchar la desesperada voz de Sasori quien lo jalo, apartándolo de Hidan cuando lograron despegarlo de él, llamándolo para que no perdiera el conocimiento, pero lo último que sintió fue su cálida mano en su rostro, antes de que todo quedara negro ante él.

…..

"Sakura" la llamó Naruto mientras le indicaba que lo siguiera, sin poder aguantarse más tiempo, aunque sabía que aquello no lo ayudaría de mucho, y quizás haría toda aquella situación aún peor en aquel momento, pero no podía seguir sus días sin decirlo, al igual que le había pasado a Hinata.

"¿sí?" preguntó extrañada cuando el chico se frenó frente a ella, en un pasillo desolado.

"necesito decirte algo" indicó con seriedad.

"oh" contestó quizás temiéndose lo que podía ser, "demonios" indicó en su mente mientras veía a los lados sin tener a nadie que pudiera salvarla, "Es que…tengo que ir a una clase, es importante…"

"lo sé, yo también voy a la misma pero solo tomara un segundo"

"es que…Naruto, puede que sea importante, pero en serio horita no es un buen momento…estoy confundida…y…no he visto a Gaara desde hace a fiesta… no ha venido a clase y ni sus hermanos saben que paso con él…"

"ya…vale…lo entiendo…" indicó el rubio cabizbajo, pero entendiendo por completo a la pelirosa, "de seguro esta por ahí…" indicó mientras trataba de calmarla, "nadie puede desaparecer, así como así"

"SAKURA" gritó la voz desesperada de Hinata quien corrió a su encuentro, viendo cara a cara a Naruto, casi sorprendiéndose a sí misma al no haberlo notado.

"¿Qué paso Hinata?" preguntó Naruto claramente preocupado, robándole las palabras a Sakura quien aún no sabía cómo Naruto podía a ver estado a punto de confesarle su amor por ella y luego al siguiente segundo estar tan preocupado por Hinata, "es lento y tonto en serio" indicó en su mente suspirando.

"es Deidara…el hermano de Ino" indicó y Sakura supo que algo no iba bien.

"vale, vamos, llévame con Ino, Naruto…"

"Tranquila…yo voy a clases y aviso…aunque de seguro sabrán"

"si…tu haz eso…y tu acompáñalo Hinata…" indicó empujándola con suavidad hacia el rubio, quien a atajo casi en el aire, "sino se podrían molestar viendo que falta tanta gente, dime donde esta y yo iré" indicó y corrió hacia de donde había venido la chica.

…..

El Sabaku llevaba todo el día buscando en cada rincón de La academia a su hermano pequeño, el cual aparentemente no había ido o se había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. _"Maldición Gaara"_ pensó Kankuro dándose por vencido y dejándose caer en un pasillo alejado de toda multitud, _"igual ya no queda mucho para que acabe el día, pero…"_ pensaba cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Estuvo a punto de guindársele encima al darse cuenta de que era Alice, pero luego respiro profundo al recordar que era una mujer, y su profesora. Kankuro sintió la mirada penetrante de los azules ojos de la chica, fijos en los de él, _"es guapa, eso no lo discuto"_ pensó sonrojándose un poco y casi avergonzándose de sí mismo, _"estúpido"_ pensó y desvió la mirada. "Lo siento" dijo Alice llamando la atención de Kankuro, quien no sabía bien a que se refería, "no me aleje de él…y creo que esta vez si metí la pato muy hondo" indicó sin poder evitar llorar. Kankuro solo la vio sin querer sentir lastima por ella.

"No me vengas con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo, Alice, yo no me como ese cuento de la chica dolida o de la víctima" indicó con seriedad, olvidando que hablaba con una profesora.

"lo sé" indicó secándose las lágrimas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, nadie jamás le había habado de aquella forma tan ruda y directa.

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano ahora?" preguntó y volvió a verla fijamente, esta vez con un poco de odio y disgusto hacia ella. Alice comenzó a contarle todo, sin dejarse nada por fuera, desde su relación con Utakata, lo pasado con Dansou, y por ultimo lo que había hecho con Gaara.

"eres…maldición Alice…Gaara es…delicado, es temperamental, y…aunque no lo aparente, es muy sentimental y delicado en ese sentido. Esto no te lo voy a perdonar Alice, jamás"

"lo proteges demasiado…" indicó sin saber si referirse como algo malo o bueno.

"lo sé, pero lo hago por un motivo…" indicó y sin poder irse del jugar comenzó a hablar con ella, que, a pesar de odiarla, no podía evitar hablarle, _"creo que entiendo porque Gaara le gusta…"_ pensó el chico, "nuestra madre murió cuando Gaara nació" indicó cabizbajo, "y después de eso…nuestro padre…jamás volvió a ser el mismo…y nunca…como lo pongo…nunca volvió a ver a Gaara como debía, no me gusta creer que lo odia, pero sé que no lo quiere" indicó con dolor.

"por eso…lo proteges"

"sino lo cuido yo, él jamás lo hará…y no puedo dejarle toda esa responsabilidad a Temari que es la mayor, ya demasiado ha hecho por la familia"

"entiendo...lo siento mucho Kankuro, prometo mantenerme alejada de él"

"es que no tienes otra opción, la próxima vez que vuelvas tan solo a dirigirle una mano a mi hermano…lo llevare a las autoridades Alice, y lamento que hallas perdido tu matrimonio, por tu propia culpa cabe de resaltar, pero…te hare perder tu trabajo de todas formas" indicó y dicho eso se paró y se fue, dejando a Alice congelada.

Kankuro comenzó a caminar, casi correr, alejándose de aquel lugar sin querer ver atrás. Por más culpable que se sintiera por haberle hablado de aquella forma a una profesora, la cual estaba a punto de divorciarse, que había perdido casi todo, no podía dejar de sentir un increíble odio por ella, imaginándose la forma en que su hermano podría sentirse, aunque sabía que lo sobreprotegía demasiado, y que quizás eso no ayudaba para nada a Gaara, pero aun así, "no puedo perdonarla" pensó y sin ver adelante sintió que chocaba contra alguien y para su sorpresa, "Gaara" indicó Kankuro sorprendido.

"Ouch, ve por donde caminas, tonto" indicó sobándose su frente, "entre tú y tu novia terminaran matándome" indicó el chico cruzándose de brazos, "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan enojado?" preguntó notando al instante que algo no iba bien, "¿te encontraste con Alice, cierto?"

"si" indicó sin querer verlo a los ojos, "Gaara…me conto todo"

"maldición…" masculló, aunque ya se lo veía venir, "Kankuro…yo…"

"no, Gaara, no me hables ahora" indicó dándose la vuelta, claramente dolido y enojado.

"Kankurito…no me ignores…por favor" indicó con claro dolor en su voz.

"no, Gaara. Estoy…decepcionado de ti" indicó volteando a verlo a los ojos, con claro dolor, "sé que…debes estar mal ahora, pero…yo te…"

"me lo dijiste, ¿eso es? Lo sé" indicó con claro dolor.

…..

El chico se encontraba sentado en la salida del colegio, sin saber a dónde dirigirse o con quien hablar, ya ni siquiera podía saber si volver a su propia casa sería buena idea en ese momento. Shin siempre había sido capaz de mantener una buena cara, a pesar de que su familia fuera un tanto 'especial', con su padre, o Dansou, y su carácter, y Alice siempre tan distante, y Sai quien nunca mostraba sus verdaderos pensamientos o sentimientos, pero a pesar de todo, parecía ser una familia al fin y al cabo, pero ahora todo parecía tan "retorcido" pensó con dolor, " ya ni siquiera puedo hablar con Hanabi, sigue ignorándome de manera extraña, y ni hablar de mi madre, y Dansou solo me odiara ahora que sabe que no soy su hijo" pensó sin saber qué hacer y justo en ese momento sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. "Sai"

"Shin" saludó Sai sin saber que decir, ya que hablar en verdad nunca fue su fuerte, "lo siento, supongo"

"ja" rio amargamente el chico, aunque sabía que Sai lo decía en serio, "gracias" indicó con una falsa sonrisa.

"no tienes por qué fingir"

"tú lo haces todo el tiempo"

"se me da mejor, y nadie se da cuenta de que es falsa"

"eh…todos sabemos que es falsa tu sonrisa, o más bien que no tiene…sentimientos…lo siento…"

"si, lo sé" indicó con seriedad, "pero en serio lo siento, tú y Alice…son más mi familia que Dansou"

"¿en serio?" pregunto con el rostro iluminado, "¿Qué pasara ahora?"

"bueno…creo que me tendré que ir con Dansou…otra vez…" indicó con claro miedo reflejado en su rostro, "es quien tiene mi custodia…"

"Alice puede…"

"no, no quiero ser una carga para ustedes, ya suficiente tiene con que Dansou lo haya echado de la casa"

"si…bueno…era su mansión después de todo…" luego el chico calló en cuenta de algo, "espera… si es así…"

"si…de seguro Alice volverá con tus abuelos por un tiempo…"

"en…Alemania…" indicó y sintió como se le nublaban los ojos, "no quiero"

"no creo que tengas opción"

"odio esto… aun ni siquiera sé quién es mi padre…"

"todo va a estar…bueno no puedo mentirte, todo apesta y estará aun peor, pero no te queda de otra que seguir adelante y por ahora…seguir a tu madre" indicó con demasiada sequedad y para nada de sentimientos.

"wow Sai, que poco tacto" indicó una odiosa voz detrás de él, Ino paso por su lado sin querer verlo a los ojos.

"pero iba a decir…continúo torciéndole los ojos a la rubia, "que estaremos igual en contacto, Shin, siempre puedes contar conmigo, eres mi hermano después de todo…"

"no quiero dejar la academia, ni a Hanabi…ni mucho menos a ti" indicó secándose las pocas lagrimas que había dejado caer.

"créeme, esta academia es una maldición, mejor dejarla ahora que eres joven" indicó con dolor Ino.

"¿y a ti que te paso?" preguntó Sai sin querer entrar en otro drama más, ya eran demasiados sentimientos para él.

"Deidara…el...está en el hospital…" indicó dejándose caer en los brazos de Sai, quien tuvo que atajarla en el aire, sabiendo que iba a llorar, "lo ahorcaron" indicó entre llanto.

"¿Hidan?" preguntó claramente asustado y sorprendido.

"si" indicó sin querer preguntar porque el chico sabía aquello.

"¿y porque no estás en el hospital?"

"espero a Sakura… no me dejaron ir en la ambulancia"

"ven, yo te llevo" indicó y tras esperar a que llegara la pelirosa, los cuatro se fueron sin esperar respuesta, Sai se fue hacia su pequeño pero acogedor auto, aun con la chica entre sus brazos, quien no dejaba de llorar, y Sakura solo los siguió en silencio, un tanto curiosa ante ver a Ino llorar en los brazos de Sai, y a Sai quien actuaba de manera poco común para él, Shin solo vio la cara de Sakura y elevo los hombros a modo de confusión también.

…..

En aquel salón oscuro, apartado del mundo, dos cuerpos se unían en un deseo prohibido, en un amor condenado a destruir no solo un corazón, sino a un lazo familiar. La chica sabía que cometía un terrible error, pero no podía frenarse, no podía parar su deseo interno que gritaba que siguiera, sintiendo las manos del chico recorrerla como nadie había hecho jamás. Él, sabía el error que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, pero seguía acariciando aquel hermoso cuerpo que temblaba ante él, aun sabiendo que destrozaría un corazón, uno que había deseado él mismo, pero, _"¿Por qué deseo tanto a ella entonces?"_ se preguntó mientras besaba aquellos labios carnosos. _"Si tanto deseaba a Hinata… ¿Por qué ahora siento tanta pasión incontrolable por ella?"_ pensó viendo a la chica quien lo veía fijamente, con un deseo inexplicable.

"¿Por qué hacemos esto?" preguntó sin querer en voz alta, captando la atención de la chica.

"porque…nos sentimos atraídos" indicó con tranquilidad.

"pero…Hanabi…"

"somos humanos, Kiba…sentimos deseos ocultos y prohibidos, y a veces…no…corrección, la mayoría de las veces, nos dejamos llevar por ellos, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias que traerán"

"no creo poder vivir si ella se entera"

"valla manera de matar la pasión, Kiba" indicó empujándolo, apartándolo de ella, quien se acomodó su ropa.

"lo siento, pero…es tu hermana, y es…bueno…aun creo que somos novios, y yo…en serio…" comenzó, pero observó a Hanabi fijamente, la chica lo dejo de observar, claramente dolida, "hasta ahora pensé que la amaba, mi mejor amiga, siempre secando sus lágrimas…pero…tu…eres más cruda, más cruel y realista…y a la vez…" indicó posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica, "tienes más sentimientos que yo. Y no puedo dejar de verte, seguirte con la mirada, y deseo…borrar ese ceño fruncido, constante en tu frente, y ese vacío en tu interior, que nadie puede ver"

"eres un…estúpido" indicó completamente sonrojada y lágrimas en su rostro, "nadie…nadie lo había visto"

"lo sé" contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro, abrazándola, "soy un idiota, y sin importar lo que pase…tomare las consecuencias…supongo" indicó besándola de nuevo.

…..

De todo lo que podría desear, todas las mujeres con las que había estado, y contando a la que había causado su expulsión y traición de su mejor amigo, nunca podría haberse imaginado el dolor y la desesperación que sintió aquel día, en aquel momento, imaginándose que ese estúpido ser que solía molestar estuviera tan cerca de la muerte. _"Maldición"_ pensó secándose las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por su mejilla, _"está bien, maldición ya para"_ indicó en su mente, casi cacheteándose él mismo. Recordó el rostro demasiado pálido y casi morado del rubio, que ya ni suplicaba porque lo soltaran, cuyas fuerzas ya eran casi nulas, pero aún se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo, al de él, quien solía molestarlo a diario, "idiota" indicó sin saber si era para él mismo o para el rubio, "eres un idiota Sasori" se dijo él mismo abriendo los ojos, encontrándose frente a frente a Itachi, quien lo veía con clara preocupación en el rostro, casi leyendo todos sus pensamientos, con esos odiosos y perfilados ojos negros que todo lo veían.

"Sasori…" indicó con claro dolor, sorprendiéndolo.

"no digas nada" indicó desviando la vista.

"eso que sientes…"

"cállate" indicó cruzándose de brazos, pero sintió que el Uchiha se sentaba a su lado.

"sé que no es fácil, aceptar algo así, pero… ¿no has pensado que…?"

"miles de veces, Itachi" indicó sorprendiendo al Uchiha, "desde que…ni siquiera se desde cuando…quizás más atrás, cuando comenzamos a usarlo de conejillo de indias…o quizás desde este año escolar…o quizás…ya no se…cuando vi por primera vez lo que Hidan le hacía en verdad…y sentí un deseo increíble por ahorcarlo, y salvar a ese estúpido rubio que lo único que hacía era dejarse molestar…"

"oh…pero, ¿Qué planeas hacer entonces?" preguntó un tanto sorprendido ante aquella confesión, "después de esto queda claro de que Hidan tiene problemas, y de que le darán una suspensión, que quedara fuera de nuestro grupo y de que…en serio…siento mucho por lo que paso Deidara, y nunca planeamos de que…nunca quisimos en verdad herirlo de esta forma…dios…es…horrible tan solo recordarlo, con su rostro tan pálido y desesperado…"

"si no lo hacías por placer… ¿porque solías acercarte tanto a él? ¿que sientes en realidad Itachi?"

"¿celoso de lo que pueda sentir hacia él?" preguntó con una malvada y seductora sonrisa, casi ruborizando al pelirojo.

"solo dime, estúpido"

"no" indicó sin saber a qué respondía, "no siento nada hacia él, imbécil. Amaba a mi novia, que por cierto tú me robaste" contestó dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, a modo de broma.

"ya…lo siento" indicó sin poder parar una risa interna, que se transformó un tanto en llanto, y luego en claro pánico. "¿Por qué?" preguntó entre llantos. Itachi sabía que no solo se refería a porque le había pasado aquello al pobre de Deidara, sino también a porque sentía aquello en su interior, hacia otro chico, porque pasaba todo eso justo entonces, después de haber traicionado a su mejor amigo con una chica, para luego enamorarse del chico al que solía atormentar, y porque tenía que estar a punto de morir la persona que probablemente quería.

"no se…porque así es la vida, el destino es cruel, pero…es justo, todo está bien Sasori, tranquilo" indicó abrazándolo.

"Itachi" indicó una voz femenina, captando la atención del Uchiha.

"Ino" saludó con una media sonrisa.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó sin querer preguntar porque Sasori también estaba ahí, y porque lloraba y porque estaba en los brazos del Uchiha.

"nosotros lo encontramos" indicó sin entrar en detalles. Sasori se puso de pie con rapidez, alejándose del lugar, sin querer hablar con nadie, y mucho menos que lo vieran de aquella forma.

"llora demasiado para ser quien solía molestarlo" indicó con un poco de celos Sai, quien se supone era el mejor amigo del rubio.

"el…lo encontró primero, y bueno...no fue nada lindo" indicó y noto como Ino entraba en pánico, _"dios, cuida tus palabras estúpido"_ pensó el Uchiha poniéndose de pie con rapidez, abrazando a la rubia quien quedo algo helada, "tranquila, está bien" indicó a modo tranquilizador.

"y… ¿este quien se cree? ¿el consolador de las tragedias?" preguntó en voz baja Sai, quien se cruzó de brazos, claramente enojado.

"¿y a ti que te sucede?" preguntó Sakura confundida y sorprendida.

"nada" mintió con rapidez, "preguntare si está bien Deidara" indicó alejándose del lugar.

…..

Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Eran las únicas palabras que pasaban por su cabeza, en aquel momento, en aquella habitación cuadrada sin ventanas y con rejas, "una prisión de adolescentes, ridículo" pensó Hidan con odio, pero, _"¿Por qué no lo solté?"_ pensó recordando el rostro tan pálido y casi muerto de Deidara cuando lo apartaron de él, Kakuso, Kisame e incluso Itachi, los tres sosteniéndolos para que Sasori lograra sacar entre sus brazos el desmayado cuerpo del rubio. _"No lo quería matar solo…fue culpa de ellos por aparecer, por verme hacer lo que hacía, si no hubieran visto, si no hubieran hecho eso…no lo habría casi matado…si no hubieran estado hay…es su culpa…la de Deidara…y de ellos, Sasori por, sobre todo, de seguro fue su idea, pero saldré de aquí, ya verán… y él y Deidara pagaran…de alguna forma, pero…pagaran"_ pensó riendo de manera maniaca.

"sí que das miedo" indico una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Pain" saludó Hidan riendo.

"¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? De seguro me dejaran en su grupo, pero…sin ti en el será complicado saber cuál era tu plan"

"bien…mi plan…es simple… cupido"

"¿cupido?"

"Oh bueno, un cupido retorcido que quiere juntar a la peor pareja para que luego se rompa un lazo más profundo, y crear así un camino de desesperación, y ser yo el nuevo líder cuando el anterior no tenga nada más que perder más que su vida"

"no entiendo nada" indicó algo asustado.

"por ahora, solo trata de decirme todo lo que pase, sé que se unirán por si solos, pero…deseo tomar el puesto de Itachi…no, corrección, Tomare el puesto de Itachi y luego, JA, destruiré a Deidara y su condenado rostro que tanto me hace pecar, y Sasori pagara también"

"ok" indicó con una retorcida sonrisa, "entiendo lo que planeas, Hidan"

"si" contestó riendo maniacamente, "y sabrás entonces que debes hacer"

"lo tengo controlado, tranquilo" indicó y luego se fue.

…..

"Ino" saludó con un poco de confusión Sasuke, quien acababa de llegar, viendo como su hermano mayor abrazaba a una llorosa Ino. La chica corrió a los brazos de Sasuke al verlo, y rompió a llorar de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas. Sakura solo la observó, sabiendo de que era un llanto algo sincero, pero quizás demasiado dramático. Logró ver en los ojos de Itachi un poco de celos, "¿en serio?" pensó con enojo, trató de calmarse, ya que en esos momentos acababa de hacer las paces con la rubia, y aparte su hermano estaba en el hospital, pero, "Es falso, todo esto es falso" pensó enojada, "no lo ama en verdad, es pura pantalla, y lo había hecho para herirme así que…no debería de…dejarlo…ya…maldición" pensó y se alejó sin voltear atrás.

"Sakura" la llamó Sasuke con clara preocupación, volteó y se encontró con los ojos negros perfilados del chico fijos en ella, y con Ino en sus brazos.

"yo…saldré por un café" mintió y con un dolor en sus ojos volteo sin querer dar marcha atrás.

Salió del hospital sin querer ver hacia atrás, marcó el número de Gaara quien había estado desaparecido todo el día y quien, a pesar de todo, era su novio. A diferencia de las otras veces, contestó enseguida. "Gaara… ¿Dónde demonios has estado?"

"yo…lo siento mucho Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?"

"en el hospital"

"¿¡QUE!? ¿QUE TE PASO?" preguntó claramente alarmado.

"tranquilo, lo siento, es Deidara, el hermano de Ino, pero ya iba saliendo"

"ah…ya…vale…casi me matas de un infarto. Bueno voy entonces a buscarte, espera a que llegue" indicó el pelirojo y después de unos 15 minutos llego. Sakura se montó en la moto del chico, y logro visualizar a Sasuke en la salida, quien aparentemente había salido a buscarla, pero solo logro verla alejarse en la moto con el pelirojo.

Gaara condujo muy lejos de la cuidad, hacia las montañas cercanas del pequeño pueblo, donde al llegar se podía ver la hermosa y lejana ciudad. Ambos se bajaron y se sentaron en el borde, sin hablarse por largos minutos que parecieron horas, sin verse si quiera, solo observando la ciudad que parecía ser tan pequeña e inofensiva, pero que en realidad podía llegar a ser tan cruda y real en todos los sentidos. "Gaara…"

"siento mucho haberte dejado en la fiesta" inició el chico interrumpiéndola.

"no te preocupes…" contestó quitándole importancia, recordando casi a ver besado a Sasuke.

"sé que no somos perfectos" indicó y volteo a verla fijamente, "pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda funcionar" indicó y acaricio la mejilla de la chica.

"lo sé" contestó sonriéndole, "sé que no será fácil, pero me gustaría intentarlo" concordó con el pelirojo.

"ayer…"

"no entremos en detalles, paso lo que paso, es…bueno…pasado" indicó y luego rieron al unísono, "esto es una segunda oportunidad"

"ok" indicó y la beso, dejándose llevar por primera vez por la chica. Un beso suave y simple que se tornó en algo más intenso, ambos conectando sus cuerpos sin importarles el pasado.

…..

La chica estaba sola en el salón, recordando los labios del pelirojo sobre su cuerpo, sus manos acariciándola, como nunca antes había experimentado, su primera vez. Y aunque pareciese increíble, por ser popular, nunca se sintió lista con Neji, y el chico era en realidad todo un príncipe, ya que jamás la forzó a hacer nada que no quisiera. Con Gaara se había dejado llevar, quizás porque muy dentro de ambos, estaban en la misma situación, ya que la pelirosa sabía que el chico anhelaba a alguien más, desconocía quien, pero suponía que era imposible, igual que lo suyo con Sasuke.

 _How soon do we forget, how we felt?  
Dealing with emotions, that never left  
Playing with the hand that we were dealt, in this game_

La chica comenzó a tocar el piano y a cantar, ignorando Sus alrededores, tratando de salir de sus pensamientos, pero sin éxito, ya que no podía olvidar ni a Gaara, ni o que había sentido, ni quizás incluso sentir un poco de tristeza al saber que el pelirojo en realidad no le pertenecía a ella.

 _Maybe I'm the sinner, and you're the saint  
Gotta stop pretending, what we ain't  
Why we pointing fingers, anyway?  
When we're the same_

Aunque sabía a la perfección de que ella jamás le pertenecería al pelirojo, pero, aun así, pensar que su primera vez había sido más pro un dolor al rechazo mutuo que por amor verdadero, la hizo sentirse decepcionada.

 _Break up  
Make up  
Total waste of time  
Can we please make up our minds  
And stop acting like we're blind?_

En la oscuridad de la habitación, un pelinegro la observaba, no porque la hubiese perseguido, sino que, por coincidencias de la vida, pasaba por ahí cuando la escucho y por supuesto, reconocería esa voz donde fuese.

 _'Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops shining  
Stars fall, and the world goes blind, boy  
You know, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you_

 _'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made  
But we hold on, hold on  
There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase  
But we hold on, hold on_

 _(Ariana Grande – Best mistake)_

Sintió que el celular sonaba, sacándola de sus pensamientos y al contestar, notó un tono alarmante en la voz de Ino, "Sakura, te juro que no fui yo" indicó con tono de cansancio y clara preocupación.

"¿Qué paso Ino?" preguntó asustándose.

"¿no has revisado nada? revisa tu celular" indicó y termino la llamada, a lo que Sakura con el corazón en la boca, vio a lo que Ino se estaba refiriendo, lo que podría ser su peor pesadilla.

…

Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por la espera y disculpen la tardanza :D, espero lo disfruten.

 **Soundtrack**

 _(Marilyn Manson – Sweet dreams)_

("Say Something" (A Great Big World) Cello and Piano Cover by Caitlin & Max)

 _(Camila – Aléjate de mí)_

 _(Maroon 5 – Animal)_

 _Ariana grande – Best mistake_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Bullying**

La vida estudiantil suele ser difícil y complicada, aunque al crecer y mirar atrás pienses que era mucho más simple entonces, pero cuando la estás viviendo y a tan poca edad, cualquier cosa que sucede es más grande de lo que aparenta ser, y suelen ser vistas como el fin del mundo. No digo que en parte no lo sea, porque si es verdad de que algunas cosas son casi el fin del mundo a esa edad, pero cuando creces te das cuenta de que hay cosas peores. El caso está en que después de aquel horrible día en todos los sentidos de la palabra, la pelirosa no era la única incapaz de pararse para ir al colegio. Otro chico era físicamente imposible de ir. Al despertarse sus ojos se encontraron con un techo desconocido y demasiado blanco. Sintió la mano de alguien aferrarse más fuerte a la suya y al desviar la vista, buscando de quien provenía, su corazón latió vergonzosamente fuerte, cosa que quedo registrado en el monitor donde podían leerse y escucharse sus latidos, _"maldición"_ pensó sonrojándose. "Sa…so…ri" intento saludarlo, pero solo pudo sacar un hilo de voz, mientras trataba de controlar sus latidos.

"Deid" saludo con una sonrisa algo tonta, y volvió a escucharse los latidos en el monitor, "¿estás bien?" preguntó desviando la vista hacia el monitor.

"si" indicó con mucha dificultad y avergonzado.

"No hables" indicó recordando lo que el doctor le había dicho a Ino, "no creo que sea la persona correcta para decirte esto" indicó algo nervioso, a lo que el rubio lo único que pudo fue apretar más fuerte la mano de Sasori quien solo lo vio fijamente, "estarás bien, solo necesitaras tiempo para recuperarte…es…ese imbécil de Hidan…casi…en serio casi te mata" indicó con un hilo de voz, intentando controlar las lágrimas a toda costa.

"es…toy…bien" indicó con demasiada dificultad.

"no lo estas" indicó y se puso de pie, coloco una mano en la mejilla del chico, haciendo que el monitor volviera a sonar fuertemente, "no te soltaba, por más que intentábamos quitártelo de encima…sus manos…era como si estuvieran pegadas a tu cuello…" contestó claramente furioso, "Y…al soltarte…tu...simplemente dejaste de moverte…y tu respiración se volvió tan lenta…pensé que…" indicó sin poder continuar.

"gra…cias" indicó sonriéndole y colocando su mano libre en la mejilla del pelirojo.

"te dije que no hables, idiota" indicó y sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de Deidara, "de nada" indicó y se acercó al rostro del chico, a lo que el monitor volvió a sonar estridentemente, "dios…tendré que tener cuidado contigo…no sabía el impacto que tenía en ti" indicó con una odiosa y seductora sonrisa a lo que Deidara se sonrojo a tope. _"tonto"_ pensó Deidara sin poder controlar su agitado corazón.

"¿podemos entrar?" preguntó una voz tras tocar dos veces la puerta, a lo que Sasori en indicó que si, tan pronto se alejó del rubio.

"Deidara…" Saludó Itachi, podía notarse las ojeras que llevaba, por lo que dedujo que no durmió mucho la noche anterior. Deidara se sobresaltó un poco, pero recordaba que el Uchiha lo había ayudado, "siento mucho lo sucedido" indicó claramente arrepentido, junto a él entraron Kakuso y Kisame también.

"si, nunca imagine que Hidan te estuviera…usando de aquella forma" indicó Kakuso recordando que días atrás había mencionado que no podía imaginarse la clase de novia que podría tener Hidan, "jamás imagine que Hidan…"

"estuviera enamorado de ti, o de que…te usara en sus raros…rituales" indicó Kisame a lo que se calló al ver la expresión de Sasori.

"si, ya entendimos, los tres lo sienten mucho por haberte molestado todo este tiempo" indicó Sasori quien volvió a ver al rubio, quien podía notarse, controlaba las lágrimas, "y yo también lo siento" indicó atrapando una lagrima que acababa de caer por la mejilla de Deidara.

"Hidan está en una prisión para adolescentes…esta por el momento bajo custodia ya que servimos de testigo de su maltrato hacia así" indicó Itachi.

"ya" indicó Sasori molesto, "acaba de despertar, dejemos que asimile todo, lo demás…puede esperar" indicó y notó como Deidara se tensaba, "tranquilo, todo estará bien" indicó pasando su mano por el largo cabello del rubio, olvidando que sus antiguos amigos estaban presentes, a lo que al recordar se apartó rápidamente, aunque los demás pretendieron no verlo. "tenemos que irnos a clase, ya volveremos después" indicó y todos comenzaron a salir, pero Deidara lo tomó de la mano con rapidez.

"no…queda…te" indicó suplicándole.

"pe…"

"anda, no te preocupes, ya veré que les digo a los profesores" indicó Itachi guiñándole un ojo al salir, "trata de no agotarlo…" contestó al salir y sintió que Sasori le lanzaba algo que no logró descifrar.

…

"Shion…no creo que sea correcto…" indicó Shiho claramente preocupada al ver todos los papeles impresos que llevaba su hermana en su mano, "una cosa es esparcir rumores de Sakura…otra…bueno…es meterse con los Hyugas…" indicó preocupada.

"no, ella tiene que pagar mucho peor que Sakura" indicó con certeza, "después de todo…ella fue quien beso a mi amado Narutin" indicó sollozando falsamente, "paga peor que Sakura…y muchas gracias por tomar esa foto de Kiba con ambas hermanas…digo, ¿Quién lo diría? El pequeño perrito Inozuka, JA" indicó y rio con malicia.

Le hecho otra ojeada al nuevo periódico que había creado, y la noticia de primera plana, Kiba besando a Hanabi, mientras en la siguiente foto, se iba agarrado de manos con Hinata, y se podía notar que llevaba la misma ropa. Shion había puesto todo su sudor y lágrimas en ese artículo, en el cual especificaba que la nueva y supuesta pareja escondida no iba tan bien, que estaban en una relación en secreto, pero más bien un cuadrúpedo, ya que Kiba por su parte jugaba con ambas hermanas, y Hinata pretendía salir con Sai, mientras en secreto estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de Naruto , a quien se le había lanzado y robado un beso en plena fiesta, causando la ruptura de la "hermosa pareja ShioNaru" leyó de nuevo Shion sonriendo complacida. El periódico estaba escrito de forma anónima, así que sería imposible identificar que era ella, aparte de la noticia de primera plana, tenía en la siguiente la noticia de Sakura, 'La supuesta chica popular es en realidad la 'virgen María', Shion rio maniacamente, asustando un poco a Shiho, quien solo le torció los ojos, sin poder hacer mucho, o sin querer meterse con su hermana en realidad. La chica se había llegado al colegio demasiado temprano y al entrar todavía no había nadie, por lo que aprovecho de lanzar los periódicos en todas las esquinas, salones, y demás, haciendo imposible que nadie quedara sin notarlos.

"hoy será demasiado divertido" indicó y volvió a salir de la academia, para que no la vieran adentro.

El comienzo de clases nunca se le había hecho tan difícil, al contrario, siempre se despertaba minutos antes para irse temprano, cosa que no paso aquella mañana. Su padre había entrado calladamente, se había sentado a su lado y la había despertado con toda la gentileza, un poco nervioso al ver a su hija tan decaída y con tan pocos ánimos de ir a clases. Pero después de intentar la tercera vez notó que Sakura se despertaba por fin, diciendo que era un simple dolor de estómago. _"no quiero"_ pensó, pero no debía ser cobarde, debía enfrentar aquel día, además ya era oficialmente no virgen, gracias a Gaara. _"Bueno Sakurita, ánimos, que será una mañana difícil"_ indicó mentalmente mientras agitaba los puños en el aire, casi entrenándose para pelear, _"pero, ¿quién demonios abra esparcido los rumores? La única que sabía era Ino…pero…me juro que no fue ella…pero ¿cómo creerle después de todo lo que me hizo?"_ pensó al tiempo que veía la décima llamada de Ino que ignoraba, _"lo siento, pero necesito pensar"_ indicó mentalmente volviendo a cortar la llamada entrante.

Llego al colegio con su clásica ropa, su hermosa cabellera rosa suelta, lentes raybans y para su suerte, junto con Gaara quien ya sabía lo sucedido, y aun no podía creer lo estúpido que era el rumor y como la chica podía ponerle tanta importancia, pero no fue hasta que salieron del carro y comenzaron a encaminarse hacia adentro que comenzó a notar la magnitud del problema, observó todos los ojos de las chicas en ella, señalándola y burlándose de ella, y los chicos simplemente observando a la pareja, _"maldición"_ pensó queriendo lanzárseles encima a todos. Volteó a su lado y notó como la chica estaba tensa, y aunque intentaba no llorar ni poner ninguna expresión en su rostro, Gaara sabía que debía estar a punto de explotar. La tomó fuerte de la mano, llamando su atención y luego la beso profundamente, a gente simplemente desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

"no importa lo que piensen…" indicó con tranquilidad, "te amo tal cual eres, Sakura"

"gracias" indicó la chica, "aunque ya no tiene sentido que sigan pensando eso…digo…después de…" comenzó a decir algo avergonzada.

"Sakura, ¿no sabes quién fue?" preguntó una voz detrás de ambos, una voz demasiado familiar para la chica.

"pues no, pero la verdad es que le preguntaría a tu novia…digo después de todo la conversación se puede oír que solo hablo con ella…" indicó, pudo haberme grabado fácilmente" indicó Sakura dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a Sasuke.

"Sakura, vamos por favor, no puede ser Ino…es estúpido, no tiene sentido que hagan las pases y minutos después…"

"vino para hacerle la vida imposible al inicio, no parece difícil de creer…además, ¿Quién si no fue ella?" preguntó Gaara con odiosidad.

"pues ti querida novia se ha ganado muchas enemigas la verdad" indicó con tranquilidad.

"SAKURA" gritó una voz que corría hacia ellos.

"Naruto…¿y ati que te pasa? Parece que ha muerto alguien" indicó Sasuke un tanto preocupado al ver al siempre sonriente rubio tan asustado.

"¿no has entrado? Esta por todas partes…es malo…muy malo…"

"¿Qué es malo Naruto? Además de que mi vida social está ya al punto del barranco"

"pues, tu amiga está en el mismo borde, solo que lo de ella traerá por consecuencia la batalla de dos grandes empresas…"

"¿Qué? No te entiendo nada Naruto, habla con más calma"

"es Hinata…la noticia es de Hinata" indicó ofreciéndole el periódico.

"MALDICIÖN" indicó y dejo a los tres chicos un tanto asustados al verla reaccionar así, "¿Quién DEMONIOS SE ESTA METIENDO CON MI GRUPO?" gritó asustándolos más aun, los tres dieron un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la chica quien tomaba su teléfono con rapidez y marcaba el familiar numero de su amiga, "Hinata…por favor, dime que hoy tu padre no vendrá a la academia" indicó nerviosa.

"si, estamos de camino ya, ¿Por qué? ¿paso algo?" preguntó asustada.

"no tranquila, nada paso" indicó y tranco, luego volteo a verlos a los tres con ojos llenos de furia, "Hinata está por lo menos a 10 minutos de llegar, tenemos que desaparecer esos periódicos YA" indicó sin darles tiempo de pensar.

"pero…Sakura…son miles…y son solo 10 minutos, además la mayoría de las personas tiene uno…" indicó Naruto asustado.

"ok…creo que no me di a entender bien, Naruto…HINATA VIENE PARA ACA CON SU PADRE, HIASHI HYUGA, Y SI VE EL PERIODICO NO SOLO DESHEREDARA A HINATA, SINO QUE MATARA A KIBA Y LA VIDA DE SAI SE TERMINARA DE DERRUMBAR" gritó la chica, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, algunos de los cuales llevaban el periódico, por lo que al escuchar aquellos y ver los ojos furiosos de la calmada Sakura, muchos lo guardaron o lo botaron enseguida. Naruto solo quedo mudo al ver a Sakura de aquella forma, Gaara prefirió no moverse y Sasuke solo la veía divertido, con una sonrisa, "MUEVANSE, YA" indicó a lo que los tres corrieron hacia la academia, ella incluida, y comenzaron a recoger lo que pudieron ver de los periódicos, para que no quedara nada a la vista.

Lograron esconder y botar la mayoría de los periódicos, pero, para el tiempo en que terminaron ya el mal para el que estaban hecho había cumplido su cometido. Casi todos llevaban uno en la mano, o lo habían leído. "Maldición" pensó Sakura dejándose caer sobre la pared, al tiempo que Hinata, Hanabi, Neji y Hiashi entraban a la academia, para su favor muchos le temían a la familia por lo que escondieron con rapidez los periódicos que llevaban en la mano, aunque Sakura ya había puesto al tanto a Hinata como pudo por teléfono. Podía notar el nerviosismo en el rostro de la chica, quien no dejaba de ver a todos lados, esperando no ver el periódico a la vista, Hanabi y Neji por su parte no sabían nada. Todos entraron a su próxima clase con Utakata, en el gran salón de teatro. Hiashi había asistido por otro motivo a la academia por lo que Hinata logro acercarse a Sakura y su grupo, percibiendo la mirada de todos los presentes, murmurando y señalándola. Para ese tiempo ya se imaginaba que Hanabi también debía saber que ya Hinata sabía todo al respecto de su relación a ocultas con el moreno.

"¿Quién?" preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"no lo sé, Hinata, pero no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que se quien fue" indicó Naruto, captando la atención de la chica, quien volteó a verlo con ojos llorosos, "tranquila, todo estará bien" indicó rozando la mejilla de la Hyuga inconscientemente.

"gracias" indicó con un hilo de voz, y con el corazón latiendo a millón.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el rubio al ver la mirada de sus amigos en él.

"nada" indicó con sarcasmo Sasuke.

"buen día chicos, hoy queremos hablar con ustedes, de hecho, con toda la academia, por lo que invitamos a entrar a todos en el teatro" Indicó señalando la gran multitud de estudiantes detrás de ellos. "El motivo es…Deidara Yamanaka" indicó con seriedad, "termino en el hospital por culpa de un estudiante, quien o horco hasta casi matarlo" indicó casi inspirando miedo a todos los presentes, "y ahora esta mañana las aulas y los pasillos han amanecido con un dichoso periódico cuyo principal motivo parece ser el de causar el mismo tipo de bulling que causo la situación de Deidara, por lo que todos los profesores, e incluso el señor Hyuga, hemos decidido hacer una intervención a todos" indicó y en ese momento todos los profesores, incluido Hiashi entraron al escenario, causándole un mini paro cardiaco a Hinata, Hanabi, Kiba y Sai, y quizás a todos sus amigos quienes sabían de la situación.

"no podemos permitirnos que suceda algo así otra vez" indicó Kakashi molesto por primera vez, "un estudiante casi muere en nuestras aulas de clase, y ahora aparentemente quieren seguir destruyendo poco a poco a los demás estudiantes publicándolo en un periódico…es increíble, no me esperaba esto de ustedes chicos en serio" indicó con indignación.

"ahora bien, sabemos el culpable de uno, pero debemos encontrar el otro culpable del periódico, o…como castigo…no tendrán permitido una serie de lista que hemos preparado…" indicó Alice pasándole la lista al señor Hyuga.

"primero y principalmente, los cantos en el comedor serán prohibidos de ahora en adelante hasta que el culpable aparezca, y solo hasta que se declare culpable, dichos cantos seguirán prohibidos" indicó escuchando la exclamación de indignación de muchos de los presentes, "segundo, no será permitida la entrada a la academia hasta que sea exactamente la hora de entrada, por lo que todas las practicas que tomaban lugar en algunas de la aulas también quedaran prohibidas" de ahí se volvió a escuchar otros gritos de indignación, "tercero, todas las aulas no en uso…y esta será una regla que si quedara de manera permanente por seguridad de nuestros estudiantes…permanecerán cerradas, a excepción de esta, que se podrá usar en cualquier momento bajo la supervisión de un profesor" indicó y en esta ocasión pudo percibir la tensión y el odio de parte de todos los presentes. "Esto que sucedió hace algunos días…NO volverá a suceder bajo el techo de esta academia. TODOS los presentes estudiantes han sido escogidos solo de los mejores de los cientos de alumnos que querían y desean estar en sus lugares, y no pienso permitir que algo como esto vuelva a suceder. El caso del alumno Deidara e Hidan se llevará de maneara especial, y lo digo para que sepan de que todos los actos traen una consecuencia. Eso es todo" indico y volvió a entregarle la hoja a Alice, quien la tomó un tanto intimidada, sabia el estado de ánimo que debía llevar Hiashi encima después de leer el artículo, cuya primera página eran sus propias hijas, no podía descifrar si estaba furioso al respecto de la situación en la que estaban ellas o quizás por el hecho de que alguien se había metido con ellas, _"quizás ambas"_ pensó la mayoría de los presentes. El señor Hyuga salió del aula, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada hacia sus hijas, quienes bajaron la vista instantáneamente.

"Ahora, una de las estudiantes nos ha hecho una petición para cantar, así que…démosle un aplauso a Sakura" indicó Kakashi sonriéndole a la chica, quien entro junto a Chouji. Ambos prepararon sus respectivos instrumentos para luego comenzar a cantar.

 _Chouji: Mesdames et Monsieurs  
S'il vous plaît  
Soyez prêt pour AronChupa et Albatraoz  
C'est parti!_

Chouji comenzó a hablar en francés, causando que casi todos comenzaran a aplaudir y gritar ante el ritmo y el asentó del chico. Luego comenzó la suave música en piano, para luego tornarse al ritmo de Chouji. Luego vino Sakura a cantar.

 _Sakura: Let me tell you all a story  
About a mouse, name Dilory  
Dilory was a mouse in a big brown house  
She call herself the hoe  
With the money money blow  
But fuck that little mouse 'cause I'm an albatraoz* (significado al final)_

Sakura causo total conmoción entre todos los presentes, quienes se movieron al ritmo de la música. Junto a Chouji se unió un chico que comenzó a tocar la batería.

 _I'm an albatraoz  
I'm an albatraoz_

 _Dilory said she was a mouse  
Smoked the cheese and light it out  
Moneyli money money hoe  
Katching katching katching kablow  
Dilory was a witch, yeah a sneaky little bitch  
So fuck that little mouse 'cause I'm an albatraoz_

Sakura movía los brazos al ritmo de la música, mientras su mirada iba dirigida a todos los estudiantes, desafiante y seria a la vez, en verdad la habían cabreado, y no se iban a salir con eso tan fácilmente.

 _I'm an albatraoz  
_ _(_ _AronChupa - I'm an Albatraoz)_

…

La música comenzó a sonar al apretar el botón del pequeño equipo del salón oscuro. Para beneficio de ella, que era profesora, tenía permitido entrar si quería. Comenzó a danzar frente al espejo, en su ropa ajustada de bailarina, y su cabellera naranja recogida en una elegante cola. Comenzó a cantar siguiendo la melodía de la música, con su mente tan solo en un chico, y aunque podía sentir que su cerebro saltaba de uno a otro, su corazón solo latía por uno, Utakata.

 _I'd tell myself you don't mean a thing  
But what we got, got no hold on me?  
But when you're not there I just crumble  
I tell myself that I don't care that much  
But I feel like I'm dying till I feel your touch_

Aunque deseaba a Utakata, después de tanto tiempo separados, a escondidas, en secreto, no sabía si aún podría existir la posibilidad de estar juntos de nuevo.

 _Only love, only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Must have been a deadly kiss  
Only love can hurt like this_

Tiempo atrás se habían dejado llevar por el deseo, la pasión, a pesar de que Alice estaba ya comprometida con Dansou, y aunque no lo amara, no pudo separarse de él, por multiplex razones, ocultándole a ambos la verdad de Shin.

 _Say I wouldn't care if you walked away  
But every time you're there I'm begging you to stay  
When you come close I just tremble  
And every time, every time you go  
It's like a knife that cuts right through my soul_

 _(Paloma Faith – Only love can hurt like this)_

Alice no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en el salón, por lo que al culminar la música se sobresaltó al escuchar los aplausos. Al voltear su mirada se encontró cara a cara con Utakata, a lo que la chica simplemente miró al suelo, sin querer hablar con él, pero aun sabía que le debía una explicación, ya que en el dichoso periódico también salía la verdad del padre de Shin, _"No se cómo demonios pudieron enterarse de algo así"_ pensó, pero se dejó caer en un asiento, esperando a que el chico se sentara junto a ella. "Utakata…"

"¿es verdad?" preguntó con un hilo de voz, aun sin poder creerlo, "¿es…Shin mi hijo?" preguntó y espero largos minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que Alice se dignó a contestar.

"Si" contestó observándolo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste, Alice?" preguntó con más dolor que enojo, aunque luego su rostro se transformó en odio, "todo este tiempo… ¿Por qué?"

"nunca pensé que te importaría, y estaba con Dansou entonces…yo…"

"no dependía de ti suponer Alice" indicó gritando, mientras se ponía de pie instantáneamente.

"bueno pues…pero…tú estabas con alguien en ese entonces…yo con él…y…"

"No dependía de ti" indicó enojado.

"ente en pánico, Utakata" confesó la chica con claro nerviosismo, "Dansou es…si le hubiera dicho la verdad entonces…no sé qué habría hecho"

"¿Por qué? Alice… ¿Dansou te ha herido en algún momento?" preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chica, arrodillándose frente a ella, pudo notar la tensión y dolor en su rostro instantáneamente, sintió una rabia repentina, por lo que respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar, "¿te lastimo?"

"es…complicado…tiene mal carácter, ¿sí? Y simplemente tratamos de no ponernos de su lado malo" indicó dándole rodeo a la pregunta, sin realmente contestarla.

"Alice" volvió a decir con autoridad, captando la atención de los ojos de la chica.

"Si" indicó una voz detrás de ellos.

"Shin…" murmuró Utakata mientras se ponía de pie, sin realmente saber que hacer o que decir, Alice simplemente se secó las lágrimas y luego se puso de pie.

"Shin, bueno es estúpido presentártelo ya que lo conoces, pero…él es tu padre" indicó un tanto apenada.

"ya lo sé, aunque no gracias a ti claro esta" indicó con sequedad, "Sai me contó"

"Shin, yo…lo siento" se disculpó la chica con sinceridad, "no tengo excusa, y sé que no me puedo dar a explicar en su totalidad, pero...la razón por la que no te lo dije es más complicada de lo que puede parecer"

"aunque no esté de acuerdo cien por ciento con Alice…creo que en esto si tiene algo de razón. Conozco como puede ser el temperamento de Dansou, y de lo que puede ser capaz…aunque algo como eso después de tantos años…Alice, ¿Qué te hizo Dansou cuando se enteró?, ¿tú estabas hay…Shin?"

"no" indicó al ver que Alice no hablaba, "Sai no me dejo salir de mi cuarto"

"bien" indicó y luego volvió a ver a Alice.

"no quiero hablar de eso ahora, no es el punto" indicó y fingió una sonrisa, "Utakata…" indicó y se encaminó hacia Shin quien dio un paso atrás para alejarse de su madre, aun claramente disgustado, "te presento a tu hijo, aunque ya lo conocías…"

…

A tener acceso restringido a casi todos los salones de la academia que no estaban en uso, causo que muchos de los estudiantes se concentraran en el salón de teatro, causando una mezcla de música en el cual ninguno en verdad podía practicar. Pero solo un chico entre todos tenía la suerte de tener a una profesora como madrasta, Sai. El pelinegro entro al salón con la llave que Alice le había ofrecido, uno muy escondido de los demás estudiantes para que no hubiera ningún inconveniente, pero, solo una chica lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta. Entró al salón cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie, luego camino a oscuras hasta sentarse en uno de los asientos, pero para variar un poco en vez de practicar en piano decidió tomar la guitarra. Su mente estaba llena de sentimientos diversos como nunca antes, su padre estaba a punto de divorciarse, y tener que mudarse de nuevo con él a otro lugar era como volver a esa pesadilla de cuando era más pequeño, y ahora sabia su secreto, o al menos Hiashi se tomaría la molestia de hacérselo saber, _"ya no estoy con Hinata…eso acabara con la poca paciencia que aún tenía"_ pensó el chico sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, viendo venir lo que Dansou podría hacerle al respecto. Comenzó a tocar la melodía y sin poder contenerse comenzó a cantar, cosa que casi nunca hacía.

 _Hey, Dad, look at me  
Think back, and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I want to do?  
But it hurts when you disapproved all along  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for  
You can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Ino se encamino al salón, pensando que quizás se había equivocado al escuchar la voz de un chico con la guitarra, pero no, era él, "¿Sai canta?" pensó sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, "¿y a ti que te pasa?" le preguntó mentalmente a su corazón.

 _'Cause we lost it all  
Nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Sai estaba demasiado concentrado en la canción, en su padre, en Shin y Alice, y en Hinata, como para darse cuenta de que la rubia había entrado a la habitación, y lo observaba en silencio.

 _I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care any more  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's all right_

 _(Simple Plan- Perfect)_

"Bravo" indicó la rubia aplaudiendo, sacando a Sai de sus pensamientos.

"QU…Demonios…casi me matas de un infarto Ino" indicó gritando, claramente sobresaltado, la chica solo rio al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Sai, el cual usualmente siempre estaba calmado. "No debes estar aquí, Alice me matara" indicó enojado.

"claro, pero… ¿tu si puedes?" preguntó indignada.

"si" indicó demasiado tranquilo.

"es injusto" contestó indignándose a salir.

"no me interesa" replicó, pero al ver que la chica se indignaba a pararse, se sentó junto a ella, se propuso agregar muchas cosas al silencio que siguió, pero no sabía que decir, "siento mucho lo de tu hermano" indicó claramente preocupado.

"y yo por lo del tuyo, y por tu familia…no la están pasando nada bien tampoco" comentó sonriéndole con tristeza.

"no…pero…lo peor de todo es que ya ni siquiera sé que sentir…Shin y Alice han sido más mi familia que Dansou…"

"pero… ¿no es Dansou tu padre?"

"no" indicó con seriedad, "no tengo familia, soy huérfano" indicó y sintió como la chica se sorprendía.

"no digas eso…Sai" contestó enojada

"¿Qué? Es verdad"

"no lo es"

"¿Cómo que no lo es?" preguntó claramente molesto, "no tengo familia, soy huérfano"

"no lo eres…Dansou te adopto, aunque no sea biológico…te crio como su propio hijo…es tu padre…y Alice…bueno no se cuento tiempo llevan viviendo juntos, pero…es tu madre y Shin tu hermano lo quieras o no… lo que quiero decir…" indicó al ver el rostro confundido de Sai, "la familia no solo se trata de compartir sangre…es más que eso…son todos aquellos que están contigo en las buenas y en las malas…incondicionalmente…"

"supongo…pero eso no hace a Dansou mi familia en tal caso…nunca ha estado realmente hay…o quizás al principio sí, pero algo cambio en él con el tiempo, ahora…es diferente" contestó casi asustado.

"quizás la mejor solución es hablarlo con él Sai…se acaba de enterar de que el hijo que creyó que era de él es de otro…y esta al punto de divorcio...no debe de estar en una buena situación horita solo digo"

"y ahora si negocio con Hiashi se ira al barranco por mi culpa…"

"bueno…pero…hablando se solucionan las cosas, no posponiéndolas" comentó casi regañándolo.

"si, tienes razón…por cierto, ¿no deberías estar en el hospital con tu hermano?"

"ya está Sasori de custodia..." contestó torciendo los ojos a modo de indignación, "igual le darán de alta hoy…podrá venir a clase, pero de oyente, no podrá cantar por el resto del mes…y eso sin forzarse demasiado…" contestó cabizbaja.

"oh…ya veo…y ¿Cómo o lleva?, digo…lo conozco, es…"

"terco, necio, inmaduro…lo sé, se indigna pasar las clases sentado sin cantar, pero ya lo convenceremos de que se dedique a tocar algún instrumento mientras esta de reposo. Los profesores ya saben que no debe cantar así que…"

"ya veo…y… ¿Cómo va el caso con Hidan?"

"bueno…por ahora…sigue encerrado hasta el caso, tienen evidencia contra el pero no sé qué le pueden hacer digo…no sigue siendo adolescente al fin y al cabo…"

"ya" indicó el chico sin saber bien que hacer para animarla, "todo estará bien, Ino" indicó posando su mano en la espalda de la chica, a lo que ella se ruborizo un poco al ser tan inesperado, pero no lo aparto.

"gracias" indicó sonriendo.

"SAI" gritó Hanabi llego gritando al salón de clases con cara de preocupación.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó asustado poniéndose de pie junto con Ino.

"es Shin" indicó con preocupación.

…

La peliazul estaba sentada en la banca afuera del colegio, había terminado de hablar con su padre y se indignaba a contestarle el teléfono a Kiba, mucho menos a Hanabi quien le pedía desde que vio el periódico hablar con ella, pero Hinata, aunque fuese reservada, no era tonta. _"no hablare con ella, no puedo ni mirarlos…"_ pensó sintiendo las lágrimas volver a recorrer su mejilla, "Kiba y Hanabi…no…no puede ser cierto…pero la foto…no puede ser… Kiba me juro jamás… él…"

"es un idiota Hinata…no te merece" indicó Neji a su lado mientras la abrazaba, "es un imbécil…no te merece"

"¿y Hanabi es también una idiota entonces?"

"no…no…es…complicado supongo"

"¿Por qué la gente engaña?" preguntó viendo a su primo a los ojos.

"no se" indicó sin saber que decirle, "quizás es porque no era para ti…porque buscan a la persona indicada y…suelen cometer errores…"

"eso no me hace sentir mejor…"

"creo que nada ahorita te hará sentir mejor…" indicó una voz familiar para la chica, una que le hizo sobresaltarse.

"Naruto" indicó secándose las lágrimas.

"¿Qué quieres, Uzumaki?" preguntó con un poco de odio en la voz.

"solo quería hablar con Hinata…y…Tenten te busca, está en el comedor" mintió con rapidez.

"oh…bueno…" contestó poniéndose de pie, pero antes de irse volteo a ver al rubio con amenaza, "si se te ocurre herirla más…te las veras conmigo" indicó y luego se fue, dejándolo un tanto congelado.

"Na…Naruto…" saludó la chica llamando de nuevo la atención del chico.

"oh…si…Hinata…" indicó y la abrazó cuando Neji ya no estaba a la vista, sorprendiéndola aún más y causando que se sonrojara, "cuanto lo siento…mataré a Kiba en cuanto lo vea" indicó con odio, aun abrazándola, "es un imbécil, ¿Cómo se atreve a engañarte? ¡Y con tu hermana!"

"gra…gracias" indicó con voz débil, tratando de controlar a su corazón que latía demasiado rápido.

"lo siento…" se disculpó apenado apartándola, "por todo en verdad…"

"no es tu culpa" indicó con una triste sonrisa.

"ese es el punto…creo que si es mi culpa" indicó el rubio cabizbajo, "creo que se quien fue"

"¿Quién?" preguntó una voz detrás del chico, y al voltear se encontraron con Sakura y Sasuke.

"bu…bueno…creo que fue Shion"

"¿tu novia?" preguntó Sasuke confundido.

"mi ex"

"¿Por qué tu ex haría tal cosa contra Hinata y contra mí?" preguntó Sakura confundida, pero Sasuke entendió al instante por qué.

"bueno…" comenzó sin saber que decir, miro a Hinata quien se sonrojo, sabiendo a que se refería, y luego a Sasuke quien sabía lo que el chico sentía hacia Sakura, "es complicado…"

"es una loca, no tiene ninguna razón especial, solo está loca" indicó con rapidez Hinata, sorprendiendo a todos.

"bien, entonces vamos contra ella" indicó Sakura con odio.

"hoy estas…muy violenta, Sakura" indicó con diversión Sasuke, observándola fijamente.

"me sacaron de mis casillas" indicó y se dio la vuelta, "síganme" ordenó y comenzó a avanzar.

Todos la siguieron sin ponerle excusa, encaminándose al comedor donde se suponía debían estar todos los estudiantes. Y como si fuera destino hay estaba la chica, esperándolos con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa, y a su lado, Shiho quien estaba más bien oculta de tras de su hermana y a su otro lado otra chica peliroja que no logro identificar. Sakura se plantó frente a ella con brazos cruzados igual que la rubia, y Sasuke y Naruto se mantuvieron un tanto alejados de la pelea entre chicas, Hinata estaba sorpresivamente justo al lado de Sakura, sin esconderse y con claro odio reflejado en su rostro, después de todo, se habían metido directamente con ella y su amiga.

"¿algún problema, virgensita?" preguntó Shion causando una risita entre sus amigas.

"Oh…no te quieres meter conmigo en este momento" indicó amenazadoramente la pelirosa, a su lado, Gaara se había acercado, preocupado de ver a su novia tan alterada.

"no me siento amenazada por ti, cariño" indicó sonriendo, "no eres más que una niña mimada" indicó y rio, "en serio, Gaara…deberías buscarte alguien con más carácter…una mujer quizás…" indicó sonriéndole.

"no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que hablas" indicó con tranquilidad el pelirojo, "aparte lo que haya o no haya hecho con Sakura no le incumbe a nadie"

"ok, solo decía…después de todo…abstinencia es malo…más para un chico como tú" indicó guiñándole un ojo.

"no estoy…"

"no razones con ella, Gaara, aparte a nadie le incube lo que hicimos…lo que hagamos…" indicó corrigiéndose, pero pudo captar los ojos se Sasuke fijos en Gaara y luego en los de ella, casi con dolor.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Shion? Sé que fuiste tú la que esparció todos los rumores y el periódico" indicó Naruto acercándose a ella, claramente dolido, haciéndola perder su carácter.

"¿Cómo puedes acusarme así, Naruto? Yo solo…quiero volver contigo…te amo y siento que…lo siento por lo que paso, entre…" indicó observando a Hinata con inmenso odio y luego a Naruto, "y bueno…siento no haberte dicho que sabía quién eras en verdad…"

"confiésamelo entonces…si es verdad que me amas…dime si fuiste tú, Shion" ordeno Naruto claramente dolido.

"puede que…si…formara parte del comité que creo el periódico…no fui la única que ayudo en las noticias, y ciertamente no fui la de la idea…pero aporte gran parte del primer material" indicó y luego sonrió, Lo hice porque te amo" confesó y luego le robo un beso al rubio, quien la aparto con rapidez. Luego sin previo aviso comenzó a sonar una pequeña radio que llevaba la chica Shiho, y Shion se montó sobre la mesa, si ya había confesado sus delitos, iba a romper todas reglas de una vez.

 _Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back_

Shion comenzó a sonreírle al rubio mientras comenzaba una pequeña coreografía con su grupo de amigas, a lo que el rubio simplemente volteó a su alrededor, a ver a los demás, pero todos o veían a él y luego a la chica, _"no es mi culpa"_ pensó un tanto sonriente al ver que la chica en serio estaba obsesionada con él.

 _Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

Shion se bajó de la mesa, mirando de vez en cuando a Sakura, teniendo en cuenta de que era a quien el chico en verdad amaba, según él.

 _Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ooh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

 _(Cher Lloyd – Want u Back)_

Notó que llegaban unos profesores a la cafetería, y se acercaban a la chica, pero Shion se quedó frente al rubio, mientras le cantaba frente a frente, hasta que sintió como los profesores la sostenían de los hombros, " _Boy you can say anything you want...I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya…I want you back…I want you back…"_

…

El pequeño hermanastro de Sai se encontraba en el tejado del colegio, y había obligado a su banda a preparar sus instrumentos en el tejado, sin importar las quejas que dieron, terminaron complaciéndolo. Muchos de los alumnos intrigados se asomaron como pudieron al tejado, pero lo que captaba la atención de todos y el terror de muchos era la posición en donde estaba Shin, quien merodeaba en el borde del tejado, casi a propósito, y aunque el muro era suficientemente ancho, la altura era terrorífica. Sai, Ino y Hanabi y otros estudiantes del mismo curso de Shin entraron por la puerta, al tiempo que Shin daba la señal y comenzaba a sonar la batería, y una de las guitarras, para luego unirse la segunda guitarra y el bajo, y por último Shin.

 _Met a girl at seventeen  
Thought she meant the world to me  
So I gave her everything  
She turned out to be a cheat  
Said she'd been thinking for a long time  
And she found somebody new  
I've been thinking that this whole time_

Hanabi solo lo observó casi apenada, sin saber qué hacer, claramente nerviosa al ver al chico caminando por aquel peligroso borde. Sai por su parte estaba siendo retenido por Ino, quien le impedía avanzar hacia el chico, "mejor no precipitarse o será peor" le susurró al oído a Sai, quien se trató de calmar un poco.

 _Well I never thought you'd stay  
That's okay  
I hope he takes your filthy heart  
And then he throws you away someday  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

El chico estaba dolido por muchas razones de su vida en ese momento, pero, una de las pocas personas que creía en que podía contar era Hanabi, pero resulto ser que la chica o engañaba, y con alguien obviamente mayor que él.

 _If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door_

Sai solo evaluaba cada movimiento que el pequeño hacía, calculando que no perdiera el equilibrio. Lo veía inclinándose demasiado hacia adelante, dando pasos hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, inspirándose demasiado, tanto que pudo visualizar las lágrimas en el rostro del chico, "maldición" pensó sintiendo un poco de odio hacia Hanabi, y quizás incluso un poco hacia todos los Hyuga, pero sabía que Hinata más bien lo había ayudado a él, y que quizás por su culpa era que Kiba había terminado engañando a la chica, y por ende, había terminado separando a Hanabi y a Shin.

 _I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

 _(Sleeping with the Sirens - If you can't hang)_

"no es tu culpa Sai" indicó Ino, casi leyendo sus pensamientos, a lo que Sai volteó a verla, sorprendido. "¿Qué?, eres fácil de leer" indicó con tranquilidad.

"usualmente no lo soy" indicó, pero notó que el chico paraba de cantar, sin poder seguir entre sus llantos, a lo que Sai se puso de pie y se montó junto a él, causando más tensión entre los presentes, y luego lo abrazó, lanzó una mirada a los presentes, indicándoles con un poco de odio que se alejaran todos, cosa que hicieron con rapidez.

Ino tan solo lo vio, detallándolo bien. Al comienzo había pensado que era un ser sin sentimientos, frio e interesado, de buena familia, rico, y odioso, y aunque en parte seguía siendo frio y odioso, pudo percibir que el chico si tenía sentimientos, y que más bien estaba solo, o al menos así pensaba él. Se preocupaba por su familia, o al menos por Shin, _"no es quien pensé que era"_ pensó con un suspiro, sintiendo como su corazón latía extrañamente _, "oh no…cállate sentimientos…ni se te ocurra"_ pensó peros e ruborizo casi instantáneamente al percibir los ojos negros de Sai en el ella, sonriéndole, _"too late"_ pensó sintiendo como sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Su relación con Sasuke había comenzado por pura venganza, y aunque parte de ella en verdad lo amaba, no sabía si en verdad era sincero el amor, o solo admiración, pero eso que experimentaba con Sai era distinto, nuevo, extraño, pero a la vez sincero.

…

"bien chicos, creo que han tenido mucho por hoy…y quería que esta clase fuera más bien de desahogo, como es la última…por favor…quiero que las siguientes personas pasen al frente y toquen o canten como nunca antes, y pongan todos sus sentimientos y rencores en lo que escojan hacer…creo que les ayudara muchísimo, se sentirán mejor" Indicó Kakashi y tomó la lista, "Hanabi e Hinata…" indicó y las dos Hyuga sobresaltadas se pusieron de pie, observándose mutuamente, aún no habían podido hablar, ni siquiera con su padre, o Kiba, o Sai o Shin, mucho menos entre ellas. Ambas sentían un poco de rencor, aunque Hanabi más remordimiento que nada. Hinata por su parte decepción y rencor hacia su hermana, quien la había engañado con su novio, aunque no había terminado de arreglar las cosas con Kiba, ambos seguían oficialmente juntos, _"en secreto de mi padre, claro"_ pensó. Ambas tomaron sus chelos, se observaron fijamente, y a lo que Hinata comenzó con una suave melodía, dejándose llevar por el rencor que sentía. Escuchó como los tambores comenzaban a sonar a su lado, pero estaba demasiado concentrada como para ver de quien era. Luego Hanabi comenzó junto con el ritmo, luego le siguió Hinata, haciendo cada una frase de la canción, intercalándose, y aunque estuvieran descargando su energía y rabia, se conectaban en una armonía perfecta. Todos las observaban sorprendidos, sin poder decir nada, luego Hinata comenzó el solo, dejando llevar su cuerpo y su mano al ritmo de la música, sin darse cuenta de que se había parado del asiento. A lo que Hanabi le siguió, poniéndose momentáneamente de pies hasta que terminaron la canción, dejando a todos, incluido el profesor, mudos.

…..

"Esto no puede volver a suceder, JAMÁS" indicó Hiashi perdiendo la cordura, una vez sus hijas y Neji estuvieron frente a él en la sala. Él estaba de pie, sin poder sentarse. "NO…no es posible que…estuvieras engañándome Hinata…nunca pensé que…serias..." intentaba articular el padre "Que pretendieras seguir con…quien sabe que planea el tal Dansou en realidad…si su hijo es capaz de pretender seguir contigo…solo por eso…".

"papá…" comenzó Hinata, "no culpes a Sai por temerle a su padre…y eso no cambia nada de tus planes con él…digo…nosotros solo seguíamos sus órdenes"

"SILENCIO" gritó al tiempo que volteaba a verla de frente, "ESTO" indicó mientras abatía el periódico en su mano, "ES…El hazmerreír de la academia, una vergüenza para nuestro apellido, y…que ustedes dos sean sus principales protagonistas en esta noticia…es…INACEPTABLE" gritó furioso mientras lanzaba el periódico al suelo, su rostro estaba rojo en comparación con su clásica pálida piel, "y tú…no te quedas atrás Hanabi" contestó observando a la chica, quien no paraba de llorar, "que engañaras…y traicionaras no solo a tu prometido…sino a…tu propia hermana…tu sangre…es una deshonra" indicó indignado.

"lo siento…lo siento Hinata" indicó volteando a ver a su hermana.

"no quiero…ni verte" indicó la peliazul, sin voltear a verla.

"pe…pero…" comenzó a decir.

"no"

"quiero que sepan que todo debe continuar" indicó su padre calmando su tono de voz. "Dentro de poco vendrán una serie de competencias en la academia, una serie de evaluaciones...y ustedes 3 están juntos como banda…"

"NO PIENSO TOCAR CON ELLA DE NUEVO" gritó Hinata ofendida, perdiendo su paciencia, causando que su padre, Neji y Hanabi voltearan a verla.

"Hinata…" indicó Hanabi dolida.

"No quieres decir eso en serio" comentó Neji nervioso.

"no entendiste…ES UNA ORDEN" gritó su padre de nuevo, haciendo que Hinata se asustara.

"No es justo que tenga que soportarla, fue ella quien me hirió" indicó la peliazul sin mirar a Hanabi, quien seguía llorando, sin poder decir nada.

"pero es tu hermana Hinata" indicó Neji con tranquilidad, "no importa cuánto la detestes, es tu hermana al final y aparte…deberías de odiar es a Kiba"

"pues lo odio también, pero eso no cambia lo que siento hacia Hanabi"

"TOCARAN JUNTAS LES GUSTE O NO" gritó su padre, captando la atención de los tres nuevamente, congelados al verlo tan alterado, "Y SONREIRAN Y ACTUARAN COMO SI NADA PASO Y COMO SI SE AMARAN, NO ME IMPORTA QUE TENGAN QUE FINGIR…Y EL INUZUKA ESE…QUEDARA BORRADO POR SIEMPRE DE SUS VIDAS" contestó a gritos, dejándolos no solo a ellos sino a sus empleados congelados, "y no se discute más. A partir de ahora saldrán a la academia únicamente y volverán a la casa, no irán a ningún otro lugar, están castigadas, y tu Neji, serás sus guardaespaldas y ojos a todo momento" ordenó y sin escuchar las protestas, se fue a su despacho.

"Hinata…" comenzó Neji pero la chica corrió a su habitación, claramente indignada, sin querer escuchar a más nadie.

En su mente solo esta una palabra, que quizás había reinado y manejado su vida a su antojo desde que tenía uso de razón _, "Fingir"_ pensó sollozando, sin querer continuar con toda esa falsedad en todo lo que hacía, _"no quiero más"_ pensó sin poder parar. A fuera todo comenzó a oscurecerse, y su padre salió de nuevo por otro asunto, lo logró ver desde su ventana, por lo que decidió escabullirse por ella, sin que nadie lo notara. No sabía bien adonde correr, o esconderse, pero no quería ver a nadie conocido, simplemente quería borrar aquel dolor en su pecho. Pero por algún motivo, terminó frente al bar donde trabajaba Naruto. "No debería…quizás…deba irme mejor…" pensó mirando hacia atrás. En el bar el rubio la identifico con facilidad, y por suerte ya que a esas horas el local estaba lleno de gente demasiado mayor y borracha, y él normalmente no trabajaba a esas altas horas de la noche, pero había cambiado turno con otro chico de casualidad. Justo cuando Hinata pretendía de volverse, arrepentida, sintió la mano de alguien tomar la suya, y al voltearse se encontró con los azules y preocupados ojos de Naruto. "¿Hinata?" la saludó un tanto confundido, "¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?"

"yo…es que…" comenzó sin poder contenerse más, dejando salir sus lágrimas, "no…podía…seguir…en mi casa" indicó entre sollozos.

"tranquila…todo estará bien" indicó abrazándola con rapidez, rodeándola con sus brazos, sin poder saber que más decirle, pero era la primera vez que la veía de aquella forma. "Ven…entra…hoy me toca estar en barra" indicó guiñándole un ojo, aunque la chica no comprendió bien a que se refería, _"dios sí que eres inocente pequeña"_ pensó el rubio sonriéndole, causando que la chica se ruborizara.

"lo siento" se disculpó una vez estuvo sentada frente al rubio, en el bar, con una voluptuosa copa con una piña y un bonito paraguas, cuya bebida interior debía de ser con alcohol, aunque el rubio no le puso casi nada.

"no tienes que disculparte por llorar, Hinata" indicó sonriéndole.

"si, pero…te interrumpí en tu trabajo…"

"para nada, más bien me distrajiste" indicó el rubio riendo, "pero ahora tendrás que esperar a que salga para llevarte a casa…no pienso dejar que te vayas sola" indicó sin aceptar peros.

"ok" contestó y se volteó con rapidez al ver que la persona que cantaba en el karaoke terminaba, luego volteó a ver al rubio quien no entendió bien, o quizás no se imaginaba lo que vendría, y quizás era por la presión que había tenido hasta ahora, o quizás por el poco de alcohol que había recibido, pero la chica se puso de pie y sin esperar se montó en el escenario, diciéndole a la banda que tocaba en ese momento la canción que quería cantar. El rubio solo la observó sorprendido sin saber qué hacer, solamente sonriendo sin poder evitar, "¿Quién eres?" pensó al ver a la chica tan suelta y sonriente, viéndolo a él, y en el otro segundo se dejó invadir por la música que comenzaba a sonar, su fracción cambio al tiempo que tomaba el micrófono y comenzaba a cantar, dejando a Naruto nuevamente, más sorprendido que antes.

 _Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

 _Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

La chica se refería a ella misma en la letra de la canción, y Naruto lo sabía. Se sorprendió él mismo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que la entendía, lo mucho que podía leerle los pensamientos, mucho antes de que ella hablara.

 _Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she_

Ella estaba cansada, era obvio, de tanto tener que pretender ante los ojos de las personas, que aun así la juzgaban. Una parte de ella lo agradecía, porque gracias a ello pudo ser tan talentosa como era ahora, pero…aquella falsa personalidad que no solo ella sino también su propia hermana, tenían que pretender, causó el problema entre ellas. Al igual que causaba una mezcla de sentimientos en ella misma.

 _Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

La chica cantaba con sentimiento, sin importarle lo mucho que normalmente odiaba cantar en público, se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en su interior.

 _Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

 _I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I…_

Naruto no podía apartar los ojos de la Hyuga, por más que quería. Su corazón latía sorpresivamente fuerte, mucho más que cuando escuchaba a Sakura cantar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica, ambos conectaron sus miradas por lo que parecieron horas.

 _I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

 _(Evanescence –Everybody's fool)_

…

*Albatraoz: inventado por el grupo en cuestión para denominarse a sí mismos como seguros, resistentes, fuertes, perseverantes y sobre todas las cosas defensores de lo que ellos creen y respetan sus propios derechos sin interesarles lo que los demás digan de ellos.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Creo que escribí mucho más rápido o.o….bueno…eso creo :p Espero les guste el cap :D.

 **Soundtrack**

 _(_ _AronChupa - I'm an Albatraoz)_

 _(Paloma Faith – Only love can hurt like this)_

 _(Simple Plan- Perfect)_

 _(Cher Lloyd – Want u Back)_

 _(Sleeping with the Sirens - If you can't hang)_

 _(Evanescence –Everybody's fool)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Peleas a lo Latino**

…..

El Uchiha estaba en la sala de estudio de su casa, donde usualmente practicaban su banda y el de vez en cuando. Su mente divagaba por demasiados lugares, entre ellos no podía dejar de pensar en Temari, aun la extrañaba, a pesar de todo lo que la Sabaku le había hecho. Por otra parte, se sentía demasiado preocupado por Sasori, aun cuando este le había arrebatado a su chica, pero una gran parte de él aún se preocupaba, porque a pesar de todo, era uno de sus mejores amigos. Estaba preocupado también por Deidara, cuyo juicio de Hidan seria esa tarde, y ya le habían dado de alta, y por si fuera poco el Uchiha debía de tomar una decisión para su banda, otra vez. "Maldición… ¿que se supone que haga? ¿dejarlo entrar, así como así? Hidan…casi mata a alguien, sin mencionar la tortura psicológica que le causo al pobre de Deidara…y aun así…forma parte del equipo…no sé si daba…sacarlo, así como así…"

"bueno…no estoy en ninguna posición de dar opinión al respecto…ya que después de todo es mi hermano a quien hirió…pero…no es correcto que siga como si nada y se salga con la suya" indicó la voz de Ino, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

"amor…no te vi, casi me matas de un infarto" indicó sonriéndole, causando que la chica se ruborizara, "sé que no debo dejarlo, así como así…pero al final de cuentas…saque a Sasori porque me hirió nada más…y Hidan molestaba a Deidara…cosa que todos hacíamos…no en esa misma magnitud claro está, pero…digo…si lo expulsan esta fácil la decisión…"

"porque no podrá seguir en la banda, claro, pero ¿Qué pasara entonces si vuelve después de unas semanas?" indicó con repulsión sin querer imaginárselo.

"ese es el punto" contestó tomando la mano de la rubia, causando que esta se sonrojara más aún. "No pienso dejarlo pasar, créeme, pero me da terror en pensar que es capaz de hacer si o hecho de la banda y vuelvo a poner a Sasori" contestó, casi para sí mismo, como si pensara en voz baja.

"te entiendo" indicó y sin pensárselo mucho lo abrazo, sorprendiendo al Uchiha, "todo estará bien, Itachi" indicó.

"Sabes…debería animarte yo a ti, después de todo…es tu hermano quien salió herido de todo esto" contestó apenado, pero abrazándola también, quizás demasiado fuerte. "Siento mucho por lo que le hacía personalmente...no lo hacía adrede, la verdad es que quizás de entre todos los presentes…yo sabía lo que era antes de todos los demás" contestó y ante la sorpresa de la chica dijo "soy observador…y bueno, me gustaba molestarlo, pero nada serio…nunca pensé que…Hidan fuera capaz de…abusar de él"

"lo sé, tranquilo. Al final tú y Sasori y la banda, lo ayudaron, si no…quizás si estuviera…" indicó casi rompiendo a llorar.

"pero no pasó nada, tranquila" indicó y le acarició la mejilla, dejándose llevar demasiado. Quizás fue por la situación en la que se encontraba, en plena crisis de pensamientos mezclados, o quizás era la chica, o solo que necesitaba oír esas palabras de Temari, quien solía ayudarlo en esos tiempos, pero lo único que sabía era que su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, el deseo por la rubia incremento, deseándola, aun cuando perteneciese a su hermano pequeño, y…se calmaba a sí mismo pensando en que Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura…y de que al final, terminaría engañándola. se acercó lentamente a la chica, acercando su rostro al de ella, pero la chica lo detuvo con rapidez, "lo siento" se disculpó, alejándose con rapidez, "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"oh…bueno…los chicos están terminando de sacar las cosas de carro, y fui a ayudarlos porque Sasuke aún no termina de arreglarse…y…bueno…Pain me preguntó por ti, dijo que andabas muy recaído últimamente…me dijo que él se encargaba de traer las cosas poco a poco y de que me quedara contigo…" indicó la chica.

"que extraño de él…preocuparse mucho por mí" indicó extrañado, "además, se está tardando demasiado, iré yo" El Uchiha se apartó de la rubia y se fue hacia donde su grupo de amigos estaban, todos en la sala echados en los asientos, demasiado relajados. "¿pe…pero qué demonios hacen? Llevo media hora esperándolos"

"no exageres, fueron 10 minutos, y todas las cosas pesan, y tú no ayudas nada" indicó Kisame adolorido.

"solo tenían que sacar las guitarras y el bajo" indicó el Uchiha y le torció los ojos a su amigo, "vamos pues, muevan el trasero al estudio" indicó y se encamino, no sin antes lanzarle una mira de extrañeza a Pain, quien tan solo sonrió. Una vez todos arreglados en sus respectivos puestos, comenzaron a practicar, Sasuke e Ino observaban desde unos asientos, sin mucho que hacer en aquel día libre que le habían dado. Ino por su parte aún tenía tiempo para ir al juicio de su hermano y trataba de mantener su cabeza en un lugar tranquilo. Deidara por su parte seguramente descansaba dormido en su cuarto por lo que no se había preocupado mucho por quedarse en casa.

 _Itachi: Súbeme la radio  
Tra-tráeme el alcohol_

 _Itachi comenzó a cantar en español, cosa que normalmente no hacía, e Ino lo observó aun con el corazón a todo latir._

 _Itachi: Súbeme la radio que esta es mi canción  
Siente el bajo que va subiendo  
Kisame: Tráeme el alcohol que quita el dolor  
Hoy vamos a juntar la luna y el sol_

Itachi le sonrió juguetonamente a la rubia, quien rio un poco al verlo tan sonriente y tan _"que sexi se ve cantando en español"_ pensó ruborizándose. Sasuke a su lado les lanzó una mirada fugaz a ambos, claramente extrañado.

 _Itachi: Súbeme la radio que esta es mi canción  
Siente el bajo que va subiendo  
Kisame e Itachi: Tráeme el alcohol que quita el dolor  
Hoy vamos a juntar la luna y el sol_

Ambos se veían demasiado animados y conectados a la hora de cantar y moverse por el área, mientras los demás manejaban los instrumentos. Al fin y al cabo, Itachi y Kisame eran los mejores amigos.

 _Itachi: Ya no me importa nada  
Ni el día ni la hora  
Si lo he perdido todo (una parte de él seguía refiriéndose a Temari)  
Me has dejado en las sombras_

 _Te juro que te pienso  
Hago el mejor intento  
El tiempo pasa lento  
Y yo me voy muriendo (Y yo me voy muriendo)_

Itachi seguía sintiendo demasiado hacia la Sabaku, después de todo habían pasado varios años juntos, tenían quizás demasiada historia, y aunque quizás una parte de ellos no conectaban en su totalidad, y se podía notar, nunca espero que pasara lo que paso.

 _Pain: Si llega la noche y tú no contestas  
Te juro me quedo esperando a tu puerta  
Vivo pasando las noches en vela  
Y sigo cantando bajo la luna llena_

Pain no estaba claramente acostumbrado a cantar de aquella forma, aunque una parte de él en verdad disfrutaba formar parte de aquella banda, ya que cantaban un poco de todo, y se dejaban disfrutar de la música en general, sin muchas restricciones.

 _Itachi: Súbeme la radio que esta es mi canción  
Siente el bajo que va subiendo  
Todos: Tráeme el alcohol que quita el dolor  
Hoy vamos a juntar la luna y el sol_

 _(_ _Enrique Iglesias - SUBEME LA RADIO (Official Video) ft. Descemer Bueno, Zion & Lennox)_

….

El pequeño y aterrador espacio donde múltiples de personas en una esquina con mirada demasiado seria lo observaban fijamente, al tiempo que, frente a él, otro señor mayor y con ojos demasiado fríos lo miraba esperando a que hablara. Por su parte, al ver hacia al frente, pudo ver el rubio lo miraba con claro odio. No es que su contextura fuera débil, era quizás porque él mismo era mucho más fuerte que él, por lo que lo veía mucho más insignificante, pero en verdad tenía algo de cuerpo, aunque no demasiado claro, y no era tan pálido en realidad, aunque ahora su cara y sus carnosos labios parecían tan pálidos como el papel, aunque todo aquello podría deberse a los días que Deidara había pasado en recuperación, por lo que, a pesar de estar pálido momentáneamente, se podía notar que tenía un mejor semblante. Quizás era porque había por fin despertado a la realidad y ahora lo veía más claro, pero, aun así, el rubio llevaba un enorme collarín, y sus brazos descubiertos tenían demasiadas marcas y golpes recibidos por parte de él, dando por sentado que era mucho más frágil que Hidan. Recordó lo que su abogado le había recomendado, "declararme culpable…es lo mejor y así no saldré tan mal…además tienen demasiados testimonios y pruebas contra mi…" se dijo mentalmente, y al ver la mirada de odio y terror de Deidara se mordió el labio sin poder evitar sentir odio y dolor al mismo tiempo.

"esperamos por ti" indicó el juez con un tanto de desesperación.

"yo…" comenzó sin saber a dónde mirar, y aunque todo su cuerpo indicaba lo contrario, no pudo hacer más que decir, "sí, soy culpable. Yo le infringí todos esos maltratos a él" indicó sin poder seguir mirando a Deidara, cuyo rostro se inundó en lágrimas.

….

 _Flashback…_

" _lo siento, en serio, pero…todo esto es demasiado problemático" indicaba el chico sin querer entrar en discusión, pero después de todo, las personas perjudicadas habían sido sus amigos, "pero no…no me parece correcto que formaras parte de todo ese asunto…y encima…la defiendas"_

" _Shikamaru…yo…lo siento mucho en verdad, pero ¿Cómo no la voy a defender? Es mi hermana, y al final solo pusimos la verdad, es para lo que se usa el periódico" indicó un tanto indignada, "no creo que tengas que ponerle tanto drama"_

" _las personas heridas son mis amigos, Shiho"_

" _no exactamente…"_

" _claro que sí, y aunque mis mejores amigos sean Chouji y Naruto, Kiba e Hinata, y los demás…son amigos también, sin mencionar que forman parte de nuestro salón de clases, no puedo seguir contigo, lo siento" indicó sin ponerle más peros al asunto. La chica se fue corriendo sin poder mirar atrás, claramente llorando._

" _eso fue cruel" indicó una seductora voz detrás del chico, captando su atención._

" _Temari" saludo al recordar el nombre de la chica, "mira quien habla de ser cruel" contestó sonriendo._

" _ouch" contestó cruzándose de brazos._

" _yo diría tuche, pero como quieras" indicó sonriendo._

" _supongo, pero igual, era tu novia, y la juzgaste demasiado rápido, a menos que no te gustara en verdad"_

" _todo esto de novias es demasiado complicado para mí, no se…me da igual supongo" indicó y al ver las cejas fruncidas de la chica agrego, "no entiendo bien a las chicas, y a verdad me da igual entenderlas, solo paso de eso"_

" _eso es estúpido" contestó y se sentó al lado del chico, "creo que en realidad tienes miedo de salir herido y por eso te escondes bajo esa apariencia de 'no me importa'" indicó casi en el mismo tono de voz del chico._

" _creo que tu también eres igual que yo, si se me es permitido agregar" contestó casi desafiante._

" _¿Quién eres?" preguntó al ver que el chico no tenía pelos en la lengua al hablar con ella, cosa que muchos chicos si, ya que se retenían y la halaban sin querer meterse con la chica._

" _mi nombre es Shikamaru, y no me intimidas…Temari"_

" _oh, eso ya lo veo" indicó levantando una ceja, "quizás no te intimido, pero… ¿te atraigo o no? te vi cuando te equivocaste de clase" indicó sonriéndole al ver la expresión paralizada del chico, poso su mano en el hombro del chico y luego se puso de pie. "Pero supongo que es demasiado 'problemático' para ti venir a por mí" indicó sonriendo._

" _quizás" indicó, pero sintió como un deseo en su interior se incrementaba, "pero…no es justo, digo, ¿Por qué solo tengo que ser yo el quien te persigue?" contestó poniéndose de pie mientras pasaba su mano por el hombro de la chica, "después de todo…todos hacen lo mismo por ti, ¿o no?"_

" _no eres como los demás"_

" _ni tu como las otras chicas" indicó sonriendo._

" _bien" contestó y se volteó con rapidez, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos color verde agua oscuro, "veamos quien cae primero" contestó sonriendo seductoramente._

" _ok, Señorita Sabaku" acepto el desafío Shikamaru, quien no solía hacer esta clase de cosas._

 _Fin del flashback…_

Se encontraban en una clase especial de baile, por lo que todos los estudiantes estaban en un salón amplio especial para ello, y cada uno bailaba con su pareja mientras una suave y rítmica música sonaba de fondo. Entre los estudiantes una pareja se observaba a distancia, mientras bailaban con sus respectivas parejas seleccionadas por el profesor. Shikamaru la observaba sin poder desviar la mirada, y Temari también no podía evitarlo, pero, aun así, no se dignaba a moverse hacia él primero. No era por orgullo o por la ridícula apuesta que habían hecho, era algo más profundo, y estaba relacionado con lo que había causado a Itachi, y Sari, "no quiero que vuelva a salir todo mal" pensó mientras desviaba la mirada y sin poner contenerse, como era de esperarse en ese estilo de clase, la chica soltó a su pareja, haciendo que algunos voltearan, incluyendo a Gai, el profesor de baile. La chica cambio la música sin pedir permiso y sin pararle a la mirada de los estudiantes en ella, comenzó a cantar.

 _Temari: Tú me abriste las heridas  
Que ya daba por curadas  
Con limón, tequila y sal (en ese momento, Shikamaru se separó de su pareja también, y se fue acercando a la chica)  
Shikamaru: Una historia repetida  
Solamente un déjà vu  
Que nunca llega a su final_

Shikamaru comenzó a cantar junto con la chica, totalmente diferente a lo que había estado cantando hasta ahora, y, por ende, captando la vista de todos los presentes.

 _Shikamaru: Mejor me quedo solo  
Y me olvido de tus cosas, de tus ojos (el chico se iba acercando poco a poco, ambos sin aun bailar, y todos a su alrededor algo estáticos, observándolos)  
Temari: Mejor esquivo el polvo  
No quiero caer de nuevo en esa foto de locura  
De hipocresía total_

La chica se refería de nuevo a su relación con Itachi, y como lo había herido. Shikamaru por su parte, solo trataba de ahorrarse e problema que de seguro traería su relación con la chica.

 _Temari: ¿Quién puede hablar del amor  
Y defenderlo?  
Que levante la mano, por favor  
Shikamaru: ¿Quién puede hablar del dolor? (Shikamaru se detuvo una vez estuvo al frente de la chica)  
Pagar la fianza  
Pa' que salga de mi corazón  
Ambos: Si alguien va a hablar del amor  
Te lo aseguro  
Esa no voy a ser yo  
No, esa no voy a ser yo _

_(Prince Royce, Shakira –Deja vu)_

Luego de esa parte ambos ya uno frente al otro, comenzaron a bailar juntos, y todos los demás los siguieron sin parar de lanzarle miradas a la pareja. Bailaban demasiado juntos, aunque el género de la música suele bailarse de aquella forma, se podía sentir la tensión de ambos en el ambiente.

….

Entre todas las cosas que podrían haberle pasado, la peor de todas fue la que se hizo realidad, y aunque deseaba que no hubiera sido así, ya se lo había visto venir. Los papeles de divorcio frente a la mesa, de parte de su padre claro, y la peliroja con sus maletas en la puerta y el pequeño a su lado, sin parar de llorar y sin querer despegarse de él. Y por otra parte una carta de parte de la empresa Hyuga, quien demandaba una cita urgente entre ambos, de seguro para romper todo lo que hasta ahora su padre había conseguido, y junto a todo, por si fuera poco, el dichoso periódico que había destruido lo poco que le quedaba de su familia. Sai solo estaba paralizado en la sala, sin saber qué hacer, mientras trataba de calmar y apartar a Shin de su brazo, al tiempo que Alice cabizbaja terminaba de firmar los papeles, sin poder hacer mucho por Sai, _"quiero llevarte conmigo, pero…al final la custodia total es de Dansou, aunque quizás pueda hacer algo…pero no te lo aseguro Sai"_ fue lo único que le pudo decir. Lo que siguió a continuación, cuando Alice y Shin salieron por la puerta, fue lo que Sai se esperaba. Entre tantos gritos de furia, y todo el enojo que llevaba Dansou fueron cobrados por Sai, y aunque en parte habían sido causado por él, no mereció todo lo demás. Sai se encontraba en el asiento del vacío salón, esperando a la siguiente clase, mientras seguía sobándose su moreteado cachete. Había llegado a las otras clases con la excusa de que se había lastimado en la práctica de baile, aunque solo pocos sabían lo que en realidad de seguro había pasado.

"Sai" indicó una temerosa voz tras de él.

"Hinata" saludó con una falsa sonrisa.

"fue Dansou, ¿verdad'" preguntó sentándose a su lado, y posando su mano cerca del rostro de Sai, sin tocarlo.

"no te preocupes…" indicó y volteó hacia otro lado.

"claro que me preocupo…es por mi culpa…todo esto es…por mi culpa" indicó con desesperación, sabiendo lo que había hecho con Naruto, que había causado que Shion se volviera loca y publicara aquel ridículo periódico que había arruinado con la vida y la familia de Sai.

"No es tu culpa" contestó y volvió a ver a Hinata a los ojos, posando su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, "no es culpa de nadie, paso lo que tenía que pasar, y tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, no me amas, Hinata, tu corazón pertenece a alguien más, y creo que jamás pertenecerá a mí, creo que ni a Kiba le pertenece" indicó con una sonrisa falsa nuevamente, al ver la mirada de sorpresa de la chica.

"lo siento, Sai" indicó algo confundida, "aunque era mutuo, ¿no? digo, tu corazón tampoco me pertenece" comentó sin entender a que venía el comentario de Sai.

"claro, si…" respondió un tanto cabizbajo, "tú eres la única que me entiende, Hinata" indicó el chico. Lo que no sabía el pelinegro era que una rubia lo escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, antes de entrar al salón.

" _Mentiroso"_ pensó Ino claramente dolida al haber escuchado aquello, _"después de todo lo que hemos hablado juntos… ¿y aun crees que Hinata es la única que puede entenderte?"_ se preguntó mentalmente, sin saber porque se sentía tan dolida ante el comentario de Sai. La chica se dio media vuelta, corriendo de aquel lugar, no muy segura de porque, sintiendo nada más su corazón latir de dolor. Corrió sin darse cuenta de a quien se llevaba por el medio, hasta que chocó contra otro cuerpo, quien logró tomarla a tiempo, antes de caer. "Itachi" saludó sorprendida, y un poco apenada, "lo siento" indicó y se trató de apartar del chico quien seguía con su mano en la cintura de la chica.

"no deberías correr por los pasillos, podrías lastimarte" indicó sonriéndole, y luego la soltó, "¿Qué te paso, amor?" preguntó algo preocupado.

"Nada…todo está bien" mintió con demasiada falsedad, "no quiero hablar de ello"

"¿peleaste con Sasuke?" preguntó quizás demasiado alegre.

"no" indicó cruzándose de brazos.

"oh, claro" respondió, y tras pensárselo mucho, decidió decir algo, "Ino… ¿Por qué estas con Sasuke?"

"no te incumbe" respondió ya harta de aquella pregunta.

"no te ama" indicó, pero luego se arrepintió de decirlo.

"Q…Claro que si... o no estaría conmigo…es obvio de que si, y no te importa, no es tu problema" respondió claramente dolida.

"Ino…conozco a mi hermano, y solo hay una mujer que lo hace perder la cabeza. Puede que este contigo por ahora, pero sé que jamás serás feliz con él, no en verdad"

"JA, ¿Cómo sabes que no me hará feliz?"

"porque ama a Sakura, y ambos se engañan mutuamente pensando que pueden estar separados por siempre, terminaran juntos tarde o temprano te guste o no, y mientras más tarde sea, más herida saldrás, Ino" contestó tomándola de los brazos, pero con delicadeza. Ino solo se mordió el labio sin querer decir nada, negándose a creerle, aunque muy dentro de ella pensara que era real lo que Itachi le decía, "despierta ya y busca a alguien quien te quiera de verdad"

"¿Cómo quién?" preguntó algo molesta, tratando de quitarse al chico de encima.

"como yo" respondió y sin esperar respuesta, la beso.

…

"Naruto, ¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Sasuke al ver al rubio tan decaído en una esquina de la cafetería, en silencio.

"Sasuke…" el rubio lo observó, sin saber si podía hablar con él de aquella forma, pero ya no sabía si podía seguir ocultándolo, "estoy confundido" confeso.

"eso lo sé" contestó con demasiada tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó sorprendido.

"eres un libro abierto, Naruto…solo que tú mismo no te puedes leer" indicó, "dime, ¿de que estas confundido?"

"¿no eres tú el listo?, dime tu" contestó de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos.

"estas enamorado de alguien, pero no te permites sentirlo en realidad por miedo a lo que pueda pasar, a lo que pueda llegar a ser, y a los que se interpondrán entre ustedes dos. Por lo que tratas de convencerte de que no es así, de que te gusta alguien más, más fácil quizás, aunque a mi parecer es alguien más complicada" contestó observando a Sakura.

"¿hablas de mi o de ti?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"no lo sé en verdad…creo que nos parecemos mucho al final" contestó riendo.

"si, eso creo" contestó riendo también.

"Naruto…dime algo, ¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Sakura?" preguntó Sasuke indicándole para que volteara a verla.

"bueno…si me lo preguntas así… me da algo de pena decirlo…" indicó apenado.

"no seas estúpido, solo dime"

"me parece hermosa, valiente, fuerte, y es… ¿Qué?" preguntó al ver que el chico lo veía con una ceja levantada.

"dime entonces, ¿que sientes cuando vez a Hinata?" preguntó indicándole para que volteara, pero la chica caminaba agarrada de mano con Sai.

"¿Qué demonios hace con él?" preguntó con demasiado odio y demasiado alto.

"bueno…eso responde mi pregunta" contestó en voz demasiado alto como para que él rubio lo escuchara.

Por otra parte, Kiba solo vio a la Hyuga, con un tanto de celos, y sin poder contenerse se acercó a la chica. "Eso fue demasiado rápido, ¿Qué no era falsa su relación? ¿o siguen pretendiendo?" preguntó y luego sonrió odiosamente.

"cállate, Kiba" indicó con odio Sai.

"¿sabes qué? ¡NO! me arruinaste mi relación…verás en verdad me gustabas Hinata, y jamás pensé en herirte, pero…nunca estuviste conmigo en verdad…" el chico le hizo una seña a Shino, quien comenzó a tocar la guitarra, siguiendo al chico.

 _Apenas sale el soy y tú te vas corriendo  
Sé que pensarás que esto me está doliendo (Kiba se puso frente a la chica)  
Yo no estoy pensando en lo que estás haciendo  
Si somos algo y así nos queremos  
_

El castaño tan solo la observó fijamente mientras le cantaba frente a frente, sonriéndole con algo de malicia. A su alrededor, Naruto y los demás se habían acercado, quizás temiéndose lo que podría pasar. Lo que Kiba no contaba era la presencia de alguien más entre la multitud, que lo observaba con una furia interior, capaz de sentirse en la atmosfera.

 _Si conmigo te quedas  
O con otro tú te vas (Kiba señalo a Sai)  
No me importa un carajo (elevo los hombros con una sonrisa odiosa)  
Porque sé que volverás _

Sai comenzó a estresarse, a pesar de ser alguien demasiado tranquilo. Y Shino por su cuenta seguía tocando, aunque con ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

 _Si conmigo te quedas  
O con otro tú te vas (Kiba volvió a señalar a Sai)  
No me importa un carajo  
Porque sé que volverás _

El aura maligna de Neji hizo que muchos se apartaran un poco de él. El Hyuga se había acercado demasiado callado hacia el centro del suceso, aunque no había hecho nada aún. Hanabi por su cuenta estaba en una esquina apartada, paralizada al escuchar lo que le cantaba el castaño a su hermana, sin saber bien en qué demonios pensaba el chico. __

 _Y si con otro pasas el rato  
Vamos a ser feliz, vamos a ser feliz  
Felices los 4 (indicó aquello mientras miraba a Hinata, Sai y a Hanabi)  
Te agrandamos el cuarto _

Indicó aquello con una odiosa sonrisa y la mirada dirigida solo a Hinata. __

 _Y si con otro pasas el rato  
Vamos a ser feliz, vamos a ser feliz  
Felices los 4  
Yo te acepto el trato_

 _Y lo hacemos otro rato…_

 _(Maluma – Felices los 4)_

Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue algo que quizás nadie se esperaba. Sai estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima, pero Hinata lo sostuvo del brazo, pero lo que no vieron, fue que el Hyuga apareció por la parte de atrás, tumbando a Kiba de espaldas, mientras comenzaba ahorcarlo con un odio intenso reflejado en los ojos. Hinata y muchos de los presentes lanzaron un gritó de asombro, otros simplemente comenzaron a abuchear, pero luego apareció Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, entre otros de los chicos que comenzaron a apartar a Neji de Kiba, pero luego cuando el castaño estuvo libre se lanzó sobre el Hyuga de nuevo, y ambos volvieron a guindarse a pelear. Esta vez los chicos se apartaron para darles espacio, con miedo a salir heridos, mientras veían a Neji pelear a puños contra Kiba, quien lanzaba puñetazos y jalones de pelo al chico. Luego los demás se armaron de valor para detenerles, aunque con demasiada dificultad.

"STOOOP" gritó Hinata hecha una furia, y una vez ambos estuvieron separados y de pie, Hinata se encamino hacia Kiba y le lanzó una cachetada, dejando a todos paralizados en silencio. " _Dices que fui yo" Hinata indicó aquello con ritmo "y no fui yo…" comenzando a cantar a capela, dejando a todos más en silencio, "Que nunca te amé de verdad…Que rabia me da" a lo lejos, Hanabi se montó en el escenario, donde habían vuelto a poner los instrumentos musicales, sin llamar la atención de nadie aun, "Diste tu versión…Pero olvidaste…" en ese momento, la música en el piano comenzó a sonar, y al voltear, todos se encontraron con la pequeña Hyuga, quien tocaba el piano para su hermana._

 _Que me soltaste  
Me soltaste  
Cuando mas necesitaba aferrarme (Hinata solo tenía ojos para Kiba, quien apenado miraba al suelo)  
Apostaste y me obligaste  
A buscar en otras partes amor (aunque no se refería exactamente a Sai)  
Oh oh oh oh oh yo sé  
Que en ese escenario igual jugué mi papel (sabía que ella había hecho mal, y que había causado daño también)  
Oh oh oh oh oh lo sé ha hecho tarde para volver_

 _(Jesse & Joy – Me soltaste)_

…

"¿Qué demonios paso en el colegio cuando me fui?" leyó Sasori en la pequeña pizarra blanca que llevaba Deidara para poder comunicarse, "bueno…un caos" indicó sonriendo.

"eso…veo" indicó en voz extremadamente baja y ronca.

"NO HABLES" gritó Ino a su lado ya harta de su hermano, "dios, que necio eres" indicó y se cruzó de brazos, "tendré que mandar a Sasori a mantenerte callado" respondió sonriéndole, aunque Sasori solo elevo los ojos un tanto molesto.

"No seas estúpida, Ino" indicó volteando hacia otro lado.

" _cállate Ino, aun no acepta…bueno…aun no somos nada…no es gay…es…otro raro igual que Hidan"_ leyó mentalmente Ino en la pizarra de Deidara, quien solo se la enseño a ella para que Ino lo leyera. "Bueno es un idiota, y te lo advertí, ¿o no?" indicó a modo materno, "es que no aprendes, hermanito"

"¿Qué le advertiste?" preguntó Sasori volteando a verlos de nuevo.

"Nada" indicó Deidara de nuevo, olvidando que no podía hablar, "sorry"

"DEID" lo regaño Sasori, tomando con suavidad el rostro del rubio, quien aún llevaba el collarín, "te lastimaras más la voz, y, además, retardas tu tiempo para curarte"

"oh, aquí está la parejita feliz" indicó Pain sonriendo, acercándose con otro grupo diferente al de Itachi.

"¿y quiénes son esos?" preguntó con demasiado odio el chico.

"unos amigos, digo, después de todo soy de otro grupo de clases, no solo conozco a Itachi y su banda, la cual parece desmoronarse más y más" contestó sonriendo, "creo que tomare su tutela mientras se recupera" contestó y luego añadió, "mi amigo te manda besos desde la cárcel, espera verte pronto dentro de una semana cuando le den de alta" indicó en un susurro a la oreja de Deidara, quien solo lo vio con odio y un poco de miedo, sin poder moverse demasiado. "aunque es una lástima que tenga su tiempo contado, entre las horas de servicio comunitario, secciones con el psicólogo, y su libertad condicional…no lo podrás ver demasiado."

"si, una verdadera lástima" indicó con sarcasmo Sasori, quien se puso de pie cruzado de brazos, "no estoy de humor para escucharte, así que te sugiero te vallas, ya que tengo poca paciencia"

"si, o también te las veras conmigo" indicó Ino estando de pie.

"Ino" indicó Sasuke quien se puso también de pie, "mejor aléjate, Pain" contestó Sasuke, lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio al nuevo integrante de la banda de su hermano. "No me agrada nada" indicó cuando el chico se fue.

"a nadie le agrada, algo se trae entre manos…" indicó Sasori. "Y ya pensaba yo que tendría paz" leyó de a pizarra de Deidara, "tranquilo, no te dejare solo" contestó con una sonrisa.

" _idiota…si tú eres la causa principal de mis dolores_ " pensó el rubio sintiendo escalofríos al recibir la mirada profunda del pelirojo.

…

"bien, bien, le haremos una presentación a ustedes…solo porque lo están pidiendo desde hace tiempo ya…" indicó Utakata sonriendo ante sus estudiantes. Todos los profesores estaban presentes en el teatro, el cual estaba full. En los últimos días debido a los sucesos recientes, habían decidido tener una serie de presentaciones con todos los estudiantes, quizás para que se desahogarán, o para que simplemente se distrajeran. En ese caso, muchos les habían pedido que cantaran algo los profesores, y estos en esta ocasión decidieron complacerlos.

En el escenario estaban Kakashi con una guitarra acústica, al igual que Gai, ambos con un micrófono para ambos, y Utakata con un solo micrófono para él. Alice observaba de fondo, dejando a los chicos cantar. La música comenzó a sonar, y pudo notar la penetrante mirada de Utakata en ella, y pudo leer sus labios, indicándole _"esta es para ti"_.

 _Utakata: Sé que te duele que ya no quiera verte, aunque por las noches me esperes  
Que ya eres una más y en el mundo hay tantas mujeres, sé que te duele  
Ay cómo te duele que te quedaste sola y que no soy ya el que te quiere  
Que no puedes mentirme porque ya sé bien quién eres, cómo te duele  
Kakashi: Tú te enamoraste de mí voz y aunque siempre estuve contigo, tú nunca estuviste conmigo  
Utakata: Y ahora que por fin te dije adiós hoy quieres quedarte conmigo y ya no quiero nada contigo _

Alice solo lo observaba, claramente paralizada y dolida, aunque ya se lo imaginaba venir, después de todo, lo que cantaba era cierto, aunque doliera. Por otra parte, Utakata no se esperaba que quizás en el proceso, lastimaría a alguien más, ya que, entre la multitud, Shin también escuchaba.

 _Utakata y el resto: Sé que te duele saber que mis canciones y nuestro amor ya no riman  
Que aunque de amor te mueras nuestros recuerdos aún vivan y te persigan  
Sé que te duele que vayas en las noches enamorando mentiras  
Porque con ese clavo sólo abrirás otra herida pero mi vida verte perdida, también me duele  
También me duele..._

 _(Alejandro Fernandez ft Morat)_

Utakata se había imaginado que Alice había terminado con alguien más, o que quizás tarde o temprano así lo haría. Y aunque le doliera, no le quedaba de otra, ya habían peleado demasiado, se habían herido lo suficiente, y entre ellos había demasiada historia, como para poder salir ileso de todo aquello, aunque de por medio estuviera su hijo, al quien acababa de conocer formalmente como suyo. Sin importar lo que hiciese, ni cuanto le gustara la chica, al final, seria por siempre la mujer que lo apartó de su hijo, sin darle la oportunidad de ser padre, y aunque quisiera arremedarlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

…

La rubia se encontraba sola en el salón de música, que comenzó a abrir de nuevo al haber encontrado a la culpable del periódico (Shion). Su mente divagaba en el beso que había recibido de Itachi, su confesión, y lo cierto que en verdad era lo que le había dicho, _"Sasuke ama a Sakura…es solo cuestión de tiempo…ya que se…que Sakura lo ama a él"_ pensó cabizbaja. Se acercó al piano y comenzó a darle a unas cuantas teclas, hasta que comenzó a tocar una suave melodía. _"Fuiste tú"_ comenzó a cantar la chica, _"Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera"_ No se había dado cuenta de que alguien entraba al salón, escuchando en silencio a lo que la chica decía. _"Un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera...Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía"_ lo había sido desde que se enamoró por primera vez del chico, solo melancolía. _"Lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería"_ lo amaba al punto de no importarle si quizás nunca pertenecería a ella, _"Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues"_ aunque fue ella la que se fue.

Sasuke la escuchó y decidió unírsele, _"Fuiste tú"_ La chica volteó sorprendida, sin habérselo esperado. _"De más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas"_ Se acerco a Ino, sentándose a su lado. " _O aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas"_ quizás porque se imaginaba que Ino ya sabía sus verdaderos sentimientos desde el inicio _. "Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje"_ Ino sabía que lo suyo comenzó por capricho de la chica, puro interés físico entre ambos, o quizás interés en talento, _"Las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje"_ Aunque Sasuke aun esperaba arreglar la situación, después de todo, siempre se puede aprender a amar. _"Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…Fuiste tú"_

 _Ambos: Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez  
Cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque  
Que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece_

 _Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia  
Aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas  
Y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte  
Nada más que decir  
Sólo queda insistir  
"Dilo" Sentenció Sasuke._

" _Fuiste tú"_ indicó Ino _._ "Sasuke… ¿Qué estamos haciendo en verdad?" preguntó mientras intentaba tragarse las lágrimas.

"Cantamos" indicó y luego sonrió.

"Sasuke" indicó molesta.

"ya, ya…si...entiendo…" contestó, "¿Qué fue lo que paso, Ino?, ¿Quién te metió esas cosas en la cabeza? Pensé que estábamos bien" indicó con voz cansada.

"eso no es lo importante, el punto es… ¿Qué sientes por mí?" preguntó a lo que Sasuke abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido ante esa pregunta, "¿me amas?"

"Creo que ese término esta sobre valorado, pero…Ino…yo…" comenzó sin saber que decir.

"yo te amo Sasuke…y no me importa que no me quieras…pero…si quieres a alguien más…no creo poder interponerme en tu camino por mucho más tiempo…no es justo para ti ni para mi…ni para…" Indicó quedando muda, sin poder aguantar las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla, _"ni para Sakura"_ pensó sin decirlo en voz alta.

"Ino…no quiero herirte" indicó con sinceridad, "pero no quiero salir herido tampoco y.… aunque quizás desee…no…simplemente quiero ser feliz, y aunque quizás con ella pueda ser…la mejor experiencia de todas, quizás solo sea un estúpido deseo que jamás se hará realidad. No creo poder seguir esperando a que el tiempo correcto llegue, porque puede que jamás se presente, y no merezco ser infeliz por ello" indicó y elevo el rostro de la chica, para que mirara hacia él, "y quizás suene egoísta, pero…quisiera intentarlo contigo" indicó y sonrió casi herido.

"gracias" indicó sonriendo.

"no" contestó, "no me agradezcas" contesto y ante la cara de confusión de la chica, indicó "después de todo, soy el ser más egoísta que puedas conocer, prohibiéndote conocer a tu verdadero amor por el simple capricho de que pueda llegar a amarte algún día"

"es lo único que necesito por ahora, es suficiente con que quieras intentarlo" indicó y sonrió, "gracias por escogerme"

…

El pelirojo tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, sin saber bien a donde debía ir, o con quien. Una parte de él recordaba lo sentido por ellas, aunque nunca fue embriagador, aun podía sentir lo fuerte que en su inicio había sido…Pero…lo que sentía ahora por el rubio era diferente, extraño, y era como si cada vez que lo veía sus ojos iban directo a él, evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos, expresiones, y cada historia que contaba o comentario le parecía el más único e increíble, por más simple que fuese. "Pero…no puedo…no puedo ofrecerle lo que de seguro está buscando ahora…no puedo ser abierto y decirle al mundo algo que aún no puedo creer o aceptar yo mismo" pensó mientras se encaminaba al grupo de chicas que lo llamaban, dejándose llevar por sus miedos internos. Deidara por su parte lo vio a distancia, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, sin saber que quería el pelirojo, quien daba un paso hacia él y luego cuatro hacia atrás de nuevo. _"Maldición"_ pensó el rubio al ver que coqueteaba con las chicas, rozándole el pelo, y sonriéndoles seductoramente mientras las chicas sonreían tontamente, _"estúpido"_ pensó sintiendo las lágrimas amenazando por salir. La mirada de Sasori se fijó en él, casi arrepentido de lo que hacía, pero luego se mordió el labio, sin saber qué hacer cuando el rubio se fue corriendo del lugar.

"Maldición" grito con dificultad el rubio mientras tumbaba una silla, dejando descargar su ira en el desolado salón.

"Te dije que no hablaras por el resto de la semana…sí que te gusta romper las reglas" indicó la seductora voz del pelirojo, llamando la atención del rubio, quien volteó claramente enojado. "no me mires así…Deid"

"no me llames así" indicó casi llorando, impidiendo que las lágrimas corrieran su mejilla.

"lo siento…" se disculpó, aunque se refería a lo que había hecho. "No sé qué siento" indicó acercándose al chico, quedando frente a frente. "Aun siento cosas por las chicas, o quizás soy yo quien me miento, pero no puedo ir más rápido, no como tú quieres, Deid"

"lo sé" escribió el rubio en su pizarra, pero dejó caer las lágrimas. "pero es injusto…tu empezaste…tú me besaste…cuando podrías haber deducido con facilidad lo que sentía hacia ti"

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Deid?" indicó Sasori algo enojado.

"una explicación de que sientes" indicó en su pizarra, "aunque no sepas que sientas, explícame que es lo que es esa confusión, para entenderte un poco"

"bien" indicó lo jaló a un salón vació donde puso su USB, puso una pista que ya llevaba días cantando, pensando en lo mucho que reflejaba lo que sentía por el rubio. Deidara se sentó, un tanto confundido, al tiempo que una música algo tenebrosa comenzó a sonar.

 _El abrazo de la enredadera, Que te asfixia por más que te quiera  
Así te quiero  
Como la cárcel a su prisionero _

Deidara quedo mudo, sin saber que decir, mientras Sasori lo observaba, era increíble lo que podía causar la mirada del rubio en él, pero como al mismo tiempo lo ahogaba, rompiendo todo en lo que había creído hasta entonces de él mismo.  
 _  
Como un veneno maldito, Más me dañas más te necesito  
Una droga  
Me elevas pero me ahogas _

Deidara podía comprender el momento que Sasori vivía, el mismo lo había vivido, no podía decir mucho, pero al mismo tiempo… _"fue el quien me dio alas cuando no debía de haberlo hecho...y en un momento muy delicado para mi"_

 _Amarte es fumar en la cama, Si me duermo me envuelven las llamas  
Eres nocivo  
Caí más duro que más arriba _

_(Caramelos de Cianuro – Abismo)_

" _No sé en qué momento preciso, este amor se nos hizo enfermizo…Una droga…Que me eleva, pero me ahoga"_ Sasori se detuvo, frente al rubio, "no me presiones más, Deid, no puedo aun…lo siento"

"pues yo no puedo esperar…no puedo salir herido de nuevo Sasori" indico en voz baja y ronca, "lo siento, pero necesito tiempo, alejado de ti" indicó con dolor y sin detenerse, se fue del salón.

…

En el desolado y vació salón, se encontraba una chica quien se indignaba a pararse. Sus ánimos estaban por el piso y en parte sabia de que quizás había sido su propia culpa, sabiendo por certeza de que el castaño nunca hubiera actuado así si ella no hubiese sido tan cobarde. Hinata en verdad lo quiso, que nunca pretendió dejarlo esperando, pero aun así sabia a la perfección de que no se merecía haber sido engañada por el con su propia hermana. "No confío en los hombres…al final todos terminan siendo iguales" pensó mientras tumbaba con su pie una silla cercana. "No la pagues con la pobre silla, ella no tiene la culpa" indicó una dulce voz conocida para ella.

"Naruto" indicó sorprendida, y con demasiada felicidad para su propio gusto.

"no todos somos iguales, por cierto" indicó riendo al ver la expresión de la chica.

"es mentira" contestó y le torció los ojos, "si lo son"

"¿Cómo así?"

"termina por irse con la primera que habrá las piernas" indicó y se sonrojo al haberlo dicho de aquella forma, Naruto solo la observó con los ojos abiertos, "me refiero a…no enteramente de manera literal"

"si, lo sé" indicó y rio a carcajadas, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, "viniendo de cualquier otra puede que no, pero…viniendo de ti…sé a qué te refieres, pero sigo insistiendo… no todos somos iguales"

"si" indicó y lo observó, "eres idéntico" contestó cabizbaja.

"Hinata…yo…lo siento…pero…"

"amas a una imagen falsa, una ilusión. Alguien a quien en verdad ni siquiera conoces…"

"Hinata, ¿estás bien?" la llamó Sai desde a puerta del salón, observándolos con intriga, luego se acercó a la chica, tomándola por la cintura, notando como la mirada fulminante del rubio se iba a la mano del pálido chico.

"no…digo sí, estoy bien…no pasa nada" indicó con tranquilidad.

"¿y tú, Naruto?" pregunto con una odiosa sonrisa, casi leyendo la expresión del chico.

"bien" contestó de mala gana.

"no lo parece…pero como digas" indicó inocentemente. "Deberíamos irnos, Hinata…Nuestros padres nos esperan"

"¿si…siguen juntos?" preguntó con interés, observando a los ojos a Hinata, quien no pudo sostenerle la vista, "digo… ¿no era falsa su relación?"

"es complicado" indicó la Hyuga.

"creo que no solo los hombres son todos iguales…sino también las chicas como tu…Hinata" indicó de mala gana, proponiéndose irse.

"eres tú el que no ve lo que tienes al frente. Te sigues cegando a ti mismo, impidiéndote dar el siguiente paso Naruto. Y no creo que…nadie…tenga la paciencia suficiente de esperar" indicó y se fue junto con Sai, casi jalándolo fuera del salón.

"Maldición" indicó a gritos cuando la chica se desapareció de ahí, "¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto?" se preguntó así mismo, al sentir aquel arrebato de celos por Sai, pero aun anhelando a Sakura, pero paralizado sin poder ir o sin decidirse por ninguna. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan indeciso?, si…si Hinata no siguiera con él…quizás…o si Sakura no estuviera con Gaara…pero…¿Qué acaso puedo ganarme sus corazones en verdad? Digo… no soy más que…Naruto" el chico tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar unas cuantas notas, dejándose llevar, sin querer admitirse que en su mente solo había una chica, Hinata.

 _Me quieren agitar  
Me incitan a gritar  
Soy como una roca  
Palabras no me tocan  
Adentro hay un volcán  
Que pronto va a estallar  
Yo quiero estar tranquilo_

 _Es mi situación  
Una desolación  
Soy como un lamento  
Lamento boliviano  
Que un día empezó  
Y no va a terminar  
Y a nadie hace daño_

 _(Lamento Boliviano – los enanitos verdes)_

…

Aunque se intentara controlar los sentimientos de corazón, manejarlos a tu antojo, es casi imposible poder indicarles hacia dónde ir, estos suelen tomar su propio rumbo, y en el caso de este pelirojo no era ninguna diferencia. Gaara intentaba con todo su poder no sentir nada hacía Alice, pero aun la añoraba y aunque se sentía mal por engañar de aquella forma a Sakura, sabia a la perfección que no podía hacer nada al respecto, y al mismo tiempo percibía que la chica sentía algo hacia alguien también, aunque no quería saber quién. El chico estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida, sin percatarse de la chica que entraba por detrás. Sintió solo las manos de alguien tomarlo por la cintura, a lo que saltó, tanto asustado como un tanto abusado, y al voltear se encontró con la chica, quien moría de risa, "Matsuri...me vas…a matar de un infarto" indicó sonrojado y algo molesto, "no lo vuelvas a hacer" indicó y se cruzó de brazos.

"hay pues…lo siientoo" indicó sonriendo inocentemente, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan serio?"

"es complicado Matsu" indicó suspirando, a lo que la chica sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar el chico abreviar su nombre, "pero supongo que no tiene caso ocultártelo… verás es algo con Alice…algo así…" indicó y tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

 _Me envenenaste el silencio  
Se fue mi aire detrás de ti  
Me arrebataste hasta el suelo  
Tiraste y me rompí_

Gaara era la clase de chico que no se enamoraba con facilidad, y en este caso le había sucedido tan rápido y fácil que no lo había logrado frenar ni parar, simplemente sucedió.

 _Tu decidiste dejarme tu disparaste primero  
Ni se te ocurra acercarte no te perdono ni quiero  
Nada más de ti y aunque tu recuerdo arde  
No voy a caer otra vez llegaste tarde_

 _(Camila – Tu decidiste dejarme)_

"entiendo…pero…¿Por qué te mortificas tanto? Si estás con alguien como Sakura…"

"lo nuestro es…por despecho" indicó suspirando, "simplemente despecho por no poder estar con la persona que realmente amamos" indicó con depresión.

"dios…Gaara…mira…" indicó y se puso de pie, coloco un viejo disco que llevaba en su mochila, dejando al chico un tanto confundido al ver que la chica llevaba algo como aquello, luego comenzó a buscar la canción que quería y al comenzar la música, la chica comenzó a bailar animadamente al ritmo de la canción, luego se acercó al chico, indicando que bailara con él, "ven, baila y escúchame" indicó y comenzó a cantar.

 _Dices que siempre estas viajando  
pero me estas engañando  
yo sé que tu estas solo  
y que no sales de tu cuarto  
Las luces de la calle  
te hacen daño cuando sales  
porque tu mundo es otro  
mucho más oscuro_

El chico la observo torciéndole los ojos, pero al ver la expresión de la chica decidió dejarse llevar, cosa que realmente nunca hacía, pero siempre se veía a si mismo dejándose llevar por aquella extraña y expresiva chica, _"es la novia de mi hermano"_ se indicó mordiéndose el labio, aunque lo que sentía por ella era inexplicable, _"no puede gustarme, en verdad es una excelente amiga"_ se dijo en su mente. _  
Déjalo ya  
sabes que nunca has ido  
a venus en un barco  
quieres flotar  
pero lo único que haces  
es hundirte_

 _(Mecano – Venus en un Barco)_

…..

Bueno eso es todo por ahora…disculpen muchísimo por la tardanza T.T no tengo escusa...tratare de escribir tan rápido como me da la inspiración.

Saludos! ¡Y que disfruten!

P.D: mi más sentido pésame a Chester Bennington, cantante de Linkin Park. Una increíble voz y talento en todas sus canciones que me han inspirado un montón en esta historia. Pondré un poco de homenaje de él en el próximo cap, ya que este lo tenía escrito antes de saber de esta triste noticia.

Es complicado hablar de un tema tan delicado como el suicidio, pero…en mi opinión, (en mi opinión al respecto del suicidio en general)… no importa que tan difícil sea la situación…llegar a ese punto es solo por cobardía, a luchar, a seguir, porque no es nuevo eso de que: La vida es dura. Es obvio y cliché en realidad, es cruda y cruel, con todos, sin excepción, y sé que nunca sabrás que pasa por la mente de cada uno, pero sé que…para llegar a ese punto de tu vida…en que la única solución que ves es no seguir…es…increíblemente triste. Creo que mis mayores pilares son mi familia, sin importar que tan bajo haya caído…sigo en pie por ellos...Pero me siento indiscutiblemente triste por la noticia, y lo extrañare como nunca ya que siempre eh sido fan de la banda y de su voz, como podrá notarse ya que puse su voz a mi personaje favorito…y muchas de sus canciones, lo repito…han servido de inspiración para mi historia, y seguirán siéndolo…R.I.P. Chester Bennington…gracias por haber compartido tu talento, sino gran parte de mi vida sería totalmente distinta sin tus canciones.

 **Soundtrack**

 _(_ _Enrique Iglesias - SUBEME LA RADIO (Official Video) ft. Descemer Bueno, Zion & Lennox)_

 _(Prince Royce, Shakira –Deja vu)_

 _(Maluma – Felices los 4)_

 _(Jesse & Joy – Me soltaste)_

 _(Alejandro Fernandez ft Morat – Sé que te duele)_

 _Fuiste tú – Ricardo Arjona_

 _(Caramelos de Cianuro – Abismo)_

 _(Camila – Tu decidiste dejarme)_

 _Mecano – Venus en un Barco_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Traiciones**

…..

Donde fuese que caminaba los ojos de todos la seguían, quizás por su tez morena, o su cabello rojizo, o tal vez fuese por sus llamativos ojos ambarinos, perfilados y penetrantes que captaban la atención de cualquiera. La chica paseaba por los pasillos buscando a alguien en especial, aunque entre tantos estudiantes se le hacía difícil, pero al final termino dando en el clavo, su viejo amigo de la infancia, y cavia de resaltar, su antiguo y ahora de nuevo prometido. El chico charlaba demasiado alegre con una extraña chica de un infantil peinado y una ropa demasiado holgada para ser una chica, sin mencionar a su extraño amigo, con peinado de hongo y ropa ajustada. Sin prestarle atención a los ojos de todos los estudiantes, y sin esperar respuesta, se le guindo al chico por el cuello, tapándole los ojos y susurrándole al oído "adivina, adivinador" indicó y rio ante la expresión de sorpresa del chico, que podía notarse a simple vista.

"¿Karui?" preguntó Neji sorprendido.

"si mi amor" indicó y sin previo aviso lo beso en la boca, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, ya que por el momento todos sabían que salía con Tenten.

"per…que haces…porque…tu…" el chico intentaba crear una oración coherente, o por lo menos una pregunta, pero solo quedo mudo y paralizado al ver a su antigua comprometida frente a él, y luego sus ojos pasaron hacia Tenten, la cual estaba más que furiosa.

"¿se puede saber porque besaste a mi novio?" preguntó desafiante.

"¿te refieres a mi prometido?" preguntó Karui mientras se cruzaba de brazos, observando a la chica con extraño peinado.

"¿prometido?" preguntaron todos al unísono, incluido Neji.

"¿no te han dicho aun?" indicó sonriendo, "que extraño…pero me encanta dar noticias así que…nuestros padres nos comprometieron" indicó sonriendo.

"pe…pero… ¿de nuevo?"

"¿de nuevo?" preguntó Tenten furiosa, a lo que Neji se mordió el labio inferior, _"maldición"_ pensó el Hyuga.

"si, de nuevo" indicó Karui sonriendo.

"bueno chicos, pueden sentarse, la clase comenzará, y hoy tenemos a una invitada muy especial, quien dará inició a nuestra clase, es una excelente alumna, persona, y cantante. Denle la bienvenida a Karui"

"gracias profesor Kakashi, si no le incomoda, me encantaría cantar" indicó sonriendo.

"perfecto, adelante"

"¿algún rapero que me quiera ayudar?" preguntó sonriendo al ver que muchos de los estudiantes que rapeaban levantaban a mano, "tu, me gusta tu look, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Shikamaru" indicó con una boba sonrisa, a lo que Tenten y otras chicas le torcían los ojos a Karui.

"bien, canta conmigo" indicó y tras esperar a que la banda se preparara, otros estudiantes que se unieron con los instrumentos, comenzó a cantar Shikamaru.

 _[Jay-Z (Shikamaru)]_  
No clouds in my stones  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
In G5's are better,  
You know me,  
In anticipation, for precipitation.  
Stack chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna, where you at?

La chica comenzó a bailar con sensualidad, causando que los ojos de todos los chicos, incluidos los que paseaban por los pasillos, se asomaran al salón de clase, pero la chica solo observaba a uno en especial.

 _[Rihanna (Karui)]_  
 _You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
_ _Maybe in magazines  
_ _But you'll still be my star  
Baby, 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

El Hyuga quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, sonrojado ante la presentación de una chica como ella, y ante los ojos envidiosos de todos los chicos del salón, pero su corazón latía con nerviosismo ante los ojos de Tenten en ella, _"¿Por qué a mí?"_ pensó el chico, quien estaba demasiado seguro que su familia nunca trataría de casarlo forzosamente. Aunque después de lo sucedido con sus primas, era de esperarse que lo hicieran.

 _[Chorus]_  
 _When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'd be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella_

 _(Rihanna – Under my umbrella)_

…

"¿Quién se cree que es?" preguntó más para ella que para el grupo que comía en la misma mesa que la rubia.

"Ino… ¿en serio?" no te quiero ver contra ella, ¿ok?" preguntó Sakura claramente asustada al ver la mirada de su amiga directa en Karui, quien charlaba con el grupo de Itachi.

"no pienso hacer nada…tranquila" indicó

"si claro, conozco su mirada, ten cuidado con ella" indicó Deidara a su lado, quien ya podía hablar después de los días de reposo que habían pasado, aunque aún le dolía un poco y también usaba una venda en su cuello.

"hey…no es por alarmarlos, pero…" comenzó Chouji quien miraba a la entrada de la cafetería, pero todos lo observaron a él directamente.

"¿Qué pasa, Chou?" preguntó Ino quien causo que el chico se ruborizara un poco al recibir la mirada fija de la rubia.

"bueno…es que… ¿no es ese…Hidan?" preguntó al tiempo que Deidara dejaba caer su comida al escuchar ese nombre y Sasori volteó con rapidez claramente furioso, quedando helado sin poder voltear a verlo, mientras que todos los de la mesa volteaban a ver al chico, quien capto no solo la mirada de ellos sino de toda a cafetería.

Entre todos los que lo observaban, solo Itachi se pudo de pie, seguido del resto del grupo, quien se acercaron cruzados de brazos hacia Hidan, quien no quiso decir nada por varios minutos, para luego decir "hola" indicó con una media sonrisa, aunque se le notaba arrepentido.

"¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" preguntó desafiante Itachi.

"¿tengo que decir algo más?" preguntó y se cruzó también de brazos.

"JA, eres más increíble de lo que pensé" indicó con sarcasmo el Uchiha. "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"tengo todo el derecho a presentarme aquí, además…¿Por qué no podría formar parte de ustedes otra vez? No veo el inconveniente"

"¿no ves el inconveniente? Casi matas a alguien Hidan" indicó Kakuzo en esta ocasión.

"no exageren" indicó con tranquilidad.

"deberíamos darle una oportunidad, después de todo…lo necesitamos en el grupo, ¿no?" indicó Pain con una sonrisa, "además, si empiezas a sacar a todos lo que te molestan, Itachi, terminaras quedándote sin grupo" indicó y se cruzó de brazos.

"no pienso tener un psico en mi grupo, y no es porque me moleste solo a mí, ¿verdad chicos?" indicó lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Kakuzo y a Kisame, "además…creo que ya le tengo remplazo" indicó y le lanzó una mirada a Sasori.

"JA es increíble…ya veo que se siente estar de tu lado malo" indicó Hidan y luego dándole una señal a Pain, se acercó a la tarima y espero a que Pain y otros chicos más, igual de extraños a Pain, se acomodaran para comenzar a cantar.

 _I'm only human  
I'm only, I'm only  
I'm only human, human_

Hidan tomó el micrófono, al tiempo que miraba entre la multitud, buscando unos ojos en específico, unos ojos que tanto esperaba y soñaba en sus días de encierro, y entre tantos ojos, lo logró encontrar.

 _Maybe I'm foolish  
Maybe I'm blind  
Thinking I can see through this  
And see what's behind  
Got no way to prove it  
So maybe I'm blind  
But I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me_

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Deidara, quien solo lo vio fijamente con un odio puro en los ojos, indignado ante lo que cantaba, "¿Qué no te culpe? JA" pensó con odio, pero sintió que una mano lo tomaba del hombro, para que no hiciera nada indebido. Pero al voltear se fijó de que era Ino, y de que Sasori ya estaba de pie, junto a Itachi, quien estaba bastante cerca de la tarima, "¿en qué momento se fue?" pensó sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente.

 _Take a look in the mirror  
And what do you see  
Do you see it clearer  
Or are you deceived  
In what you believe  
'Cause I'm only human after all  
You're only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me_

Hidan se acercó a Itachi, aunque su rostro estaba bastante serio, y aunque no fuera lo correcto o cierto, para él, era su verdad, lo que en verdad creía. Aunque sabía que se había sobrepasado, no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera su culpa, para él, Deidara se lo había buscado, "por ser como es, por no defenderse a tiempo, por no hacer nada, y por provocarme" pensaba mientras cantaba.

 _Some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck (cantó observando a Deidara fijamente)  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all (y a pesar de las miradas de advertencias, se fue acercando al paralizado Deidara)  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me_

Le cantó la última frase en su rostro, ya sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar o decir, al fin y al cabo, el rumor de que había abusado sexualmente del rubio se había esparcido por toda la academia, y desde que había llegado había recibido miradas de repugnancia, de risas, de murmullos, y señalizaciones, "todo por culpa de él" pensó con un poco de odio.

 _Don't ask my opinion  
Don't ask me to lie  
Then beg for forgiveness  
For making you cry (indicó mientras rosaba la mejilla del rubio, quien le quito la mano con rapidez)  
Making you cry  
'Cause I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me_

En ese momento, tanto Sasori como Ino e Itachi estaban de pie junto a Deidara, apartando al chico de él. Ino volteó con una mirada fugaz al Uchiha, quien se arriesgaba a pelearse contra su amigo por el chico al que solía molestar desde siempre, "¿Por qué?" pensó y sus miradas se cruzaron, sus fijos y afilados ojos negros fijos en ella.

 _Oh, some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me_

 _(Rag and bone – Human)_

…

A pesar de que aquella relación había iniciado de manera falsa, primero por sus padres y luego por simple conveniencia, algo había cambiado en él. Quizás había sido verla cantar aquel día al castaño que tanto la decepcionó, o tal vez simplemente porque la había podido ver cómo era en realidad, o quizás fue simple capricho _, "como todo ser humano"_ pensó sin estar realmente seguro de porque se sentía tan extraño durante aquellos días. La reacción entre Hinata y é era definitivamente extraña, mientras sus padres seguían discutiendo en la oficina, ellos simplemente se dedicaban a lanzarse miradas furtivas y sonrisas un tanto incomoda. _"Aun no me importaría continuar con ella…aunque creo que será imposible"_ pensó Sai algo deprimido en realidad.

"siento todo lo que te está pasando…Sai" indicó la chica con sinceridad.

"yo debería sentirlo" indicó con tranquilidad y con aquella falsa sonrisa, "después de todo fue mi idea, y te estoy trayendo problemas con tu padre" indicó.

"bueno…no es nuevo eso de tener problemas con él…ya es normal en realidad. Extraño seria no tenerlos" indicó y se sorprendió al ver a Sai reír.

"te entiendo…Dansou es igual"

"¿Por qué siempre lo llamas así?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"no lo sé, me siento más cómodo…estamos…en unas circunstancias algo difíciles" Indicó no muy seguro de seguir diciendo mucho.

"pues a mi parecer…no importa las circunstancias…fue él quien te crio y te dio un hogar, Sai. Y tienes que comprenderlo un poco…digo…creer que un bebe al que le diste todo…de pronto no es tuyo…no lo digo solo porque no compartan sangre, después de todo un padre es quien te cría y te enseña todo, no solo se trata de estar vinculados solo por sangre…pero…Alice lo engaño todos estos años…debe ser…"

"devastador, lo se…o eso supongo" indicó no muy seguro de que más debía decir, todo aquello le seguía resultando muy complicado y difícil de procesar. "Gracias por estar presente en todo esto…Hinata. En verdad te lo agradezco" indicó con una sonrisa sincera.

"de nada" contestó y le sonrió igual.

"Hay…¿los tortolitos por fin arreglaron sus diferencias? Aunque… ¿no era toda una farsa?" preguntó Hanabi cruzándose de brazos.

"Hanabi" indicó Neji entrando a la sala, "no te entrometas" vio a su alrededor y luego agrego, "¿aún siguen no? necesito hablar con mi tío urgente"

"por Karui, ¿Cierto?"

"si, no entiendo de quien fue la bendita idea, pero nunca pensé verme enredado en todo esto de…no se"

"si, mi padre tiene complejo de cupido" indicó Hanabi y se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Sai, "aunque no me vendría mal una flecha a mi"

"la tenías…y la arruinaste" indicó Sai con un poco de odio, Hanabi lo vio sorprendida, aunque no pudo replicarle, sabía que había sido su culpa, y de que Shin era, indiscutiblemente, el hermano de Sai, compartieran o no lazos sanguíneos.

"lo siento" se disculpó cabizbaja, "¿Cómo sigue?"

"pues…no o se…no tengo ni idea de donde se anda metiendo últimamente" indicó un tanto preocupado.

…

La clase de ese día incluía no solo a los estudiantes de primero sino los del salón de Itachi, como una clase especial en donde el salón de Shin tendrían la oportunidad de aprender de ellos. "Buenos días a todos" saludó otro de los profesores de la academia, Asuma, uno de los de primer curso. "Quise llamarlos para que tuviéramos una clase más dinámica y diferente, algo que pudiera enseñarle a mi grupo de manera distinta, ya saben que la mejor manera de aprender es entre ustedes mismos" indicó mientras seguía hablando, y indicaba que les tocaría cantar en duetos entre uno de los de primero y uno de los de último año. Entre el grupo Deidara se dedicaba a observar a Sasori, quien estaba frente a él de espaldas, observando a su vez hacia a la otra esquina del salón, donde Hidan se escondía entre Pain y los demás. Deidara se acercó por detrás al pelirojo, susurrándole al oído, "¿Qué tanto lo ves?" preguntó casi con algo de miedo, pero el pelirojo solo se ruborizo, dando un mini salto, a lo que los chicos que estaban a su lado voltearon a verlo un tanto confundidos.

"no hagas eso" indicó molestó volteando a ver al rubio, quien solo sonrió divertido.

"lo siento" susurro de nuevo, "pero en serio, no lo incites, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No es como si fueramos…"

"cállate" indicó esta vez enojado, viéndolo con advertencia, al tiempo que veía a su alrededor unos cuantos ojos curiosos observándolo. Deidara solo suspiro con tristeza, sabiendo que quizás el pelirojo jamás saldría de su escondite, hacia él, sin importarle los demás.

"ok"

"por allá tras, como veo que usted, Señorito Yamanaka, ya se ha recuperado su voz a parecer, ¿Por qué no demuestras por ti solo su voz?" indicó un tanto desafiante Asuma, al ver que el chico seguía susurrando.

"lo…lo siento…ok" indicó y aunque Sasori se proponía pararse a defenderlo, para que siguiera de reposo, agrego, "no tengo problema de cantar" indicó y le torció los ojos al pelirojo. Luego se sentó frente a la clase, en el piano que está al lado del profesor, y comenzó a tocar con una delicadeza y conocimiento, _"no sabía que tocaba el piano_ " pensó el pelirojo sin poder evitar sonrojarse, _"maldición"_ pensó.

 _(Deidara)_

 _Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is  
Letting go of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling  
And you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes  
Nothing shines quite as bright (Deidara observaba discretamente a Sasori, quien trataba de no hacer contacto visual con el rubio)  
And when we look to the sky  
It's not mine, but I want it so_

Uno de los estudiantes, Shin, escuchaba la letra con detenimiento, casi sintiéndose en sintonía con el rubio, decidiendo interrumpirlo, uniéndose a la canción. El rubio observó sorprendido al pequeño chico que lo observaba con sus enormes ojos azules, acercándose a él como si lo conociese de toda la vida, y luego sentándose a su lado, demasiado cerca para su zona de confort.

 _(Shin)  
Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight (Shin se unio, pensando solo en Hanabi)  
(Deid: I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(Deid: While across the room he stares)  
I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

Deidara observó al chico con claro interés, viendo el gran talento que tenía y reconociéndolo como el hermano de Shin, al no compartir tanto en la casa de su amigo, no lo conocía bien. Podía notar los ojos tristones del pequeño, y su usual ropa de camisa y lazo estaban totalmente desaliñados a lo usual. _  
(Deidara)  
Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
(Shin) That I can live without you but  
(Deidara)Without you I'll be miserable at best_

 _(Mayday Parade – Miserable at best)_

 __Ambos se conectaron, quizás porque ambos estaban heridos casi en la misma magnitud, sin poder estar con la persona que deseaban, y al mismo tiempo saber que las deseaban con todo su poder.

La clase paso rápido, dándole paso a la noche. La alta música, el olor a sudor y a perfume ligados con el alcohol inundaba su nariz, le daba completo asco, pero cada trago que daba le ayudaba a pasar el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Y aun ignorando las advertencias de su 'amigo', seguía trago tras trago, como si tan solo fuera agua. "Sasori ya deja de molestarme" indicó Deidara ignorándolo, "y sé que no te gusta este club, pero nadie te obliga a quedarte, después de todo…no somos absolutamente nada" indicó sin querer, aunque tal vez era por el efecto de la bebida que no sentía ninguna necesidad de ocultar lo que pensaba. Deidara estaba decidido a ahogar sus últimas esperanzas de salir con el pelirojo, quien seguía observándolo de aquella forma, dándole sonrisas furtivas y comentarios indecentes, pero ignorándolo en público y sin dar ningún otro paso hacia él, _"ni siquiera nos…nos hemos vuelto a besar, ¿pero qué demonios quiere en realidad?"_ se preguntó mirándolo con odio.

"lo siento, Deid" indicó casi leyéndole los pensamientos al rubio, "oye… ¿Qué no es ese el hermanito de Sai?" preguntó sin querer cambiar tan drásticamente el tema, pero con verdadero interés.

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido y volteó para encontrarse con el pequeño, pero totalmente cambiado, llevaba el cabello despeinado y quizás eran las luces del lugar que le daban un tono azulado a su cabello, su ropa totalmente roquera, diferente a sus usuales camisas de vestir y lazos, y un fuerte maquillaje negro en los ojos, preparándose para cantar en la tarima del club, con una banda del mismo aspecto que él. "si…eso…eso cre…no estoy seguro…se ve…." Indicó sin poder completar la frase, y sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Sasori volteó a ver al rubio un tanto confundido y al ver la expresión del chico sintió una ráfaga de odio en su interior, _"no…no sientas celos Sasori_ " se dijo mentalmente.

 _Strobe lights  
Flashing out of your eyes  
I can feel you all night  
I won't let you down, down_

Deidara se acercó a la tarima, dejando al pelirojo solo y un tanto confundido. Shin observó al rubio entre la multitud, su usual camiseta abierta, su cabello rubio y largo, cubriéndole un ojo, su ojo visible azul brillando entre la multitud de ojos, su usual ropa negra que resaltaba todo en él.

 _Your love  
Breaking into colors  
Touchin' we can't get enough  
You're spinning me round, and around_

Sintió que su corazón latía, quizás por despecho, por curiosidad, o por deseo, solo supo que se dejó llevar, cantándole casi prácticamente al chico, quien no dejaba de verlo fijamente, mientras ambos bailaban a su debida distancia, pero juntos, en sincronía, bajo el ritmo de su propia voz, y aun sin quitarse los ojos de encima.

 _Into the sunrise  
Falling away now  
Falling away and we feel it all  
Into the sunrise  
Falling away now  
Falling away and we feel it all_

Sasori lo observó, casi leyéndole los pensamientos como siempre, sabiendo que el terrible error que podría hacer, y el daño que podría hacerle tanto a pequeño como a Sai, ya que se trataba de Shin, aunque bien sabía que todo ese deseo de apartar la mirada de Deidara del pequeño eran puros celos. Se acercó por detrás, uniéndose al baile sensual que Deidara hacía, uniendo su cuerpo por detrás de él, mientras observaba con quizás demasiado odio al pequeño, quien solo lo observaba mientras seguía bailando, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ambos.

 _Feel it all  
Don't look back  
Just let it go  
Feel it all  
Don't look back  
Just let it go_

Deidara estaba totalmente borracho de eso estaba seguro, pero su corazón seguía latiendo a millón, al sentir las manos del pelirojo en su pecho, en sus piernas, su aliento en su nuca y en su cuello, y en su cabello, y aun podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Shin en él. Se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo, al tiempo que volteaba su rostro para besar apasionadamente a Sasori, uniendo no solo sus labios sino su interior.

 _A new day is coming  
The time is now  
A new day is coming_

 _(Tokio Hotel - Feel it all)_

…..

La clase rodeaba a la pareja popular del momento en la academia, Sakura y Gaara. Ambos se observaban fijamente, preparándose para cantar juntos mientras Alice los observaba con un tanto de odio, aunque para ser sinceros, 'un poco' se quedaba corto. La chica los odiaba, de eso estaba segura, y mucho más ahora que veía lo cariñoso que era el pelirojo con la odiosa de Sakura, _"es una falsa… ¿Por qué no la ve como es en realidad?"_ se preguntó mentalmente, con claro odio. También estaba el hecho de que ella se había quedado sola, y que, por ende, odiaba cualquier pareja que viera al frente. La música comenzó a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos y luego comenzó a cantar la pelirosa con su hermosa y casi perfecta voz, que hacia erizar a cualquiera.

" _Right from the start, You were a thief, you stole my heart…And I your willing victim"_

"te siento un tanto débil, Sakura. No te confíes solo en tu talento natural…debes practicar más" indicó Alice entre la canción. Sakura solo la observó un tanto confundida, pero prefirió seguirla y hacerle caso.

 _"I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty...And with every touch you fixed them"_ la chica observó cómo Alice negaba con la cabeza, observándola de mala gana, _"Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh"_ Sakura volteó a ver a Gaara quien no dejaba de lanzarle miradas a Alice, con demasiado familiarismo y confianza, _"Things you never say to me oh oh, Tell me that you've had enough…Of our love, our love_ " posó su mano con delicadeza en la mejilla de Gaara, captando por fin su atención _"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough…Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts, We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again" _volteó a ver a Alice, casi preguntándole con la mirada a Gaara que pasaba, pero el pelirojo solo se avergonzó, mirando a suelo.

"no te distraigas demasiado con tu novio, Sakura" indicó de nuevo Alice, "el ejercicio principal de la clase es cantar" indicó cruzándose de brazos. Casi toda la clase observaba a ambas a la vez, un tanto confundido de que estuviera dándole tantas críticas a la pelirosa.

" _I'm sorry I don't understand, Where all of this is coming from…I thought that we were fine" Comenzó a cantar Gaara, robando la atención de las dos. (Sakura: Oh we had everything) "Your head is running wild again, My dear we still have everythin' And it's all in your mind" indicó esto casi negándole a Sakura con la mirada lo suyo con Alice, "(Sakura: Yeah but this is happenin')" indicó la chica tras ver el odio reflejado en la mirada de Aice. "You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh, You used to lie so close to me oh oh…There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love…Oh our love, our love" Gaara solo puso sus manos en la mejilla de su novia, tratando de que lo mirara a él nada más._

 _(Ambos)_

 _Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again  
I never stop, you're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

 _(Pink ft Nate Ruess - Just Give me a Reason)_

"necesitas practicar, Sakura. No debes confiar en tu talento natural solamente, y además te distraes demasiado con Gaara, la próxima ves ponte con otro chico, o otra chica tal vez, no te quiero ver con tu novio si solo estaras haciéndole ojitos y no concentrándote en el canto" indicó con claro odio.

"Alice" gritó Gaara poniéndose de pie, con claro odio. Todos lo observaron confundidos y sorprendido ante el chico quien la llamaba por su nombre. La profesora lo observó a los ojos, un tanto asustada. "si tu problema es…" comenzó, pero cerró la boca al instante, al recordar que estaban en el salón de clase. Todo aquello le dio a entender a Sakura que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. La chica se puso de pie con rapidez y se fue corriendo de la clase, a lo que el pelirojo la siguió, dejando a todos más confundidos aún.

En la noche

El pelirojo se dejó caer en su cama, por fin descansando después de su fallido intento de hablar con Sakura, quien se reusaba a verlo para aclarar toda aquella extraña situación. Tomó con su guitarra acústica y comenzó a afinarla. Su cabeza estaba demasiado copada de pensamientos, sin saber que era en realidad lo correcto a hacer, y su corazón repleto de sentimientos que deseaba borrar para darle paso solo a los sentimientos que, si tenía hacia Sakura, pero había algo en el que le decía que quizás jamás podría corresponderle debidamente, y de que ella tampoco podría amarlo jamás. Además de los extraños y bipolares comportamientos de Alice quien no terminaba de decidir que quería en verdad del pelirojo, "Maldita sea" indicó dándole con fuerza a la guitarra, causando que una de las cuerdas se rompiera y saliera volando hacia sus ojos, "MALDICIÓN" gritó lanzando la guitarra hacia la esquina más apartada de su cama. Sintió que la puerta se abría, pero no volteo a ver, estaba cubriéndose su ojo adolorido.

"Gaara…" comenzó Kankuro un tanto asustado al ver a su pequeño hermano maldecir tanto.

"NO" indicó casi llorando, _"estúpida voz"_ pensó mordiéndose el labio, ya que había salido más rota de lo que quería.

"es…es una idiota en verdad. Ponerse en ese plan en plena clase" indicó lanzando un puño al aire, "si no fuera porque es profesora y mujer…maldita en verdad" indicó y tomó las manos de su hermano, apartándola de su rostro con facilidad, viendo los ojos inundados en lágrimas de Gaara, aunque no sabía si era por Alice o por la guitarra. "Ya, tranquilo" indicó y sin pensarlo mucho paso su mano por la mejilla de su hermano pequeño, secándole las lágrimas.

"duele" Indicó sollozando más, aunque no sabía que dolía más, si su ojo o su corazón.

"Si…lo sé" indicó y lo abrazó y a pesar de las protestas de su hermano, siguió abrazándolo, "está bien, Gaara, todo irá bien…tranquilo. Estoy aquí y no dejare que…que esta situación continúe así" indicó acariciando el cabello del chico, quien se rindió ante los intentos de apartarlo, y decidió reposar su cabeza en el cuello de su hermano, abrazándolo también.

"Hay… ¿a qué se debe tanto amor? Me pondré celosa" indicó Temari cruzándose de brazos, pero sin esperar explicación se unió al abrazo.

…

"es en serio…no te llamaría si no fuera urgente, me conoces" indicó Alice al teléfono. Su desesperación se reflejaba con claridad, y en el otro lado la otra voz quedo muda, sabiendo a la perfección la gravedad del asunto, "no quiero contarte por teléfono, además, tu hijo está aquí…no te vendría mal verlo hermanita" indicó tentadoramente.

"supongo que tienes razón…lo extraño tanto…aunque se molestara de seguro"

"de eso lo dudo, a ti te admira muchísimo" indicó sonriendo, "además así nos presentas formalmente como la familia que somos, creo que está bien ya de tantos secretos, ¿no crees?"

"SI, supongo que tienes razón. Pero tendré que ir con nuestra prima, así que tendrás que buscarle cupo en la academia"

"tranquilla, como estudiante en transferencia no abra problema, ¿último curso no?"

"si" indicó, "ya quiero ver a mi querido hijo, ¿Cómo anda?"

"bueno…creando caos como siempre, y rompiendo corazones, es increíble el parecido que tiene con Minato"

…

El rubio salió con las bolsas de basura en las manos por la parte de atrás del bar. Su ánimo estaba por el piso, después de tantas veces que intento hablar con Sakura pero la chica seguía ignorándolo, esquivándolo y cambiando de tema, impidiéndole decirle nada, "Sé que sabe, pero aun así…tengo que sacar esto de mi pecho… ¿Por qué no me quiere escuchar?" se preguntó el chico, lanzando la basura dentro del basurero, comenzó a dar vueltas y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una chica que lo observaba a distancia, con intriga, comenzó a cantar a capela" _Tearing me apart…With words you wouldn't say". A distancia, Hinata lo observaba con confusión, "Suddenly tomorrow's…Moment washed away", había pasado de casualidad por ese callejón cuando reconoció al rubio a distancia. "'Cause I don't have a reason, And you don't have the time" Naruto solo daba vueltas sin ver a ningún lugar en específico, claramente enojado, "We both keep on waiting, For something we won't find"_

"Naruto…tienes que olvidarte de Sakura…es inútil" indicó en voz baja, acercándose poco a poco al rubio.

" _The light on the horizon…Was brighter yesterday" Naruto volteó y quedo mudo al ver a la chica frente a él. (Song: The Final masquerade – Linkin Park)._ "Hinata"

"lo siento por interrumpirte" indicó apenada, "Naruto…"

"no" indicó apenado, sin querer verla a los ojos, "no digas nada"

"lo diré de todas formas" indicó con valentía, "porque me importas, porque sigues haciéndote daño, porque no quiero verte así" indicó dando pasos firmes hacia el chico, quien quedo sorprendido. "Naruto…no sé qué sientes hacia Sakura, y en este momento, ya ni me importa…pero…solo quiero que sepas que…me importas, y de que eres la persona más sincera y amable que eh conocido. No creo que Sakura sea la indicada para ti, pero no puedo impedirte que sientas lo que sientas…lo único que puedo hacer" indicó y poso su mano en la mejilla del rubio, "es decirte que te amo, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, más que esperar por ti, a que te animes a dar el siguiente paso, y olvidarte de ella, quien probablemente nunca se interese por ti" indicó y sin esperar protestas, lo beso. Un beso suave, simple y sincero, que increíblemente, dejo al rubio sonrojado y desconcertado, sin saber que hacer más que mirarla con cariño, con añoranza, y con una increíble mezcla de sentimientos dentro de él, sentimientos que no supo descifrar. El beso terminó, dejándolo deseando más.

"Hinata" la llamó Sai, quien se acercó a ellos, sin esperar respuesta.

"Ah…Sai" indicó Hinata asustada, alejándose un poco más del rubio, acordándose de que el chico la estaba esperando.

"Sai" saludó con un poco de odio el rubio, "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"esperaba a mi novia" indicó poniéndole un brazo encima a Hinata, atrayéndola a él.

"¿novia?" preguntó con claro odio en su voz.

"si"

"¿Hinata?" preguntó el rubio, observando como la chica miraba al suelo.

"es…complicado"

"si, esa es tu frase favorita por lo que veo" indicó y se dio media vuelta, _"¿Por qué estoy tan furioso?"_ se preguntó mentalmente, tratando de esconder su odio, pero sin éxito, "tengo que irme, adiós" indicó cortante, y al entrar, cerro fuerte tras de él.

"¿era necesario decirlo de esa forma?" preguntó Hinata un poco confundida ante el comportamiento de Sai.

"Si" indicó con tranquilidad, "porque es cierto después de todo" concluyó, "vámonos, se nos hace tarde"

"ok" indicó tristemente.

"olvídate de él, es caso perdido, solo tiene ojos para una peli rosa" indicó sorprendiéndola, "soy muy observador" indicó con tristeza.

"lo siento"

"tranquila, no tienes que explicar nada" indicó y siguieron su camino.

…

Aquella noche la casa estaba invadida de gente extraña, y no era nuevo ya que Itachi estaba realmente estresado, y confundido, sin saber bien que debía hacer con la banda, preocupado y confundido con todo lo sucedido aquellos últimos meses. Claro que decir que consideraba un poco volver a tener a Hidan en la banda era extremista y considerado horrible, pero cambiarla tan de pronto sacando también a Pain, quien de seguro también se iría, quedaría la banda solo con él, y no estaba convencido de poner a alguien tan diferente y llamativo con Deidara, quien llevaba su propio estilo y talento musical, _"maldición…necesito el rap de Hidan"_ pensó lanzando un puño al aire. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de una chica, quien vino por alguien más, pero se sintió intrigada por el chico, quien no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo.

"Itachi" lo llamo con un poco de miedo. Sabía que no debía acercarse, que debía mantener su distancia, cuidarse, pero…algo en ella le impedía mirar a otro lado. El Uchiha mayor volteó a verla, con aquellos ojos tan perfilados y fríos, más aún que los de Sasuke. Su mirada seria pero aquella media sonrisa sexi que le daba escalofríos, "Ino…contrólate".

"Ino" saludó con su sonrisa, causándole que sonriera ella también.

"¿pasa algo?" te veo apagado" indicó

"estoy…confundido" indicó cabizbajo, "no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hacer"

"¿con respecto a la banda?"

"si" contestó y la observó directamente a los ojos, "estas hermosa, Ino" indicó sonriéndole.

"g...gracias" indicó sonrojándose ante el cambio de tema.

"no sé cómo eres capaz de conformarte con alguien como mi hermanito…sabiendo perfectamente sus sentimientos" indicó y colocó su mano en la mejilla de la rubia, ruborizándola. "Sé que…puede conformarse contigo, resignarse a perder para siempre su amor por Sakura…pero…jamás te amara como mereces" indicó. La chica volteó hacia otro lado, casi queriendo huir del comentario del chico, pero la tomó con ambas manos, para que no apartara la vista, "entra en razón, Ino…deja a mi hermano…solo te usa para olvidar su dolor…"

"¿y que pretendes que haga después, Itachi? Dime" preguntó desafiante, esta vez sin desviar la vista, viendo los brillantes ojos del chico, que la observaban con anhelo.

Pero el chico no contestó, solo actuó. Acercó sus labios a los de la chica, con fuerza, ante la defensa de ella, quien trataba de apartarlo; luego se unió al beso, sintiendo la conexión entre ambos. Quizás era por lo prohibido, o quizás porque ambos estaban confundidos por sus propios problemas, Ino sin saber si seguir con Sasuke, e Itachi por sus propias indecisiones. Solo supieron que ambos comenzaron a sentir una fuerte conexión entre ambos, dándole por fin conocimiento a Itachi de que fue lo que probablemente sintió Sasori cuando lo engaño con su novia. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, del lugar, del momento, solo sentían sus cuerpos conectados, sus labios unidos, sus alientos agitados, y el calor húmedo de la habitación. Olvidaron por completo donde se encontraban, que Sasuke probablemente estaría buscándola pasos muy cerca de ellos, y de que el piso inferior estaba repleto de amigos de él.

….

"Lo siento" se disculpó la peliroja ruborizándose ante la mirada fija del chico, "me…me deje llevar supongo"

"¿Supones?" preguntó Gaara cruzado de brazos. "Lo que paso ayer no puede volver a suceder, Alice"

"lo sé" indicó tratando de retomar la autoridad que debía tener, "no pondré escusa…así que solo diré que no volverá a pasar…pero te aviso, Gaara" indicó y se acercó al chico, quien retrocedió casi instantáneamente, "esa chica no gusta de ti" indicó y se dio la vuelta, para salir del salón, encontrándose a su paso con Sakura. "Sakura" saludó Alice, pero luego se fue.

"¿LA…profesora…Alice? ¿¡En serio!?" preguntó con demasiada furia en su voz.

"Sa..Sakura…no sé de qué…" intentó decir, pero ya era inútil tratar de ocultarlo. "Si…" confesó y bajo la mirada, sin poder verla a los ojos, "Obvio que…antes de comenzar a salir contigo"

"lo sé, o bueno…me lo imaginaba" indicó y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, sin saber que debía decir o como debía sentiré, "es…una mujer… ¿Cómo pasas de estar con ella a conformarte conmigo?" preguntó sorprendiéndose a sí misma, "¿pregunte eso en voz alta?"

"ja, si" indicó riendo, pero se dejó caer junto a ella, "¿te has visto acaso en un espejo, Sakura?" preguntó y le sostuvo la barbilla a la chica, para que lo mirara, "no solo eres físicamente hermosa y única, eres además fuerte, con carácter, y un increíble talento, y sin hablar de tu lealtad con las personas que amas. No tienes nada que envidiarle a Alice, en ningún sentido" contestó y le sonrió, "fuiste como un ángel para mí…llegaste justo cuando más te necesitaba"

"tú también me salvaste, Gaara" indicó la chica sonriéndole, "no sabes cuánto" indico y lo beso, y entre todos los besos que se habían dado hasta ahora, para ella ese había sido el más significativo.

En la entrada del salón, dos chicos entraban en ese momento, y para su suerte eran justo Sasuke y Naruto, quienes quedaron un tanto helados en la entrada. _"Maldición"_ pensó el rubio, sintiendo un poco de furia al verla con el pelirojo, _"este salió de la nada a robarla, cuando podría haber sido Sasuke, si hubiera sido él…no me molestaría tanto"_ pensó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Sasuke por su parte solo desvió la vista, ya dándose por vencido en muchos sentidos. Naruto lo observó extrañado y no se quedó mudo, al sentarse lo más alejados de la chica que pudieron lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó, "¿no te molesta ya o qué?" preguntó con demasiada confianza.

"no seas metiche…" indicó volteándole la cara al rubio con su mano.

"dime" indicó apartándola.

"ya no puedo hacer nada" contestó cabizbajo, "estoy con Ino y ella por el momento es fiel a mí, y es una buena chica. Así como Gaara no es un mal chico, y en verdad le importa Sakura y jamás la lastimaría. No puedo hacer nada, ya me doy por vencido, creo que nuestros destinos es estar separados. Y por tu salud mental…Naruto…mejor búscate a otra que no sea Haruno…solo te romperán el corazón" indicó sin querer mirar a la chica ni a Naruto.

"Sasuke" indicó el rubio con la voz partida, "vamos…no digas esas cosas…no puedes darte por vencido, así como así, y no sintiendo lo que sientes"

"¿Qué sabes tú de sentimientos? Si ni siquiera puedes ver los tuyos propios"

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó confundido al tiempo que una música comenzaba a sonar de fondo. _(_ _Linkin Park - Battle Symphony cover*)_ Hinata tocaba en esta ocasión la guitarra mientras Sai tocaba el piano, ambos en una hermosa y suave melodía en sintonía el uno con el otro, sorprendentemente, ambos sonriéndose y lanzándose miradas y sonrisas que causaron que el rubio perdiera la compostura y su hilo de conversación por unos minutos.

"eres tan fácil de leer…pero al mismo tiempo eres incapaz de leerte tú mismo, Naruto" indicó el chico.

"no soy tonto…es que…hay personas…que quizás sean difíciles…si…como Sakura…pero luego…luego esta ella" indicó sorprendiendo a Sasuke. "Esta en otro nivel amigo, otro nivel totalmente inalcanzable para mi" contestó, "podré ser hijo de Minato, pero nosotros…somos de una categoría totalmente distinta a los Hyuga, y no soy tonto como para no verlo. Ni ella misma ni su familia podrían aceptarme jamás, no importa cuanta pasión allá entre los dos" indicó, casi hablándose a sí mismo, más que para Sasuke.

"wow" indicó captando de nuevo la atención del rubio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó desafiante.

"no eres tan tonto como pensé" indicó sonriéndole, causando que el chico se sonrojara casi sorprendido, "tenemos más en común de lo que pensé" indicó y le puso la mano en el hombro, "ya entiendo porque sigues cegándote a ti mismo con respecto a Hinata, es entendible la verdad, y comparto un poco tu punto de vista, supongo" indicó, pero frunció el ceño, "aunque aún lo veo ridículo eh injusto"

"la vida es injusta, Uchiha" contestó y volteó a verla de nuevo, "eso no es nuevo"

El resto de la clase fue lenta y silenciosa, si es que es posible ser silenciosa en clases de canto. Muchos de ellos no hablaron entre ellos en clases, simplemente escuchaban a los profesores, y cantaban si se les pedía. Llego la hora de la cafetería y el rubio no podía sacarse de la cabeza sus confusiones, ni sus dos deseos, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, solo en realidad. Y más ahora que Shikamaru había comenzado a ver a alguien aparentemente, aunque aún no sabía quién porque no le había dicho nada, pero se perdía por largas horas, sin decir nada al respecto. Chouji por su parte estaba a su lado, sin prestarle atención, solo observaba su comida sin darle bocado, lo cual era raro en realidad. "Chouji… ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó con clara preocupación el rubio.

"extraño a Shikamaru" indicó cabizbajo, "algo malo pasa…o pasara…lo presiento" indicó y casi como si lo hubiera invocado hay estaba, entrado por la puerta, solo. Se acercó a ellos con una increíble sonrisa en los labios.

"Hola pequeños" indicó y se sentó entre ambos, "¿Qué pasa?"

"eso deberíamos de preguntar nosotros" indicó Chouji, robándole las palabras a Naruto de la boca.

"oh…" indicó sabiendo cómo debía estar Chouji, "vamos…no te pongas celoso" indicó tranquilizándolo.

"pues lo estoy…" indicó desviándole la vista. "Me preocupas en serio"

"estoy bien…en serio" indicó tranquilizándolo

"no…no te creo" indicó, "algo malo puede pasar, estas con alguien peligroso, lo sé porque aún no me has dicho quién es, y eso no es normal" indicó dando en el clavo.

"eres…realmente inteligente y astuto, Chouji" indicó con una sonrisa nerviosa, "no esperaba menos de ti" indicó. "Pero desgraciadamente, aun no puedo decir nada"

"bien…" contestó molesto.

"vamos no se pongan así…necesito su ayuda chicos" indicó Naruto quien tenía un ataque nervioso en ese momento.

"¿y a ti que te pasa? Me desaparezco unos minutos y ambos pierden la cabeza, en serio" indicó Shikamaru masajeándose la cien.

"es…" indicó observando a Sakura y a Hinata. "verán…hoy intente hablar con Sakura de nuevo…y esta vez…pues…"

"¿Qué paso?"

 _Flashback_

" _Naruto…disculpa si soy ruda contigo, pero no te correspondo ¿ok? Sé que te gusto, es obvio y lo siento, pero no me gustas, estoy muy feliz con Gaara y no pienso dejarlo. Dejemos todo en una linda amistad, ¿ok?" indicó con rudeza, pero ya había perdido la paciencia con el rubio, quien solo la miró con claro dolor, sin poder decir nada más._

" _oh…ya…" fue lo único que logró articular._

 _Fin del Flashback_

"oh…Naruto… ¿Por qué no dijiste antes?" preguntó Chouji arrepentido.

"pues…necesitaba a los dos. Vamos, necesito cantar algo…" indicó acercándose a la tarima, y espero a que sus amigos se colocaran en sus puestos, todos los de la cafetería voltearon a verlo, era la primera vez que se presentaban juntos como banda frente a la cafetería. Naruto les susurro a canción que quería cantar, una que estaban practicando recientemente.

 _La música comenzó a sonar, mientras en esta ocasión, Shikamaru comenzó a cantar._

 _(Shikamaru)_

 _When this began,  
I had nothing to say and  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(Naruto: I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find/that I'm  
Not the only person with these things in mind (Naruto: inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I got left to feel.(Naruto: nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own,  
And the fault is my own._

 _Naruto había escrito la letra, y aunque no era común que crearan sus propias canciones, el rubio se había inspirado en aquella ocasión, dedicándola a sus propios miedos, su confusión y sus anhelos. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, estaba lleno de momentos oscuros, y pensamientos negativos, de los que nunca hablaba a nadie._

 _(Naruto)_

 _I want to heal,  
I want to feel,  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (Shikamaru: Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
I want to heal,  
I want to feel,  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

 _(Linkin Park – Some where i Belong)_

 _Hinata lo observo, con tristeza, sorprendiéndose de que el chico se sintiera así en verdad, cuando siempre se la pasaba sonriendo, alegre, y haciendo bromas en el salón. "Jamás puedes saber lo que una persona está pensando" pensó la chica, "quisiera poder ayudarte…pero no me dejas, Naruto" pensó con tristeza._

…

"cuéntame Sasori, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Temari observándolo fijamente, con extrañeza. A había llamado hasta aquel salón tan repentinamente que la había dejado un poco confundida, ya que no se hablaban desde que habían terminado su corta relación.

"Temari…es…es acerca de…"

"¿Deidara?"

"Maldición" contesto disgustado, a lo que la chica solo lo observó un tanto asustada, "¿Qué todo el mundo habla de nosotros o qué?"

"no todo el mundo…solo el salón de clase…" indicó y ante la asustada expresión del pelirojo agrego, "saben que lo ayudaste a librarse de Hidan, y que estuviste con él en el hospital todo el tiempo…y que incluso rechazaste a Itachi y al grupo solo por él" Indicó la chica, "y bueno…que andan muy juntos últimamente, y todos saben que Deidara le va a ambos bandos"

"no somos nada" contestó furioso.

"pero… ¿si quieres que sean algo o no?"

"yo…no…bueno…no se Temari" indicó dándose por vencido. "Realmente…no puedo apartar la vista de él, pero no sé porque…de verdad… ¿Cómo pueden cambiar mis gustos de la noche a la mañana?"

"no creo que lo hayan ello de la noche a la mañana, ¿sabes? Cuando estuvimos juntos…siempre parecías distante, nunca te entregaste de lleno a nosotros, y pensé que era por mí, quizás nos apresuramos, pero…recuerdo que con Sari estuviste igual…"

"supongo…pero…no es sencillo"

"lo sé, y me imagino por lo que estás pasando" indicó con dolor, "pero…si sigues tan indeciso…podrías perder lo que podría ser lo mejor de tu vida"

"pe…pero…"

"Sasori" indicó y poso su mano en la mejilla del chico, "¿te es lo que te asusta? ¿las burlas de las personas? O… ¿el rechazo de tu familia?, ¿amar?"

"creo…que un poco de todo…" indicó y sostuvo la mano de la chica, aun en su mejilla, "no conoces mi…"

"me lo suponía" indicó una dolida voz detrás del chico. Y al voltear se encontró cara a cara con Deidara, "ya veo porque te cuesta tanto dar el próximo paso"

"NO" indicó poniéndose en pie y tomando al rubio de la mano antes de que pudiera marcharse. "no es lo que crees" indicó, "Temari y yo solo hablábamos"

"si, pequeño" indicó sonriéndole, "yo ya tengo novio, tranquilo" indicó y salió del salón, dejándolos solos.

"Pero…no es por eso que me cuesta dar el próximo paso"

"entonces, ¿Por qué?" preguntó zafándose de la mano del chico.

"Deid…no es sencillo, no para mi" indicó sin saber bien cómo explicarse, "tú siempre has sido tan liberal y abierto a todo. Sin importarte que piensen los demás" contestó.

"¿te importa que piensen los demás?"

"no tanto…es…todo, mi familia…"

"mi familia tampoco lo sabe"

"¿no lo saben?" preguntó sorprendido.

"eh…no, si lo supieran…uff…no sé qué haría mi padre, y mucho menos mi mamá" indicó un tanto asustado.

"entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que salgamos?"

"lo que pasa en la academia se queda en la academia…no tienen por qué enterarse. Nadie va a irle con el chisme" contestó y se cruzó de brazos, "tu miedo es a dejarte amar, al menos por alguien como yo, no quieres admitir que gustas de mí, que te…" indicó acercándose al chico, posando su mano en el pecho del pelirojo, "sientes atraído hacia mi…" contestó y acercó sus labios a la oreja del rubio, "y que deseas hacer toda clase de…cosas…conmigo…cosas que jamás deseaste hacer ni con Temari, ni con Sari" indicó y beso la oreja del chico, haciendo que este se erizara.

"de…detente…" indicó ruborizándose.

"sé que es tu punto débil"

"yo…necesito…"

"tiempo" contestó Deidara y se alejó tan rápido como se había acercado, esta vez furioso. "No te puedo asegurar que esperare por ti, estoy cansándome, Sasori, y no importa cuánto te desee, puede que termine yéndome con alguien más solo porque puede ofrecerme lo que en verdad necesito.

"Pero…Deid"

"no, la próxima vez…no iré a ti, Sasori, tu tendrás que venir por mi" indicó y se dio media vuelta, alejándose del salón.

…

El pequeño estaba en el mismo club otra vez, solo en esta ocasión. Sin querer volver a su casa temprano, sin tener con quien hablar, y lo más importante, sin poder estar con la persona que quería. Por otro lado, el rubio caminaba sin rumbo fijo por aquel tan conocido bar, que se había vuelto casi su segundo hogar. Deidara bailaba en el centro de la pista, en esta ocasión, solo. Shin se encamino hacia él, reconociendo la cabellera rubia, y lo llamo por detrás, dejándolo un tanto confundido y sorprendido a la vez. "Hola" saludó a voz de grito, a lo que el rubio solo lo saludo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza. "¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño?" preguntó Deidara al oído del chico, quien se ruborizo un poco al sentir tanto el aliento, como el cabello del rubio en su cuello.

"no soy tan pequeño"

"para este lugar…si" indicó sonriéndole.

"quiero…olvidarme de mis problemas…"

"te entiendo…aunque para eso…podrías haber ido a cualquier bar…disco…lo que quisieras…con gente de tu clase…o al menos…con chicas" indicó diciéndole que viera a su alrededor. Y claro que el pequeño sabía que era un bar de gay, y había tocado hay aquella otra noche por invitación de un conocido de la familia, y encantado lo había hecho, pero…se había quedado con la intriga, quizás por haber visto y presenciado aquel beso entre Sasori y el rubio. "Al menos que…estuvieras buscando a alguien en especial" indicó y colocó su mano en el cuello del chico, quien se sonrojo.

"bueno…si" indicó sonrojado y lo vio a los ojos.

"creo que…estas confundido, pequeño" contestó apartándose un poco, recordando que el chico era el hermano menor de su amigo, "Sai podría matarte si sabe dónde estás" indicó, _"oh podría matarme a mi si sabe lo que estaba pensando"_ pensó el rubio con miedo.

"no me importa" indicó y se acercó repentinamente al rubio, "ya no dependo de ninguno de los miembros de mi destrozada familia" contestó con una media sonrisa, y un tanto de malicia en sus ojos, "quiero averiguar algo…y no creo poder quedarme quieto hasta ver que es" indicó y sin previo aviso, le robo un apasionado beso al rubio, quien no pudo más que aceptarlo, y devolverle el beso también, perdiendo ambos la compostura, los nombres, sus familias y sus edades, eh incluso, sus imposibles amores.

….

"ALICE" saludo la chica abrazando a su hermana menor, "tanto tiempo"

"siglos en realidad…" contestó y la observó con cariño, "esto será maravilloso en realidad…no te arrepentirás" indicó sonriéndole. "¿hablaste ya con tu hijo?" 

"un poco…pero no le dije que venía…ya lo buscaré. Además, me enviaron una notificación de que habrá en estos días un día para que los padres asistan a la academia. En fin…después de todo, Naruto es un ángel conmigo, no se molestará"

"Kushina…no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me has hecho falta" indicó Alice, y volvió a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

"lo sé, lo sé" indicó tranquilizándola, "ahora si me vas a contar que paso con Utaata…y con Dansou..."

"si…y además…hay alguien más a quien tienes que conocer"

"¿Quién?"

"mi hijo"

….

Gracias por la espera! Espero les guste mucho este cap. Dedique tres canciones a Linkin Park, porque tenía mitad del cap cuando me entere de la noticia. Por eso no pude poner más, pero merecen esto y más…Chester fue un increíble cantante y lo extrañare en verdad. Espero les guste mucho y esperen a más ya que igual siempre pondré más de esta increíble banda.

 **Soundtrack**

 _(Rag and bone – Human)_

 _(Mayday Parade – Miserable at best)_

 _(Tokio Hotel - Feel it all)_

 _(Pink ft Nate Ruess - Just Give me a Reason)_

 _(Linkin Park – Final Masquerade)_

 _(_ _Linkin Park - Battle Symphony cover*)_

 _(Linkin Park – Some where i Belong)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Tiempos oscuros**

… **.**

"buenos días chicos" saludó Alice con demasiada alegría en su vos aquella mañana. Los estudiantes la observaron un tanto extrañados. "Quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera de clase, viene de transferencia por unas semanas solamente. Su nombre es Karin Uzumaki" indicó y logró visualizar la sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto, quien reconoció el apellido de su madre.

"Hola" saludo una chica de cabello rojo chillón, ojos del mismo tono y unas estrafalarias gafas con una ropa igual de extraña que la chica. "Un placer" indicó y luego se propuso alejarse hacia algún asiento.

"los nuevos siempre tienen que cantar" indicó la odiosa voz de Sakura, quien la observaba con algo de malicia.

"oh…yo…" comentó entrecortadamente, observando hacia Alice.

"es…tradición" indicó de mala gana, lanzando una mirada de furia hacia la pelirosa, a la cual cada día más la odiaba un poco más.

"bu…bueno…si no puedo escapar de esto…supongo que cantare" indicó con poca convicción.

"genial" susurró Ino bajito, haciendo que algunos rieran.

La chica se dirigió hacia los instrumentos, sin esperar indicaciones si debía cantar o tocar lo que quisiera y tomo el violín, dio a unas cuantas cuerdas, comprobando su afinación y luego comenzó a tocar. Era algo qué nadie se esperaba, pero total y completamente único. _(*_ _Elements - Lindsey Stirling (Dubstep Violin Original Song))._ No solo era increíble en el violín, sino que además la chica bailaba increíblemente, aun mientras tocaba, haciendo aquella pieza totalmente diferente y única. Su estilo era raro, de eso no había duda, pero sin duda alguna, tenía talento.

…

"creo que cometí un terrible error" indicaron ambas al unísono. Luego rieron sin poder evitarlo. "A ver Ino, ¿Qué hiciste?"

"no…tu primero Sakura" indicó sin poder armarse de valor a decirle lo que había hecho.

"bueno…"

"mis padres están planeando una fecha para mi compromiso… ¡ya está decidido!" indicó una voz rompiéndose tras de ellas, las chicas voltearon sorprendidas encontrándose con una llorosa Hinata, quien se dejó caer en las piernas de Sakura.

"Hi…Hinata…" indicó Sakura con dolor sin saber qué hacer.

"¿estas…segura? ¿te casaras con Sai?" preguntó con demasiado dolor la chica. "esto… ridículo… ¿y qué piensa él?" preguntó con demasiado enojo.

"no se…no lo he visto…" indicó sin entender bien porque preguntaba aquello, "que importa él…el punto es mis padres…"

"esta demente… ¿aun acepta a Sai?"

"como no aceptarlo, es el mejor de las clases de instrumento, de arte, un increíble cantante y excelente alumno, sin hablar de su…fi…sico" indicó Ino quedando muda, sonrojándose.

"oh…alguien lo ha estado estolqueando"

"no, para nada…" indicó y se puso de pie. "en fin, hablare con él, esto no se puede quedar así" indicó y corrió sin esperar respuestas de sus amigas.

"Sakura… ¿Qué le pasa a Ino? La veo extraña"

"ella es extraña" indicó quitándole importancia.

"LA ODIO" gritó otra voz que se unió a los llantos de Hinata.

"t…Tenten" indicó Sakura sorprendida al ver a la chica que se dejó caer en sus piernas también.

"¿Karui?" preguntó Hinata observándola.

"SI" indicó y se sentó, "es una…imbécil…pegada a Neji del brazo, sin importarle que la eche, y por más que la aparta…o la aparto…sigue ahí, aferrada, lanzando comentarios de su compromiso y futuro matrimonio… ¿Qué no se puede hacer nada con tu familia?"

"pues…en eso estamos…Hinata también anda así por su familia"

"maldición" indicó con furia.

"dime…Hinata…si pudieras estar con quien quisieras en realidad, ignorando a tus padres… ¿con quién sería?" preguntó Sakura, quien ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

"¿yo?" preguntó sonrojándose al tope, volteando para ver a su alrededor, dejando su mirada fija en Naruto, quien volteó para ver a las chicas, sonriéndoles.

"ya, no digas más" indicó sonriéndole, "entonces quizás no hice nada malo" indicó calmándose, ya que se había sentido horrible después de todo lo que le había dicho al rubio, pero era necesario, sabia a la perfección lo que Hinata sentía por el rubio, y no podía simplemente acercarse a él, tenía que hacer entender a Naruto que ella no era para él.

"¿y tú?" preguntó observándola, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"sabes que es…imposible" indicó cabizbaja sin poder mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

"no lo es" indicó Tenten, "¿Qué? es obvio la verdad"

"en fin…no quiero hablar de eso… ¿qué les parece la chica nueva?" preguntó

….

En la mañana…

"Naruto" Saludó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Shikamaru desde la puerta de su cuarto quedo petrificado ante la presencia de la madre del rubio, corrió de vuelta hacia su cuarto, cerrando tras él, al igual que Chouji, quien estaba en la cocina en ese preciso momento.

"Ma…Mama…" indicó con plena confusión. "¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?" Preguntó con voz demasiado alta para lo que en verdad quería. "di…digo…es…inesperado, pudiste llamar, así…podría haber limpiado la casa un poco" indico sonrojado al darle un vistazo a su casa.

"hay por dios, ya te conozco hijo…no importa, sé que eres caso perdido" indicó y luego se cruzó de brazos. "¿planeas dejarme en la entrada todo el día? Que modales que tienes"

"ah…no…lo siento…pero… ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a un café?" preguntó, "en verdad no deberías entrar, esta…"

"ok, ok" indicó y se dio media vuelta, "5 minutos Naruto, te espero abajo, ponte pantalones, ¿sí?" indicó.

"oh…si…claro" contestó y cerró tras él. "¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Primero Minato y ahora mi mama"

"si, creo que tus viejos te extrañan" indicó Shikamaru volviendo a salir.

"¿Qué los tuyos no?" preguntó extrañado.

"son demasiado orgullosos como para admitirlo y como para venir a visitarme"

"los míos son muy flojos" indicó Chouji, volviendo a la cocina.

"bueno…me voy, supongo" indicó Naruto tras colocarse sus pantalones y sus tenis favoritos.

Alice esperaba junto a Kushina en la entrada al edificio de Naruto. Las dos charlaban muy bajito, murmurando, y Naruto se quedó un tanto confundido al ver a Alice hay, pero se detuvo lo bastante cerca como para escucharlas, no es que le gustara chismosear, pero ante aquella extraña situación no le quedo remedio. "Alice, ¿estás demente?" preguntó de nuevo Kushina, elevando un poco la voz, "no puedes volver a acercártele, eso te lo prohíbo, por dios… ¡tiene la misma edad que mi hijo!"

"un año menos en realidad" indicó con pena.

"¡ALICE!" grito enojada, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara apenada, "esto…no puede ser…no me lo creo…en serio…¿y Sabaku? Su padre te matara si se entera"

"Silencio, ya…ok…fue un punto de debilidad mío…no volverá a pasar, te lo juro"

"más te vale" indicó y le torció los ojos.

Naruto quedo helado, hay donde estaba, atando cavos sueltos a lo que acababa de escuchar, sin creerlo del todo, sin saber bien que hacer, _"¿Sabaku? Un año menor… ¡GAARA!"_ pensó casi gritando de verdad, a lo que se mordió la lengua, _"no…no puede ser…Gaara jamás lastimaría o engañaría a Sakura…eso jamás se lo personare"_ pensó y después de unos minutos decidió acercarse.

"Tarde como siempre, cariño" indicó su madre con una sonrisa algo amenazante.

"lo siento" se disculpó y en esta ocasión la abrazó, "te extrañe" indicó con sinceridad.

"yo también" contestó abrazándolo con cariño. "Quiero presentarte a alguien que ya conoces…pero esta vez te la presentare como tu tía, Alice Uzumaki…bueno ahora tiene otro apellido de casada, pero…es mi hermana menor."

"¿A…ALICE ES MI TIA?" preguntó a voz de gritó.

….

La noche llego rápida y fría, la casa como era de esperarse repleta de estudiantes. Sería una noche larga ya que al día siguiente lo tenían libre y todos estaban en aquella gran mansión de los Yamanaka. Una fiesta bien merecida en honor a Deidara, quien por fin podía cantar a voz de gritó si quisiera, ya que estaba en completa recuperación, y después de aquella ultima extraña semana con Hidan presente, y sus extrañas miradas hacia el de parte de su nuevo grupo también, quienes lo miraban con odio y amenaza, se merecía su fiesta. Ino por su parte estaba totalmente tensa, sin saber cómo debía celebrar, ya que por dentro se moría de arrepentimiento, y más ante el renovado Sasuke, quien estaba últimamente más apegado a ella que nunca. _"Dios…parece que supiera"_ pensó, aunque sabía que era imposible. La chica no podía concentrarse, y la mejor manera de sacar su mente de todo aquel tema, era cantando. Se acercó a Shikamaru y a Chouji y los robo por un instante, acercándolos a la tarima, "Canten conmigo, chicos" pidió con una sonrisa, y casi en sintonía, se prepararon, y comenzó la melodía, siguiendo del mix de Chouji y la voz de Shikamaru, "Call it love and devotion…Call it a mom's adoration, Foundation…A special bond of creation, 

_Ha  
For all the single moms out there  
Going through frustration  
Clean Bandit, Sean-da-Paul, Anne-Marie  
Sing, make them hear_

Ino tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar, acercándose al público, cantando totalmente diferente a como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

[Ino]  
 _She works at nights by the water  
She's gone astray so far away  
From her father's daughter  
She just wants a life for her baby  
All on her own, no one will come  
She's got to save him_

"Daily struggle" cantó Shikamaru.

"She tells him, 'Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love. I'm gonna give you all of my love. Nobody matters like you.' "

[Shikamaru:]  
Stay up there, stay up there

[Ino:]  
She tells him, "Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life." (Straight!)  
"You're gonna grow and have a good life.  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do."

[Shikamaru:]  
Stay up there, stay up there

[Ino:]  
So, rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Rockabye, no

[Ambos:]  
Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye  
(Rockabye, yeah, oh, oh)  
Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye

 _(_ _"Rockabye"_ _  
_ _(feat. Anne-Marie & Sean Paul)_

 _Por otro lado…_

"Sakura necesito hablar urgente contigo" indicó Naruto y sin esperar respuesta se la llevo de la mano, apartándola de Hinata y de las demás chicas. La chica lo observó confundida, pero al ver la expresión seria del chico, decidió seguirlo en silencio.

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?" preguntó con clara preocupación.

"es acerca de Gaara" indicó y luego agrego en silencio, tras mirar a su alrededor, "y de Alice"

"oh" indicó casi pretendiendo sonar sorprendida, aunque en parte lo estaba al ver que el chico sabía lo de Alice y Gaara.

"¿sabes?" preguntó casi con furia. Trato de respirar profundamente, para no alterarse demasiado y causar algo peor a la chica, pero no podía esconder su enojo demasiado.

"bueno…algo así" indicó cabizbaja, "pero fue antes de lo mío con él, Naruto…no te preocupes"

"¿Qué no me preocupe? SAKURA" indicó y luego se alejó, caminando de un lado a otro, sin saber que decirle, "¿Cómo puedes hacerte esto? ¡No te quiere! Por dios…" contestó molesto. La chica solo lo observó, sorprendida ante el comportamiento del rubio. "No puedes seguir con él así…menos si tú tampoco…o bueno no se quizás si te gusta…pero el gusta de Alice, eso lo puedo ver…"

"no puedes hacer nada, Naruto, ya cálmate…además es…es un…dios ya yo sé que él no gusta enteramente de mí, ni yo de él, ¿ok?"

"¿ok? ¿OK?" preguntó tomándola de ambos hombros. "¡MALDICIÖN SAKURA!" indicó y se la llevo de nuevo de la mano, hacia la tarima, pidiéndole a Ino que se bajara por unos minutos, mientras le susurraba a su banda para cantar. "esta es para ti" indicó mirando a Sakura, aunque algunos de los presentes no lo notaron. La música comenzó a sonar, esta vez Chouji en la batería.

 _The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through  
A wink and a smile, cause he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?  
_

_Una parte del rubio cantaba la canción para la chica, refiriéndose a Gaara, porque ella estaba con él, porque ella no o veía a el de la forma que él quisiera, pero, en parte…muy dentro de él, se la dedicaba también a Sasuke, porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que la chica lo amaba, y a él… "Ja, jamás me amara"_

 _Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel? __(El rubio miró a Gaara, y luego a Sasuke, quien sabia a la perfección a que se refería el rubio)_ _  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_

 _Naruto la amaba, y en esa letra se lo decía claramente, aunque la chica ya lo supiera, parecía no captar el hecho de que el si la amaba, y podría ofrecerle todo lo que en verdad merecía, no algo a medias como Gaara, ni la apartaría en ningún momento, como lo hacía constantemente Sasuke._

 _I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel? Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world…._

 _Sakura lo observó sintiendo como su corazón latía repentinamente hacia el rubio, quien la observaba con una determinación que jamás había visto antes en él…"ni siquiera en Sasuke" pensó, casi deseando que el Uchiha pudiera ser como él._ __

 _[chorus]_ __

 _I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
The darkness grows!  
The sunlight stings!  
He's your everything_

 _[chorus]_ __

 _You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you __(en esa parte la señalo, delicadamente, mientras tomaba el micrófono en su mano)_

 _(my world - Sr-71)_

Hinata lo observó a distancia, sintiendo como por fin su corazón lograba romperse, sabiendo que cualquier índice de esperanza entre ella y el rubio jamás sucedería, y de que él jamás la vería más que como una amiga. Shino estaba a su lado, su mejor amigo, y logró ver el dolor en la chica, _"maldito seas Naruto"_ pensó, aunque en cuanto a el amor, no se le podía hacer mucho, menos si no era correspondido.

….

La habitación era suya, y el seguro no estaba claro si lo había pasado o no, pero por la situación prefirió dejarse llevar. Sabía que era la primera vez de él, para el rubio en cambio no, no en su posición, ya que había estado con chicas antes, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo con Hidan, demasiado tiempo tomando la posición de la chica, que temía haber perdido a practica en el acto, pero se dejó llevar, besando al tímido y confuso Shin. _"Esto está mal"_ pensaba una y otra voz, a cada beso, a cada caricia, sabía que estaba mal por muchas razones, pero un dolor y nudo en su garganta lo impedían parar, quería olvidarse de todo, de Sasori, de Hidan, de Sai, y de su situación actual. Shin por su parte estaba dolido ante la vida, por todo lo que le había pasado, no sabía que sentía, o si sentía algo en realidad, solo dolor, y lo único que lo ayudaba ahora era el rubio, y sus besos en su cuerpo, sus caricias, su larga cabellera acariciándolo poco a poco. Escucho la puerta abrirse repentinamente, pero estaba demasiado borracho para visualizar que sucedió a continuación. Solo una mano furiosa apartando al rubio de él, unos golpes, luego otra mano tomándolo con fuerza, muchos gritos y quizás hasta llantos, aunque quizás por lo húmedo que noto su rostro, eran sus propias lágrimas.

Sasori buscó lo que podría ser la habitación del rubio por horas, sin lograr nada. Decidió bajar y buscar a Sai, quien inmediatamente lo ayudo a encontrarla y lo que sucedió luego fue algo inesperado para ambos. Encontrar al rubio sobre el pequeño, ambos unidos en un apasionado beso recostados sobre la cama de Deidara. Sasori logró sentir como su corazón latía, o más bien dejaba de latir, sintiendo como un vacío se apoderaba de él, como el aire de sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar y como Sai a su lado le entraba el demonio o algo similar, lanzándose sobre Deidara quien no pudo evitarlo y quien quizás en verdad sabía que lo merecía, y se dejaba golpear por el chico. Sasori reaccionó a tiempo, tomando y apartando a Sai, indicándole que se llevara a Shin, quien lloraba sin darse cuenta, ya que solo sus lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla, ningún llanto entrecortado, o expresión en su rostro. Sai le hizo caso, tomándolo con fuerza y alejándose del lugar, respirando con dificultad.

"sa…Sasori" indicó Deidara sin saber que más decir.

"…" Sasori trataba de buscar la mejor manera de reaccionar, que decir, pero ni encontró nada, sabía que era su culpa, por no decidirse, por no poder estar con él plenamente, por no ser capaz de poner su masculinidad aparte, lanzarla por un barranco y poder lanzarse sobre los brazos del rubio.

"no puedes…"

"lo siento" indicó cabizbajo, "no puedo, mereces algo más que yo" indicó y se dio media vuelta.

" _Hey, slow it down…What do you want from me…What do you want from me?" preguntó el rubio, casi cantando._

"¿asustado?" preguntó con una media sonrisa.

" _Yeah, I'm afraid…What do you want from me, What do you want from me?" El rubio suspiro, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, antes de comenzar a cantarle a capela, en aquella desolada habitación. "There might have been a time  
I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So what do you want from me  
What do you want from me?_

 _(Adam Lambert – What do you want from me)_

"no lo sé" indicó Sasori, "creo en verdad que mereces a alguien que no le de vergüenza estar contigo Deid"

"no" indicó tomándolo de la mano, "eso es lo que crees, pero…no…no hay nadie más…Sasori…desde ya hace tiempo…" indicó dándole la vuelta al pelirojo. "Eh estado enamorado de ti, y no me importa que tan difícil se te haga…te amo…te amo y sé que tú me amas también" indicó y lo beso, sin importarle la resistencia del chico, quien después de unos minutos no pudo seguir peleando falsamente, "te amo, y te deseo como nunca antes he deseado a nadie" indicó, "no espero respuesta de tu parte, se lo que piensas, y sé que es difícil para ti pero…ya intente olvidarte, borrarte con alguien más, y es imposible…esperare lo necesario hasta que tengas las…bolas necesaria de lanzar tu heterosexualidad a la basura, y te atrevas a venir a mi" indicó besándolo lenta y apasionadamente de nuevo, uniendo su cuerpo al del paralizado pelirojo, quien no pudo rechazarlo, dejándose llevar, tomándolo del rostro, enredando sus manos en su larga cabellera rubia, y empujándolo hacia la cama, perdiendo el conocimiento entre el aun lastimado cuerpo del rubio. Deidara sintió la mano de Sasori en su cuerpo, sintió como recorría y exploraba por debajo de su ropa, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar, quizás por reflejo, por recuerdo, pero lo único que supo es que, al sentir la mano del chico bajar hacia pantalón, lo detuvo. Su corazón comenzó a latir, y sin darse cuenta, estaba temblando. Una imagen rápida y borrosa de Hidan paso por su mente. "lo siento" indicó casi apenado y sorprendido de sí mismo.

"no tienes que disculparte, yo lo siento" indicó Sasori notando la asustada expresión de Deidara, sabiendo por lo que había pasado el chico.

"lo quiero, en verdad, créeme, pero…"

"creo que mejor es ir despacio, y así podré pensar con claridad todo este asunto…Deid" indicó Sasori, casi sintiendo dolor, pero sin querer herir al rubio, mucho menos causarle más trauma psicológico.

"no" indicó tomándolo de nuevo, acercándolo a él, dejando que el cuerpo del pelirojo se posara sobre él "despacio lo entiendo… pero no te vayas" indicó y lo abrazó.

"¿no que no me ibas a buscar?" preguntó con una media sonrisa.

"te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien entro al cuarto sacando a todos instantáneamente, por tus celos cariño" indicó con tranquilidad. "Además…no hablo yo…habla el alcohol…así que no cuenta"

"Bien…como quieras" indicó sin querer en realidad alejarse de todas formas.

….

"¿Sai?" o llamó la rubia algo preocupada al verlo bajar tan molestó por las escaleras, "¿paso algo?"

"no pasó nada, Ino" indicó claramente furioso, "bueno…si, pero no hablare de ello" indicó y empujo a Shin hacia adelante, indicándole que saliera de la casa.

"hay ya deja de empujarme" se quejó, cruzando los brazos.

"cállate" indicó furioso Sai.

"Sai… ¿Qué paso?"

"Tu hermano…eso paso"

"no fue Deidara, fui yo" indicó casi defendiéndolo.

"silencio te dije" indicó Sai, volteando a ver a Ino, "después, ¿ok?"

"ok, como quieras" indicó sin querer presionarlo, aunque ya hablaría con Deidara igual, temía lo que podría haber pasado, ya que por la imagen que tenía aquella situación, solo podría indicar algo. Ino se volvió a quedar sola, sin saber qué hacer, pero al poco tiempo sintió una mano taparle sus ojos, susurrándole un 'Hola' al oído, "Itachi" saludó al instante.

"ven conmigo" indicó y sin esperar respuesta e ignorando la resistencia de la chica, se la llevo hacia una habitación.

"I…ITACHI" gritó al sentir que el chico la lanzaba delicadamente en la cama, "¿Qué te sucede? Sasuke está abajo…podría…" indicó, pero sintió los forzosos labios de Itachi en los de ela, "i…Ita…chi" dijo entre los besos del Uchiha, hasta que lo logró empujar, alejándolo de ella "¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"te amo" indicó con un tono de voz demasiado perdido.

"es… ¿estas borracho?" preguntó y olfateo un poco, sintiendo el olor a alcohol provenir del chico.

"no…quizás…un poco, pero igual lo digo en serio" indicó y se volvió a acercar a la chica, arrodillándose frente a ella. "Sasuke no te ama, o no de la forma en que mereces, no como yo lo hago"

"eso no lo puedes asegurar… ¿Qué y si es algo de momento? ¿algo pasajero…Entonces qué?"

"te lo puedo asegurar, Ino" indicó y beso la mano de la chica, delicadamente, "sé que eres la novia de mi hermano, y que probablemente estoy demente por hacer esto, pero…te amo y quiero que estés conmigo"

"Itachi…no…no es correcto" indicó, pero no rechazó los labios del Uchiha, se le hacía casi imposible y quizás era en parte porque sabía que decía la verdad acerca de Sasuke. "Sasuke…es tu hermano…menor…no puedes hacerle esto"

"tú eres su novia, deberías pegarme, porque no pienso parar" indicó empujándola hacia atrás, comenzando a besarle el cuello, su oreja izquierda, luego su mejilla, "te amo, Yamanaka" indicó observándola.

"pues iremos al infierno juntos, Sr. Uchiha" indicó y lo jalo por el cuello, atrayéndolo a ella.

….

La peliroja caminaba entre la gran multitud de desconocidos, "mi primer día de clases y ya estoy en una fiesta…increíble" pensó mientras se acomodaba sus gafas. Karin no era la clase de chicas que iba a esos eventos, tampoco era una nerd, para nada, tenía su propio estilo de eso estaba clara, pero un evento donde los estudiantes iban a emborracharse y lucirse estúpidamente, "no es para nada mi estilo" pensó y sin darse cuenta tropezó contra alguien, haciendo que la bebida que este llevaba en mano callera sobre él. "oh…yo…lo siento" indicó apenada viendo al gran y temible chico que la observaba.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" indicó con furia.

"vamos Pain…cálmate" indicó otro de los chicos presentes.

"tendrás que pagarme la camisa, chica" indicó con una odiosa sonrisa.

"pe…pero…no tengo…"

"pues hay mil maneras de que puedas pagarme" indicó susurrándole al oído, a lo que la chica retrocedió claramente asustada.

"pero es…solo una camisa"

"es muy cara veras" indicó acercándose.

"HEY" indicó una voz detrás de Karin, quien volteó enseguida, encontrándose con el chico más apuesto que había visto nunca; "no al molesten, además…Tu Hidan, no estas invitado a esta fiesta"

"¿y quién te crees tú para sacarme, Sasuke?"

"pues el novio de la anfitriona de la fiesta, y no me interesa si tengo o no derecho, pero te vas enseguida" indicó con una clara furia en su rostro, a lo que Hidan solo lo vio un tanto desafiante, mientras luego se daba la vuelta y se iba de lugar. Karin solo lo observó fijamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, "¿estás bien?" preguntó y la miró a los ojos.

"Si" fue lo único que logró decir la chica, sonrojándose.

"bien" indicó lanzándole una media sonrisa, "mantente alejada de ellos, y ten cuidado, hay mucha gente loca por aquí" indicó y se fue del lugar.

Sasuke comenzó a buscar a Ino, preguntándose donde podría estar, sin estar seguro de por dónde empezar. El ambiente de todo el lugar comenzó a darle vueltas, a pesar de no haber bebido demasiado. "Extraño" pensó, pero siguió su búsqueda sin éxito, sin saber bien a quien preguntarle, casi sin poder reconocer a las personas a su alrededor, "debe haber sido algo en la bebida quizás" pensó y comenzó a subir las escaleras, pensando en que quizás estaría en la habitación. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, por alguna extraña razón, quizás percibiendo lo que podría ser, o tal vez era la bebida que llevaba encima que lo había vuelto paranoico, lo único que supo con certeza era que todo su ser le indicaba que no abriera aquella puerta tan familiar para él, indicándole que corriera lejos de ahí. Al abrir la puerta, lo que vio luego fue lo último que recordó de aquella noche, y quizás a igual que muchos otros, después de ese momento, todo lo demás se volvió nubloso.

…..

 _Horas antes…_

"Pain…no creo que sea correcto…digo… ¿estás seguro? No sabes lo que puede pasar…" indicaba por enésima vez Hidan, observando el paquetito blanco y pequeño que Pain llevaba en la mano, listo para echar en el ponche de frutas de la fiesta.

"No seas cobarde, si sigues así tendré que echarte…ese tiempo en la cárcel te arruino…Deidara y Sasori te han arruinado" indicó molesto y algo furioso, "lo hare sin importar las consecuencias… ¿estás conmigo o no?"

"Si va, ok…" indicó aun no muy seguro, pero sin poder hacer nada.

"perfecto" indicó al terminar de mesclar, "que empiece la diversión"

…..

Nunca había sido una persona estable, de eso estaba más que segura, pero en definitiva ese momento de su vida era el más inestable de todos. Al ver aquella tarde a Utakata con aquella chica llamada Anko, su corazón se había terminado de romper, causando que su cerebro tuviera un colapso. Su hijo no lo hablaba desde aquel día, y por lo que Sai le había contado estaba teniendo una crisis existencial, terminando de romperle su pequeña sensatez y cordura que tenía. Alice tomó la última gota de aquella bebida cuyo nombre ya había olvidado, al igual que la cantidad que ya había tomado, y tomó el celular, y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo y entrenamiento que había tenido junto a Kushina, decidió marcar el número que ya tanto se había memorizado, a pesar de tan corto tiempo que había estado con el chico. Tardo varios minutos en contestar y por lo que escuchaba, se encontraba en una fiesta, "gracias por contestarme…no pensé que lo harías…no después de lo que te hice"

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó cortante Gaara.

"ven" indicó sin poder controlar las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla, "por favor" suplico.

"muy tarde" indicó y cortó la llamada, volviendo a la fiesta. Sin lograr encontrar a Sakura, "¿Dónde demonios esta la gente que conozco en este lugar?" pensó molesto.

…..

En el rincón más oscuro de la fiesta, en silencio, siempre en silencio, se encontraba ella. Siempre observaba a todos, era su pasión, y era la mejor forma de ver lo retorcida que era la sociedad, la academia, _"que podrido está el mundo"_ pensó al ver a Pain a distancia, observado todo lo que hacía, mientras echaba aquella sustancia en la bebida, como después todos sin percatarse comenzaban a tomar de ella, perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento. Ella en cambio solo observaba, quizás debió intervenir, pero, _"¿para qué? Ni me conocen, no me creerían, y no creo que les importe"_ indicó y vio que Pain volteaba, viéndola fijamente, casi algo asustado, pero al ver la expresión de indiferencia de la chica solo sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente.

"¿entretenida?" preguntó con una ridícula sonrisa.

"no te importa, piérdete" indicó proponiéndose alejarse.

"hey…espera" indicó tomándola del brazo, "¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó evaluándola bien, su cabello azulado y de lado, su fuerte maquillaje negro, sus labios oscuros y multiplex pircings le atraían demasiado la atención.

"Konan" indicó sin mucho remedio, sabiendo que discutir o huir de aquella pregunta sería inútil.

"Pain" se presentó el chico.

"Ya lo sé" contestó con seriedad. "¿crees que eres realmente cómico? ¿Qué eres el más ingenioso y listo del montón?" preguntó lanzando una mirada hacia el ponche.

"¿y qué importa? Igual terminarían borrachos, no hay mucha diferencia entre ambos, perderán el conocimiento igual" indicó con seriedad. "No lastimo más de lo que ya se lastiman ellos mismos"

"claro" contestó con sarcasmo.

"¿y tú porque te crees tan lista? ¡porque me has visto a tiempo?"

"no soy más lista que ellos…todos estamos podridos por dentro…" indicó.

"que profunda" indicó y la observó, "pero creo que te quitas crédito a ti misma" indicó y la tomó de la mano a pesar de las quejas, se la llevo a la tarima, y se preparó con su banda, colocándola en el micrófono, "canta" indicó sonriéndole.

"estás demente" indicó proponiendo alejarse.

"canta" volvió a indicarle, pero algo en su mirada le inspiró valor. La chica tomo el micrófono, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Al tiempo que a suave música comenzaba a sonar. Luego la voz que salió de aquella oscura y callada chica fue totalmente distinta, cautivando no solo a todos los presentes, quienes solían dejarse cautivar rápidamente, sino también a Pain, quien quedó maravillado ante aquella extraña y solitaria chica.

 _This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

 _For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen_

 _Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together_

 _Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall_

 _(Adele – Skyfall)_

…..

Sasuke no solo vio a su hermano besando apasionadamente el descubierto cuello de la rubia, sino que también a Ino, quien no rechazaba para nada los besos de su hermano. Estaban inmersos en una noche de pasión, al punto de no percatarse de la puerta abierta, y del pequeño Uchiha quien había quedado helado en la puerta. Él por su parte solo observó, hasta que tuvo el valor suficiente, o la fuerza suficiente de salir, de escaparse. Cerro la puerta tan rápido como pudo, se dio media vuelta, sintiendo nauseas, ganas de vomitar, un increíble dolor en el pecho y por algún motivo no podía ver bien, su vista estaba nublada, _"maldición"_ pensó dándose cuenta de que lloraba. Chocó contra alguien y a lograr visualizar quien era quedo helado _, "no…no quiero que me vea así"_ pensó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

"Sasuke" lo llamó Sakura asustada, y claramente preocupada al verlo llorando de aquella forma, "¿Qué paso?" le preguntó al ver que el chico no volteaba.

"nada" indicó lo más breve posible, sabiendo que podría llorar en cualquier momento.

"Sasuke…"

"¿Sabes qué? A la mierda todo" indicó y volteo con rapidez, y tomó a la chica del rostro, tomándola totalmente desprevenida. Unió sus labios a los de Sakura, con fuerza y rudeza, un beso algo amargo al principio, por las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de Sasuke, y luego dulce, al expandirse y profundizarse más el beso, uniendo su interior.

"Es...Es..." intentó decir la peli roja sin éxito, sin querer pararlo, y aceptando el beso. Se colgó del cuello del chico con sus manos, y paso sus piernas por la cintura del chico, al tiempo que este la tomaba fuertemente y se la llevaba a otra puerta más cercana, que identifico como el baño superior.

…..

"claro, era de esperarse" indico con un sabor amargo el pelirojo tratando de borrar la imagen de Sakura sobre Sasuke de su cabeza, de los labios del Uchiha sobre los de ella. "MAldiicion" gritó dando un golpe a la pared sin percatarse de la chica que lo observaba desde atrás.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó claramente asustada.

"Matsuri" saludó sorprendido de encontrársela, "mala noche" indicó y luego rio, "malísima en realidad, no la peor" indicó riendo con amargura.

"que mal…lo siento" indicó apenada, "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"nada" contestó, "nadie puede hacer nada" indicó dejándose caer en el suelo, "¿Por qué me tocan las que no me pueden amar?" preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

"quizás…estas buscando en el lugar erróneo…digo…es posible que…simplemente debas ver a otro lado"

"¿otro lado?" preguntó confundido.

"no me refiero a…a hombres…dios solo…en otro océano"

"¿he?" preguntó de nuevo sin entender nada de lo que la chica le decía, "sí que eres rara" indicó y luego rio, "pero creo que te entiendo, un poco nada más"

"genial" indicó sonriendo complacida.

"pero igual…duele"

"eso es seguro…digo…el amor duele, sea o no correspondido…creo que siempre dolerá un poco" indicó la chica.

"que profunda"

"siempre"

…..

"¿Cuál es tu gran plan ahora, Hidan?" preguntó Pain con algo de cansancio.

"si todo sale como planee, ya verás mañana, créeme y ten paciencia, y solo observa" indicó con algo de malicia, ya que había notado como Itachi perdido en la droga que Hidan había puesto en la bebida, se llevaba a Ino al piso superior. "Todo pasara como tiene que pasar…quizás no me veas haciendo algo directamente a ellos, pero créeme que todo lo que planeo tiene un motivo de ser"

"eso espero" indicó, pero sus ojos seguían a la extraña chica que había conocido, por algún motivo no podía dejar de verla. _"igual yo tengo mis propios planes"_ pensó vagamente mirando de reojo a Hidan, a quien prácticamente usaba a su antojo, _"esta tan cegado por sus deseos hacia los Yamanaka que no puede ver con claridad"_ pensó sonriendo con malicia. "deberías irte, antes de que alguien peor te venga a echar"

"nadie me echará, están muy distraídos con sus respectivas parejas" indicó con tranquilidad,

"si eso parece…creo que incluso Deidara…al parecer" comentó con demasiado ahincó, y observó como Hidan ignoraba por competo su comentario, pero tensaba cada musculo de su cuerpo. "¿planeas hacerle algo también a él?"

"lo último que intente me llevo literalmente a la prisión" contestó, pero lo pensó bien, "no estoy claro"

"bueno, supongo que no es fácil" contestó torciéndole los ojos sin que se diera cuenta. Volteó la mirada algo cansado, posando sus ojos en una chica de cabello azulado largo, algo similar a Konan. "Hinata"

"¿he?" preguntó Hidan confundido y volteó a ver a Pain y luego a la Hyuga. "Oh no…no…yo no me meteré con los Hyuga, ni loco" contestó algo asustado, "ellos si causarían que me quedara de por vida en la prisión" pero ante la indiferencia de Pain agregó, "son peligrosos, Pain…muy peligrosos y ricos y con mucho poder"

"¿y?" contestó sonriéndole de nuevo.

"pensé que te interesaba Konan" indicó confundido.

"no entiendes a las chicas, Hidan. Solo observa" contestó y dándole una señal a su banda, todos comenzaron a tocar objetos de la casa, creando un ritmo, al tiempo que los presentes volteaban a verlo. Pain por su parte observaba fijamente a Hinata, quien estaba al lado de Sai y volteo a verlo con rapidez, algo asustada. Luego Pain comenzó a cantar, " _And I don't want you and I don't need you…Don't bother to resist, or I'll beat you, It's not your fault that you're always wrong…The weak ones are there to justify the strong…"_ Pain caminaba lentamente en dirección a Hinata, mientras la música de la guitarra comenzaba a sonar.

 _The beautiful people, the beautiful people  
It's all relative to the size of your steeple  
You can't see the forest for the trees  
And you can't smell your own shit on your knees_

 __El chico se quedó frente a ella, cantándole aquellas frases tan difíciles de descifrar, ya que no eran directamente lo que quería decirle, porque te hacía pensar en su significado, en l0o que venía después.

 _There's no time to discriminate,  
Hate every motherfucker  
That's in your way  
_

Sai a su lado instintivamente le paso su brazo por el hombro de la chica, quizás no porque era su novia y quisiera darlo a entender, simplemente lo había hecho por reflejo, porque quería protegerla de aquel extraño chico.

 _Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful or something free?  
Hey you, are you gonna to be mean?  
You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean_

 _The worms will live in every host  
It's hard to pick which one they hate the most_

 _(Marilym Manson – The beautiful people)_

…

Y aunque iba contra todo lo que había hablado con Matsuri, quien le había dado un apoyo fuera de lo normal, que lo había hecho anhelar tenerla a ella como novia, marco el número, quien tardo en contestar y quien al hacerlo tan solo le dio la dirección, a donde el pelirojo fue corriendo sin esperar, y con el corazón destrozado, listo para ser pisoteado una vez más, "a la mierda la vida y el sentido común" pensó Gaara tomando un taxi en dirección a Alice, Una vez más.

…..

"espera" indicó Sasuke apartándose de pronto de Sakura. Ambos en la cama, pero la imagen de Ino con Itachi paso de nuevo por su cabeza.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso Sasuke?" preguntó con un poco de aliento, sintiendo ganas de lanzarse sobre el Uchiha, pero se calmó.

"Ino…me engaño" indicó perdiendo la poca compostura que tenía, sintiendo como su voz se rompía en aquella palabra, y como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro por más que intentara frenarlas.

"no…eso es imposible" indicó sintiendo como su corazón se rompía al verlo de aquella forma. "Ino te adora, siempre te ha amado, es…"

"¿imposible que me engañe? ¿incluso con Itachi?"

"¿ITACHI?" preguntó con un grito. "Imposible"

"los vi Sakura" indicó rompiendo de nuevo la voz en llanto, "con mi hermano…" indicó y se puso de pie sin poder dejar de dar vueltas, "¿Cómo? ¿Porque?"

"vamos…Sasuke…calma" indicó y se le acerco, abrazándolo por detrás para que se quedara en un solo sitio, "lo siento" contestó dejando que sus propias lagrimas corrieran su mejilla. Al ver al chico llorar de aquella forma no había podido parar sus propias lagrimas para que se le uniera. "Lo siento"

"no…no es tu culpa" indicó y se apartó, "esto es vergonzoso" indicó sintiéndose horrible al haberse dejado ver de aquella forma, por sobre todo con Sakura. "¿podrías quedarte conmigo igual?"

"si, pero… ¿podríamos irnos a tu casa al menos? Digo…esta habitación ni siquiera se de quien es"

"buen punto" indicó riendo un poco.

"¿Qué harás luego?"

"un paso a la ves…" indicó amargamente.

Aquella noche solo se quedaron en la azotea del Uchiha, viendo la noche, no hablaron más, simplemente quedaron en silencio al lado el uno del otro. Sakura solo lo observaba de vez en cuando, viendo como el chico dejaba caer una que otra lagrima, "¿Por qué Ino?" pensó la chica con odio, sintiendo como se lo había dejado a ella, "¿para que luego lo engañaras de esta forma? No te lo perdono, jamás" indicó en su mente.

…..

Bueno eso es todo por ahora! Espero les guste :D disculpen la tardanza, les juro que quiero publicar más que uno por mes pero…siento que me están saliendo como quiero haciéndolo de esta forma así que…sean pacientes :D. ¡Los quiero!

 **Soundtrack**

 _Elements - Lindsey Stirling (Dubstep Violin Original Song))._

 _(_ _"Rockabye"_ _(feat. Anne-Marie & Sean Paul)_

 _My world sr-71_

 _(Adam Lambert – What do you want from me)_

 _(Adele – Skyfall)_

 _(Marilym Manson – The beautiful people)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Rompimiento**

El clima había amanecido nublado con indicios de grandes lluvias que de seguro llegarían aquella tarde, casi sintiendo lo que se avecinaba en la academia. Además del clima, todos habían amanecido con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sintiendo como todo su alrededor y su estómago les daba vueltas y vueltas. El Uchiha mayor se despertó aquella mañana como si hubiera recibido un gran golpe en el estómago y en la cabeza, y al despertar se vio frente a frente con una hermosa rubia que dormía plácidamente, "Ino" pensó sintiendo como todo su mundo se venía abajo. La chica despertó poco a poco, e Itachi pudo casi leer la misma expresión que él tuvo solo unos minutos en su rostro. "NO" indicó Ino sintiendo como su voz se rompía, claramente no era una expresión que uno quisiera escuchar al despertar al lado de alguien, pero el chico también lo sintió de la misma forma.

"lo siento" indicó el Uchiha, aunque para ser francos, había sido culpa de ambos.

"no tienes de que…disculparte" indicó sentándose, casi leyéndole el pensamiento, "si estoy aquí es por mi"

"bueno y porque es tu cuarto" indicó rompiendo un poco la tensión. "Yo…lo siento igual…jamás pensé… si lo sentí créeme, pero…Sasuke…" indicó Itachi sin poder formar una oración coherente. Se paró rápidamente y tomó su ropa, "me voy a bañar" indicó y salió rápidamente.

"esa es…" intentó decirle Ino, pero el chico abrió la puerta, quedando en el pasillo, la puerta de al frente se abrió también y Sasori quedo justo al frente de Itachi.

"he…" indicó sin querer evaluar al Uchiha, quien salía prácticamente desnudo de la habitación de Ino.

"Cállate, y más te vale que en serio te lo calles" lo amenazó cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

"oh…ok" indicó el pelirojo quedando helado en la salida.

"¿te vas tan pronto?" preguntó Deidara entre dormido y despierto.

"yo…" contestó el pelirojo sin saber que decir. No habían hecho más que quedarse dormido juntos la noche anterior.

"entiendo" indicó enojado el rubio.

"No tienes derecho a molestarte…estuviste con Shin…es un niño por dios…y sin mencionar que es el hermano de tu mejor amigo…Y no es Gay…no que yo sepa…quizás estaba confundido y aun así te aprovechaste…y…no esperaste demasiado para olvidarme…y…"

"¿celoso?" preguntó con una media sonrisa, poniéndose de pie. "no me arrepiento y no diré lo siento…tendrás que venir por mí, ya te lo dije…" contestó mientras se quitaba la camisa, dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro.

"te odio, ¿lo sabes?" indicó y mordiéndose el labio, corrió hacia el rubio, lo tomó del rostro con una mano y paso su otra por la cintura del rubio, atrayéndolo a él besándolo apasionadamente, sintiendo su interior, mientras recorría la cabellera del chico y su espalda desnuda. El rubio quedo paralizado, casi temblando. No lo había visto venir y le tomó un tiempo reaccionar. Sasori lo soltó antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, dejando que cayera sentado en su cama, jadeando. "Ok, como quieras, jugaré tu juego, veamos quien cae primero entonces, Deid" indicó sabiendo a la perfección lo mucho que el rubio amaba que lo llamara así.

…..

Sasuke llego a clase tarde, todos ya estaban hay y para su suerte, era clase compartida, lo que quería decir que su hermano estaba presente con su grupo. Ino lo observó cabizbaja, aunque no supiera lo que pasaba, a ver el rostro de Sasuke y sus ojos hinchados, supo que algo había pasado. Le hizo señas, aunque su propio rostro mostraba remordimiento también, al igual que el de Itachi. Sasuke solo es lanzó una mirada sin querer hablar, sin poder hablar. No quería sentarse, simplemente se le acercó al profesor, Kakashi lo miró de reojo algo confundido y escucho a Sasuke, quien le susurro algo. "bien, como quieras, para eso estamos en clase, para expresarnos y más si es un dueto" indicó con una sonrisa no muy convencida, sabiendo que algo había pasado, y que algo peor pasaría.

"Ino" la llamó con una mirada fría en su rostro.

"ok" indico sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero se puso de pie y se colocó a su lado.

El chico tomó la, guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocar, "te vi anoche con Itachi" indicó dejando a todos los presentes helados, sin saber cómo reaccionar, luego comenzó a cantar.

 _Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything (indicó onservandola)_

Sasuke la miró a los ojos, fijamente, dirigiéndole todo lo cierto que era todo aquello que sentía, lo roto que se sentía en ese momento. Ino supo instantáneamente que Sasuke sabía mucho más que tan solo sus besos con Itachi, quizás sabía que lo habían hecho, o que aquellos sentimientos habían comenzado más atrás.

 _When I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else_

Nunca había estado claro de sus sentimientos hacia ella, y en cierta forma aquella parte se la dedicaba a eso, pero ahora mucho más. Ino dejo que sus lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo su corazón latir a millón, rompiéndose a cada respiro que daba. Volteó a ver a Itachi, pero fue peor. El chico tenía su rostro inundado en lágrimas, pero que ella.

 _Whoa it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay _(no podría perdonarlo si fuera cualquier chico, pero con su hermano mayor…Jamás)

 _You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel (refiriéndose tanto a su supuesto amor por él y a lo que probablemente sentiría por Itachi)  
I can't tell you something that ain't real  
Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before _

El chico solo bajo la mirada sin poder mirarla. La chica trato de calmar la respiración, intentando cantar, _"Oh what are we doing…We are turning into dust…Playing house in the ruins of us…" indicó tratando de controlar su llanto, con la mirada de todos en ella._

 _(Ambos)_

 _Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late (too late)_

Sabía que era demasiado tarde y de que no tenía sentido ni discutir, ni preguntar por qué. Pelear estaba de más, ya había visto suficiente como para querer explicaciones, y mucho menos viniendo de ella, quien juró tener un amor inmenso hacia él, o de Itachi, quien juraba amarlo más que a nadie.

 _(Ambos)_

 _Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay_

 _You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real  
Well the truth hurts  
And lies worse_

 _How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before_

 _(Broken Strings – James Morrison ft Nelly furtado)_

"Sasuke" lo llamó Itachi poniéndose de pie, pero el chico solo lanzó la guitarra al suelo, y se fue de la clase, sin decir nada, dejando tanto a Ino como a Itachi con lágrimas en los ojos y en el centro del salón de clases, con todos los ojos en ellos.

….

"Gaara" lo llamó Sakura, pero el chico no volteó, solo se quedó quieto en el pasillo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó secamente, sin poder verla a los ojos, sin querer en realidad verla.

"pues…es que…no te eh visto…yo… ¿pasa algo?" preguntó la chica confundida.

"ahora que lo preguntas…si" indicó y se armó de valor volteando, pero la chica lo freno con rapidez, notando una marca de un apasionado beso en el cuello del chico. Sakura sostuvo su mano hay, dejando al chico paralizado, quien perdió todas sus defensas.

"estuviste con Alice" fue lo único que dijo, sabiendo que la respuesta era 'si', y de que, aunque dijera que no, sería una mentira.

"y tú con Sasuke" indicó con amargura.

"no de la forma en que crees, no como…no como tú con Alice"

"¿importa de qué forma? ¿sabiendo lo que sientes por él?"

"si no pones de esta forma no…pero no te engañe con él…pero…tu…yo…" la chica no sabía que decir, luego ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo la culpabilidad de ambos, ya que al final de cuentas, sino hubiera sido porque Sasuke se frenó, lo hubiera engañado.

"¿Qué estábamos haciendo, Sakura?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó sintiendo las lágrimas venir, "¿Por qué intentas poner todo como si fuera normal?¡como si fuera mi culpa? Cuando fuiste tú quien me engaño"

"si lo hice fue por algo, quizás porque vi la forma en que lo besabas, como nunca me has besado a mi"

"y como tu jamás me besaras"

"y eh hay mi pregunta, ¿Qué esperabas que pasaría Sakura?" preguntó bajando la mirada, sin poder verla a los ojos, "seguirás girando en círculos si intentas huir de Sasuke, y de tus sentimientos por él, no importa cuántos novios tengas…solo seguirás saliendo herida, tú y aquel idiota que crea poder borrar de tu corazón al Uchiha"

La chica no dijo nada, solo siguió llorando en silencio, sin poder verlo de nuevo a los ojos, en parte sabía que era verdad, aunque intentara con todo su corazón odiar al Sabaku por lo que le había hecho, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

" _No hace falta que me quites la mirada…" comenzó a cantar Sakura, sin querer verlo, "Para que entienda que ya no queda nada" Gaara solo la observó, acercándose un poco a ella, "Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba…Se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda"_

 _(Ambos)_

 _¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?_

 _(Donde está el amor – Pablo Alboran, Jesse & Joy)_

"cuanto lo siento Sakura…en verdad, pero…sabía que no tenía lugar en tu corazón…no importa cuánto intentara" indicó acariciando la mejilla de la chica, "no amo a Alice...aquello fue tan solo un accidente…" indicó avergonzado.

"lo siento también, Gaara" indicó limpiándose las lágrimas, "por favor…huye de ella…solo te hará daño"

…..

Los pasillos repletos de estudiantes, primer break entre cada clase, entre tantos estudiantes hay estaba él, de nuevo, como siempre, como se lo esperaba. Sasori y en esta ocasión, con Sari. Quizás arreglaban sus problemas, viejas peleas, lo único que supo fue el abrazó que le dio la chica, la forma en que él la abrazó, tan abierto y sonriente, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, captando la atención de todos, luego sus amigos, Itachi y el resto abucheándolo, y él actuando como si fuera cierto siguiéndole la corriente. Deidara solo lo observó, odiándolo realmente, Ino a su lado con su mirada fija en ambos, en Sasori y luego en su hermano, "te lo dije Deidara…"

" _Talkin' in my sleep at night…Makin' myself crazy"_ cantó Deidara, observando solo a Sasori, quien hablaba con su grupo, lazando miradas a Sari y a otro grupo de chicas.

 _"Out of your mind, out of your mind"_ cantó Ino. 

_(Deidara)_

 _Wrote it down and read it out…Hopin' it would save me (Too many times, too many times)  
But my love, Oh, he makes me feel like nobody else  
Nobody else  
But my love, he doesn't love me (canto sabiendo que era cierto)  
So I tell myself, I tell myself_

Sasori volteo rápidamente, viendo a Deidara, "maldición" pensó sabiendo que el chico lo había visto de seguro, pero después de todo, le había dicho que esperaría, "¿o no?" pensó sin saber qué hacer.

 _One, don't pick up the phone  
You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone (lo canto dando un paso hacia él, pero luego arrepintiéndose, devolviéndose, Ino a su lado lo tomó del brazo, alejandolo)  
Two, don't let him in  
You have to kick him out again (Ino le susurró al oído que no lo viera, sabía que habían pasado la noche juntos)  
Three, don't be his friend  
You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning  
And if you're under him  
You ain't getting over him_

Deidara sabía a la perfección quien era Sasori desde el inicio, y lo difícil que sería para él salir del closet, tendría que ser paciente y tragarse sus inseguridades, pero, "no pienso verlo con otra chica, eso no es justo" pensó con dolor.

 _I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've gotta tell them to myself  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've gotta tell them to myself_

 _(Dua Lipa Cover – New Rules)_

"Deid" saludó acercándose al rubio.

"Idiota" indicó Ino y sin esperar jaló a su hermano, apartándolo del pelirojo, quien solo maldijo en voz bajo.

"¿Qué esperas, Sasori? Después de todo lo ocurrido, nadie te dirá nada…todo está en tu cabeza" le susurro Itachi, quien de su grupo era el único que sabía lo que sucedía.

"no es el colegio que me preocupa…es…mi familia" indicó nervioso.

"oh…bueno, pero…no debe ser tan mal…"

"oh…créeme que, si" indicó, pero vio al rubio mirándolo con algo de odio, "pero…no creo poder contenerme más" indicó sin poder dejar de verlo.

"entonces… ¿Qué te está deteniendo Sasori?" preguntó claramente molesto.

"no lo sé…pero…prometo averiguarlo, en serio"

…

"Sasuke por favor…espera" indicó su hermano tomándolo del brazo, pero Sasuke lo aparto con rudeza, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tan frio que Itachi se apartó al instante.

"no vuelva a dirigirme a palabra" indicó con frialdad.

"pero…"

"no" indicó elevando la voz, captando la atención de todos.

A lo lejos Sakura observaba sin poder hacer nada, mientras que Ino tampoco se disponía acercarse ni a ella ni Sasuke. Pero el Uchiha la observó a distancia, sin poder contenerse, sin poder aguantarse. "¿Cómo pudieron?" preguntó aguantando la rabia y tratado de que su voz no se rompiera. _"_ _How could you do this?"_ comenzó a cantar el Uchiha, viendo de Itachi a Ino, quienes quedaron mudos sin saber qué hacer. _"We'll never be the same…You're gonna regret this, You're gonna remember my name"_ Sasuke caminó hacia Ino, señalándola, _"Cause in the end, girl…You just got yourself to blame"  
_

"Sasuke" lo llamó Ino poniéndose de pie, y armándose de valor.

"Sh…" indicó con el ceño fruncido, "It was amazing, But now everything has changed" Ya nunca la vería igual, _"We had it all, babe, You've thrown it all away….I'll say it again, girl, You've just got yourself to blame"_ indicó señalándola de nuevo, se dio la espalda sin poder contenerse, sin saber si seguir o parar, pero aun tenia tantas cosas por decir, y lo único que podía era cantar. 

_Don't try to lie 'cause I know where you've been  
You made a choice when you made out with him (señaló a su hermano, acercándose a él)  
Now all I can see in my dreams is him touching your skin_

Lo único que veía al observarla a ella eran los dos juntos, besándose, uniendo sus cuerpos en aquella noche de pasión.

 _Baby, it's too bad  
You know that it's so sad  
You should have known that  
It would be over_

"Sasuke…espera…fue un error…me deje llevar…sabes que yo te amo" indicó Ino en un susurro, solo para que él escuchara.

" _Don't say that you love me, You can just go to hell"_ le indicó dándose la vuelta, _"Don't try to find me, This is our last farewell…I'm not gonna fall, no"_ volteó viendo a la chica quien rompía a llorar, _"I'm not gonna fall for your tears"_

Todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos, en los que Sasuke tomaba aliento, en los que Ino se limpiaba las lágrimas, y en los que Itachi trataba de asimilar todo lo que sucedía, viéndose en la misma situación que Sasori, tiempo atrás. _  
_ _  
_ _All I can see is your dress as it falls  
And him holding your hips and you begging for more  
This is eating me up  
This is tearing my soul apart_

 _And him moving inside you on his bedroom floor  
And you collapsed together wrapped up in his arms  
This is eating me up  
This is tearing my soul apart_

 _(James Blunt – Over)_

El público quedo mudo, sin moverse. Todo aquel suceso, viniendo especialmente de Sasuke que siempre era tan reservado y callado, que no le gustaba mostrar ni sus sentimientos ni sus problemas a nadie…cantando todo aquello a su propio hermano y a su novia, había dejado a todos inmóviles, hasta que el timbre para la siguiente clase sonó y todos tuvieron que volver a la realidad, moviéndose despacio por alrededor de los tres, dejándolos solo a ellos.

"todo se acabó, entre nosotros, contigo también" indicó a Itachi, "no los quiero ver"

"Pero…Sasuke…vivimos juntos…es…"

"cállate" indicó y salió, pensando y maquinando mil cosas tan solo en un segundo.

…

El día en general estaba gris y oscuro, casi presintiendo todos los problemas que aún faltaban por llegar aquel día. Hay estaban, solos él y su mejor amigo, Deidara apenado mientras Sai lo observaba con una seriedad mortal y una frialdad jamás vista en su rostro. Shin se había quedado, obligado, en casa. "Sai" comenzó el rubio dándole vueltas a un mechón de su larga cabellera, sin querer verlo a los ojos.

"¿Cómo te atreviste?" preguntó interrumpiéndolo, "¿Qué no te gustaba Sasori? ¿Por qué con mi hermano menor?" preguntó casi con asco, no por el hecho de que fueran chicos, sino porque su hermano era en definitiva mucho menor que el rubio.

"lo siento…fue algo impulsivo, estaba deprimido, perdido, estresado y…Shin estuvo hay, igual que yo…supongo que por depresión ambos simplemente nos dejamos llevar…"

"es imperdonable Deidara…" indicó cabizbajo, sin saber que más decirle, "No puedo ni verte en serio…"

"eres mi único amigo, Sai…lo siento en serio" indicó controlando sus lágrimas.

"no" contestó y se puso de pie, "necesito tiempo" comento y salió de aquel salón. Todo en su vida en aquel momento había perdido significado, su amistad con Deidara, su relación con Hinata ya no tenía sentido, su vida con sus padres, simplemente había dejado de tener sentido, y por primera vez, sintió algo realmente sincero y fuerte, aunque eso fuera dolor. "maldición" gritó cuando se encerró en otro salón vació, aunque al fondo de este se escondiera también una rubio que no paraba de llorar, pero Sai no la escucho, solo se acercó al piano, sin poder controlar su llanto, dejando a la chica sorprendida, quien si lo escucho llegar.

Sai comenzó a tocar la increíble y emotiva melodía de Moonlight sonata 3rth movement de Beethoven, dejando que sus propias emociones guiaran a sus dedos. Ino simplemente escucho paralizada, y sorprendida a la vez. Una melodía llena de emoción, de misterio que le recordaba a Fantasía 2000, la película de Disney. La rubia elevo la vista para verlo, viendo por fin su car llena de rabia, y algunas cuantas lágrimas, era la primera vez que lo veía de aquella forma. "Sai…" pensó ruborizándose un poco, el chico tenía una belleza que podría captar la atención de cualquier chica, hasta que comenzaban a conocerlo y se daban cuenta de que no tenía muchas emociones, pero "ahora viene con esta melodía, y tanto dolor y agonía, y furia en su rostro…tocando con tanta…pasión…dios…" pensó respirando con dificultad, viéndolo bien por primera vez. Tanto sentimiento y emoción transmitía en el piano que hasta la propia chica se dejó llorar también, dejando que su resiente ruptura, y traición se drenaran pro sus ojos.

"increíble" indicó la chica secando sus propias lágrimas.

"Ino" indicó el chico sorprendido y algo avergonzado, desviando la vista, aunque ya ira inútil, lo había visto llorar de la rabia. "¿Qué quieres ahora? No vas a volver a decirme que no siga con lo del casamiento ¿No? sabes que no puedo hacer nada por ahora, mi padre me mataría si…"

"tranquilo, ya se la posición de ambos y sé que están atados en este momento, es lamentable la verdad, viéndolo desde mi punto de vista, sé que ninguno de los dos se quiere de verdad…y aun así están obligados a seguir…"

"si" indicó coincidiendo con ella, quien se quedó algo sorprendida, "pensé por un momento que quizás me gustaba, pero…no" indicó sonriendo un poco, "la verdad es que creo estar destinado a estar solo, no que…te importe ni me estés preguntando…no sé porque te digo esto…solo ignórame"

"Pues a veces el amor confunde, crees amar a alguien y de pronto, ¡BOOM!, no es así, viene alguien más que te hace traicionar tus principios, solo para volver estar en el mismo punto en el que comenzaste, desde cero"

"¿he?" preguntó confundido, sin comprender bien a que se refería, "supongo que sí, creo"

"¿tocabas aquello por ella?" preguntó un tanto celosa.

"no" indicó cabizbajo, "por tu hermano en realidad" indicó y ante la mirada de sorpresa añadió, "No es lo que crees…estuvo…bueno…tuvo un ataque de locura junto con Shin y…casi terminan teniendo relaciones…"

"¿QUEE?" preguntó algo histérica, "lo mataré al instante en serio…y hoy andaba depresivo por Sasori, pero… ¿Qué demonios pasa por su cabeza?"

"eso mismo quisiera saber yo" indicó y luego la observó, "¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, Ino?"

"ponte en línea…yo aún no lo averiguo" indicó, y el chico rio, una risa verdadera y sincera, con una hermosa, sexy y cautivadora sonrisa, haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara y sonriera también.

"ok" indicó y desvió la vista sonrojado también.

….

Sakura se dejó caer en la silla del bar, sin ver a nadie en particular. Aunque fuese temprano, entrada la noche, no quería hacer más que estar en ningún otro sitio, no en su casa, no en su cuarto, ni en ninguna aula de clase. Su mente seguía divagando, entre Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, pero se detuvo de nuevo en Sasuke, sin saber que pasaría ahora que ambos estaban solos. Aun asi, su corazón dolía sin poder evitarlo, en serio había querido que las cosas funcionaran con Gaara, de verdad comenzaba a quererlo, "maldición" pensó después de un rato, sin saber por cual bebida iba. "otra" indicó en un susurro.

"no creo que sea correcto joven…" indicó el bartender sin saber si había hecho bien al darle alcohol en principio, sabia la edad correcta de la chica, pero al verla tan decaída decidió dejárselo pasar.

"Another shot of whiskey please bartender" cantó la, chica a capela, captando la atención de los de su alrededor. "Keep it coming til I don't remember at all" el chico solo le torció los ojos, "dios" pensó suspirando, "How bad it hurts when you're gone (na na na)", el chico solo rio. La banda de música que se preparaba a tocar detrás de ella, comenzó a seguirla.

"Turn the music up a little bit louder" continuó Sakura, indicándoles con una seña para que tocaran más alto, la gente comenzó a verla, con interés. "Just gotta get past the midnight hour…Maybe tomorrow it won't…Be this hard, Who am I kidding? I know what I'm missing" a chica se paró de la silla, con todos los ojos en ella, "I had my heart set on you" pensó en Gaara, "But nothing else hurts like you do…Who knew that love was so cruel (Yeah yeah yeah)" caminó hacia el centro, dirigiéndose al escenario, pero se detuvo," And I…" su pensamiento se detuvo en otro, "Waited and waited so long…" en Sasuke, "For someone who'd never come home" porque nunca seria de ella, "It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)…I'm just a fool(Yeah)"

"I said that I don't care…I'd walk away whatever" comenzó la voz masculina de alguien más, los ojos comenzaron a buscar quien era, Sakura se le detuvo el corazón al ver los ojos negros de Sasuke fijos en ella, con claro dolor reflejados en ellos, "And I tell myself we were bad together (uh huh)" los pensamientos del Uchiha estaban en Ino, "But that's just me trying to move on…With out you"

"But who am I kidding…I know what I'm missing" comenzaron a cantar juntos, viéndose fijamente, y caminando el uno hacia el otro. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir sin saber que pasaba, si era parte del show de la noche, o solamente algo espontaneo.

Hey, I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone who'd never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool… 

"For holding on to something that…Is never ever gonna come back…I can't accept that it's lost" cantó el Uchiha, deteniéndose frente a la chica.

"I should have let it go…Held my tongue…Can't fight the motion…Cause now everything's so wrong"

"Wrong, wrong" ambos.

I'm just a fool  
A fool for you  
I'm just a fool

Hey, I had my heart set on you  
And nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone who'd never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool  
I'm just a fool  
I'm just a fool

It's my fault to think you'll be true  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool

 _(Just a Fool – Christina Aguilera ft Blake Shelton)_

Todos a su alrededor aplaudieron al terminar de cantar, Sasuke solo la tomó del brazo y salió del repleto bar. Sakura aún no podía pensar con claridad, pero trato de concentrarse y de seguir al Uchiha, quien solo la guio por el camino, hacia su casa que sabía que estaba cerca. Se detuvo, la observó con añoranza, en silencio, sin saber que decirle, o como decirle lo que ya sabía. "Sakura…" comenzó el Uchiha.

"¿Sasuke?"

"yo…" comenzó sin poder verla a los ojos.

"no" indicó, casi leyéndole el pensamiento.

"lo siento" indicó con dolor.

"NO" grito sin importarle que la observaran, sin importarle si sus padres la escucharían, o sus vecinos. "NO ME HAGAS ESTO, SASUKE" Le suplicó.

"necesito tiempo" indicó sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían su mejilla, "lo siento Sakura… pero…Ino…e Itachi…en serio…me lastimaron" indicó entre sollozos, haciendo que hasta la propia chica rompiera en llanto, sin poder evitarlo, al verlo de aquella forma.

"lo sé" indicó y colocó su mano en la mejilla del Uchiha, haciendo que no desviara su rostro, "mírame, Sasuke" indicó mientras trataba de recuperar su voz, "no te lastimare, jamás"

"lo…sé"

"te ayudare a recuperarte"

"no…no quiero…que tengas que hacer nada de eso por mi…sé que es estúpido, pero…mereces estar con alguien que confíe plenamente en ti, y que no necesites curar…"

"el amor es así, nos curamos mutuamente…por favor…déjate depender de mi un poco"

"lo siento" indicó y tomó con suavidad la mano de la chica, la sostuvo en su mano por unos minutos y la apartó luego, "gracias" indicó y colocó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, tomando el rostro entre su mano, "te amo, Sakura..." indicó y la beso, un beso algo salado por las lágrimas, pero suave, "pero necesito tiempo…y no merezco hacerte esperar por mí para cuando esté listo"

"no digas que puedo o no hacer" indicó molesta, "puedo esperar, no importa si lo merezco o no…te amo es a ti…Sasuke" indicó y lo beso también, con un poco más de rudeza que el Uchiha, quien la apartó con suavidad después.

"me voy" indicó, "me transfieren a los Ángeles"

"¿Qué?" preguntó sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. "NO…no me hagas esto Sasuke…" continuo, "no puedes irte así sin más…es…extremista"

"no" contestó y se limpió sus lágrimas, "no puedo verlo…no puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo que él…y verla todos los días…así jamás me curare…necesito tiempo solo para superarlo…lo siento" indicó y se dio la vuelta, luego de pensarlo unos segundos volteó de nuevo y la beso en la frente, "lo siento en serio Sakura, Gracias por todo" indicó y se proponía a darse la vuelta de nuevo, pero Sakura lo sostuvo.

"no…un momento…entonces…si quieres escaparte…huir…llévame contigo" pidió.

"¿te vendrías conmigo?" preguntó sorprendido.

"si"

"no puedo pedirte algo así…" indicó.

"maldición Sasuke" indicó enojada, pero comprendiendo la posición del chico, "entonces…" indicó cabizbaja, y sonrojada.

"¿Qué?"

"¿puedo pedirte algo antes de que te vayas?"

"si" indicó observándola, "lo que quieras"

Y en vez de decirle algo, solo lo beso, apasionadamente, guindándose en su cuello. El chico se sorprendió, pero no la rechazo, y ya sabiendo la pregunta, solo la sostuvo por la cintura, la chica elevo sus pies alrededor de la cintura del Uchiha, dejando que el beso se intensificara, y se prolongara, pero él se detuvo en la entrada de la casa de la chica, preocupado, "aun no regresan por esta semana" indicó en un susurro la chica, a lo que él sonrió cautivadoramente y entro.

Quizás era el efecto del alcohol, que habían estado bebiendo en aquel bar… o de algo más que no logró identificar, pero sabía que lo deseaba, que lo quería desde hace muchísimo tiempo, tanto que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado esperando en verdad.

Y ninguno pudo frenarse, quitando capas y capas de ropa, dejándose ver por primera vez, dejándose acariciar y amar como nunca antes ninguno lo había sentido, y aunque quizás no fuese su primera vez, para ambos lo era el uno con el otro, y sería una noche que jamás olvidarían. Y aunque fuese una noche de pasión para olvidar sus penas, sus corazones rotos, y del adiós que tendrían que decirse…era además una noche donde por fin pudieron ser libres, dejando que su corazón y más profundo deseo saliera a la superficie, sin importar los resultados, ni los corazones rotos que tendrían que curar después.

….

Escondidos en aquel oscuro salón, sin nadie que los observara o incluso juzgara por aquel pecado, porque, aunque ella ya estuviera casi divorciada, su relación seguía siendo prohibida, y mucho más en ese lugar, en la academia. La pasión entre ambos era palpable, eh inevitable, por más que intentaran alejarse, se les hacía imposible a ambos. El pelirojo paso su mano con suavidad por el rostro de Alice, "Over and over, I look in your eyes" comenzó a cantarle, "You were all I desire" indicó, "You have captured me, I want to hold you" la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola a él, "I want to be close to you…I never want to let go"

"I wish that this night would never end" cantó la chica, uniéndose, "I need to know"

"Could I hold you for a lifetime? Could I look into your eyes? Could I have this night to share this night together?" cantaron ambos, entre cada beso, cada caricia.

Could I hold you close beside me?  
Could I hold you for all time?  
Could I, could I have this kiss forever?  
Could I (could I), could I have this kiss forever? (Forever, forever, forever)

"Over and over I've dreamed of this night" la chica lo empujó hacia la silla, "Now you're here by my side" lo beso, "You are next to me…I want to hold you, And touch you and taste you" cantó mientras o acariciaba y besaba cada parte del rostro y del cuello del chico, "And make you want no one but me…I wish that this kiss could never end, no no…Oh, baby please"

Could I hold you for a lifetime?  
Could I…

 _(Whitney Houston - Could I Have This Kiss Forever)_

"¿alguien me puede explicar que es esto?" preguntó una seria voz que los detuvo a los dos, congelándolos en ese instante. Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de aquella voz, y al voltear se encontraron cara a cara con su peor pesadilla, Tsunade. El silencio reino por lo que parecieron minutos eternos, a lo que Tsunade comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, "esto es una vergüenza, un horror, no puedo creer que…es una…dios…Alice…estoy decepcionada de ti"

"Tsu…Tsunade…" tartamudeo la chica, Gaara por su parte se había quedado más pálido de lo que ya era.

"espero una explicación…Alice" continuo y se dio la vuelta, "a mi oficina los dos, esto será un día largo para ambos…y nos era agradable" comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Fue una larga y silenciosa caminata hacia la apartada oficina de la directora, donde Gaara logró ver a su hermano, quien quedo helado al verlo en aquella situación, sabiendo al instante que algo no andaba bien. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras pudo hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo, "maldición Gaara" pensó Kankuro sin poder hacer mucho. Tsunade entro y en silencio se sentó tras su escritorio, esperó a que Alice y Gaara estuvieran sentados para hablar. Lo que siguió luego fue mucho peor que la reacción que tuvieron al ver a la directora en la puerta, observándolos. Lo peor sería lo que deberían hacer a continuación de eso.

"necesito evaluar la situación, y tomar una decisión…" contestó después de un largo silencio.

"lo entiendo" contestó Alice, cabizbaja, sin querer verla a los ojos.

"no creo que lo entiendas…Alice…si te despido, porque esto merece despido…no…el escándalo que pasara…y Hiashi de seguro se preguntara las razones, y por algo así…no puedo"

"pe…pero…" comentó Alice, viendo a Gaara, quien ya se lo veía venir.

"ja, claro…así que la mejor solución es expulsarme…"

"si" indicó con seriedad la directora, observando al chico profundamente a los ojos.

No puedes expulsarlo…eso…él…merece estar aquí…su futuro…" continuo Alice sin saber que decir.

"eso debiste de haber pensado antes de involucrarte con él, Alice"

"yo…"

"no digas más" indicó Gaara y se puso de pie, "como quieran…échenme si quieren…solo les digo…no por mí…pero…mi padre no lo aceptara…no es que valla con el chisme de decirle nada…pero por ley están obligados a informales…y le aseguro…no lo tomara bien" contestó y salió del salón sin esperar nada más, camino sin rumbo, por los pasillos vacíos, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, hasta que escucho el timbre sonar, sintió la mano de una chica tomarlo del hombro y al voltear se encontró con, "Matsuri" saludó bajando la guardia, la chica llevaba su usual ropa punk, y su cabello algo despeinado, pero su rostro siempre sin mucho maquillaje, y su cálida sonrisa.

"¿Qué paso Gaara? ¿estás bien?" preguntó al ver el rostro del chico, "estás más pálido que de costumbre" indicó sonriendo más.

"ja" rio falsamente el chico, pero le dedico una sonrisa que la ruborizo, "no" indicó y su sonrisa se borró, pero antes de poder continuar Kankuro lo tomó de ambos hombros y lo volteó con rapidez, casi asustándolo.

"¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado, Gaara?"

"¿si estoy bien?" preguntó un tanto molestó ya, al ver ambos viéndolo con clara preocupación. "if i'm ok?" indicó de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería, ambos siguiéndolos con algo de preocupación. Tomó la guitarra eléctrica de la cafetería y comenzó a tocar, pero en esta ocasión no eran sus clásicas canciones románticas, era rock. "Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say…" comenzó a cantar, cautivando a todos al verlo cantar en inglés, y con tanto valor en comparación con su primera presentación, _"I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way"_ cantó mientras veía a su hermano, sin querer de verdad decepcionarlo pero a su vez, siempre terminaba haciendo lo contrario, _"For all the dirty looks…For photographs your boyfriend took…Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?..._

 _I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay_  
 _You wear me out_

Matsuri solo lo observó con algo de dolor, percibiendo que algo había pasado entre Alice y él, _"de nuevo"_ pensó con rabia hacia la profesora, Kankuro a su lado se acercó al chico y comenzó a tocar también.

" _What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay)"_ cantó casi preguntándoselo directamente a Matsuri, parándose frente a ella, haciendo que se ruborizara, _"I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means…To be a joke and look, Another line without a hook, I held you close as we both shook for the last time…Take a good hard look…_

 _I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out_

Kankuro comenzó a cantar junto con el chico también, casi entendiendo que algo había pasado, y luego comenzó a tocar el solo de guitarra, causando que todos enloquecieran.

" _Forget about the dirty looks…The photographs your boyfriend took? You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed"_

 _I'm okay  
I'm okay  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)_

 _But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this  
I'm okay (Kankuro: trust me)_

 _I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay (okay)_

 _(i'm not okay – My Chemical Romance)_

….

El rubio caminaba por el bar a las tantas de la noche, no estaba seguro de que hora era, ni si debía de irse a su casa, ya nada tenía sentido la verdad, y hay, justo cuando por fin se relajaba en una mesa vacía, sus ojos se toparon con Hidan. El chico lo vio fijamente, sin ninguna expresión, como antes, que solía verlo con una sonrisa malévola, o con satisfacción, en esta ocasión pudo hasta ver en sus ojos algo de remordimiento. Sin esperar invitación, siendo él, se sentó frente al rubio, quien tensó cada musculo de su cuerpo, viendo alrededor, a ver si encontraba algún rostro familiar, sin mucho éxito, "maldición" pensó Deidara, sin saber a dónde huir. "Dei" saludó Hidan, haciendo que el rubio casi sintiera ganas de vomitar.

"no me llames así"

"lo sé, solo Sasori puede llamarte así, ¿no?" preguntó y luego rio amargamente, "ni siquiera sé porque, no te quiere en verdad, nunca admitirá estar contigo" comentó, diciendo en voz alta los pensamientos más internos del rubio, quien lo miro con sorpresa, "¿te sorprende?" preguntó y sonrió, "te conozco, Rapunzel. Aunque no te guste admitirlo, te conozco a la perfección, cada parte de tu cuerpo, cada musculo, cada punto de placer y de dolor…" comenzó y vio la cara de horror del rubio, luego se mordió el labio, "o siento…aún voy a Terapia…necesito más tiempo"

"¿terapia?" preguntó y rio con sarcasmo.

"si" indicó y lo observó de nuevo fijamente, "no sé si me ayude de algo, pero…parte de la terapia es decirte lo que siento en verdad...sé que no recuerdas, o que quieres más bien olvidar…pero cuando por fin comenzamos a hablarnos en verano…y comenzamos a besarnos en secreto…era todo nuevo para mí, y fue como si mis mayores temores se volvieran realidad…"

"no quiero escucharte" indicó y se puso de pie, pero Hidan lo tomó de la mano.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you" cantó, acariciando algo perdido en sus pensamientos la mano del rubio, quien se ruborizo de terror, queriendo apartarlo con rapidez, pero como siempre, Hidan era mucho más fuerte que él, "'Cause I know that you feel me somehow"

"psico…suéltame" contestó con demasiada rudeza.

"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be…And I don't want to go home right now" el chico se puso de pie, aun sosteniendo la mano de Dei, quien luchaba por apartarla, sintiendo que su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, "And all I can taste is this momento…And all I can breathe is your life"

"ya para" suplicó, a lo que Hidan lo soltó.

"And sooner or later it's over…I just don't wanna miss you tonight"

"eres…demente en serio" indicó sin querer verlo a los ojos, viendo a los presentes que os observaban con discreción.

"And I don't want the world to see me…'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

 _(Iris –Goo Goo Dolls)_

"te amo, Dei" confeso, mientras se paraba detrás del chico, sin tocarlo, pero sin apartarse.

"solo amas estar en control, y tener poder sobre mi" indicó Deidara, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba, esta vez de furia, "aléjate de mí, y ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte" indicó y se volteó, sus ojos fríos como nunca antes.

"lo siento, por todo" indicó el chico, quien se mordió el labio para no tocarlo, y para no llorar, "lo siento en serio" indicó poniendo su mano a un centímetro del cuello de Deidara, quien tan solo vio un puño volar detrás de él, hacia el rostro de Hidan.

"Aléjate" indicó una increíblemente fría y oscura voz detrás de Deidara, y al voltearse se encontró con los oscuros ojos de

"Itachi" indicó Deidara sorprendido.

"y no te atrevas a tocarlo"

"JA, que ironía. ¿ahora lo defiendes también? Cuando antes eras el primero en acercártele y jugar con sus sentimientos, haciéndolo nervioso, ¿Por qué no nos dices que piensas de él en realidad? Quizás te des cuenta de que te gusta en realidad...ah no…tú fuiste por su hermana cierto" indicó entre risas.

"estás demente…Hidan" indicó Itachi y tomó a Deidara por el hombro, "vámonos de aquí"

"ya verás Itachi…el Karma legara a ti también"

"ja, ya llego, viejo amigo…ya llego" indicó en un susurro que solo Deidara pudo escuchar. Una vez estuvieron alejados de ese lugar Itachi se detuvo, camino por al frente de Deidara antes de hablar por fin después de varios minutos de silencio, "¿Por qué coño no te defiendes de ese patán?"

Deidara solo abrió más los ojos, sorprendido ante la reacción del Uchiha, "yo…bueno…es que…"

"no tartamudees, demonios…no te entenderé jamás, Dei" indicó molesto, pero Deidara elevo una ceja enojado, "¿Qué?"

" . " indicó entrecortadamente.

"oh…si…ya…lo siento" indicó y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas luego.

"no te rías" indicó algo sonrojados.

"si me escuchara Sasori también se molestaría" indicó picándole un ojo y con una sonrisa de picardía. "pero en serio…Deidara… ¿Por qué? ¿tanto miedo le tienes?"

"no sabes…las cosas que me hizo" indicó sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir nerviosamente, "Itachi…no es fácil…todo el verano…y todo el comienzo de clases…y…nadie se enteró…"

"maldito" contestó, refiriéndose a Hidan, "es un…"

"lo intenté una vez…no fue bonito…y desde entonces…se de lo que es capaz…si…si elevaba la voz…si me defendía…sé que es diferente ahora que todos lo saben…pero mi cuerpo y mi mente recuerdan todo, y reaccionan por inercia"

"lo siento…por…todo lo que te hize…sin saber…estaba ayudándolo también…debi darme cuenta" confesó y se acercó al chico, quien dio un paso atrás por costumbre, a lo que el Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior.

"lo siento…"

"no, yo lo siento, no debes disculparte…"

"no te disculpes…Itachi, no sabías…nadie sabía…"

"pero igual te hice cosas…" indicó algo sonrojado, "en serio…puedes atraer hasta el hombre más recto del mundo" indicó más sonrojado aun, a lo que Deidara solo abrió más los ojos, sonrojándose también.

"gracias" contestó.

"de nada" respondió y quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, "bueno ya vámonos, te llevo a casa…necesito hablar con tu hermana" indicó y observó como el rubio torcía un poco los ojos, como si ya se lo esperaba.

….

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero lo disfruten :D

 **Soundtrack**

 _(Broken Strings – James Morrison ft Nelly furtado)_

 _(Donde está el amor – Pablo Alboran, Jesse & Joy)_

 _(Dua Lipa Cover – New Rules)_

 _(James Blunt – Over)_

 _Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata 3rd Movement_

 _(Just a Fool – Christina Aguilera ft Blake Shelton)_

 _(i'm not okay – My Chemical Romance)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Maldito día**

Ambos hermanos se miraban fijamente, uno de ellos ya estaba en la puerta, listo para marcharse. Itachi aún no podía creer lo rápido que Sasuke había realizado los tramites aquella semana. "Sasuke" volvió a llamarlo, "vamos...estas sobre actuando...no.…no lo veo necesario" indicó suplicándole, pero igual que toda aquella semana, su hermano no le contestó, solo le torció los ojos y se dio la vuelta, de manera habitual, pero el hermano mayor se puso de pie y lo sostuvo del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente, "Sasuke" indicó, "te amo...y...siento mucho lo que te hice...eres...lo único que me queda...la única familia...por favor..."

"no tiene ningún sentido...de que digas que me amas...no después de lo que hiciste"

"pero...quizás tengas razón...pero aun así veo muy excesivo que te vayas...no tiene nada de sentido...es..."

"no puedo verte a la cara... y mucho menos a ella..." indicó y se soltó del chico, luego añadió, "no será por siempre...solo...lo necesario para olvidarme de todo esto"

"¿dejarás todo? ¿incluso ahora que puedes estar con...?"

"Ni la menciones" indicó con dolor, "solo...calla" indicó y abrió la puerta, "necesito esto más que nada en el mundo...y tu deberías entenderlo..."

"Sasuke... espera" indicó antes de que saliera por la puerta, "Prometí quererte para siempre..." cantó el chico, al tiempo que tomaba su guitarra acústica, que estaba exhibida en la sala, "Y era cierto no había dudas en mi mente"

"cállate" indicó Sasuke con odio.

"Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes...Y te herí por accidente...perdón" contestó con suplica en sus ojos, y con un increíble dolor reflejado en ellos. "Si me solté de ti, si no te defendí...Fue que mi corazón estaba ciego" cantó, pensando en Ino, "Que estupidez perderte para verlo, lo siento"

"no...sigas" contestó Sasuke sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

"No espero amor ni odio...Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor" siguió sin querer parar, sabiendo que podría conseguir algo, "Maldigo el episodio" cantó pensando justo en esa noche, "Lo peor es que yo fui quien lo escribió"

"JA" rio con sarcasmo, sintiendo como una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo.

"Me esperan los demonios...Que deja tu olvido que juegan conmigo, Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción...Perdón, perdón"

Si pudiera regresas el tiempo  
Esta vez no escondería lo que siento  
El silencio fue el engaño más violento  
Mi terrible experimento fallo

 _(Camila – Perdón)_

"esto...es...ridículo" indicó con la voz rota, pero se secó las lágrimas que seguían corriendo, "no puedo perdonarte, Itachi...necesito tiempo", contestó Sasuke y luego sin esperar más, salió de la casa, cerrando fuerte tras de él.

"maldición...maldición" exclamó Itachi, sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho.

...

"chicas...esto no puede seguir así..." comentó Neji sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente. Pero ambas chicas siguieron en silencio. "Sé que..."

"lo siento" se disculpó finalmente Hanabi, "lo siento mucho" contestó de nuevo, a lo que Hinata volteó a verla por fin. "Sé que...no debí dejarlo pasar a mi vida, y no debí engañarte con él sin importar lo que tu sintieras o no hacia él"

"no es tu culpa...no enteramente...yo...no le presté la atención debida..."

"pero igual no debí..."

"deberían culpar a Kiba" indicó Neji con claro odio.

"NEJI" contestaron las dos al unísono. "Y tu... ¿Cómo están las cosas con Tenten?" preguntó Hinata viendo como el chico se tensaba.

"bueno...es como si...estuvieras aun con Kiba y...Sai estuviera con sus manos en tu cintura todo el maldito día, sin importar lo mucho que le digas que el matrimonio no va a a seguir..."

"bueno, pero...mi padre y su padre siguen insistiendo que sigue en pie..." indicó Hanabi con tranquilidad.

"no ayudas" indicó Hinata.

"Lo.Sé." indicó entrecortadamente Neji, con claro enojo, "el punto es que...no pienso seguirlo...o hacerles caso...yo...maldita sea"

"Neji" contestó Hinata sorprendida ante el vocabulario de su usual calmado y educado primo, "tranquilo...te entiendo..."

"maldita nuestras vidas" indicó Hanabi aunque con claro sarcasmo, "digo...estamos viviendo en una mansión, con todos los beneficios que puedan existir, en la mejor academia de música del mundo...pero si...maldito sea nuestro destino"

"si me permiten..." indicó la voz de uno de sus nuevos sirvientes, Hanabi volteó sorprendida al ver lo guapo que era.

"si, adelante" indicó con una sonrisa cautivadora, que lo dejo algo sonrojado y paralizado por unos minutos.

"bueno...si, viven la gran vida aquí, pero...tener que conformarse con un destino que no escogieron, y con alguien a quien no aman por ello...me parece infeliz" indicó y se quedó mudo al ver la expresión tan fija de la chica en él, "lo siento...no debí..."

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Hanabi sorprendida, se puso de pie y se colocó muy cerca del chico, ruborizándolo más

"mi...nombre es Konohamaru..." indicó nervioso, "lo siento"

"no, tienes toda la razón, has leído mi mente"

"oh"

"bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos ya..." indicó Hinata poniéndose de pie.

"genial otro día increíble" contestó con sarcasmo Neji, poniéndose de pie también.

...

"INOO" gritó Deidara de nuevo, golpeando fuertemente la puerta de su hermana. "vamos...tienes que ir a clases..."

"no"

"por el amor de dios...esto no es nada comparado con lo que me paso a mi... ¿sabes lo que se sintió volver a clases después de que todo el maldito colegio se enterara de que Hidan me tenía como su juguete sexual?"

"bueno..." indicó su hermana, evaluando la situación mejor, luego de unos minutos salió de su cuarto, encontrándose con su hermano sentado en el suelo, con su rostro, "lo siento" indicó y se sentó a su lado, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Deidara. "Soy una desconsiderada...¿Cómo estás?"

"mal" indicó sin querer verla, "todo está mal...y el idiota de Sasori nunca admitirá lo que siente...y si lo hace de seguro al día siguiente se arrepentirá y así seguiremos hasta el fin de los días...y moriré solo"

"vamos...si ese es el problema entonces...te buscare a un chico" indicó poniéndose de pie, emocionada, "uno que...sea de tu edad" indicó cruzándose de brazos, observándolo con enojo.

"oh...Sai te dijo, ¿no?"

"si"

"dios..." contestó avergonzado, "he estado un poco...confundido...últimamente" indicó cabizbajo, "frustrado supongo...y me deje levar, al igual que Shin se dejó llevar...ambos estábamos mal"

"supongo que te entiendo"

"no es un buen mes para los Yamanaka" indicó, pero luego se puso de pie, "pero ya lograremos sobrellevarlo, tranquila, estaré junto a ti"

Ambos se terminaron de arreglar y luego se fueron a la academia. Estaba mucho más desolada, y callada por algún motivo, o quizás era la imaginación de Ino. Entro sin ver a nadie, solo al piso, intentando no hacer contacto visual con nadie, aunque no todos la observaran en realidad, podía sentir la mirada de algunos, de aquellos que a conocían, sus compañeros de clases, y los de Itachi, quien estaba solo, cosa muy extraña en él, solo Kisame, su mejor amigo, seguía a su lado. Al ver a la rubia se acercó a ella con rapidez y sin esperar respuesta la tomó de la mano y se la llevo a un lugar apartado, ignorando tanto las quejas de la chica como las miradas de las personas a su alrededor. Una vez estuvo fuera del alcance de las vistas curiosas de todos, se detuvo y la miró con mucho dolor. Ino solo lo observó, sintiendo casi el mismo dolor que el Uchiha, pero sabía que siendo hermano de Sasuke, debía estar peor. "Lo siento" indicó casi llorando.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó confundido.

"por meterme en el medio de ustedes dos"

"no fue tu culpa...yo te obligue"

"igual...por mi culpa...Sasuke..."

"es enteramente mi culpa, ¿ok?" indicó y colocó su mano con suavidad en la mejilla de la chica, "no tienes por qué culparte" indicó y la abrazó, "solo espero que...pueda perdonarme algún día"

"claro que sí, solo dale tiempo" contestó, "es a mí a quien odiara de por vida... ¿Qué hacemos Itachi?"

"¿de qué?"

"nosotros..."

"me encantas Ino...y no quiero terminar lo nuestro solo por lo que paso con Sasuke...es más, ahora después de lo que paso con él...no sería justo acabar así"

"supongo que tienes razón" indicó no muy segura, pero igual lo abrazó de nuevo.

...

La clase estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre, y Sakura en una esquina se indignaba a ver al profesor quien solo veía las caras de sus alumnos. "Dios...quizás no sea solo por Sasuke pero...sé que la mayoría de estos rostros deprimidos se deben a él" pensó Kakashi, quien dio un largo suspiro. Se puso de pie y en silencio dio varios pasos a su alrededor, y luego añadió, "Bien, Naruto..." llamó al rubio quien lo miro algo asustado, su rostro estaba inusualmente deprimido, "pasa adelante a cantar.

"no quiero"

"no me importa, es mi clase y toda presentación lleva un puntaje...si te escojo no puedes decir que no" indicó y suspiro de nuevo, "Sakura...ayúdalo" indicó al ver que la rubia solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana. Volteó con rapidez y con ojos sorprendidos, pero de mala gana se puso de pie y tomó al rubio de la mano, ignorando sus quejas.

"nunca se rechaza una presentación" indicó con una media sonrisa.

"pe...pero..."

"vamos, yo toco el piano" indicó Sai sonriéndoles.

"ok..." indicó Naruto con una media sonrisa.

La suave melodía del piano comenzó a sonar, seguida de una guitarra, por parte de Shikamaru, y luego Sakura comenzó a cantar, esta vez en español, cosa que casi nunca hacía, pero su voz siempre tan impecable y melodiosa. "Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez...Descifrando tu silencio" cantó, pensando en Sasuke.

"Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel..." cantó Naruto, posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica. "Pero pierdo en el intento..." Sakura solo se alejó lentamente, mirando hacia otro lado, un tanto apenada.

(Ambos) Y por más que busco darte amor

Nunca te fijaste en mí  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti

Y cosa que no se esperaban, el grupo de clases se les unió, cantando la hermosa y triste canción de los chicos. Ambos se miraban de reojo, Sakura claramente no se esperaba ver al rubio tan deprimido.

t

Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable... inalcanzable

y como algo aún más inesperado, a pesar de ser una de música, Hinata se les unió, "Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad...Cuando alguien te lastima" cantó mirando de reojo al rubio.

"Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie más...Que te amé, sin medida" cantó Sai, sorprendiendo más a los presentes. El chico observó de reojo a Hinata. A pesar de estar algo confundido por su relación con ella, había comenzado casi a quererla en verdad, aunque sabía a la perfección que la chica amaba a Naruto. 

(ambos) Como duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante

Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable... inalcanzable  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante

Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable... inalcanzable  
inalcanzable...

 _(inalcanzable – RBD)_

Al acabar la canción Sakura tan solo tomó la mano de Naruto y sin esperar a que sonara el timbre, se lo llevó a fuera de la clase, ignorando la mirada de todos los presentes, incluida la de Hinata.

...

El timbre sonó, la cafetería siempre tan abarrotada de gente y él sudaba como nunca antes. Itachi se asomó de nuevo por la ventanilla, y vio a Ino y a Deidara, quienes comían tranquilamente, y muy separado de ellos, Hidan y Pain, y el resto, incluida Konan, comían juntos, en la mesa que antes era la de él y su grupo, e incluso Kakuzu se les unió, ya solo quedaba él, Kisame, y Sasori, quien se les volvió unir. Desvió su vista de nuevo a su nervioso amigo. "¿seguro de esto Sasori?" preguntó y su amigo tan solo lo miro con sus enormes ojos ambarinos, y su expresión de asustado, "digo...porque una vez empieces no abra vuelta atrás..."

"solo lo asustas más...pobrecito" indicó Kisame observándolo, "es tan lindo cuando se asusta" indicó a modo de broma, riendo.

"cállate" indicó Sasori suspirando con dificultad, "soy mayor que ustedes...respeto"

"¿en serio?" preguntó claramente sorprendido y ofendido, "pero si eres el más bajito" indicó observándolo, mientras comenzaba a medir su altura con el pelirojo.

"si, es un año mayor" indicó Itachi quitándole importancia.

"wow...no sabía"

"PUES SI" Indicó molesto, "respeta a tus mayores" comentó, "bueno... no importa cuánto tiempo pase...nunca estaré tan claro así que mejor...mejor salir ya" indicó y sin esperar abrió las puertas de un solo golpe, causando un fuerte ruido que captó la mirada de todos. Más sonrojado que el color de su cabello, miró fijamente el suelo mientras caminaba hacia la tarima, sin ver nada más que sus zapatos.

"¿y a este que mosca le pico?" preguntó Ino un tanto confundida al ver al pelirojo tan nervioso, Itachi solo le lanzo una sonrisa cautivadora que recibió miradas de odios de mucho de los presentes hacia ambos.

"bien...bueno..." comenzó Sasori tomando el micrófono sin ver aun a su audiencia, quienes lo observaban claramente confundidos ante el comportamiento tan nervioso del usual calmado y serio Sasori. "Esto...esto va para ti" indicó y posó sus ojos en Deidara, mientras lo señalaba, y al mirarlo fijamente, sintió que sus nervios se esfumaban. El rubio se ruborizo sin saber que vendría a continuación, y más aún al percibir la mirada de todos los presentes en él. Y luego la canción comenzó a sonar. Y los tres comenzaron a entonar al mismo tiempo.

"Hey baby won't you look my way...I can be your new addiction" cantó cambiando por completo su postura de antes. "Hey baby what you gotta say? All you're giving me is fiction" el pelirojo lo observó con una media sonrisa, todos los presentes abrieron sus bocas, sorprendidos, claramente jamás se lo esperaban. "I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time...I found out that everybody talks...Everybody talks, everybody talks"

Hidan se levantó instintivamente, observando con demasiada sorpresa a Sasori. Quien camino hacia el paralizado Deidara, quien pensaba que estaba en un sueño. Y no podía creerlo.

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed him  
And then he made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

"Hey honey you could be my drug, You could be my new prescription" el pelirojo se encaminó hacia Deidara, quedando frente a él, y lo tomó de la mano, con la ayuda de Ino, lo puso de pie, ya que estaba paralizado sin poder creerlo. "Too much could be an overdose, All this trash talk make me itchin'" Deidara solo lo observó con sorpresa, sintiendo como su corazón latía tan alto que pensaba que lo escucharían, a pesar de la música. "Oh my my...shit, Everybody talks, everybody talks 

Everybody talks, too much

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed him  
And then he made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

"Never thought I'd live...To see the day" cantó mientras señalaba a todos, "When everybody's words got in the way" indicó y con su sexy media sonrisa tomó con sus dos manos el rostro del rubio y sin esperar reacción, lo beso frente a todos. Le tomó varios minutos al rubio reaccionar, pero al sentir al pelirojo dentro de su boca, su cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, moviéndose casi sin su permiso. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, algunos aplaudieron, como la mesa de Ino y su grupo, y otros como Hidan simplemente quedaron paralizados, observándolos fijamente.

"Hey sugar show me all your love...All you're giving me is friction...Hey sugar what you gotta say?" continúo cantando con el poco aire que le quedaba. (*Everybody Talks – Neon Trees)

La cafetería quedo en completo silencio, cosa que casi nunca se veía. Y Deidara y Sasori solo se observaban fijamente, Sasori con una media sonrisa de satisfacción ante la mirada de sorpresa y sonrojada del rubio quien no podía hablar. "¿te parece que tengo las bolas necesarias ahora?" preguntó en susurro, pero Deidara solo lo observó intentando decir una oración coherente, pero si éxito. "Tranquilo, baby...tomate tu tiempo...y respira...no sigas aguantando la respiración" indicó con un tanto de preocupación al notar que llevaba algunos minutos sin hacerlo.

"yo...tu...no me...digo..." comentó por fin, y luego sintió como volvía a respirar poco a poco, "gracias" indicó y sin poder evitarlo sintió como comenzaba llorar, dejando a Sasori totalmente desconcertado.

"¿Qué? ¿no te gusto? Lo siento... ¿fue demasiado? ¿que hice? Dime" indicó claramente nervioso tomándolo por los hombros.

"e...es...a primera vez que alguien hace algo tan lindo por mi" indicó sollozando, a lo que los presentes cantaron a coro algo así como: "Ahhh" mientras sonreían y luego volvían a lo suyo.

"ah...ya" indicó y respiró con tranquilidad y luego lo abrazo, "de nada" sonrió el pelirojo feliz.

...

 _En casa aquella mañana..._

 _"Papá...quiero que conozcas a alguien" indicó Temari ya en la puerta, antes de salir. Kankuro y Gaara quedaron helados en la entrada, imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación, mientras por la ventana identificaron a Shikamaru._

 _"¿Quién?" preguntó elevando una ceja, con algo de interés por fin. La observó tan fijamente que hasta se asustó._

 _"Temari... ¿segura?" preguntó Kankuro en un susurro._

 _"si" indicó y abrió la puerta, dejando que Shikamaru entrara, "él es...mi novio" indicó un tanto insegura, pero decidida._

 _"mucho gusto, Señor Sabaku" saludó el chico casi con un hilo de voz._

Después de aquella presentación había pasado casi el peor día de Temari, su padre había perdido por completo su compostura. Con tan solo una mirada que evaluó al chico con rapidez, comenzó a lanzarle preguntas tan rápido que el chico se había quedado helado sin poder contestar ninguna, y Gaara y Kankuro solo pudieron mirar. Temari trato de interrumpir a su padre, pero sin éxito, a lo que Shikamaru solo pudo despedirse y irse sin poder hacer más. El señor Sabaku era muy importante, y además de eso, sus tres hijos le temían, en especial Gaara. "¿Dónde queda la dirección?" preguntó el padre con claro odio en su rostro.

"es...ya te guio papá" indicó Kankuro viendo a su alrededor, _"maldita sea... ¿Dónde demonio se metió Gaara?"_ pensó claramente preocupado.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó casi leyéndole su pensamiento.

"cre...creo que fue al baño...ya lo buscare" indicó asustado.

"no mientas por él, Kankuro" indicó su padre, "siempre metiéndose en líos y ahora además ni se presenta" indicó casi para él mismo, "¿sabes que hizo ahora?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

"eh...bueno...no..." indicó, pero su padre siguió mirándolo, "ya te dirán..." indicó con seriedad.

"¿Cuándo dejara de causarme problemas? Todos ustedes y esos...gustos tan...dios, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" preguntó de nuevo casi para sí mismo.

"Matsuri es..." comenzó molesto.

"infantil, con mal gusto y demasiado niña para ti" indicó lanzándole una mirada seria.

"papa..."

"y no hablar de ese zarrapastroso que trajo tu hermana como novio, ¿Qué demonios paso con Itachi Uchiha? Ese si era un novio digno de tu hermana" indicó y Kankuro solo decidió quedarse callado, solo le indicó la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

"Papá...tómalo ligero con él ¿sí? La ha pasado mal estos días...no merece uno de tus..."

"merece más que mis discursos, más haciéndome perder mi tiempo en esta academia, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que venir por sus rabietas" indicó y entro sin más.

"DIOS" gritó una voz detrás de Kankuro, "provoca ahorcarlo...me controle porque es tu padre"

"Matsuri...vamos calma..." pero el chico quedo mudo al ver a su hermano por fin llegar, pero en las peores condiciones, "¿GA...GAARA? ¿Qué te paso?" preguntó al verlo más despeinado de lo normal, y con unas grandes ojeras negras alrededor de sus ojos, y los ojos más rojos que de costumbre, y no hablar de su ropa tan desaliñada y negra. "Hueles a..."

"ALCOHOL" indicó demasiado alto Matsuri, poso su mano en el pecho de Gaara, impidiéndole avanzar, o no...no puedes pasar así Gaara" indicó observándolo fijamente.

"déjame Matsuri" indicó el chico tomando fuertemente la mano de la chica y apartándola, "seré una decepción para él de todas formas" indicó y entro.

Después de unos largos minutos que se hicieron eternos, Gaara salió con rapidez después de lanzar la puerta con fuerza, asustando a Matsuri quien seguía esperando afuera. El padre salió con una increíble expresión de furia en su rostro. Kankuro se puso de pie, impidiendo que su padre siguiera avanzando en dirección a Gaara, mientras Matsuri sostenía a Gaara del brazo, quien se detuvo al sentir la suave mano de la chica en él, aunque podía apartarla con facilidad, decidió no hacerlo. "¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a hacer tal barbaridad?" preguntó sin poder formular ninguna otra pregunta de manera coherente, sus ojos echaban furia, y su pecho latía tan fuerte que Kankuro se tuvo que alejar un poco, algo asustado.

"no te incumbe"

"¿Cómo QUE NO? ¡TODO O QUE HACES MANCHA MI NOMBRE!" Indicó y comenzó a dar pasos alrededor del pasillo, el cual gracias a la hora estaba vacío. "¿Quién demonios te enseño todo esto? ¿Cómo puedes actuar como si nada de esto importa? Romper un matrimonio, salir con una profesora, estar borracho en propiedades del colegio...MALDITA SEA" Indicó y Gaara solo se dio la vuelta para verlo. "¿NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LOS ERRORES QUE HACES? ¿DE QUIEN LO VA A TERMINAR PAGANDO?" Preguntó furioso, "no entiendes..."

"I will not make...The same mistakes that you did" comenzó el chico a Cantar, dejando a su padre mudo y confundido, "I will not let myself...Cause my heart so much misery" indicó mientras le daba la espalda, encontrándose con los ojos de Matsuri inspirándole valor para que siguiera, mientras ella lo comenzaba a acompañar con su guitarra acústica, "I will not break...The way you did, you fell so hard" cantó refiriéndose a cuando su madre había muerto, y los años que siguieron después de su muerte, "I've learned the hard way...To never let it get that far"

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

"Gaara..." comenzó su padre mientras veía a su alrededor, pero el pelirojo siguió.

"I lose my way...And it's not too long before you point it out" cantó con una sonrisa de dolor, "I cannot cry...Because I know that's weakness in your eyes" cantó observándolo fijamente, "I'm forced to fake...A smile, a laugh everyday of my life, My heart can't possibly break, When it wasn't even whole to start with..."

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

 _(because of you – Kelly Clarkson cover*)_

...

"¿has escuchado el nuevo chisme?" preguntó una chica a otra, en el pasillo, en un susurró que Hinata logró escuchar., a pesar de estar a unos cuantos casilleros más allá.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la otra chica con interés.

"al parecer Sakura y Naruto son parejas"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hinata entrando en la conversación, ignorando las miradas de disgusto de las chicas, "eso es..."

"eh...están en la cafetería all love dovey, puedes ir a verlos si quieres" indicó algo cortante, pero Hinata no le prestó mucha atención ya que se fue corriendo a la cafetería, y justo antes de entrar, logro verlos por la ventanilla besándose.

"no..." murmuró, sintiendo a su vez como su corazón se rompía. Se dio la vuela con rapidez, deseando salir de ahí tan rápido como podía, pero al darse la vuelta se tropezó con dos chicos, "Kiba...Shino" saludó entre llantos, pero con una falsa sonrisa los apartó y se fue hacia el baño más cercano.

"Hinata... ¿ya te enteraste de lo de Naruto?" preguntó Shino, dándole justo en el punto, la chica solo comenzó a llorar y él la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, "tranquila"

"Hinata...no mereces esto...no mereces ningún tipo de tratos como este...ni siquiera por mi...eres hermosa, lista, y con una increíble voz, lo siento" se disculpó Kiba apenado.

"es un idiota...no dejes que te derrumben Hinata" indicó Shino tomándola pos los hombros, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

"haz que se arrepienta" indicó Kiba guiñándole un ojo, "sabes cómo hacerlo bien" indicó y rio.

"gracias chicos..." contestó sonriéndoles con sinceridad, "bueno...siempre he querido hacer algo...ayúdenme" indicó y luego se apartó de Shino y comenzó a maquillarse de nuevo, y en esta ocasión, con un maquillaje más oscuro en sus ojos, dejando a Kiba y Shino algo sorprendido, y luego se recogió su cabello en una alta cola de caballo. "bien...vamos" indicó, pero quedo algo congelada en la salida, "¿debería hacer esto?" preguntó casi para sí misma.

Se encaminó igual sin decir nada más, y sin esperar respuesta de los chicos. Abrió con algo de miedo la puerta de la cafetería, captando la atención de todos los presentes. Neji la observó sorprendido y se acercó con rapidez, a lo que Hinata solo contestó, "necesito tu ayuda" y él chico sin dudarlo, la siguió. Hinata se colocó frente al micrófono, mientras temblaba levemente, pero al elevar la vista, noto la penetrante mirada del rubio en ella, y de Sakura también, ambos uno al lado del otro. "bien aquí va" pensó la Hyuga y se armó de valor.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you" comenzó a cantar, al ritmo de la guitarra eléctrica, por parte de Neji, "Fifty thousand tears I've cried", sorprendiendo a todos, "Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you...And you still won't hear me" cantó la Hyuga dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura.

La pelirosa solo la observó sorprendida, pero sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad.

"Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself" Neji cantaba junto a ella, de fondo, "Maybe I'll wake up for once...Not tormented daily defeated by you, Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom...I'm dying again" la chica no quiso caminar fuera de la tarima, quizás por su timidez, o porque igual el impacto que quería lo estaba consiguiendo de la misma forma.

I'm going under, (going under)  
Drowning in you, (drowning in you) Cantó señalando a Naruto.  
I'm falling forever, (falling forever)  
I've got to break through, I'm going under

Todos comenzaron a elevar su mano, al ritmo de la música, sorprendidos del talento roquero de no solo Hinata, sino de Neji quien siempre solía estar calmando, y solía tocar solo música clásica.

"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies" cantó mientras a lo lejos, Pain la veía fijamente, Naruto por su parte quedo mudo, al verla tan distinta, pero a su vez "se está expresando por fin" pensó, aunque sintió dolor al ver que él era la causa del dolor de la chica. "So I can't trust myself anymore...I'm dying again"

I'm going under, (going under)  
Drowning in you, (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever, (falling forever)  
I've got to break through, I'm

"So go on and scream...Scream at me I'm so far away" indicó mientras cerraba los ojos, sin poder verlos fijamente, "I won't be broken again...I've got to breathe I can't keep going under"

A su vez, Neji comenzó su solo en Guitarra, captando la atención de todos en él.

I'm dying again  
I'm going under, (going under)  
Drowning in you, (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever, (falling forever)  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under  
I'm going under

(Going Under – Evanescence)

...

El chico divagaba por la calle sin querer llegar a la cena, o más bien no tenía intenciones de ir. "Maldita sea" pensó furioso, mientras lanzaba un puño al aire. Gaara sabía que había hecho mal, claro, pero no había sido solo su culpa, o más bien no lo había hecho adrede. Estaba solo, y ahora se sentía mucho más solo que nunca, sin saber en serio que pasaría con él, o con Alice, y con toda aquella situación. Sintió pasos detrás de él y al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Matsuri, quien sonrió al verlo. "¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor...vete con Kankuro" indicó de mala gana.

"Gaara..."

"VETE" gritó enojado, pero se dio la vuelta, para que no lo viera a los ojos. "Matsuri...solo necesito estar solo en este momento."

"mentira, eso es lo menos que necesitas" indicó y se acercó por detrás, colocando su cabeza en la espalda del chico; "nada de esto es justo" indico la chica, "no es solo tu culpa... todo lo que sucedió, y tu padre es..."

"un..." comenzó, pero no pudo maldecirlo, "es mi padre...y lo único que le importa es su posición, y su imagen" indicó de mala gana, "pero ¿qué puedo hacer entonces?"

"no le hagas caso y no dejes que te afecte...porque al final sé que dejas que todo lo que diga t afecte" indicó con seriedad.

"es mi padre... ¿qué se supone que haga aparte de escucharlo?"

"no tengo la respuesta, Gaara...solo sé que mereces algo mejor" indicó la chica. "I'm looking for a place..." comenzó a cantar a capela la chica, "I'm searching for a face...Is anybody here I know"

"Matsuri..." comentó viendo a su alrededor.

"Cause nothings going right" contestó, posando su mano en la mejilla del pelirojo, "And everything's a mess" el chico solo bajo la mirada, tomando la calida mano de la chica entre la suya, "And no one likes to be alone"

"Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?...Won't somebody come take me home" la chica se ruborizo al ver que Gaara la veía fijamente, sin desviar la vista, "It's a damn cold night...Trying to figure out this life"

"ja" rio con sarcasmo.

"Won't you take me by the hand...Take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are...But I, I'm with you" (Avril Lavigne- I'm with you)

"gracias" agradeció el pelirrojo, y aunque su cerebro gritaba que no lo hiciera, acercó instintivamente sus labios a los de la chica, quien se sorprendió y se apartó después de unos minutos, (tiempo que tardó en reaccionar), "lo siento, lo siento mucho" contestó claramente arrepentido y se fue, dejándola parada y en shock. "maldito seas Gaara" se dijo mentalmente, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

...

Todos los estudiantes estaban llegando a clases, y entre ellos, estaba el padre de los Sabaku, quien tuvo que ir a terminar de resolver los asuntos pendientes entre la profesora y su hijo, y además el señor Hyuga, quien también se había presentado, ya que el por su parte era el dueño del colegio. Todos los estudiantes estaban de atoque, algunos deprimidos por sus propios problemas, otros como Gaara, furiosos y decepcionados de sí mismo e incluso un poco de su padre. Al llegar cabizbajo, esta vez junto a su padre por obligación, notó las vistas de todos en él, pero entre todos Matsuri lo observaba sonriendo y casi como si se imaginaba que haría, tomo su micrófono y a su lado, Chouji comenzó a sonar su música, mientras la chica comenzaba a cantar. "We are searchlights, we can see in the dark" comenzó mientras algunos estudiantes se apartaban para verla, y el padre de Gaara quedo paralizado por unos minutos, "we are rockets, pointed up at the stars..." Gaara noto como algunos estudiantes, Rock Lee y Tenten, comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música, "we are billions of beautiful hearts..."

"esto es..." comenzó a decir el señor Sabaku.

"and you sold us down the river too far" continuo la chica mientras comenzaba a avanzar, al tiempo que el señor Hyuga también llegaba.

What about us? (la chica comenzó a unirse al baile)

What about all the times you said you had the answers?

What about us? (el padre de Gaara intentó seguir su paso, pero Rock Lee y Tenten se lo impidieron, mientras bailaban)

What about all the broken happy ever afters?

What about us?

What about all the plans that ended in disaster?(Gaara la vio fijamente, casi queriendo unirse a ella)

What about love? What about trust?

What about us?

Gaara no podía creer que la chica después de lo que él había hecho, aun así, cantara de aquella forma por él, una segunda vez, "¿por qué me haces quererte más?" pensó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose más culpable por aquel sentimiento que estaba empezando a crecer cada día más.

"We are problems that want to be solved" continuo mientras Tenten y Rock lee se robaban la atención, bailando los dos, "we are children that need to be loved to be loved, We were willin', we came when you called" Gaara se le acercó también, comenzando a bailar con Matsuri. "But man, you foolded us, enough is enough, oh" (Pink – What about us)

Ahí todos comenzaron a bailar al mismo tiempo, Rock Lee, Tenten, Matsuri, Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, y el resto de la clase. El señor Sabaku continuó con dificultad el paso hacia la entrada, pero todos comenzaron poco a poco a bailarle, haciendo su paso imposible. Todos quizás lo hacían como manera de expresarse, pero también esperaban que Gaara no se fuera del colegio, y quizás esperaban que el señor pensara en su hijo, en el, y no en la academia, y que tuvieran algo de piedad por él, permitiendo que se quedara.

...

"Sai" lo llamó la Hyuga, haciendo que el corazón del peli negro latiera con rapidez.

"¿sí?" preguntó, pero la chica lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó para otro lado.

"necesito...hablar contigo" indicó con seriedad.

"¿qué pasa?" preguntó algo preocupado, posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica, detallando el maquillaje oscuro y su cabello suelto, y una ropa demasiado oscura para ser Hinata, "maldito seas Naruto" pensó Sai.

"Sai..." comenzó y tomó la mano del chico en la suya, la sostuvo un segundo antes de soltarla, "quiero acabar esto que tenemos...no pienso continuar" indicó con seriedad.

"¿cómo?" preguntó sorprendido, aunque ya se lo esperaba, "sabes que...Hinata..."

"no quiero, ¿sí? Necesito...estar sola y siento que lo nuestro nunca funcionaria, y es algo...ridículo"

"yo no lo veo así" indicó molesto, "me gustas en verdad Hinata...y.…siento que lo haces...todo esto...por captar la atención de un patán que jamás te merecera" indicó claramente refiriendose a Naruto.

"no es...Naruto no tiene nada que ver..." indicó cabizbaja, aunque sabía que era cierto, "siento que lo nuestro no es...que no somos realmente una pareja...no estás enamorado de mi Sai...ni yo de ti...no me mientas"

"ok...bien, I won't lie to you" comenzó a cantarle, "I know he's just not right for you" contestó refiriéndose a Naruto, "And you can tell me if I'm off...But I see it on your face, When you say that he's the one that you want" continuó.

"Sai..."

"And you're spending all your time, In this wrong situation...And anytime you want it to stop" Sai siguió cantando, sin importarle la mirada de dolor de la chica, "I know I can treat you better than he can" poso su mano en la mejilla de la chica, "And any girl like you deserves a gentleman"

Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can

"ya para...Sai" suplicó la chica.

"I'll stop time for you, The second you say you'd like me too" continuó, "I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing, Baby, just to wake up with you, Would be everything I need and this could be so different...Tell me what you want to do" (treat you better – Shawn Mandes). "Hinata...por favor"

"lo siento...pero no" contestó casi llorando, pero se fue del lugar, quedo en la entrada y volteo a ver al chico, "lo siento mucho, Sai...pero no te merezco..." indicó y se fue.

...

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, en la soledad de su mente, y de su hogar que ahora pertenecía solo a él, estaba Itachi...sin mucho que hacer, y sin ánimos de realmente hacer algo. Su celular sonaba, quizás de parte de Sasori, o Kisame quienes estarían preocupados por él, o quizás Ino, pero solo se dedicó a pasear por la cocina, tan pulcra y vacía que le daba miedo, igual a la sala de estar, la cual estaba más oscura que nunca, y ni hablar del vacío cuarto de Sasuke, organizado como siempre, pero sin nada de sus pertenencias, ahí donde estaba siempre su guitarra ahora solo colgaba el tornillo vacío, "maldito seas Itachi" se dijo así mismo, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran por su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo. Sasuke era su única familia, y ahora si estaba realmente solo, y solo podía arrepentirse, sin poder hacer nada más, solo sentir dolor y solo odiarse a sí mismo. Sintió como un vacío y una oscuridad lo abrazaban, haciendo que su garganta le impidiera respirar con facilidad, y como su estómago se encogía poco a poco, sin ánimos de buscar a nadie para que lo ayudara, "no merezco la amistad de nadie...merezco este dolor y este arrepentimiento...merezco morir en mi soledad" se dijo así mismo dejándose caer nuevamente en su cama, solo.

...

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste mi regalo para ustedes!

P.D.: he estado liada con…bueno mi vida...estaba viviendo en Barcelona y ahora me volvi a mudar de nuevo a Panamá asi que...no la eh tenido facil, y han sido dias dificiles de mudanza y de despedidas..y demás así que...gracias por ser pacientes :D y los quiero mucho! gracias por leer mi historia.

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

*Kelly Clarkson - Because Of You (male version) + lyrics (Neko Sama)- (esta en Youtube)

 **Soundtrack**

 _1\. (Camila – Perdón)_

 _2\. (inalcanzable – RBD)_

 _3._ Everybody Talks – Neon Trees

 _4\. (Because of you – Kely Clarkson cover (male versión) + Lyrics)_

5\. (Going Under – Evanescence)

 _6._ (Avril Lavigne- I'm with you)

 _7._ (Pink – What about us)

 _8._ (treat you better – Shawn Mandes).


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

 **¿Abra algo de esperanza?**

Y después de todo lo sucedido, ahí estaban, cada uno en una esquina diferente de la cama. Él sentía como si estuvieran separados por una pared, pero no podía hacer más que observarlo, y sentir el dolor del rubio, sabiendo que si quería todo aquello pero que aun así…el cuerpo recuerda más que la mente, y su cuerpo podía aun sentir todo. Todos los recuerdos, todas forzosas caricias, besos, y el inmenso cuerpo de Hidan sobre el suyo. El cuerpo de Deidara temblaba violentamente, casi como si previera venir algún golpe, o una ruda caricia, o quizás el uso de algún objeto en su cuerpo, aunque sabía a la perfección que el pelirojo jamás haría tal cosa. "maldición" susurro para él mismo, pero él lo escuchó y sin acercarse, lo observó, tan fijamente que él rubio elevó la mirada por instinto. Vio la gentileza de su mirada, a pesar de que minutos atrás, después de sentir la mano subir por su pecho, lo había agarrado por el brazo tan fuerte y temblorosamente que Sasori había casi hasta llorado, al sentir las unas del rubio en su piel.

"tranquilo…Deid…no hay apuro" indicó sonriendo, pero claramente dolido.

"lo siento" indicó y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

"no tienes por qué llorar" indicó y elevo su mano hacia el chico, pero se quedó paralizado a tan solo unos centímetros.

"no…" indicó al ver que no se acercaba a él, y luego él se acercó, "sabes que si quiero esto…es mi estúpido cuerpo quien reacciona.

"lo sé…no tienes que disculparte" contestó y lo sostuvo con gentileza con ambas manos, y luego lo beso. "No pienso apresurarte…se por lo que has pasado…y no es fácil"

"lo siento…" indicó de nuevo, posando su mano en el brazo de Sasori, el cual estaba rojo y con las uñas del rubio aun marcadas, "no quise herirte"

"no duele" mintió

"si claro, mentiroso" indicó y luego se cubrió los ojos, "dios no quiero ser tan débil…odio ser así…estoy demasiado sentimental y herido…y…"

"poco a poco, amor…han sido días difíciles y para ti…fue todo un año. Todo lo que sientes también lo siento yo" indicó con los ojos aguados, "no eres el único herido…todo lo que te duele a ti…yo también lo siento" 

"no de la misma forma…no sabes lo que…se siente haber sido…no solo abusado sino…buleado…" 

"ya…bueno tu eres el masoquista…enamorándote de tu buller"

"JA" indicó riendo con un poco de enojo, "tú eres el idiota que se enamoró del chico que molestabas" contestó sonriendo con malicia, mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora.

"tú fuiste quien me sedujo" indicó sonriendo también, acercándose más al rubio, lo sostuvo por la cintura, haciendo que se erizara instintivamente, pero después lo puso sobre él dejándose caer en la cama, y dejando a que él rubio se sintiera más en control.

"no hice mucho la verdad"

"no hacía falta que hicieras demasiado…eres hermoso" contestó jugando con las puntas del largo cabello del chico.

"gracias" contestó sonrojándose, "para mi eras un crush imposible…me gustabas desde hace tiempo" indicó acercando sus labios a los del chico.

"oh...bueno… tu siempre captaste mi atención…no podía soportar como un chico pudiera tener un cabello más hermoso que el de la chicas…y que fueras aun así hombre…me perturbabas de la mejor manera…" 

"oh" contestó, "bien", luego un pensamiento paso por su cabeza, "¿te volví gay? O …"

"creo que es un tema para después" indicó cambiando el tema con rapidez.

"¡Sasori!" se quejó al sentir los labios del chico en su cuello, ruborizándolo, "espera…" indicó con debilidad, "¿desde cuándo sabias que eras gay?"

"Dei…" indicó con su voz seductora, pero al ver el ceño fruncido del rubio fijo en el solo rio.

"no te rías"

"vale, vale" indicó y luego se sentó dejando que Deidara se apartara un poco más de él. Y de pronto el ambiente cambio por completo. Todo se volvió frio de repente, y Sasori quedo cabizbajo, sin querer verlo a los ojos.

"¿babe?" preguntó sin querer acercarse. "no tienes que…abrirte si no quieres…" indicó, aunque con dolor.

"Dei…si hay un motivo por el que soy asi…pero…no creo poder decírtelo...no es…fácil…y bueno…es de mi pasado, antes de venir a esta academia…pero…" comenzó quedándose trabado.

"bueno es normal…aunque digo...tu sabes todo lo que me ha pasado…quiero que confíes en mi…"

"deid…" comenzó y tomó la guitarra de su cuarto, y sin esperar, comenzó a cantar y a tocar, "You must think that I'm stupid…You must think that I'm a fool"

"claro que no" indicó

"You must think that I'm new to this…But I have seen this all before" confesó sin querer verlo.

"¿cómo?" preguntó sin saber a quién se refería.

"I'm never gonna let you close to me…Even though you mean the most to me" cantó, sintiendo que el rubio sostenía la respiración en ese momento. "'Cause every time I open up, it hurts, So I'm never gonna get too close to you…Even when I mean the most to you, In case you go and leave me in the dirt" (*Too good at goodbyes – Sam Smith)

"¿Sasori? No entiendo"

"I'm way too good at goodbyes" confesó. "solo quiero decirte que…no eres el único lastimado…y tengo una razón por la cual tarde tanto en buscarte…y…no es por mi familia…pero…necesito tiempo para decirte mi historia"

"bueno…supongo que si tienes la suficiente paciencia para esperarme…tendré la paciencia para…esperarte" contestó pero estaba claramente dolido.

"pero contigo todo lo que pensaba era imposible…es tan…fácil" indicó, "nunca me abrí así con Temari…ni con Sari…tu eres el primero, Dei" contestó y lo beso con pasión, pasando sus manos por el cabello de rubio, sosteniéndolo por detrás para que no se apartara, uniendo sus labios en lo más profundo que se le permitía, "seamos pacientes para no arruinar esto" indicó casi sin aliento, observando al rubio quien no pudo decir nada más que asentir con su rostro.

…

 _Aquella mañana…_

"Itachi…por favor…no te cierres" suplico la chica, "háblame"

Pero Itachi no hablo.

"no sé qué estas sintiendo…solo puedo imaginármelo…pero por favor…no te cierres a mi" indicó y sostuvo el rostro de Itachi para que la viera a los ojos. Pudo ver la tristeza en el rostro de Itachi, tan palpable.

"Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing…How it's all turned to lies" comenzó a cantar la chica, "Sometimes I think that it's better…to never ask why" continuo a pesar de la mirada del chico en ella.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar poco a poco, Itachi elevándola en sus brazos, pasos lentos pero acrobáticos

Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned (en esta parte se refería a Sasuke, más que todo)  
But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die, (cantó tomando al chico del rostro, con sus dos manos)  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Itachi solo la aparto)  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Ino siguió aún cantando, sintiendo el cuerpo del Uchiha con ella, intentando llegar también su corazón y a su mente, sabía perfectamente que el chico estaba deprimido, como nunca antes lo había estado.

"Funny how the heart can be deceiving…More than just a couple times" continuó, aunque el chico le dio la vuelta, sin querer verla a los ojos otra vez, "Why do we fall in love so easy…Even when it's not right" Ino lo abrazó por detrás, sin querer soltarlo, "Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame…Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned…But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die…You gotta get up and try, and try, and try, Gotta get up and try, and try, and try" Ino lo volvió a tomar del rostro, "intenta…Itachi…por favor…no estás solo" (Try – Pink)

"lo siento…por no estar contigo en este momento…sé que también estas siendo afectada por todo esto…" contestó por fin Itachi.

"No te preocupes por mí" indicó quitándole importancia.

….

La chica se dejó caer en una esquina del salón, solitario y casi oscuro. Aquella mañana había sido una odisea lograr salir con aquella pinta tan negra y oscura, tan distinta a ella, ignorar a Neji, a su hermana y luego a su padre había sido increíblemente difícil para Hinata, quien un a pesar de haberlo hecho…muy dentro de ella, el negro no le gustaba, pero en esos momentos lograba encontrar una paz gracias a ese color. Sentía un poco de arrepentimiento después de haber roto tan repentinamente con Sai, quien aparentemente había terminado sintiendo gran dolor por ello, y luego estaba el dolor al ver que su mejor amiga salía con el chico que le gustaba, después de haberse casi confesado con ella al respecto. "esta vida es estúpida" pensó con dolor, y tomó su cello para comenzar a tocar. La Hyuga comenzó a tocar una fuerte y rápida melodía, reflejando sus sentimientos y pensamientos en ese momento en su vida. Tan inmersa estaba en la canción que no se percató de Pain, quien había escuchado a la chica desde el pasillo. Quedo paralizado a verla con los ojos cerrados, mientras tocaba con toda su energía y poder aquello, que hacía que su propio corazón latiera al ritmo de la música. Hinata solo podía pensar en lo egoísta que Sakura había sido, no podía creer que hubiera hecho de eso tiempo después de que ella le hubiera confesado lo que sentía por el rubio. No estaba enojada con Naruto, porque él mismo ya la había rechazado y le dijo que no le gustaba, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer. La chica concluyo al elevar la vista, y viendo fijamente a Pain, quien aplaudió fascinado. (*Zoltán Kodály, Sonata in B minor for solo cello, Op.8, mvt. III, performed by Sebastian Bäverstam)

"increíble" indicó con una sonrisa que la cautivo.

"gracias" contestó algo apenada.

"¿Cómo es que aprendiste a tocar de esa manera?"

"desde pequeña mi padre nos puso a todos a tomar clases" indicó aun sonrojada sin decir mucho más, se dejó caer en una silla detrás.

"pues que bueno ya que eres increíblemente buena…en todos los sentidos" contestó con una media sonrisa, haciendo que la chica quedara algo embobada al verlo. A pesar de los muchos pircings que traía el chico, era realmente apuesto. "Hinata…creo que tu estilo es impresionante, y me encantas…me llamaste la atención desde que te vi" indicó dejándola en shock, luego paso una de sus manos por el cabello de la chica, colocándolo suavemente detrás de su oreja.

"yo…he…" comenzó sin poder decir mucho.

"tranquila…sé que estas con Sai"

"no… él y yo terminamos…pero…" comenzó a decir algo nerviosa, sin querer hacer contacto visual con el chico.

"lo sé…bueno, me imagino" indicó con una sonrisa, "acabas de terminar con él y supongo que no habrá sido fácil, sin mencionar el cambio de personalidad" contestó y rio al ver la expresión sorprendida de la chica, "es verdad, y fue para bien déjame decirte" contestó de nuevo.

"gracias…Pain…" indicó algo incomoda, "pero…"

"te daré tu espacio, tranquila, pero…You call to me, and I fall at your feet" comenzó a cantar el chico, "How could anyone ask for more?" indicó mientras tomaba una guitarra eléctrica y comenzaba a cantar. "And our time apart, like knives in my heart, How could anyone ask for more?" el chico la observó a los ojos fijamente, mientras le cantaba. "But if there's a pill to help me forget,..God knows I haven't found it yet" Hinata se sonrojo, sin saber qué hacer, o que decirle, "But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to…'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far, Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart, Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor" Pain no estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento, pero no lo estaba ignorando. "And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for, 'Cause trying not to love you, Only makes me love you more, Only makes me love you more" (Nickelback – Trying not to love you)

….

El Sabaku lo pensó un segundo antes de hacer lo que siguió, y también unos minutos en los cuales espero a que su padre saliera por fin de la casa, no volvería por todo el fin de semana. "bien…es ahora o nunca" pensó y envió el mensaje a todo el colegio, en el cual decía; "todos invitados a la mansión Sabaku hoy en la noche para una fiesta que jamás olvidaran" sonrió a releerlo para luego recibir una fuerte patada de su puerta, de parte de Kankuro. "¿Qué demonios es esto?" preguntó su hermano claramente molesto, "¿Qué…QUE TE PASA GAARA ESTAS LOCO?" preguntó gritando.

"si" indicó sonriendo con malicia.

"pe…Gaa…oh…dios…" contestó sin poder decir ninguna frase en concreto.

"vamos Kankuro…por favor, no es como si nuestro padre va a estar. Esta de viajes después de todo" contestó de mala gana.

"¿Qué es lo que buscas con esto, Gaara?"

"divertirme, despejar la mente, celebrar que no me sacaron por milagros y de que por fin Alice será transferida…" contestó cruzándose de brazos. No seas aguafiestas…esto es nuevo para mí…no creas que se me hizo fácil poner mi mente en eso…eh invitar a todos…pero creo que lo necesito"

"YEAH ¡FIESTA!" gritó la voz de Temari desde el pasillo, entrando también a la habitación del chico. "gracias, gracias, gracias" indicó besando la frente de Gaara quien la aparto rápidamente.

"¿Qué te pasa a ti? Deberías estar deprimida, no te dejo salir con tu novio"

"mi papá no me controla, no importa que tanto insista" indicó sonriendo, "me alegra porque por fin podré presentarme junto a mi novio, formalmente" contestó mientras seleccionaba una canción de karaoke en su celular, "Aquí estás" comenzó a cantar con una sonrisa, tomando a Kankuro para que se le uniera, "Ya no puedes detenerte" al tiempo que ambos tomaban a Gaara, que de mala gana los siguió.  
"¿Dónde vas?" cantó Gaara, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, algo avergonzado. "Si estoy loco por tenerte" 

"Cómo lo iba a saber" cantó Temari mientras los tres comenzaban a arreglar a sala para la fiesta, "Que te vería otra vez" mientras los tres cantaban, y Kankuro comenzaba a preparar el escenario con la tabla de dj y el televisor que ya estaba también ahí.

"Tú me confundes, no sé qué hacer" comenzó a cantar Kankuro, "Yo lo que quiero es pasarla bien"

"Yo tengo miedo de que me guste…Y que vaya a enloquecer" no se cantaban a sí mismos, solo por diversión, y Gaara solo los veía, al tiempo que comenzaba a jugar de dj, siguiendo a sus hermanos.

"Si eso pasa yo seguiré…Contigo aquí como un perro fiel" (*Shakira ft Nicky Jam- ¨Perro Fiel).

Siguieron cantando hasta que la sala ya estaba lista, y cada uno se fue arreglando para la gran noche. Al poco tiempo, alrededor de las 10, ya comenzaron a llegar todos los invitados, quienes eran más o menos media academia. Todos estaban con sus grupos, prácticamente divididos como siempre, y entre todos Shikamaru se acercó a Temari, susurro algo al oído y luego se puso en el escenario junto a Chouji, quien se puso como dj y luego Gaara subió al escenario, observando fijamente a Shikamaru. Todos voltearon a verlos, algo extrañados de verlos juntos. Luego Gaara comenzó a cantar.

[Gaara]

I've been a liar, been a thief

Been a lover, been a cheat

All my sins need holy water, feel it washing over me

Well, little one, I don't want to admit to something

If all it's gonna cause is pain

Truth and my lies right now are falling like the rain

So let the river run

Todos enloquecieron con el chico, quien de verdad lograba cautivar a todas las chicas, pero lo que vino luego fue todo el talento de Shikamaru, escondido a veces detrás de la banda que tenía con Naruto.

[Shikamaru]

He's comin' home with his neck scratched, to catch flack

Sweat jackets and dress slacks, mismatched

On his breath's Jack, he's a sex addict

And she just wants to exact revenge and get back

It's a chess match, she's on his back like a jet-pack

She's kept track of all his Internet chats

And guess who just happens to be movin' on to the next

Actually, just shit on my last chick and she has what my ex lacks

'Cause she loves danger, psychopath

And you don't fuck with no man's girl, even I know that

But she's devised some plan to stab him in the back

Knife in hand, says their relationship's hangin' by a strand

So she's been on the web lately

Says maybe she'll be my Gwen Stacy, to spite her man

And I know she's using me to try to play him, I don't care

Hi Suzanne, but I shoulda said "Bye Suzanne"

After the first night, but tonight I am

(River- Eminem ft Ed Sheeran)

Después de esa canción de apertura, Chouji se quedó un rato como Dj de la fiesta, más que todo por elección propia, ya que amaba todo aquello, más que socializar con otra gente y más que la comida, que era decir mucho, "bueno…no tanto" pensó un tanto sonriente. Su música, cuando tocaba solo, electrónica pura, podía manejar a toda a masa de gente de la fiesta, quienes terminaban entrando en una especie de transe, dejándose llevar por los altos, los bajos, y todas las demás mezclas que hacía. Estaba concentrado en lo suyo cuando de pronto notó a una chica en especial viéndolo demasiado fijo, sus penetrantes ojos amarillos, su piel oscura y cabello rojizo destacaba de entre las demás personas. Comenzó casi a bailarle para él, a ritmo de su música, Chouji se erizó un poco al no estar tan acostumbrado a eso, "en realidad, mi conocimiento es nulo" pensó nervioso, notando como sus manos comenzaban a sudar un poco, pero respiro profundamente y se concentró, haciendo que la chica le siguiera su ritmo. Puede que no supiera bailar, o hablar con chicas, pero definitivamente podía hacerlas bailar a su antojo, a su ritmo.

Karui solo se dejó llevar por aquel raro sentimiento que empezó a sentir a escuchar la música de aquel chico. No estaba acostumbrada a que su corazón latiese por alguien más que Neji Hyuga, quien estaba en esos momentos con "la estúpida esa de su 'novia'" pensó lanzando una mirada envenenada Tente, quien pudo sentir las malas vibras de la chica. Pero aun así volteó su mirada a Chouji, concentrándose en la música que comenzaba a tocar. Se armó un poco de valor y se acercó a la tarima y comenzó a cantar juntó con el chico. "Baby, this is what you came for" todos a su alrededor voltearon a verla, "lightning strikes every time she moves" Chouji solo quedo paralizado, mientras solo sus manos eran las que se movían, "but she's looking at you, oh, oh" Chouji la observó fijamente, notando los penetrantes ojos de la chica en él, y su media sonrisa seductora. Jugo con la voz de la chica, haciendo que se repitiera poco a poco, mientras ella bailaba en el escenario, y luego comenzaba a repetir la misma frase. "we go fast till they can't replay, who knows why it's gotta be this way, we say nothing more than we need, i say 'your place' when we leave" (Rihanna – Calvin Harris – this is what you came for)

….

La Hyuga peliazul bailaba seductoramente junto a Pain, mientras a distancia un rubio furioso la observada sin saber muy bien porque sentía aquello. _"Calma Naruto…calma"_ se decía una y otra vez en su mente, sin querer hacer una escena, y sin tener el derecho de frenarla, _"no es nada tuyo…concéntrate en Sakura"_ pensó y la sacó a bailar. La pelirosa se sorprendió un poco, pero se dejó llevar por el chico, "algo le pasa" pensó distraída, sin saber muy bien qué. Después de un rato en el que intentó no pensar en la chica, decidieron tomarse u descansó, en el cual aprovecho de acercarse a Hinata, "puedes…venir conmigo un momento" le preguntó al oído para que pudiera oírlo, lo cual hizo que la chica se erizara, y solo dijera si con la cabeza. Después de apartarse un poco de la multitud de gente y de la música, la observó fijamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó un tanto sonrojada.

"eh…" comenzó quedando un poco atontado al verla fijamente, con aquel maquillaje un tanto fuerte para ella, su cabello azulado suelto y un vestido sencillo pero negro, "Hinata…estas…he…bueno…yo…" comenzó sin decir nada coherente, "¿Qué iba a decir?" pensó nervioso.

"Naruto… no tengo toda la noche…voy a volver con Pain, tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Sakura" indicó cortante.

"ESO, Pain… ¿Pain?" le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" preguntó también cruzándose de brazos.

"he…ES PAIN" indicó indignado como si fuera muy obvia la respuesta.

"es un buen chico…sé que no lo parece físicamente, pero es agradable"

"es el mejor amigo de HIDAN, quien…como ya sabes…TORTURABA A DEIDARA" indicó casi a gritos y luego respiró profundamente, "a ver…tienes que escucharme…dudo que tenga un buen motivo para hablarte…quien quita que no sea otro loco más…tienes que cuidarte Hinata…"

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Además…podrá ser su amigo, pero no creo que sea igual…"

"aunque no sea igual…el hecho de que siga siendo su amigo dice mucho…y bueno…eres…" indicó sonrojándose al sentir los penetrantes ojos de la chica en él, "eres importante para mí" contestó.

"no me digas esas cosas…" contestó sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, "no ahora que sales con mi mejor amiga"

"lo siento" se disculpó, sin querer verla a los ojos.

"no es tu culpa…" comentó.

"¿Cómo demonios eres tan buena?" preguntó acercándose a ella, "¿Cómo no me puedes culpar?" 

"no puedo…además…no hiciste nada malo, me confesé y me rechazaste y luego fuiste por la chica que te gusta…no es para culparte" comentó, pero se ruborizo al sentir el cálido cuerpo del rubio cerca de ella.

"eres…increíble" indicó abrazándola.

"estaré contigo sin importar que no me quieras…seré lo que quieras que sea para ti…Naruto" contestó, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo poco a poco, "porque te amo y no importa que me hagas…creo que nunca podre apartar ese sentimiento de mi" confesó.

Naruto solo sintió como su corazón se partía, como su cuerpo instintivamente quería abrazarla, besarla, sin pensar en Sakura o en ninguna otra chica, pero se detuvo a unos milímetros de su rostro, "no puedo" indicó sintiendo que su propio corazón se rompía, "no mereces esto, y Sakura tampoco. No soy capaz de lastimarlas…aunque ya te lastime sin pensarlo" contestó.

"entiendo" indicó sin querer presionarlo, se soltó del abrazó del chico y sintiendo como se le rompía el alma, solo le sonrío "nos vemos luego" indicó.

Naruto quedo congelado, queriendo acercarse, pero sin atreverse, sabiendo por fin un deseo de su propio cuerpo, uno que había estado ignorando hasta ahora, "me gusta…MALDICION" pensó, "pero ahora estoy con Sakura…no puedo hacer más" pensó suspirando, y dejo que la Hyuga se perdiera entre la multitud.

….

Sakura lo observó a distancia, con un poco de miedo. "Itachi" pensó y suspiró, lo podía notar tan deprimido que hasta miedo le daba acercarse. Pero al estar tan solo en ese momento se armó de valor y poco a poco fue caminando hacia él, y se sentó a su lado. Itachi solo la observó sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. "Hola" saludó la chica sin saber muy bien cómo hablarle, ya que casi era la primera vez que se comunicaba con él.

"hola" saludó también.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó, aunque casi ya sabía la respuesta.

"mal" indicó y luego sonrió con tristeza, "Sasuke no me ha hablado desde que se fue…y por lo que veo, tampoco te ha hablado a ti"

"oh…bueno, la verdad es que venía solo a ver como estabas, Itachi"

"¿en serio? ¿no venías a preguntar si Sasuke me había hablado?" preguntó extrañado.

"me dejo muy claro que necesitaba tiempo…y que no sabía cuánto" indicó con tristeza, "solo sé que…hay ocasiones en los que los sentimientos se interponen ante lo que es correcto o no…y no te culpo ni te juzgo como lo hacen todos los demás" contestó y le sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico, "ya se le pasara…a pesar de lo que crees…o de lo que te pudo haber dicho…te admira, y mucho. No te odiara por siempre" indicó.

"eso espero…" contestó y le sonrió, "gracias" pero luego lo pensó un minuto y le preguntó, "¿pero porque no le hablas a Ino entonces? Digo…si no me culpas a mí…yo fui quien la sonsacó"

"es…bueno, es mi amiga y sé que quizás se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, pero el punto es que…no debió de estar con Sasuke en primer lugar si en verdad no lo quería, en cambio decidió romperle el corazón, en vez de ser sincera con él, y luego…lo apartó de mí. Sé que es estúpido ya que ambos tienen la culpa pero, ella sabía lo mucho que amo a Sasuke" indicó y quedo cabizbaja, "ven…bailemos un poco, cantemos, sal de aquí" indicó y vio a su alrededor, "¿Dónde está Ino?"

"aun no llega, viene junto con Deidara…pero se han demorado demasiado, creo que sus padres están aquí"

"oh…ok" indicó, pero igual lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevo a la pista de baile. Ignorando las miradas curiosas de todos, se puso a bailar junto con Naruto también, que solo pudo sonreírle, sabiendo lo deprimido que podía estar Itachi en esos momentos.

….

"Papá…no entiendo porque no nos dejas ir ya, nunca te has puesto así" indicó Ino enojada, "además de las vueltas que das en tus preguntas, ¿Por qué no vas al punto de una vez?" le pidió cruzándose de brazos.

"que falta de respeto, jovencita" indicó con mala cara, "bien, si quieres sinceridad…me llamaron a una reunión en la academia por ustedes dos, por lo sucedido estas semanas que estuve ausente"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los dos al unísono, ya que por parte de Deidara, nunca le había dicho que lo de Hidan había sido un tanto más serio, y que había comenzado durante el verano, porque "no sabe que soy gay…solo cree que me forzó a hacer eso durante todo el año escolar nada más…" pensó nervioso, "y mucho menos sabe que estoy con Sasori"

"pues primero…" indicó posando sus ojos en Ino, "aunque suene un tanto de chisme…me informaron de que estas con un chico de último año, ¿es eso cierto?"

"¿en serio? ¿eso te lo dicen en reuniones? Dios" indicó nerviosa, "bueno…si"

"y que antes estabas casualmente con su hermano menor Sasuke, ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?" preguntó no muy rudamente sino más bien con voz cansada.

"lo siento…todo paso muy rápido…pero en verdad es un buen chico" indicó sonriendo.

"tendría que conocerlo para comprobar eso…sabes que no me importa con quien salgas, con tal que me lo introduzcas…pero... ¿porque terminaste con Sasuke? Era un buen chico"

"es complicado"

"y que además lo lograste sacar del colegio porque pidió transferencia" indicó y luego rio, "definitivamente eres tu madre"

"lo siento" indicó con una media sonrisa.

"bueno…y tu" indicó esta vez cambiando por completo su semblante.

"¿si?" preguntó nervioso.

"¿Cómo sigues?" preguntó detallando bien a Deidara, aunque ya no tenía ninguna marca visible en el cuello.

"excelente…en serio" indicó sonriendo.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un novio?" preguntó y puso sus profundos ojos azules en los de su hijo, quien quedo mudo sin saber que decir, "no es como…si les hubiera puesto muchas restricciones a ustedes dos…y además…la forma en que actúas y bueno…otros detalles de tu personalidad…era obvio que…eras distinto por decirlo de alguna forma. Además del hecho de que bueno…no creo que lo de Hidan haya empezado solo por bulling, y mucho menos de que te dejaras, así como así desde un inicio…pero…" quedo mudo pensando un momento, dejando un silencio algo mortal, "que no me lo confiaras…me duele, no soy cerrado de mente, y sé que quizás por ser mi único hijo te pude haber puesto más presión en ese aspecto, pero…no puedo hacer nada, si eres…eres supongo" indicó no muy seguro de que decir.

"ok" indicó confundido.

"pero quiero conocerlo" contestó y se puso de pie, dejándolos helados. "Mañana haremos una cena, e invitaran a sus parejas. No debería dejarlos ir por lo que hicieron, pero…ya mañana será castigo suficiente" indicó sonriéndoles con malicia, luego se fue a su habitación.

"creo que…ya ni ganas de ir tengo" indicó Deidara, dejándose derretir en su silla.

"vamos…no fue tan rudo, te acepto tal cual" indicó Ino, aunque se sentía igual que él, "además la fiesta nos ayudara a estar mejor", indicó y se puso de pie. Luego ambos se terminaron de arreglar para luego irse a la fiesta. Tardaron en llegar, pero al estar al frente de la casa Sabaku lograron identificarla instantáneamente, por fuera no había mucha gente, pero desde esa distancia se podía notar la cantidad de gente que había adentro. "dios" pensó en voz alta Ino.

"vamos" indicó con rapidez, comenzando a caminar.

"ah ahora si ya vas corriendo, de seguro te acordaste de tu novio" indicó con una sonrisa pícara.

"cállate" indicó sonrojado, pero ambos entraron con rapidez, encontrándose con gente que casi ni conocían, pero al poco tiempo lograron identificar a Itachi, junto con Sasori y Kisame. Sasori corrió hacia Deidara, pero al notar los ojos de sus amigos detrás de él, se detuvo frente a Deidara sin saber que hacer luego.

"hey" indicó algo sonrojado.

"tonto" indicó torciéndole los ojos, pero luego lo sostuvo con sus manos y lo beso, dejándolo paralizado, y algo atontado. "hola, babe"

"¿Por qué la tardanza?" preguntó Itachi acercándose a Ino, dándole un beso en la frente.

"nuestro padre…se enteró de todo…y bueno…quiere que vallan los dos, mañana" indicó Ino y notó la cara de pánico de ambos.

"JA" rio Kisame.

"cállate" contestó Sasori con algo de odio, "bien…bueno…ok…" indicó no muy seguro, "¿todo bien con él?"

"si" indicó sin especificar mucho.

"bien" indicó Itachi, "a mí me aman siempre" indicó sonriendo.

"sabe que salía con tu hermano menor"

"oh" contestó sintiendo un gran peso en sus hombros.

"JA" volvió a reír Kisame, "vamos, Itachi, tranquilo, igual te amara" indicó dándole ánimos. "Vamos, bailemos" indicó y todos se fueron a la pista de baile.

….

En otra academia, no muy lejos de ahí, Sasuke se dejaba caer en su habitación. Vivía ahora en una residencia dentro de la academia. Su compañero de habitación era tranquilo, aunque demasiado misterioso, y la academia era perfecta, "sin contar a…" pensó y en ese instante sonó la puerta de su cuarto, intento decirle a Yuugo que no abriera, pero se le hizo tarde, y por la puerta entro un rayo rojo que se le lanzo encima de Sasuke, sin permiso y sin pena. "maldita sea" pensó el Uchiha casi perdiendo su aire. "SASUKE-KUN" indicó la chica casi a voz de grito.

"ka…Karin" contestó con un hilo de voz Sasuke, sin poder ni quejarse.

"lo siento" murmuro solo con sus labios Yuugo, para que solo el Uchiha lo leyera.

"no tuvimos clases juntos hoy, ¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó sentándose al fin a un lado de la cama, observándolo fijamente.

"NO…dios…no vuelvas a hacer eso" indicó adolorido, "Uzumaki tenías que ser" indicó de mala gana.

"lo siento" contestó apenada, "cuando me emociono…"

"compórtate" indicó Yuugo con voz tranquila pero amenazadora, casi como un hermano mayor.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Sasuke ya de mal humor.

"¿tengo que querer algo solo para visitarte?" preguntó un tanto confundida, "ya te dije… solo…quería saber cómo estabas"

"oh…" indicó un tanto apenado, luego suspiró, "bien supongo" contestó sin agregar nada más.

"bien" respondió Karin y le sonrió, "me alegra que estés aquí" indicó y luego se puso de pie, "espero poder tocar contigo en algún momento, ¿cantarías para mí?"

"no veo porque no" indicó con seriedad, pero la chica se puso demasiado feliz, aunque se controló para no volver a lanzársele encima, "gracias, Sasuke" contestó y se fue.

"no es una mala chica" indicó Yuugo dejándose caer en su cama.

"no, pero habla demasiado y chilla mucho" indicó Sasuke un tanto molesto.

"si, supongo que tienes razón" contestó y rio, "dime… ¿qué te trajo hasta aquí?"

"¿porque me lo preguntas?" 

"bueno…eres un Uchiha, y sé que tienes un hermano mayor…y de que ambos estudian en Konoha…eres popular en todo el país prácticamente, por eso te conozco…pero…es raro que a medio año te cambies asé como así"

"tengo mis razones…supongo que en algún momento te diré…aunque quizás te parezcan estúpidas"

"si es una razón que te trajo hasta aquí a medio año…dudo que lo que me digas sea estúpido…sé que fue algo rudo…lo veo en tus ojos" indicó con seriedad.

"me alegra que seas mi compañero…es mucho mejor que…"

"¿Suigetsu? Si lo sé…chilla más que Karin, y eso es decir mucho" indicó y ambos rieron.

….

Todos estaban bailando al ritmo de Chouji, hasta que Kisame, Sasori y Deidara, tomaron a Itachi de ambos brazos hacia la tarima, y a pesar de sus quejas se dejó llevar. Todos lo observaron fijamente, y un tanto expectantes, casi como si estuvieran preparados para juzgarlo. Pero Sasori tomó el micrófono con un tanto de odio hacia ellos, "Bueno esto es una fiesta o no…" indicó al micrófono, "comencemos" le susurró a su equipo y Deidara tomó la guitarra, Kisame tomó el acordeón, y Itachi solo sonrió, y se acercó a uno de los micrófonos. Sasori comenzó a cantar, "Son muchos años que pasaron sin decir te quiero…Y en verdad te quiero" le cantó viendo a Deidara, "Pero encuentro formas de engañar mi corazón"

"Son muchos años que pasaron sin robarte un beso, Sólo quiero un beso" cantó Itachi, "Y por esa boca no me importa ser ladrón" cantó señalando a Ino.

"No puede ser que no he encontrado todavía las palabras…y en esa noche no dije nada" las personas comenzaron a bailar a su ritmo.

"No puede ser que en un segundo me perdí en tu mirada" Kisame se le unió a Itachi, "Aunque por dentro yo te gritaba" en ese punto todos se les unieron a bailar.

"Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma…Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban" sin importar las miradas curiosas, se acercó a Deidara, quien solo se ruborizo, "Sé que sientes mariposas, yo también sentí sus alas" rozó su rostro con su mano, "Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas"  
"Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma, Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban" Cantó Itachi bailando al ritmo de la música, haciendo que todos bailaran con él y cantaran también. Ino por su parte bailaba sola, viendo a Itachi, un poco más feliz del ánimo que mostraba. La multitud se comenzó a pegar más y más hacia la tarima, dejando a Ino un tanto incomoda, sintió una mano en su brazo e intentó voltearse preparada para pegarle a quien fuese que la estuviera tocando, pero se detuvo a unos milímetros del rostro sorprendido de Sai. "lo siento" dijo, pero el chico no escuchó, solo le sonrió.

"no te preocupes…solo quería…" intentó decirle, pero Ino solo le hizo señas de que no escuchaba nada, "dije que…" intentó hablar más alto por entre la música, sin mucho éxito, Ino posó sus manos por el cuello del chico, haciendo que este se ruborizara, y luego lo fue acercando hacia su oído para poder escucharlo, pero en eso, la multitud enloqueció más aun, empujándolos sin querer, dejando a los labios de Sai suavemente pegados a los de Ino. Ambos quedaron paralizados sin saber que hacer hasta que Sai reaccionó primero, y sonrojado se zafó de la chica, diciendo lo siento como alrededor de mil veces, antes de desaparecer de nuevo por entre la multitud, "bueno eso fue…interesante" pensó Ino sonrojada, tocándose sus labios suavemente.

"Yo sé que a ti te gusta que yo te cante así" cantó Itachi, "Que tú te pones seria, pero te hago reír, Que sé que tú me quieres…Por qué tú eres así, Y cuando estamos juntos ya no sé qué decir" Desde aquella distancia se le hizo imposible ver qué le había pasado a Ino, por lo que siguió cantando feliz con su grupo.

Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma  
Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban  
Sé que sientes mariposas (sé que sientes mariposas)  
Yo también sentí sus alas (yo también sentí sus alas)  
Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas

(Robarte un besó – Carlos Vives ft Sebastian Yatra)

Después de un buen rato, la fiesta comenzó a quedar un poco más vacía, llena de únicamente los más cercanos, el salón de Itachi, y los más jóvenes, Gaara y el restó. Aunque para ese momento, ya casi todos estaban borrachos o dormidos en alguna área de la desordenada casa de los Sabaku. Y como cosa rara, Hinata era casi la única que seguía despierta y casi consiente. A su lado Naruto se le sentó, aunque cabizbajo y sin decir nada. "Esta borracho" pensó la chica sintiendo el olor a alcohol proveniente del chico, y además de su cara perdida. "¿Qué quiere ahora?"

"lo siento" indicó sin querer mirarla, "sé que no me quieres escuchar" contestó sin verla aún.

"no es eso…y ya te lo dije…pero de seguro no recuerdas"

"no mereces estar aquí para mi…mereces a alguien mejor" indicó viendo a su alrededor, notando que en ese momento Sakura peleaba con Ino, a voz muy baja al principio. "Creo que…" comenzó a decirle, "no lo digas" pensó la poca consciencia que aun tenia Naruto, "que me…" indicó sin fuerza de voluntad propia.

"¿sii?" preguntó la chica intrigada.

"que me estas empezando a…"

"MALDITASEA INO" gritó Sakura, sacando a todos de la borrachera de en un segundo. "¿Qué DEMONIOS PRETENDES QUE HAGA? ¿Qué TE PERDONE ASI COMO ASÍ?" preguntó perdiendo la compostura.

"SA…SAKURA…NO MERESCO ESTO…" gritó también enojada, aunque sabía que era en parte su culpa. "Sabes perfectamente lo que es estar con alguien que en verdad no amas" indicó y miró de reojo a Naruto.

"ese no es el problema" indicó cruzándose de brazos.

"no es mi culpa que no tuvieras las agallas de estar con Sasuke primero…y si me gustaba…las cosas que pasaron después fueron…"

"tu culpa y la de Itachi" contestó Sakura, "Sasuke está…maldita sea…no es por Sasuke, o por Itachi..., Ino…eres mi mejor amiga…" indicó casi llorando, sintiendo su voz romperse, y vio que Ino ya lloraba, "y deje que…deje que estuvieras con Sasuke a pesar de mis sentimientos por él... y…y…incluso los perdone, y me quede callada, y te empecé a hablar…y vi lo feliz que él estaba contigo y me quede un poco más tranquila…y luego le haces eso…" indicó y trato de controlar su voz, sintiendo ya todos los ojos en ellas dos, "pero el punto es que…aun así… no confiaste en mi…soy tu mejor amiga y no me dijiste que estaba pasando por tu mente…te hubiera ayudado…o por lo menos hubiera estado hay para ti…pero lo que hiciste muestra que no me tienes confianza…y que quizás jamás la tendrás…" 

"tienes que comprenderme…era Sasuke…obvio no podía decirte nada…" 

"ningún chico podría interferir entre nosotras dos…siempre tomaría tu lado…después de nuestro pasado… ahora en este presente, más maduras, siempre tomaría tu lado, sin importar de quien se hubiera tratado…pero no lo pensaste ni un segundo"

"JA" rio sarcásticamente Hinata, todos voltearon a verla, Naruto más sorprendido aun, "oh…no…maldición" pensó el rubio, casi viendo lo que venía a continuación.

"¿disculpa?" dijo Sakura viéndola.

"eres una hipócrita" dijo cruzándose de brazos, casi queriendo correr de ahí, pero sin poder parar, "mira quien es la que está hablando de pensar primero en sus amigas…antes que en chicos"

"Hinata…" indicó Sakura bajando la guardia, Ino solo las observó.

"no me dijiste lo que paneabas hacer…no me dijiste lo que sentías, y tu sabías muy bien cómo me sentía, y sé bien a quien tu…" indicó sin querer decirlo en voz alta.

"creo que todas aquí no han sido sinceras…pero deberían de calmarse" indicó Naruto saliendo de su borrachera instantáneamente.

"es distinto…Hinata…"

"no es distinto Sakura, sabias lo que Hinata sentía, e igual dejaste que un chico se interpusiera entre ambas" indicó Ino.

"JA ahora soy yo la culpable"

"no la culpable… mi punto es que también cometiste mi error, así que deberías saber…"

"si es la culpable" indicó Hinata acercándose más a las otras dos chicas.

"vamos a calmarnos" indicó Itachi acercándose hacia Ino, quien ya comenzaba a enojarse.

"pues ¿sabes qué? Si no me quieres perdonar, pues bien, pero no serás la víctima, también has cometido muchos errores" indicó Ino.

"mis errores son mis errores, y si los he cometido, y lo siento Hinata, por no decirte, pero al final...como dice Ino, los sentimientos ganan"

"pues tu no lo amas" indicó Hinata perdiendo la compostura, "no lo amas, amas a otro y estás viviendo una mentira, diciéndote que si, pero ¿Por qué no ves y escuchas a tu corazón de una maldita vez?"

"¿crees que no lo hice? ¿te digo que paso? Me rechazo, de nuevo, se fue, sin decirme que volvería, o cuanto tardaría, eso fue lo que paso. ¿Qué siguió? Pues trate de seguir adelante, y un chico que en verdad me ama se me propuso, así que… ¿Por qué maldita sea no? si no te quiere…y ya te había rechazado…no había nada que perder, así que no te hagas la víctima, y no me pongas como la mala de tu historia" en ese momento Hinata solo quedó muda.

"eso es caer bajo" indicó Ino, "era tu amiga, y no la tomaste en cuenta, ni a ella ni a sus sentimientos" contestó.

"ok, ya basta chicas…cálmense" pidió Neji acercándose a su prima.

"no se pongan así" indicó Itachi, acercándose a Ino.

"creo que es mejor olvidar todo este asunto…dejarlo para otro día" comentó Naruto poniéndose al lado de Sakura.

"creo que ya dijimos todo lo que se podía decir" indicó Sakura.

"si" coincidió Ino.

"vámonos" indicó Hinata volteándose hacia Neji, "lo único que me duele es que…después de todos estos años siguiéndote…no te preocuparas por mí ni un segundo" indicó la chica.

"no lo hice conscientemente, y sabes que…maldición, no me disculparé, así de simple"

"si porque siempre eres la víctima" indicó Ino siguiéndole el juego.

"sabes que…me cansaste Ino, aun sigues siendo la perra que destrozó el corazón de Sasuke" indicó y al instante siguiente sintió las manos de Ino sobre ella, sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar a tiempo. Hinata solo las observó, al tiempo que Itachi y Naruto las sostenían, tratando de separarlas con dificultad, pero ambas se sostenían por sus largas cabelleras, sin soltarse.

"¿en serio? Ino…vamos…suéltala" indicó Itachi un tanto cansado de aquello"

"No" contestó tercamente, "ella primero"

"JAMAS" gritó Sakura.

"¿en serio? Parecen bebes" contestó Naruto también cansado., "las dos al mismo tiempo, vamos"

"NO" gritaron al unísono.

"dios" indicó Itachi cansado. Sakura solo observo a Ino, quien la miraba fijamente también, ambas con odio, y luego recorrió a su alrededor su mirada, encontrándose con varios objetos, "no se los puedo lanzar" indicó tratando de calmar sus instintos, pero en cambio vio algo filoso en una mesa cercana.

"Sabes que…tienen razón no puedo seguir en esto" indicó y comenzó a soltarla, pero sintió que Ino aún seguía aferrada a ella, "¿no piensas soltarme? Bien" contestó y con el corazón en la boca, tomó el cuchillo que había visto segundos atrás y dejando a todos congelados, se cortó el cabello, sintiéndose libre de las garras de Ino por fin, quien se quedó con gran parte de la cabellera de la peli rosa. "ahí tienes…como recuerdo" indicó y haciendo una mini reverencia a los presentes, le sacó el dedo del medio a Ino y tomó a Naruto de la chaqueta que tenía, y se lo llevó a fuera de la casa, alejándose del lugar que había quedado en estado de shock. Hinata solo tomó de la mano a Neji y se alejó de la fiesta, después de esperar unos minutos a que Sakura y Naruto se alejaran, Hanabi los siguió en silencio, sin querer decir nada más. El restó de lo que quedo de fiesta fue casi un silencio mortal, en el que poco a poco todos decidieron irse.

….

Bien esto es todo por ahora, siento la tardanza, :D. Espero les guste.

 **Soundtrack.**

Too good at goodbyes – Sam Smith

Try – Pink

(*Zoltán Kodály, Sonata in B minor for solo cello, Op.8, mvt. III, performed by Sebastian Bäverstam)

(Nickelback – Trying not to love you)

(*Shakira ft Nicky Jam- ¨Perro Fiel).

(River- Eminem ft Ed Sheeran)

(Rihanna – Calvin Harris – this is what you came for)

(Robarte un besó – Carlos Vives ft Sebastian Yatra)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Competencias Parte I**

Su pelo rosa cortado de manera salvaje, su nueva chaqueta de cuero negro, un croptop de nirvana, un pantalón negro alto rajado en varias partes, sus botas combat negras y sus gafas Raybans exclamaban por doquier su nuevo cambio de estilo. Sakura tomó el micrófono, percibiendo la mirada de sus compañeros del salón y de su profesor Kakashi, todos paralizados. A su lado Naruto también con su usual aspecto roquero llevaba la guitarra eléctrica, Sai en la batería, y en el bajo estaba Shin. La música de todos en conjunto parecía ser sacada de algún disco famoso, como si hubieran pasado años ensayando juntos. "I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top, She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock" en su letra se refería a Ino y a Hinata, ambas al mismo tiempo, "It's a matter of time before we all run out, When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth" en esa parte pensaba solo en Ino y Sasuke.

"I waited eight long months, She finally set him free" Ino solo la observó anonadada, "I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me…Two weeks and we had caught on fire, She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile" por una parte, había estado por fin con Sasuke, una vez Ino o había engañado, aunque en cierta forma, u oculto entre la letra, también se refería a Naruto.

Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I've gotten what I wanted now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now (cantó mientras se acercaba a Naruto, quien feliz tocaba inspirado y expertamente la guitarra)  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change" cantó mientras señalaba a Ino, sin importarle ser tan directa, "Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change" siguió, percibiendo expresiones de sorpresa ante la pelirosa, "And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged, I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way" cantó señalándose. "Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you" continúo acercándose a la Hyuga, señalándola ahora a ella, "Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right, Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"

Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I've gotten what I wanted now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good

"I watched his wildest dreams come true" cantó mientras se acercaba a Naruto, "Not one of them involving you" puso su mano en la nuca del rubio, ruborizándolo, mientras lanzaba una sonrisa a Hinata, "Just watch my wildest dreams come true, Not one of them involving" Naruto comenzó su solo de guitarra, dejándose caer en el suelo, sin dejar de tocar. (*Paramore – Misery Business)

"bueno eso fue…muy…distinto" indicó Kakashi y vio fijamente a Sakura, casi ruborizándola, "¿estás bien?" preguntó en un susurro que solo la chica escucho. La chica solo asintió. "bien, bueno excelente, me encanta" contestó. "por cierto… ¿han entrenado ya para sus competencias de mañana?"

"oh…fuck" exclamó la chica sorprendiéndose a sí misma, y pudo escuchar a Ino diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

"he…no hemos…practicado" contestó Hinata también mordiéndose el labio.

"ya veo" contestó Kakashi masajeándose la frente, "¿hay algún problema entre ustedes tres?"

"No" indicaron al unísono y de mala gana.

"si se nota" contestó Kakashi y sonrió, "acuérdense de lo importante que es…por favor…Practiquen" indicó dando acentuación en la última frase, y mirando a cada una con seriedad.

"si" contestaron al mismo tiempo.

…

Itachi marcó nuevamente el número, pero a diferencia de las ultimas miles de veces que había llamado, Sasuke contestó. "SASUKE" dijo quizás demasiado alto, Sasuke por su parte solo se quedó mudo, sin saber que decir, sin querer decir nada y al mismo tiempo sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad al tomarse tan apecho todo aquello, "Sasuke por favor…razonemos…no sabes lo mucho que estoy sufriendo…dime que quieres que haga y yo…solo dime que necesitas que haga" suplicó al teléfono, recibió silencio por un rato, "tiempo…necesito tiempo" indicó y colgó, sintiendo el corazón en su boca. Itachi solo se mordió el labio sin poder hacer nada más, se dejó caer en el suelo, sintiendo las ya familiares lagrimas caer por su mejilla, aquel dolor en la garganta que le impedía respirar, y el cansino dolor, que no paraba, que tanto deseaba parar, "quizás…si solo desaparezco…todo termine…total nadie me extrañara" pensó limpiándose las lágrimas.

"NI LO DIGAS EN BROMA" gritó la atorrante voz de Ino, claramente asustada. El chico se sobresaltó viendo a la rubia que estaba entrando al salón, al haberlo visto desde afuera había entrado preocupada, para escuchar justo aquel comentario del chico.

"lo siento" se disculpó, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. 

"no…Itachi" la rubia se dejó caer en el suelo a su lado, viéndolo fijamente, "yo…te amo, en serio me gustas, me importas…estoy contigo" indicó y lo abrazo. "No estás solo" pero el chico igual se sentía vacío.

"gracias" indicó con una falsa sonrisa, "te amo Ino" indicó y la abrazó también.

"¿interrumpo?" preguntó Kisame entrando al aula.

"no, ya me iba igual, tengo a siguiente clase y es práctica de la competencia" indicó con odio "cuídalo" susurró casi al oído de Kisame.

"deberían hacer las paces…aunque parezca imposible…" contestó Itachi, pero Ino solo torció los ojos y se fue.

"my friend" lo llamó Kisame y se sentó a su lado, "¿Qué pasa?"

"bueno…" comenzó sin saber que decir.

"sé que Sasukito es tu hermano menor, tu única familia y todo lo demás…pero no puedes controlar a todos, y mucho menos echarte a morir por lo que hiciste. No importa lo terrible que haya sido…fue su decisión alejarse, y no puedes hacer más que seguir adelante. Ahora estas con ella, aunque suene mal y no parezca bien…la tienes y ella en verdad le importas…no la dejes y no te eches a morir de culpabilidad" le comentó, y aunque Kisame fuera un tanto el gracioso del grupo, y el que siempre andaba sonriente, era el que en serio conocía bien a Itachi, y dio justo en el blanco, "como siempre" pensó Itachi.

"lo se…" contestó

"no te dejare morir en tristeza hermano" indicó casi amenazadoramente.

"que lindos… ¿teniendo un momento de intimidad? ¿los dejo solo?" indicó Sasori bromeando, llevaba a Deid de la mano.

"¿algún problema, tortolitos?" preguntó Kisame torciéndole los ojos, "ya me dan hasta asco, que empalagosos son"

"no" indicó sonrojado, pero Deidara lo tomó más fuerte para que no se soltara. "¿todo bien Itachi?" preguntó con seriedad el pelirojo.

"si" indicó sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

"acuérdate de que esta noche cenaran junto con mi madre y mi padre…"

"¿tu madre también?" preguntaron Itachi y Sasori al mismo tiempo, claramente asustados.

"si, obvio" contestó sonriéndoles, "todo estará bien, solo que…mi madre si es más...seria" contestó un tanto divertido al ver la expresión de ambos chicos. "tranquilos…"

"Si…porque ahora estaré muy tranquilo" indicó sarcásticamente Sasori.

"chicos" comenzó a decir Itachi, "tengo una idea" contestó, casi con el ánimo más arriba.

Luego salió del salón casi instantáneamente, y fue directo con Utakata, y Kakashi, quienes estaban con diferentes grupos. El día siguiente habría una gran competencia donde múltiples academias asociadas participarían, y la sede principal seria Konoha, ya que además de su amplio teatro, casi al lado de esta, tenían un teatro de Konoha, el cual prestaba las instalaciones en aquellos casos. Su idea era en que una de las grandes presentaciones en conjunto fuera junto a los salones menores, incluyendo muchos instrumentos por parte de casi todos los estudiantes, presentando un gran espectáculo. Aunque no sabía bien de donde le había llegado la idea, pero simplemente quería reponer un poco su imagen, y hacer un show mucho más unido entre todos, y quizás así "quizás Sasuke quiera volver" pensó, sabiendo que estaría para verlo, porque vendría con su nueva academia. "sé que es precipitado, y tendríamos que ensayar, pero por mi salón ya la hemos ensayado anteriormente, como asignación…solo tendríamos que incorporar a los más jóvenes" indicó Itachi.

"bueno…no me parece mala idea" indicó Kakashi, "pero tendrás que buscar a los estudiantes a ver si se apuntan"

"bien" indicó sonriendo, sus amigos solo lo vieron extrañados, pero le siguieron la idea.

…

 _En la oscuridad y privacidad del baño, tomó muy rápido aquel extraño objeto que había logrado comprar en la farmacia más lejos de Konoha. Hacía ya varios días atrás que se sentía demasiado mal del estómago, vomitando sin parar, además de los arranques que le daban de comer cosas que ni le solían gustar, y por último y más alarmante de todo, no le había llegado aún, y ya había pasado casi todo el mes. "prueba de embarazo" leyó mentalmente, sabiendo que quizás era extremista, pero "no está demás descartar esto" pensó y suspiró. La abrió y siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, luego espero los minutos necesarios. Su corazón latía fuerte, su respiración se entrecortaba, causando una pequeña punzada de vez en cuando, luego tomó con sus manos sudorosas la prueba, y después de leer el papel que le decía como leer el resultado, lo observó. Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, como si un peso de pronto se posara en su hombro, y su cabeza comenzó a latir fuertemente, impidiéndole pensar y ver con claridad a su alrededor. Sintió pasos fuera en el pasillo y soltó con rapidez la prueba en la basura, sin pensarlo salió con rapidez, vio alguno que otro rostro frente a la puerta, pero ninguno familiar, y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo repitiendo la misma frase millones de veces en su cabeza, "estoy embarazada"._

…..

Gaara se sentó en el piano mientras su hermano estaba en la batería, Temari estaba con el micrófono y a su lado Matsuri y Sari también estaban con un micrófono, Shikamaru estaba con la guitarra acústica y a su lado Chouji también tocaba otra guitarra. Al frente de ellos estaban los profesores y los demás estudiantes. Practicaban su canción para las competencias de mañana y entre los profesores, Alice estaba ahí, con sus cosas preparadas para irse, con la ayuda de Sai y Shin, quienes la ayudaban a cargar sus cajas. Gaara solo lanzó una mirada fugaz a la profesora, y sin importarle la presencia de los demás profesores quienes sabían lo sucedido, comenzó a tocar el piano. "Staring at you naked…Hotel room in Vegas, I love you but I hate it…And we can't tell anyone" cantó sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente, y pudo percibir la mirada fija de sus hermanos en él. "Take this love and break it" la observó, "I don't think I can take it, Go back to him and fake it…Don't tell him what you've done" observó a Utakata, aunque el chico se refería mas a Dansou, ya que en aquellos tiempos estaba aún casada con él. Alice solo sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, sin querer mostrar nada ante su hijo, "calma…calma" se dijo mentalmente, casi mordiéndose el labio, "¿Cómo es que me enamore de ese niño?" pensó sintiéndose culpable.

"Don't give me those eyes 'cause you know me and I can't say no to you" las chicas comenzaron a cantar el coro con él, "We can't have each other even if we wanted to, In another life, darling, I'll do anything to be with you, We can't have each other even if we wanted to" cantaron, entre ellas Matsuri casi no podía dejar de verlo, "Don't give me those eyes, don't give me those eyes" sin percatar la mirada de Kankuro en ambos.

"Cross your heart and square it…Hotel room in Paris, Kills me that you're married, 'Cause we know that should be done" cantó, aunque pudo percibir la mirada penetrante de Shin, casi llena de odio. "But when we're caught in this feeling…And I taste your love, and I taste your love, Whatever the meaning, Well it's not enough, no it's not enough" el chico tocaba con todos sus sentimientos, mientras todos lo observaban silenciosos, sabiendo perfectamente a quien se la cantaba. "I want to believe in, In a thing call love, in a thing call love…Caught in this feeling, In this feeling, in this feeling"

Don't give me those eyes 'cause you know me and I can't say no to you  
We can't have each other even if we wanted to  
In another life, darling, I'll do anything to be with you  
We can't have each other even if we wanted to

Don't give me those eyes, don't give me those eyes  
Don't give me those eyes, don't give me those eyes (Las chicas comenzaron a cantar a coro con Gaara.)  
Don't give me those eyes, don't give me those eyes  
Don't give me those eyes, don't give me those eyes

(Don't give me those eyes – James Blunt)

Shin no aguantó más, y se fue acercando al chico antes de que terminara de cantar, y sin esperar a ser detenido le lanzó un golpe al pelirojo, quien casi se cae del asiento, pero logró mantenerse sin caerse, pero al notar que se trataba del pequeño, decidió no hacer nada más. "SHIN" gritó Alice, pero Sai la detuvo para que no se acercara al chico.

"déjalo" indicó, "no lo regañes".

"pero…"

"es tu culpa que este así" indicó con demasiada sinceridad, "Shin, ven" lo llamó y el chico lo miró con mala gana, pero aun así se fue hacia donde estaba él.

"¿estás bien?" preguntó Kankuro a su hermano, "¿Qué no planean decirle nada?" preguntó un tanto molestó hacia los profesores, quienes quedaron algo en shock.

"no" indicó Gaara interrumpiéndolo, "me lo merezco, supongo" indicó cabizbajo.

"¿pero porque sigues insistiendo en que mereces lo peor?" preguntó Matsuri molesta, acercándose al chico, posando su mano en la mejilla de este, "no mereces lo peor…Gaara" indicó enojada, luego se dio cuenta de la mirada profundamente seria de Kankuro en ella, pero sin decirle nada dejo que la chica se apartara.

"tiene razón, hermanito" contestó, aunque un tanto serio.

…

En el tope de la basura, muy descuidadamente reposaba aquel raro pero conocido instrumento, y casi como si lo hubieran dejado adrede, su caja estaba justo a la vista. Shion, quien había casi desaparecido de la vista de todos, fue quien lo encontró. No sabía a quién podría pertenecer, pero lo único de lo que estaba claro era que solo aquellos que participarían en las competencias, Los de último y primer los de su edad, aún estaban en la academia, mientras que todos los demás estudiantes ya se habían marchado. "Casi como si me hubieran bendecido" pensó de manera maniaca, y tomó mucho papel y una bolsa y lo guardó junto con la caja. Lo guardó en su bolso y se encaminó a la oficina de la directora. Llegó en silencio y con cara de trauma, aunque por dentro moría de la intriga y de la emoción. "¿Qué desea?" preguntó Tsunade observando fijamente a la chica.

"bueno…tengo malas noticias" indicó cabizbaja, "o al menos pienso que serán malas noticias"

"¿Qué?" preguntó un tanto alarmada por el tono de la chica.

"pues…encontré esto en el baño" indicó y se lo dejo en el escritorio de la directora, quien quedo helada al ver lo que era.

Después de decirle donde lo había encontrado, Tsunade se puso de pie y fue hacia el comunicador de la dirección, y llamó por ahí a todas las estudiantes, para que se encontraran en el teatro lo más rápido posible, y un tanto confundidas, todas fueron poco a poco. Por último, Tsunade se fue junto con Shion para allá. Tsunade tomó el micrófono y aunque llevaba tiempo sin hacer aquello, le dio una seña a los profesores, quienes estaban con los instrumentos y comenzó a cantar, sorprendiendo a todas las chicas. "You can be amazing, You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug" comenzó, "You can be the outcast, Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love" la profesora lanzó una mirada a cada una, esperando visualizar las expresiones de estas. "Or you can start speaking up, Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do, And they settle 'neath your skin, Kept on the inside and no sunlight, Sometimes a shadow wins" entre la multitud una de ellas logró calmar su expresión, "But I wonder what would happen if you "mordiéndose el labio y esperando que todo aquello no estuviera relacionado con ella, ya que recordó no haber tirado aquello en un mejor lugar. 

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

Algunas de las estudiantes comenzaron a cantar a coro con la profesora.

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

(Sara Bareilles – Brave)

"bueno sé que les parecerá raro…" comentó parando de cantar, "pero se ha encontrado una prueba de embarazo en uno de los baños de la academia" indicó dejando a todas heladas. "no quiero hacer un escándalo…no es mi intención…y bueno ya que ustedes son las únicas que aún están aquí, ya casi todos los estudiantes se han ido, y la hora de limpieza había acabado justo cuando se fueron todos…todo indica que es de alguna de ustedes, ya que lo acaban de encontrar" indicó sin querer entrar en detalles, ya casi sin mucho enojo, más bien con preocupación, "sé que no me dirán ahora de quien es…pero…quiero que sepan de que no están solas aquí, y de que puede contar conmigo para todo, prometo guardar el secreto si es lo que desean, solo no quiero que tomen esta carga solas" indicó y espero unos minutos, todos los profesores estaban sorprendidos, y muchas de las alumnas también. "bueno…supongo que eso es todo" indicó y espero a que todas poco a poco se fueran a sus respectivos ensayos.

…

La casa era enorme, comparada con la de Sasori, "no puedo creer que siendo quien es…se dejara bulear por nosotros" indicó en un susurró a Itachi quien solo rio. Entraron por la gran puerta, y un mayordomo los guio hacia la sala. "o por dios" pensó sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, y como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, Itachi al parecer también estaba igual que él. "Deid" saludó Sasori al chico y se acercó a él para saludarlo, pero vio de reojo a los padres del chico y se quedó a medio camino.

"hola" indicó también un tanto nervioso.

"amor" indicó en cambio se puso de pie y abrazó al Uchiha, "papá, mamá, este es Itachi Uchiha, y el de aquí es Sasori" indicó sonriendo.

"un placer" saludaron los dos al unísono.

"mucho gusto" indicó poniéndose de pie junto a su esposa, con una mirada juzgadora en su rostro.

"así que…" comenzó la madre de Ino con una cara claramente de disgusto al ver a Sasori fijamente, luego poso sus ojos en los de Itachi, "¿Uchiha?, conocí a tu hermano menor, cuando salía con mi hija" indicó y se dio la vuelta, claramente molesta, pero Ino no pudo decir nada.

"pasemos al comedor" indicó el padre un tanto más amable.

"empezamos bien" indicó Deidara.

"¿bien? Ni me dirigió la palabra" indicó Sasori.

"créeme, es mejor así" comentó en un susurro Itachi.

"shhh…" los calló Ino preocupada y con una mirada un tanto perdida.

"¿estás bien?" preguntó Itachi un tanto preocupado.

"si" indicó nerviosa.

Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa, algo en silencio, mientras todos se preparaban para comer. L madre de Ino seguía viendo el reloj algo preocupada, "¿Pasa algo cariño?" preguntó Inoichi Yamanaka.

"no, todo bien" continuó, "Cuéntame, Sasori… ¿Cómo es que terminaste saliendo con mi hijo?" preguntó con una ceja levantada y su mirada seria. "Me refiero a que…Sé que salías con una chica ¿no?"

"he…yo…bueno…"

"mamá, por favor…eso es…." Comenzó Deidara.

"fue cuando me enteré de que Hidan abusaba de él que empecé a notarlo en verdad…" indicó sin medio, observando a Deidara fijamente. "Siempre eh sabido que era diferente, no fue un descubrimiento…" el rubio solo abrió los ojos, sin decir nada.

"me parece lindo que lo ayudaras en su peor momento" indicó Inoichi, "no fue fácil oír de todo ese asunto con ese chico…y que ahora está devuelta como si nada…" comentó mientras lanzaba un puño en la mesa.

"calma cariño" contestó al tiempo que sonaba e timbre de la casa.

"¿es…esperamos a alguien más?" preguntó Ino un tanto confundida.

"bueno…" comentó la madre de Ino poniéndose en pie, "si" indicó y en ese momento una pareja entro por la puerta del comedor, acompañados del mayordomo.

"¿mamá…papá?" Sasori los vio en la entrada, más que sorprendido, asustado. "¿Qué…que hacen aquí?"

"Sasori" indicó su padre con seriedad.

"¿no estaban en Paris?"

"recibimos una llamada de los Yamanaka, y decidimos venir" indicó la mamá de Sasori, "Suzuky Yamanaka es mi mejor amiga" comentó y luego miró a su hijo con seriedad, "¿Cómo es que…?"

"no aquí cariño" indicó el padre.

"la verdad es que parte de su invitación era con el motivo de hablar de la relación de nuestros hijos, ya que conociéndote…sé que no estás de acuerdo" indicó Suzuky.

"esto no fue el motivo de que invite a los niños, Suzuky" contestó Inoichi un tanto molesto.

"ya veo que no apruebas mi relación, mamá" indicó Deidara claramente dolido.

"no puedo creer esto…" indicó Sasori claramente nervioso.

"mamá…¿en serio? No puedo creerlo" indicó Ino furiosa poniéndose de pie.

"vamos a sentarnos y a hablar con tranquilidad" indicó sonriendo, "y contigo tampoco he acabado, Uchiha" indicó observándolo con furia en los ojos.

"señora…ha llegado el ultimo invitado" indicó el mayordomo, dejando pasar a un chico.

"he…" fue lo único que comentó al ver a toda la multitud de gente.

"Sa…SASUKE" gritó Itachi perdiendo la compostura, poniéndose de pie, mientras el otro Uchiha quedaba helado en la entrada.

"¿Qué…que es esto?" preguntó nervioso, queriendo salir de ahí.

"lo siento Sasuke…esperaba que llegaras más tarde…" indicó Suzuky y se acercó al chico, "solo quería que vinieras para que habláramos en familia"

"lo siento, señora Yamanaka, pero no me informo de que estarían…ellos aquí" indicó tratando de controlar sus emociones.

"sa.…Sasuke" volvió a llamar Itachi, pero el chico no lo vio.

"creo que en este punto es mejor que nos sentemos" indicó Inoichi, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Todos se sentaron en sus puestos, en un silencio mortal.

…

El pelirojo solo había querido cantarle por última vez a Alice, aunque para ese entonces ya casi hasta la odiaba un poco, más que todo para que se le hiciese fácil olvidarla. Por otra parte, en sus pensamientos seguía pensando en otra chica, sin poder evitarlo, "maldita sea" pensó casi pegándose a sí mismo, "es la novia de mi hermano…imposible" indicó en su mente sin querer pensar en ella, sabiendo que su hermano la quería, "o eso parece" pensó sin saber bien qué relación tenía en verdad con la chica. "no importa qué relación tengan…jamás los podría…nunca le haría nada a Kankuro" pensó mientras tomaba la guitarra, y comenzaba a tocar. "Qué bonita estas  
Cada día más ..." cantó en la privacidad de su cuarto, sin percatarse de la presencia de una chica en las afueras de su cuarto. "Tanto que decir …Tanto que reír para no llorar" Matsuri…quien visitaba a Kankuro, había salido a buscarlo, mientras Kankuro se terminaba de arreglar para salir,  
"Sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos, Pero no consigo callar el sentimiento… Que es libre como el viento" Matsuri entro, intrigada, y aunque sonara algo presumido en su mente, sabía que era para ella.

"No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor" el chico se sorprendió al verla, pero siguió tocando, "No te digo que con migo te va a ir mejor, Solo digo que no ignores a tu corazón…Es el único que siempre tiene la razón" cantó viéndola, al tiempo que a chica cantaba a coro con él, "He inventado mil razones para olvidarte …He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte, Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel …Mi promesa es respetarte bien" volteó hacia el suelo, sin querer verla, pero la chica se dejó caer en la alfombra del chico, sin poder moverse más, "Y no dejare de amarte…aunque estés con el"

"Gaara…" susurró.

"Sobreviviré…pensando en ti lo haré, Quedan los recuerdos…Flotando entre tus besos, Anoche lo soñé" el chico se puso de rodillas frente a ella, "Sera que puedo controlar mis pensamientos, Pero es imposible callarme lo que siento, Que llevo aquí mi dentro…"

No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor  
No te digo que con migo te va a ir mejor  
Solo digo que no ignores a tu corazón  
Es el único que siempre tiene la razón

He inventado mil razones para olvidarte  
He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte  
Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel  
Mi promesa es respetarte bien  
Y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el  
(Luis Fonsi – Aunque estés con él)

"Gaara…" indicó la chica sin saber que decir.

"tranquila…sé que…no te estoy pidiendo nada, tu entraste en mi cuarto sin permiso" indicó con una media sonrisa.

"lo siento" contestó sonrojada, "yo…"

"tranquila, sé que amas a mi hermano"

"es más como que…bueno…estamos juntos, es agradable, pero creo que no nos gustamos tanto así, y él lo sabe, pero...es mi novio ahora, y es tu hermano"

"por eso te digo que no te estoy pidiendo nada, jamás me atrevería a tocarte…ni a dañar a mi hermano" indicó y luego agrego, "lo siento por lo de la otra vez…el beso y todo lo demás…"

"me dices eso después de que…me cantas esa canción, ¿Cómo pretendes que no haga nada?" preguntó molesta.

"bueno…estoy acostumbrado a que la chica no sea para mí, y…"

"y ahí vas de nuevo…haciéndote menos de lo que eres" indicó y poso su mano en la mejilla del pelirojo, "hablare con Kankuro…y después tu hablaras con él…y con el tiempo lo entenderá, y cuando sea correcto…estaremos juntos" indicó y poso su frete en la frente del chico, "me gustas, Gaara"

"¿en serio?" preguntó sorprendido con el corazón acelerado, "No te creo"

"JA, ¿en serio?" preguntó riendo.

"bueno…es…difícil de creer, pero, ¿estás segura de esto?"

"no hemos hecho nada malo, solo estoy diciéndole la verdad con tiempo…pero no puedo estar contigo justo después…no es justo para él…y…"

"lo sé…" indicó cabizbajo.

"¿Cuándo te empecé a gustar?" preguntó un tanto confundido.

"desde que me mostraste tu lado sensible…empecé a verte distinto, y nunca más pude apartar mis ojos de ti"

…

"Mamá, tienes que entender…lo amo, y no cambiare de opinión" indicó Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

"eso dices ahora, cuando entres a terapia pensaras distinto, lo sé…"

"NO" indicó parándose sin poder aguantarlo. "Papá no puedes dejar que…que me hable así"

"yo no pienso cambiar tampoco, disculpen" indicó Sasori poniéndose de pie, tomando la mano del rubio.

"solo te damos la opción de venir con nosotros a Paris" indicó su madre, "es eso o…"

"olvídate de nosotros, y cámbiate de apellido, nosotros olvidaremos que eres nuestro hijo" indicó su padre dejando a todos paralizados y sin saber que hacer o decir.

"eh…eso es extremista, vamos cálmense y tomémoslo con calma" indicó Inoichi poniéndose de pie también.

"oh tomémoslo con vodka" indicó Ino en un susurró a lo que Itachi rio, pero quedo serio al ver a Sasuke, quien solo había lanzado una mirada furtiva a su hermano.

"si cálmense, no es para tanto, solo quiero que tomemos otra medida" indicó Suzuky.

"quieres que mi hermano cambie de preferencia sexual, mamá" indicó Ino, "es imposible, así como que quieres que…no sé qué quieres que haga yo, o porque invitaste a…" indicó viendo a Sasuke, "si ves muy bien lo incomodo que están" contestó.

"quiero que lo piensen bien, si esa es la clase de vida que quieren tener para el resto de su vida…quiero que seas norm…"

"¿soy anormal?" preguntó dolido, "pensé que…lo entenderías, tu más que mi padre…y resulta que…es todo lo contrario"

"al menos uno te acepta" susurró Sasori sin poder ver a sus padres.

"es tu ultima oportunidad, Hijo" indicó su padre observándolo con repugnancia al ver la mano de su hijo junto a Deidara, "no puede gustarte…otro hombre" sentencio, "vente con nosotros a Paris"

"es extraño que no me obligues a irme con ustedes"

"no basta con obligarte, tienes que comprometerte a ser curado de esa enfermedad, y luego venirte con nosotros"

"¿enfermedad?" indicó indignado, "no estoy enfermo"

"eso lo dices porque no sabes diferenciarlo, hijo"

"no…silencio, no puedo…no pienso…" indicó indignado, sin saber que más hacer.

"My lover's got humour" comenzó a cantar a capella Deidara, claramente furioso, "She's the giggle at a funeral" Ino buscó con rapidez en su celular, "Knows everybody's disapproval", puso la pista de karaoque, que ya tenía guardada entre su música. "I should've worshipped her sooner, If the heavens ever did speak, She's the last true mouthpiece" todos lo observaron casi enojados. "Every Sunday's getting more bleak, A fresh poison each week" volteó a ver a Sasori, quien estaba casi al borde de lágrimas, "'We were born sick', You heard them say it" indicó con una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

"My church offers no absolutes, She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'" comenzó a cantar Sasori, dejando a sus padres casi al borde del desmayo, "The only heaven I'll be sent to, Is when I'm alone with you" indicó acariciando la mejilla de su novio,"I was born sick, but I love it, Command me to be well…Amen, Amen, Amen"

"esto es ridículo, Deidara, para ya" indicó su madre con asco en su tono de voz.

"Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies" cantaron los dos, "I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife…Offer me that deathless death, Good God, let me give you my life" (Hozier - take me to church) 

"es ridículo que pretendan cambiar los sentimientos de alguien, y que tengan la decencia de decir que es enfermedad, y mucho peor que lo hagan con una cara tan limpia" indicó Itachi poniéndose de pie, "es estúpido y prehistórico su manera de pensar, es natural ser y querer a quien quieras, los sentimientos no se pueden cambiar, simplemente los sientes y ya, no se pueden controlar, puedes intentarlo, pero solo traerá desgracias, tarde o temprano" indicó lanzando una mirada a su hermano, quien solo miraba a su plato aun intacto. "familia es lo más importante, y debería mantenerse junta, más cuando se tienen todos completo, decir que van a desheredarlo como su hijo…no saben…lo que es…lo que se siente en verdad perder a su familia, quedar huérfanos y sin nadie…no saben lo que dicen" indicó sintiendo como se le rompía la voz.

"esto es…estúpido, e indignante" indicó el padre de Sasori, le lanzó una mirada a su hijo, "quédate con Chiyo, y no pienses en volver a Paris a buscarnos" indicó y se llevó a su esposa de su mano, aunque casi a rastras.

"es…" comenzó a decir Deidara, pero notó las lágrimas correr el rostro de Sasori, siendo la primera vez que lo veía llorar de aquella forma. "Babe" indicó casi llorando también, y lo abrazó, dejando que se acurrucara en sus brazos, "tranquilo, todo estará bien" indicó. Y volteó a ver a su madre, quien sorprendentemente lloraba también.

"ja…jamás…podría…botar a…mi hijo…" indicó dejándose caer en el asiento, "lo siento…será difícil de aceptar que mi único hijo varón es…será complicado, pero no…no te echare…y Sasori…eres parte de la familia Yamanaka ahora…no estás solo"

"oh..." indicó Ino sintiendo como aflojaba a presión que llevaba desde hace rato en su estómago, y sin poder aguantar más, corrió al baño, dejando a todos un tanto sorprendidos y asustados. Llego a tiempo para votar todo lo poco que había logrado ingerir.

"Ino, cariño ¿estás bien?" preguntó asustado, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica. A lo lejos, Sasuke los observó, notando que en verdad si se querían.

"si, pero…no me veas así…estaba con demasiada presión, eso era todo" indicó y después de limpiarse el rostro salió del baño. "lo siento" indicó, viendo a Sasuke.

"yo me voy…adiós y gracias por todo" indicó Sasuke y salió corriendo de la casa de los Yamanaka, pero Itachi lo alcanzo con rapidez, tomándolo de la mano, y sin poder aguantar más lo abrazo, aunque el chico intentó resistirse.

"lo siento" contestó entre lágrimas, "lo siento"

"Itachi…" comenzó sintiendo como su propia voz se partía, "por favor…déjame" pidió, pero una lagrima logró escapársele.

"eres mi hermanito, mi única familia que me queda…se suponía que debía cuidarte…pero hice lo contrario, lo siento…te daré el tiempo que necesites, pero…por favor…no me apartes"

"adiós" indicó llorando, sin poder dejar de llorar, y con un nudo en la garganta y en su pecho, "cuídala, sé que la quieres más que yo" contestó.

"adiós" contestó, y aunque sintió un poco más de alivio, Sasuke igual se fue, sin decirle cuando volvería, o si volvería, o si todo estaba arreglado entre ellos, y aun sentía una gran distancia entre ellos, cavada por el mismo.

…

Aquella mañana todo amaneció nublado, casi sintiendo las energías pasadas la noche anterior. Las competencias comenzarían desde temprano, una serie de alumnos seleccionados, diferentes divisiones y una general donde cantarían en conjuntos. Tocarían por instrumentos primero luego cantantes y grupos, y luego todos juntos y al final se contarían los puntajes y seleccionarían tercero, segundo y primer lugar en cada categoría. Todos estaban preparados, y entre ellos Sakura buscaba entre la multitud de estudiantes, queriendo verlo, aunque sabía que no debería, que no lo merecía, pero aun así necesitaba encontrarlo, quería verlo. Naruto a su lado casi podía leer los pensamientos de la peli rosa, pero no había mucho que podía hacer, ya solo le quedaba tratar de ignorarla, por su parte se encontró de reojo a Hinata, quien lo veía, sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente, trato de ignorarlo, pero no pudo, y tampoco pudo apartar la vista de la chica, quien lo notó. Se observaron por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos, volviéndolo a la realidad.

"no te pierdas en tus pensamientos ahora Naruto, concéntrate" indicó, "aunque no tocaremos juntos pero igual…" indicó.

"si…si…lo sé" contestó apenado, "¿lo has visto?" preguntó cabizbajo.

"no" indicó sin poder ocultarlo, "lo siento Naruto…no te merezco" contestó, "Hinata tiene razón"

"no te sientas culpable, yo fui el que insistió, sé que sientes, y sabía que estarías en un momento de debilidad, se bien tus sentimientos hacia él, y aun así fui un estúpido en venir a buscarte…No fuiste tú quien me sonsaco es todo lo que digo…no eres tú"

"ja…eres demasiado hermoso para mi" indicó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego sintió que alguien le tocaba el cabello por detrás, y se fue a dar la vuelta preparada para golpear, pero quedo helada al ver a Sasuke.

"dime que esto fue tu elección…y que no te hicieron nada" indicó acariciando el pelo de la chica con una expresión enojada en el rostro.

"esto…esto…fue…." Comenzó sin poder ocultar su mentira, "fui yo"

"JA" rio con sarcasmo Naruto, "fue tu ex, Ino, la que causo que se lo cortara, aunque…al final fue solo impulso de Sakura" indicó pensándolo bien.

"se…las verá conmigo" indicó dándose la vuelta.

"calma, Sasuke" indico tomándolo de la mano, "no hagas nada, fui yo la que quiso hacer más drama" indicó, "¿me veo mal?" preguntó tratando de romper aquella atmosfera, no había querido que su encuentro con Sasuke fuera de aquella forma.

"todo lo que tengas…te hace ver…digo…estas bien" indicó algo sonrojado.

"gracias"

"ok" indicó Naruto y puso su brazo en el cuello de Sakura, "hola"

"¿y tú que…?" comenzó, pero quedo mudo, al saber que era lo diferente, "esta…están juntos" indicó, pero no pudo decir mucho más.

"si" contestó cabizbaja Sakura

"bien" indicó Sasuke con seriedad.

"bien" contestó Naruto.

"bien" concluyo Sakura, todos de manera incomoda.

…

Bien eso fue todo por ahora…creo que el cambio me ayudo a inspirarme más rápido…o mi hermanita…no sé, pero bueno…espero les guste…

 **Soundtrack.**

(*Paramore – Misery Business)

Don't give me those eyes – James Blunt

(Sara Bareilles – Brave)

(Luis Fonsi – Aunque estés con él)

(Hozier - take me to church)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **Competencias parte II**

El chico recordó el jugas y accidental beso, mientras la observaba a distancia. Sabía que era estúpido aquello que estaba empezando a sentir, y mucho más de algo tan fugaz como un beso, pero Sai no era de los que besaba a cualquiera, y casi ni había besado a Hinata demasiado, aunque se había enamorado poco a poco de la Hyuga. "no diría enamorado…pero…supongo que si sentí algo por ella" pensó casi convenciéndose así mismo. "Necesito sacarme a Ino de la cabeza antes de que sea tarde…" pensó algo asustado, ya que debiéndose de Ino, la chica estaba con Itachi, "muy enamorada debo decir" se dijo mentalmente al verlos besándose justo en ese preciso instante. Se puso de pie y les susurro algo al oído a Naruto, Sakura y Shin, para que lo ayudaran en una canción. Se puso en el escenario de la cafetería, actualmente el triple de full debido a los recién llegados de los otros colegios. Shin en el bajo, Naruto en la batería, y Sakura sorprendentemente con la Guitarra. Luego comenzó la música.

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss (cantó sin poder evitar ver a Ino, quien se ruborizo)  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a Kiss

Sai desvió la vista con rapidez, sin querer verla por mucho tiempo. Sus amigos de la banda se sorprendieron al verlo cantar con tanta emoción, pero emocionados de escuchar el talento natural del chico.  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar al chico cantando, ya que era la primera vez que cantaba, y lo había hecho de manera tan natural ante el público, que hasta Ino se sorprendió.

I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr Brightside

(Mr Brightside – The Killers)

…

El Uchiha había quedado congelado en la entrada, sin saber qué hacer, pero justo en ese instante sintió la mano de Karin en un brazo, y la de Jugo en la otra, casi inspirándoles valor. Entraron a los familiares pasillos, y justo como si fuera el destino, ahí estaba ella. La chica quedo congelada en la entrada, a su lado Naruto la sostenía fuertemente de la mano, demasiado cerca como para ser amigos, dejando claro a Sasuke que la chica estaba con él, "genial" pensó, posando sus negros ojos en los de Sakura, quien quedo helada y casi salía corriendo hacia él. "cálmate, Sakura" se dijo mentalmente. Naruto volteó a ver a quien había visto Sakura, al ver la expresión congelada de a chica, "Sasuke" dijo el rubio en un susurró, "maldita sea" pensó un poco furioso, pero no había mucho que podría hacer. "Sakura" trató de llamar su atención, la chica volteó lentamente, observando al rubio.

"lo siento" indicó apenada, "¿sí?" preguntó con una media sonrisa.

"tenemos que ir a teatro…" indicó y se la llevo casi a rastras.

"¿Quién es ella, Sasuke?" preguntó Karin con un tanto de odio.

"nadie…vámonos" indicó, pero con claro dolor en su voz.

Todos los participantes entraron en el teatro, primero participarían los grupos de música, dividido por tres presentaciones, y una de ellas sería todos los participantes de cada academia juntos. Los primeros en presentarse fueron Sasuke y su nuevo grupo, quienes pasaron mirando feo a Naruto y Sakura. Todos se pusieron en sus lugares, listos para la presentación, pero ninguno llevaba instrumentos, solo Karin con el violín y Jugo con el cello. La música melodiosa de Karin comenzó a oírse, claramente era talentosa. Jugo se le unió luego con el cello, seguidos de Sasuke al micrófono.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust…I'm breathing in the chemicals" comenzó a cantar Sasuke. "I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus…This is it, the apocalypse"

A su lado algunos otros chicos de la academia se unieron para cantar la parte de los instrumentos, con sus propias voces. "I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones…Enough to make my systems blow, Welcome to the new age, to the new age…Welcome to the new age, to the new age…" Sakura solo lo miro sorprendido ante el talento de todos. 

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

(radioactive - Pentatonix & Lindsey Stirling (Imagine Dragons cover))

…

Durante la presentación.

La pelirosa vio la increíble conexión artística entre Sasuke uy Karin, pudo percibir lo bien que se sincronizaban y el increíble talento de ambos, y del resto del grupo, tanto que comenzó a sentir como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, como su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, y como su campo de visión se nublaba. Corrió alejándose de las chicas, quienes la observaron confundidas, y a siguieron, claramente preocupadas. Naruto solo la siguió con la mirada, sin saber qué hacer, sabiendo que Sasuke tenía algo que ver. Ino se acercó a la puerta cerrada por la chica, notando que estaba cerrada con llave. "Sakura…Vamos…no juegues" indicó un tanto nerviosa.

"no estoy jugando" se quejó, pero quedo muda al instante, sintiendo como le costaba respirar.

"Sakura… ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hinata preocupada, "nos toca pronto y te necesitamos…"

"eso solo empeorara las cosas" indicó Temari.

"vamos sal…no te preocupes" contestó Ino, tratando de pensar que le había pasado; "nosotras también somos buenas"

"no tendremos problemas, además es solo una competencia inofensiva...igual no ganaremos nada" comentó Hinata sin saber que más decir.

"no es…la competencia…" indicó demasiado bajo, pero lograron escucharla. Su problema era la habilidad de aquella peliroja de encajar con el talento de Sasuke, sin opacarlo, y al mismo tiempo estar a su altura, de la facilidad de cantar a su lado sin sentirse presionada, y de la facilidad de sonreírle, y de tan solo estar a su lado, "¿Por qué?" se preguntó mentalmente.

"Sakura" indicó Naruto, quien se había acercado, "solo tu…puedes causar que el corazón lata de tal manera que no pueda pensar en nadie más…de eso tenlo por seguro" indicó ´pero no pensando solo en él, sino intentado decirle que solo el corazón de Sasuke latiría por ella, ninguna otra chica más. "quiero escucharte…y sé que muchos más también lo desean…" indicó al tiempo que Sasuke y su grupo salía del escenario, y pasaban cerca de ellos.

"¿se acobardo su cantante principal?" preguntó Karin a modo de burla.

"¿paso algo con Sakura?" preguntó Sasuke con un tono preocupante, que no logro ocultar.

"Nada" indicó la pelirosa saliendo de su escondite, "solo…me preparaba" indicó con una sonrisa nerviosa. "vamos chicas…" contestó luego y espero a que estas la siguieran al escenario.

…

A continuación, vinieron las chicas de Konoha, con un ligero cambio donde habían agregado a Karui y a Temari, ya que se les había hecho un tanto difícil ponerse de acuerdo al practicar solo Ino, Hinata y Sakura. Karui se puso delante de la mesa electrónica, sería la Dj, todas las demás tomaron sus puestos. Chouji la vio a distancia demasiado embobado por la fascinante chica, y por su increíble talento una vez comenzó a tocar la música. Todas comenzaron a sonar sus dedos, mientras comenzaban a cantar. "Been a bad girl, I know I am…And I'm so hot, I need a fan" comenzaron a hacer una pequeña coreografía, Sakura, Ino y Hinata, "I don't want a boy, I need a man"

"Click-clack…Badda bing badda boom" comenzó Sakura, y sorprendiendo a todos, comenzó a cantar en Koreano, "muneul bakchamyeon modu nal barabom, gudi aesseo noryeok an haedo, modeun namjadeuleun kopiga pangpangpang" Sakura comenzó a bailar mientras cantaba y su mirada se fijó sin poder evitarlo en Sasuke, "Bottle full o' henny, nega malloman deuddeon gyaega naya Jennie"

chumchuneun bulbicheun nal gamssago done (cantaron todas al unísono)  
Black to the pink  
eodiseodeun teukbyeolhae Oh yes  
chyeoda bodeun maldeun I wanna dance  
Like ttaradaradanttan  
ttaradaradanttan ttudurubbau

Todos los presentes, más que todo los chicos, enloquecieron, y comenzaron a aplaudirles.

(Temari) joha i bunwigiga joha  
(Hinata)joha nan jigeum nega joha  
(Temari) jeongmal banhaesseo oneul bam  
neowa chumchugo sipeo

El sonido de Karui enloqueció a Chouji, quien no podía creer que tocara de aquella forma, y todos se dejaron llevar por el sonido de las voces de las chicas.

BOOMBAYAH  
YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH  
YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH  
BOOM BOOM BA BOOM  
BOOM BA oppa  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH  
…

"ije dallyeoyaji mwol eotteokhae" comenzó a rapear Ino, "nan cheol eobseo geob eobseo Man, Middle finger up, F U pay me" dejando a todos sorprendidos, "90s baby, I pump up the jam, dallyeobwa dallyeobwa oppaya LAMBO…oneuleun neowa na jeolmeumeul GAMBLE, gamhi nal makjima hoksina nuga nal makado…I'm gonna go brrrr RAMBO"

"ne soni nae heorireul gamssago done" comenzó a cantar Hinata, Front to my back…nae… mommaeneun teukbyeolhae Oh yes"

"ne nunbicheun I know you wanna touch" cantó Sakura, Like touch touch touch…Touch ttudurubbau"

"joha i bunwigiga joha" Cantó Temari, "joha nan jigeum nega joha, jeongmal meosisseo oneul bam, neowa chumchugo sipeo"

BOOMBAYAH  
YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH  
YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH  
BOOM BOOM BA  
BOOM BOOM BA oppa  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH oppa  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA  
BOOMBAYAH

(BLACKPINK - '붐바야'(BOOMBAYAH))

Todos aplaudieron sorprendidos y encantados por la presentación de las chicas quienes realmente tenían talento. Sasuke solo observó a Sakura, pensaba que había cambiado un poco más su estilo, aunque claro que al ser una presentación grupa se supuso que debía de ser algo apto para todos los talentos.

…

A continuación, se presentó Itachi. Pero como había planeado, todos lo ayudarían. Primero salió Hinata, con su chelo, se sentó en el centro, un tanto nerviosa, y luego comenzó a tocar. Todos la observaban sorprendidos y maravillados por su talento. Seguido llego Neji y Hanabi, con el violin en esta ocasión, y comenzaron a tocar en conjunto. Luego se ilumino una luz detrás, dejando ver a Chouji, quien comenzó a tocar. Luego comenzaron a salir todos. Naruto en la guitarra, Deidara en la batería, Sasori en el bajo, Kisame con la otra guitarra, y luego apareció Itachi, "I've been up in the air" Sasuke solo quedo sorprendido, "Out of my head, Stuck in a moment of emotion I've destroyed" solo podía estar maravillado por el talento de su hermano y de todos los presentes. "Is this the end I feel?...Up in the air, Fucked up our life" Comenzaron a salir otros, entre ellos Ino, en uno de los microofonos de atrás, junto a Sakura. "All of the laws I've broken, loves that I've sacrificed…Is this the end?, I wrap my hands around you neck so tight with love, love" y Shin quien bailaba.

A thousand times I've tempted fate  
A thousand times I've played this game  
A thousand times that I have said today, today, today

"I've been up in the air…Lost in the night" Itachi busco entre la multitud a su hermano, quien estaba al frente, en los primeros asientos. "I wouldn't trade out for you lies you lost for my life…Is this the end" Sasuke no quería, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. "You were the love of my life, the darkness, the light, This is a portrait of the tortured you and I" Itachi sonrió también, "Is this the, is this the, is this the end? I wrap my hands around you neck so tight with love, love, love"

A thousand times I've tempted fate  
A thousand times I've played this game  
A thousand times that I have said today, today, today  
A thousand times I've tempted fate  
A thousand times I've played this game  
A thousand times that I have said today, today, today

Hinata siguió tocando con su chelo, junto a su hermana, al tiempo que todos aplaudían.

I've been up in the air  
Is this the end I feel?  
Up in the air  
Chasing a dream so real  
I've been up in the air (I wrap my hands around you neck)  
Is this the end I feel  
Up in the air  
Chasing a dream, Chasing a dream

(Up in the Air – Thirty seconds to mars)

…

Las competencias siguieron, poco a poco todos se fueron presentando, y cada uno con sus talentos propios, algunos más increíbles que otros. Y al final la decisión iba a ser discutida por distintos profesores, pertenecientes a las distintas academias, y unos dos más artistas y músicos, quienes serían un voto más neutro de entre los demás. Habría tres ganadores en cada una de las divisiones, grupo, solista e instrumental. Entre la siguiente presentación, apareció Shin, quien cantaría con la banda que estaba fija para que se presentarían como solistas.

 _t's raining today  
The blinds are shut, it's always the same  
I tried all the games that they play  
But they made me insane  
Life on TV  
It's random, it means nothing to me  
I'm writing down what I cannot see  
Wanna wake up in a dream  
Whoa, whoa  
They're telling me it's beautiful  
I believe them but will I ever know  
The world behind my wall?  
Whoa, whoa_

 _(World behand my Wall – Tokyo Hotel)_

"¿Cómo sigue Shin?" preguntó Ino quien apareció al lado de Sai, quien quedo algo sorprendido de verla.

"Ino…bueno…mejor…supongo" comentó sin saber que decir, "ha estado en Terapia" contestó.

"oh…pobre" contestó, luego lo observó bien, "¿y tú?" preguntó sin poder evitar poner su mano en la mejilla del chico, inconscientemente, "¿Cómo estás?" preguntó quitándola con rapidez.

"b…bueno…bien…bien" indicó sonrojado, "todo…bien" contestó, "es Shin quien estaba mal…"

"pero…eres tu quien dejaste de vivir con tu padre, ¿estas ahora con Alice cierto?"

"si" contestó y luego a observo, "es mucho mejor que Dansou"

"si, me imagino" coincidió y luego sonrió, "Shin tiene suerte de tenerte como hermano"

"gracias" contestó sonriendo, "¿Cómo estás tú? Te veo…preocupada" comentó observando bien, posando al igual que la chica la mano en la mejilla de esta, y luego retirándola con rapidez.

"¿yo? Bien, tranquilo" contestó sonrojada y nerviosa, "todo bien" comentó sin querer agregar nada más.

…

"Vamos…Sasuke…sé que me odias…pero festejemos, ¿por favor? Después de todo tu grupo gano en instrumental"

"supongo que si…Karin es verdaderamente talentosa, aunque no fuimos lo suficientemente bueno para vencerte" indicó e Itachi solo rio.

"bueno, soy tu hermano mayor" indicó y lo observo a los ojos, notando una gran pared entre ellos, por más que hablara con él, jamás sería lo mismo. Sintió un vacío, ya familiar, se sostuvo su muñeca instantáneamente, como por inercia, a lo que Sasuke lo observó detalladamente, intrigado. Itachi solo se dio la vuelta y agrego, "ya nos veremos, espero. Trae a tu nuevo grupo" contestó y se fue.

Todos se fueron de la academia, directo a comer y a celebrar, felices de que hubieran ganado en la sección de grupo, aunque hubiera sido solo ese premio. Sai gano en la sección de instrumentos, pero, en segundo lugar, y Shin en tercer lugar en la sección de solista. Pero igual, habían terminado ganando. Festejaron prácticamente durante todo el día, se despidieron momentáneamente para irse a arreglar a sus casas y luego irse a la fiesta, que sería en la casa de los Uchiha. Por otra parte, Hidan y Pain charlaban en privado. El rubio miraba su celular, recibiendo mensajes de la Hyuga, "genial" pensó con una sonrisa algo maquiavélica. Hidan solo lo observó algo preocupado, sin querer preguntar qué pasaba por su mente.

"la tengo en la palma de mi mano…la querida hija Hyuga" indicó observándolo.

"así que al final ibas por su apellido…lo sabias"

"es la más importante de los Hyuga, la mayor técnicamente, y la favorita de papá, es peprfecta…"

"¿algo en especial que quieres de los Hyuga? ¿o simplemente su apellido?"

"algo más supongo…no dinero necesariamente…su nombre es muy importante en la comunidad de la música aquí en Konoha" indicó, "¿tú que harás con tu crush?" preguntó.

"pues…" indicó ya sin querer involucrarse más, dándose por vencido.

"oh no…eso no" indicó y se puso de pie, "necesito de tu ayuda, en ambos…"

"¿para qué?" preguntó confundido, "no tienen nada que ver con los Hyuga…en tal caso son Yamanaka" indicó.

"no solo es el nombre…es tu nombre y tu honor, amigo" indicó con malicia, "necesito que te pongas a romperlos, o por lo menos a lastimarlos más…simplemente por el placer del dolor, tienen que conocerlo del modo que sé que tú lo conoces" indicó y puso su mano en el rostro del chico, de manera un tanto aterradora, "si te gusta Deidara…ve por él con todas tus garras, y destroza a Sasori, de modo que jamás pueda tomar el cuerpo del rubio, porque sé que con tus gustos…jamás podrá tocar al rubio" indicó y se apartó, "tenemos además una nueva amiguita…Su nombre es Shion" indicó y la chica entro, abrazando a Pain. "Nos ayudara con el rubio y Sakura…" contestó, "solo por diversión, Hidan, no todo tiene un motivo detrás…lo único que tiene un motivo oculto es lo mío con Hinata, pero todo a su tiempo" indicó sonriendo, "todo a su tiempo…solo disfruta como se desmorona sus mundos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

"me encantas" indicó Shion lanzando sus labios sobre los del chico, quien simplemente los acepto, recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica. A lo que Hidan simplemente decidió salir de la habitación. "dios… ¿en qué me he metido?" pensó algo preocupado.

…

La fiesta seria en la casa del Uchiha, quien preparaba todo un tanto demasiado feliz. A su lado, Ino simplemente lo observaba un tanto más tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa, casi como si fuera demasiado peligroso todo aquello, "y…¿Por qué lo invitaste? Sabes lo mucho que le temo…yo y Deidara…"

"tranquila, no hará nada, no con tanta gente, lo conozco, su amor por su imagen jamás de lo permitiría, y no ahora que todos saben sus gustos satánicos, y bueno…hacia tu hermano" indicó con tranquilidad, "además…mi hermanito vendrá, estoy seguro, así que…estoy demasiado feliz no o arruines" contestó sonriendo por fin después de tanto tiempo"

"sorry" indicó un poco molesta.

"lo digo con cariño" contestó y luego la beso.

Comenzaron a arreglarse, y a terminar los últimos preparativos para la fiesta, los cuales en realidad no eran muchos, pero al terminar se quedaron echados en el sofá, esperando a que llegaran las personas. Su relación estaba un tanto extraña entre ambos, aunque Itachi no tenía ni idea de para pasaba en realidad, Ino se sentía un tanto distinta por aquellos días. "Quizás sea por mi extraño comportamiento…" indicó sosteniéndose su mano nuevamente, y con fuerza, Ino lo observó, pero lo ignoro. El primero en llegar fue Kisame, y le dio un abrazo a su amigo con demasiado cariño.

"felicidades" indicó sonriente.

"ambos ganamos"

"pero fue tu idea inicialmente, y quien nos unió a todos así que…no te quites crédito" contestó un tanto molesto al ver que Itachi siempre terminaba haciendo lo mismo.

"bueno…bueno…" contestó sonriente, "creo que Sasuke vendrá"

"bueno…felicidades por eso también, me alegra verte tan feliz por fin" indicó con verdadera satisfacción, ya que en las últimas semanas lo había notado demasiado decaído, flaco y algo más pálido de lo normal.

"gracias" contestó, aunque por dentro siguiera sintiéndose algo vacío.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los invitados, entre los cuales ninguno era Sasuke. Pain entro con su grupo, entre los cuales estaba Hidan, quien llevaba una expresión un tanto de miedo en el rostro. Pain fue directo a su encuentro con Hinata quien estaba con Neji y Tenten, Shino y Kiba, todos la observaron un tanto sorprendidos al ver que Pain la sostenía de la cintura con demasiada confianza, al tiempo que la saludaba dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero de esos en donde realmente usas tus labios. Hinata se ruborizo, y desvió la vista al ver que Naruto la observaba a distancia, demasiado fijamente, con un brillo de odio hacia el chico. "¿quieres…venir conmigo?" preguntó con una media sonrisa.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó quizás con demasiada inocencia, a lo que Kiba se plantó derecho con rapidez y la sostuvo de su mano.

"¡cantemos!" indicó y se la llevo sin darle tiempo de responder, a lo que Pain lo miro con demasiado odio, y Naruto solo agradeció a Kiba, "aunque sea Kiba…la salvo" pensó el rubio suspirando demasiado alto, y Sakura solo lo observó extrañado.

"oh…bueno…ok" indicó sintiendo la mano de Shino en su otro lado, sonriéndole, "¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó algo extrañada.

"casi nunca te vemos ya, y queremos compartir un poco más contigo antes de que un lobo te robe" indicó Shino guiñándole un ojo.

"que dramáticos…" comentó riendo, "pero gracias supongo" contestó luego un poco más relajada al tener a Pain alejado de ella.

Shino, Kiba y Neji se prepararon en los instrumentos para comenzar a tocar, al tiempo que Hinata se proponía a cantar. Juntos comenzaron a tocar una melodía un tanto fúnebre, como el gusto de Hinata en esos días, en conjunto con Chouji como dj. "I can see, When you stay low, nothing happens…Does it feel right?" cantaba mirando a Naruto, aunque no por largo tiempo. "Late at night, Things I thought, I put behind me…Haunt my mind" la chica cantaba con demasiada confianza ahora, "I just know there's no escape now, Once it sets its eyes on you…But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye" todos comenzaron a aplaudir, aunque no fuera una canción que normalmente se cante en una fiesta, al ser la primera para abrir la noche no estaba mal, menos pro el talento musical de la chica y de su grupo.

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

"It's all around…Getting stronger, coming closer" cantó mirando a Pain, "Into my world (My world)" desbio sus ojos al percibirlos mirándola frente a frente, "I can feel, That it's time for me to face it…Can I take it?" Naruto desbio sus ojos a Pain, "Though this might just be the ending" cantó, aunque fuera quizás extremista, "Of the life I held so dear, But I won't run, there's no turning back from here"

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

(Stand my ground – Within Temptation)

…

"ve" indicó Pain a Hidan, quien sin otro remedio comenzó su búsqueda entre la multitud, había estado persiguiendo a Deidara sin mucho éxito, ya que no se separaba de Sasori, pero justo en ese momento el pelirojo estaba en el área de bebidas, por lo que aprovecho. Sitio como unos cuantos de su grupo iban con él, y se le adelantaban "¿Qué es lo que planea Pain?" se preguntó mentalmente, y casi como respuesta, estos corrieron en dirección a Deidara, con demasiado sigilo, y en silencio, lo tomaron de ambos lados, le taparon la boca con demasiado disimilo y se lo llevaron a la primera habitación que encontraron en el primer piso, una habitación extra al parecer por lo inhabitada que se veía. Hidan entro luego, en plena oscuridad. Pudo igual percibir el miedo en el rostro del chico, "maldición" pensó sintiendo claro arrepentimiento, sin saber qué hacer, sin querer acercarse.

"Hazlo" indicó uno de los chicos.

"¿con ustedes ahí? No creo que entre en mucha inspiración" indicó tratando de usar otra voz, pero pudo percibir que Deidara lo reconocía.

"solo haz lo que puedas, pero ya" indicó el otro más enojado, lastimando un poco las manos del rubio. "eso o comenzaremos solos, sin ti" indicó no muy emocionado.

"silencio" indicó Hidan sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado, claramente nervioso. "maldita sea" susurro muy bajo para que nadie lo oyera.

Se sentó con el corazón en la boca sobre el rubio, sin querer en realidad tocarlo, pero percibiendo casi la mirada de Pain sobre él. "no…no puedo volver a caer en esto" pensó y con su mano sobre el acelerado pecho de Deidara, lanzó su primer golpe, pero esta vez dirigido a uno de los chicos que tenía al frente. Sintiendo la cara de sorpresa de rubio sobre él. Se pudo liberar de las garras del chico quien cayó hacia atrás por el golpe de Hidan, pero este lo sostenía ahora el que estaba detrás de él. Ahorcándolo, mientras este intentaba liberarse, sintió como Deidara se ponía de pie, quedando quizás demasiado cerca de él, pero este comenzó a golpear al otro chico. Cuando sintió que el otro lo agarraba por detrás, sorprendiéndolo. "maldito seas Hidan" indicó e ayudante de Pain, quien sostenía al rubio, lo sostuvo a modo abrazo mientras comenzaba con una de sus manos a taparle la boca al rubio quien iba a comenzar a gritar. Hidan solo lo observó mientras intentaba zafarse de las manos que lo sostenían de su cuello, aunque aún podía respirar, era imposible lograr gritar. Deidara solo quería romper a llorar, aunque se controló, debido al odio que sentía, sintió como el chico lo echaba hacia el suelo, sintiendo que se le escapaba un poco el aire por el golpe, luego sintió el peso del chico sobre él, pero antes de lograr lanzarle un golpe, este o sostuvo con una de sus manos, y con la otra recorrió el pecho del chico. "debía de ser Hidan porque es el gay del grupo…pero, me pregunto, ¿hacerlo por el otro agujero se siente igual que con una chica?" preguntó sintiendo como el corazón de Deidara se aceleraba mucho más.

Hidan por una desesperada necesidad, hecho con fuerza su cabeza hacia atrás, noqueando por completo al otro chico, luego se lanzó sobre el que estaba encima del rubio, quien ya estaba metiendo su mano por debajo del pantalón de este, justo a tiempo, lo agarró del cuello, noqueándolo hacia atrás, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, quizás demasiado. "HIDAN YA BASTA" gritó el rubio un tanto asustado, sosteniendo el brazo de Hidan quien al verlo a los ojos se calmó.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo, sintiendo aun su respiración acelerada, al mismo ritmo que su agitado corazón, luego se observaron sin saber que decir. "lo siento" concluyó luego Hidan, casi sintiendo las lágrimas en su rostro, "fue idea de Pain…pero…no es excusa…los siento mucho" indicó limpiándose una lagrima que bajaba por su rostro.

"me salvaste" indicó, al tiempo que la puerta se abría y Sasori entraba agitadamente por ella, proponiéndose lanzarse ya sobre Hidan, pero Deidara lo abrazó con rapidez, "no…él me salvo" indicó, aunque Sasori no le creyó, pero quedó quieto.

"maldito seas Hidan…siempre eres tú el causante de todo, porque si no fuera por ti el imbécil de Pain no estaría aquí…y no habría enviado a su…malditos ayudantes…a…dios" indicó intentando respirar para calmar su agitado corazón y para controlar su furia.

"si, lo sé…soy un caso perdido" indicó poniéndose de pie, "tranquilo desapareceré de su vista" indicó cabizbajo sin saber qué hacer, quedo frente a Deidara por unos segundos, "en verdad lo siento, Rapunzel…en verdad te amé, pero lo único que hice fue herirte…lo siento" indicó, pero salió corriendo, en su paso tropezó con Kakuzo quien lo vio extrañado, pero Hidan siguió su paso con rapidez, sin querer hablar con nadie más.

"Saso…" comenzó, pero sintió los labios del pelirojo fuertemente sobre los de él, quizás con demasiada rudeza, pero no lo freno, más bien lo necesitaba, sintió los brazos a su alrededor, apretándolo contra él, y luego como dejaba posar su frente en el hombro del rubio, "tranquilo…no me paso nada" indicó.

"puedo aun sentir tu corazón latir"

"bueno…con ese beso quien no"

"ja" rio, sonrojado, "pero…tu ropa" indicó al verla toda estirada y desaliñada, y su pantalón abierto, dejando ver su interior, "son unos…"

"salgamos antes de que vuelvan en si" indicó arreglándose y luego llevándose a Sasori casi arrastrado. Pero no se detuvo ahí, salió hacia su carro, y dejo que entrara el pelirojo en el asiento trasero, para luego entrar él.

"¿Qué…hacemos aq…?" comenzó a preguntar, pero sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, callándolo instantáneamente, sintiendo como el ambiente cambiada de pronto, y no quiso preguntar nada más. Solo dejo que el rubio lo besara profundamente, mientras ambos comenzaban a desvestirse, entrando en un trance eterno, de seducción, del que ninguno estuvo realmente al 100% consiente de lo que pasaba. Antes, Sasori no dejaba de pensar en todo, en quien estaría sobre quien, en como realmente funcionaria si ambos eran chicos, y en quien se dejaría abrazar por quien, pero en el momento en que sintió las manos del rubio acariciarlo, y sus labios sobre los suyos, olvido toda cuestión de lógica, y simplemente se dejó llevar por la situación. Una vez estuvieron despojados de cualquier cosa material, el pelirojo observo a Deidara, "¿seguro?" fue lo único que pudo preguntar, al sentir lo mucho que temblaba el rubio.

"no creo poder frenarme…y creo que tú tampoco…confío en ti" indicó sonriendo, a lo que el rubio también rio. "¿y tú?" preguntó un tanto nervioso.

"si, más que listo" indicó y ambos volvieron a perder el control.

…

Sasuke tenía sus dudas, pero sentía que si no hacia aquello, se iba a arrepentir, por lo que, aunque sonara dramático, se armó de valor y fue directo a su antigua residencia, junto con su grupo que, de alguna manera, le inspiraban valor. Al llegar entro en silencio, aunque la música ayudaba bastante, sin querer encontrárselo ahí mismo. La cantidad de gente era impresionable, al punto que le daba un tanto de terror que rompieran o destruyeran algo, aunque estaba todos más concentrados en bailar y en la música, más que en destruir una propiedad ajena. Sin poder evitarlo, y casi como una mala jugada, lo primero que vio fue a Sakura cantando junto a Naruto, ambos demasiado felices y sonrientes, justo terminando la presentación, luego se dieron un beso demasiado apasionados. "Maldita sea" pensó casi lanzando un puño hacia la pared, pero se controló. Karin a su lado, solo lo evaluó con la mirada, casi leyendo su reacción. Luego vio a la pelirosa, "¿así que esa es su antigua chica?" pensó y lanzó un suspiro.

"¿buscamos a tu hermano?" preguntó.

"no" indicó de mala gana y siguió su paso por entre las personas. "ya nos toparemos con él, eventually" contestó y entró mirando fijamente a Naruto y a Sakura, quienes bajaban del escenario, viéndolo fijamente.

"Sa…Sasuke" saludó Sakura sorprendida.

"Sakura"

"Naruto" indicó el rubio demasiado en silencio como para que lo escucharan, "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó sorprendido.

"es mi casa" contestó con odio.

"pues no lo parecía cuando te fuiste"

"pues lo es" comentó cruzándose de brazos, "¿algún problema?"

"no" indicó y paso su brazo por el hombro de Sakura, acercándola a él. Sasuke solo formó un puño con su mano, controlando su ira.

"veo que…no perdieron tiempo" comentó viendo a los ojos a Sakura, quien solo desvió la mirada al piso, "pero no se detengan, disfruten de mi casa" indicó luego.

"¿tu casa? Me alegra mucho que aun pienses así" indicó Itachi con una sonrisa.

"I…Itachi" respondió sorprendido, sin querer aun entrar en conversación, "hola"

"Hermano" Itachi solo lo observó fijamente, demasiado feliz, "¿podemos…?"

"necesito unos minutos" indicó y se alejó con rapidez, Karin se quedó un tanto confusa, al igual que Suigetsu, pero fue Yugo quien los siguió.

"dale tiempo" susurro Kisame al oído del Uchiha, ya viendo la expresión de dolor del chico, quien igual no aguanto y se alejó por su lado, sosteniendo aun su mano. "¿Qué tienes ahí?" preguntó un tanto curioso el chico, quien solo trato de alejar su mano.

"nada"

"déjame ver" contestó y sostuvo la mano del chico, quien gruño bajo por el dolor, "Itachi…no me digas que…" indicó y luego elevo a manga de Itachi, quedando mudo.

"Sasuke" indicó Yugo, por su lado.

"necesito tiempo…eso es todo" contestó sentándose en el suelo de su propio cuarto.

"me imagino" coincidió, "y permíteme de ser entrometido, pero…creo que Itachi se ve más herido que tu"

"si, eso note" contestó con dolor, se puso de pie para comenzar luego a andar alrededor sin saber qué hacer, pero luego sin previo aviso sintió la mano de alguien sosteniéndolo fuertemente por su camisa, empujándolo hacia la pared. "Ki… ¿Kisame?" indicó enojado.

"mira, niño malcriado" comenzó a decir, totalmente fuera de su usual personalidad calmada, "no sé qué demonios planeas hacer con tu vida, pero necesito que entres en conciencia y te tragues tu maldito orgullo, y vallas ahora mismo a hablar con tu hermano, o te juro que te las veras conmigo" indicó luego respiró profundamente y lo soltó, se propuso alejarse y luego quedo congelado en la entrada, "te arrepentirás demasiado si no arreglas las cosas con él…podrías perderlo para siempre" contestó y salió dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta. Yugo solo quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, a lo que Sasuke solo salió corriendo, pero no en dirección a Kisame.

Itachi por su lado se había dejado caer en su propia cama, sin saber qué hacer, "maldita sea" Indicó en su mente tras sostenerse su brazo, "no debió ver" pensó sin poder hacer mucho. Últimamente todo le salía mal, y no podía evitarlo ni frenarlo, por más que intentara resolver las cosas, todo se salía de control. En ese momento entró por la puerta Ino, un tanto preocupada por Itachi, pero este estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, hasta que la sintió frente a él. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sin saber que había pasado, ni que podía hacer. "¿Itachi?" preguntó un tanto preocupada.

"no…necesito estar solo"

"creo que el problema es que pasas mucho tiempo solo, Itachi" indicó sin querer apartarse, "¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó posando su mano en la mejilla del chico.

"creo que…" comenzó y sostuvo la mano de la chica, antes de apartarla, "no puedo seguir con esto"

"¿con…con nosotros?" preguntó sorprendida, y con una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

"si" contestó, y luego la observo, "me encantas, pero necesito arreglar las cosas con mi hermano" indicó, "y hare lo que sea necesario, y no creo que merezcas eso" indicó cabizbajo, "así que…"

"no" indicó poniéndose de pie, "no dejare que hagas eso" contestó, "sé que…es importante para ti, pero si en verdad te gusto, y yo gusto de ti, no debería interponerse, aunque fuera tu hermano, no tiene el poder de hacerte esto" contestó.

"Ino…necesito tiempo, no puedo, me estoy ahogando" contestó sin querer hablar de ello, pero era Ino, y necesitaba decirle más de lo que le había dicho, "te amo, pero necesito dejarte ir" indicó.

Afuera de la habitación, estaba Sasuke, quien por fin logró encontrar a su hermano, pero quedo congelado en la entrada sin poder entrar, no aún. Se mordió el labio, quizás no había notado el daño que había causado a Itachi hasta ahora, "no quiero que…acabe con su relación" pensó suspirando. "Itachi…no puedes dejarme" indicó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y su respiración se aceleró, "No puedes"

"lo siento, pero…"

"estoy embarazada" contestó dejando todo en silencio.

Todo el universo quedo suspendido en el aire, Sasuke quedo congelado en la entrada, sin poder hacer nada más. Itachi quedo congelado en su asiento, e Ino solo quedo muda. Luego sonó un celular, pero ninguno de los dos tenía su celular con sonido, y al percibir que venía de la entrada, Ino corrió a abrirla, dejando ver a Sasuke, quien no se había percatado del sonido de su propio celular. "Sa…su...ke" contestó paralizada, sintiendo como la poca cordura que le quedaba se le acababa, y como el mundo de Itachi se terminaba de desmoronar.

"un…hijo" indicó sorprendido, sin saber que más decir o hacer, sintiendo la increíble necesidad de salir corriendo.

"Sasuke" indicó Itachi sin saber que decir, "Ino…es…"

"obvio es tuyo…" indicó Ino, "lo siento" contestó hacia Sasuke, "no quise decirlo de esa forma, pero es que…ha pasado mucho desde que Sasuke y yo…y pues…tiene que ser tuyo" contestó.

"no es mío, Itachi, lo sé" indicó, "felicidades" contestó amargamente y corrió fuera del lugar, sin poder quedarse ahí más tiempo.

"lo siento…lo siento…no sabía que…" comenzó a sollozar Ino.

"tranquila, lo sé" indicó y le dio un beso en la frente, "lo hablaremos ahora ¿sí? No te dejare sola en esto…lo juro…pero necesito…" contestó

"si lo sé, ve"

Itachi no espero más y corrió en su búsqueda de Sasuke, en una persecución que lo guio hacia la salida de su casa. "Sasuke…espera" indicó, pero el Uchiha menor corrió hacia su coche y con una increíble rapidez lo encendió y se alejó. "MAlDI...maldita sea" gritó alto, y sacó sus propias llaves y se fue en su coche, el cual gracias a dios estaba parqueado afuera de su casa, en la acera, de otra forma hubiera sido imposible debido a la cantidad de carros pertenecientes a los invitados. Comenzó la marcha con rapidez, antes de perderlo de vista, y gracias a que Sasuke no había cambiado de coche, logró identificarlo con rapidez. Las calles a esas horas estaban vacías a esas altas horas de la madrugada, por lo que logró ubicarse al lado de Sasuke, tratando de llamar su atención, pero este simplemente lo ignoró. Intentó seguirle el hilo, pero sin percatarse de por dónde iba, solo concentrándose en Sasuke, cuanto de pronto solo pudo ver una luz de un costado de la otra vía, y luego solo sintió el horrible impacto, antes de que todo quedara negro.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al punto que Sasuke no pudo reaccionar, no pudo hacer más que frenar de golpe, maniobrando con el carro, para no dar vueltas, y al detenerlo en la orilla de la vía, solo volteó. Todo estaba en una especie de cámara lenta, su respiración se había parado, solo podía sentir su corazón latir demasiado fuerte y rápido, todo a su alrededor desierto, y solo el carro irreconocible de su hermano mayor, con un inmenso camión incrustado en un lado. No pudo ni correr hacia él, solo vio al conductor bajar con dificultad y con la frente ensangrentada debido al impacto, parecía ser que le decía algo, pero no podía reaccionar, solo podía ver el lado donde debería estar su hermano, hecho pedazos.

…

 _El chico solo sentía un increíble dolor, sin saber qué hacer para detenerlo. Sabía lo que vendría si seguía, si volvía al día siguiente al colegio, y no quería que sucediera. Ver su rostro de nuevo asustado viéndolo fijamente a él, y la mirada de odio de Sasori en él, la cara de decepción de Pain y lo que seguramente le haría después de lo que había pasado. "No puedo seguir con esto" pensó sintiendo un vacío en su corazón, una gran punzada de dolor. Tomó una cuchilla por placer, sintiendo como todo el dolor interior se concentraba solo en su muñeca, y como se desaparecía con rapidez, "es…como si ya no existiera dolor" pensó y como por impulso, viendo lo solitario de su casa, y sin analizarlo mucho, tomo una decisión que antes le hubiera parecido demasiado descabellada, pero en esos momentos, seguir era estúpido, e inútil para él, no haría mucha diferencia en nadie, por lo que tomó una correa, la paso por lo alto de la cortina, puso un banquillo de bajo y se montó en él, y después de tomar su última bocanada de aire, paso la correa alrededor de su cuello, la apretó fuerte, sintiendo la necesidad de respirar, y luego, con una sola patada, apartó la silla._

Kakuzo caminó por el conocido pasillo del edificio, aún demasiado nervioso después de haber hablado con Deidara y Sasori con respecto a Hidan, quien se había desaparecido sin más con una cara algo demacrada. "Esto debe parar" pensó intentando por milésima vez llamar a su amigo, quien no contestaba, y una vez estuvo frente el misterioso apartamento de Hidan, comenzó a tocar por largos minutos y sin querer esperar más, con unas tres patadas, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse lo que luego sería unas largas secciones de terapia para él. "HI…HIDAN" gritó al ver como se difuminaba el ultimo rayo de luz de los ojos de su amigo, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

…

Bien eso es todo por ahora…si lo sé…un final muy tétrico…no…no estoy en depresión…es solo…bueno…el punto cumbre de mi historia…espero les guste…y plis…

No me maten por lo que le hice a Itachi…aun no acaba la historia… T.T espero me perdonen y me digan su opinión al respecto…las tomo mucho en consideración en verdad :D.

 **Soundtrack**

Mr Brightside

radioactive - Pentatonix & Lindsey Stirling (Imagine Dragons cover)

(BLACKPINK - '붐바야'(BOOMBAYAH))

(Up in the Air – Thirty seconds to mars)

 _(World behand my Wall – Tokyo Hotel)_

(Stand my ground – Within Temptation)


End file.
